


Supernatural: Today Your Barista Is...

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Background Jo Harvelle/Adam Milligan, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tumblr made me do it, author!Cas, coffee shop!AU, i just want my babies to be happy for once, mechanic!Dean, seriously there's like very little angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 95,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sign at Dean's favourite little coffee shop has a few odd sentences on it today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Based on [this](http://ibegto-dreamanddiffer.tumblr.com/post/55006415233/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au) Tumblr post.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and various other people/studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

Dean practically jerked to a stop when he read the chalkboard. Usually it had the day's specials on them, or some weird little drawing by the blonde guy who Dean knew owned the store, _Archangel's Delights_ \- Gabriel, he thought his name was. But today, there were a few _slightly weird_ sentences;

 

_Today your barista is:_

_1\. Hella fucking gay._

_2\. Desperately fucking single._

_For your drink today I recommend; you give me your number._

 

There was also a picture of a stick figure in a... trench coat?

Okay... Dean shook his head and walked into the small coffee shop. A bell went off over his head, like usual, and he breathed in the scent of coffee and pastry. He was earlier than usual; he'd been coming to the coffee shop for a few weeks now, ever since he'd seen the guy behind the counter with the bright, bright blue eyes.

Dean had always been a sucker for a pair of pretty eyes. The guy's perpetually messy sex-hair (and the ass Dean had caught a glimpse of when the guy had bent over in a pair of jeans) might have added to Dean's little crush.

Dean still didn't know the guy's name; unlike the other employees, he didn't wear a name tag, and whenever- Gabriel, Dean was sure the blonde man was Gabriel- talked to him, he called him names like Cutie and Sex Hair and Li'l Bro. Dean wasn't sure Blue Eyes _was_ Gabriel's brother, though, so that wasn't helpful.

The man Dean had been dreaming about (and he denied it every time Sammy teased him) was standing behind the counter wearing a black apron tied messily over a white button-up shirt and jeans. His tie beneath was crooked and he was fiddling with the knot when Dean walked up.

'Morning,' Dean smiled.

Blue Eyes jumped to look at him, and Dean smirked.

'Didn't hear me come in?' Dean asked.

'I... y-yes,' the man stuttered in that deep, rough voice that Dean wanted to hear shouting his name, preferably when they were naked and sweaty tangled in Dean's sheets. 'My apologies, I was lost in thought.' He paused and tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly. 'You're not usually in here this early.'

'Ah... no,' Dean said, surprised that his crush had recognised him. The man had never paid particular attention to Dean before (and Dean _had_ flirted, but Blue Eyes either wasn't gay or just not interested). 'Early meeting,' Dean explained as simply as he could, and the man nodded. 'I'll just have a-'

'Large coffee with two sugars, no milk, and a blueberry muffin?' the man cut him off and Dean nodded. 'Of course,' the man said and walked to the coffee machine.

As he worked, Dean let his eyes travel down the man's back and ass and to those long legs. He was sure the man was a runner, because he was all lean muscle.

'So,' Dean cleared his throat, and the barista didn't turn around, 'want my number?'

The man finally turned, rather sharply, and stared at Dean. 'Excuse me?'

'The sign out the front,' Dean said and chuckled when the man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'It said you're gay and desperately single.'

The man did a full body jolt before racing out from behind the counter. Dean watched as he ripped the door open and went outside.

There was a loud curse before Blue Eyes came stomping back in. 'GABRIEL!' he hollered and Dean whistled. Wow, the guy had a set of lungs on him... which was just _fine_ , because Dean rather liked the shy, quiet ones who absolutely screamed in bed.

There was a sharp bark of laughter from the back of the store before Gabriel- _yes_ , Dean knew it- came out, drying his hands on a hand towel.

'What's up, bro?' he questioned, a smirk on his thin face.

'What did you do to the sign?' the man demanded.

Gabriel laughed again. 'What? It's true.' The other man's eyes darted quickly to Dean before away again. 'Ah...' Gabriel smiled knowingly and turned to Dean. 'My brother,' he told the mechanic, ' _is_ hella fucking gay _and_ desperately single.'

'Gabriel!' the man hissed.

'So I recommend your phone number,' Gabriel continued and winked at Dean. Dean blinked. 'Back to work, Cassie,' Gabriel told his brother before turning and disappearing.

'Gabriel! _Gabriel_!' the man shouted and Dean snickered. 'This is _not_ funny,' he rounded on Dean, who raised his hands in defence.

'I didn't say anything!'

'You were thinking it,' the man growled and stomped back behind the counter.

Eventually, when his coffee was poured and the man was getting Dean's muffin, Dean asked, 'Cassie, is it?'

The man froze before sighing. 'Castiel,' he corrected and Dean winced in sympathy. 'Yes, we were all named after angels,' Castiel murmured and placed Dean's coffee and muffin on the counter. 'Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anael, and me.'

'Wow,' Dean breathed out. 'That's a lot of siblings.'

'Mm,' Castiel hummed, not looking up.

'Hey, I'm sure Gabriel was just having some fun,' Dean said, and Castiel peeked up at him as he rang up Dean's order. 'Just tell anyone who asks that it's Gabriel looking for the numbers.'

Castiel snorted quietly. 'He would welcome it.'

'Well, more people'll be interested in you,' Dean commented, and Castiel looked at him, both eyebrows raised, head tilted slightly in confusion. 'What?' Dean shrugged. 'Haven't looked in a mirror? Gorgeous blue eyes, messy hair, slim body, nice face... you're good-looking, dude.'

Castiel blinked at him slowly, like Dean was speaking another language. Dean waited patiently.

Finally Dean just handed over the money for his muffin and coffee and said, 'Well, um... I'd better be going.'

He turned and walked towards the door, cursing himself internally. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you say that? Probably freaked him out._

'Wait!'

Dean froze, the door half pushed open, before turning to look back at Castiel. The shorter man had come out from behind the counter and was tugging at his apron nervously.

'Did... you mean that?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded. He let his eyes trail up and down Castiel's body, and smiled slightly when Castiel flushed. 'I definitely think you're gorgeous,' Dean added.

Castiel nodded slowly and looked down. Dean watched as he chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

'I... uh... wouldn't _mind_ if you decided to take the sign's advice,' Castiel murmured and looked up at Dean carefully. _God_ , his eyes were blue.

'So... you recommend my number, huh?' Dean asked. Castiel nodded once and Dean let a full blown Dean Winchester smile spread across his face. 'Well,' he said and took a sip of his coffee for effect, 'you'd better make sure nobody else take's the sign's advice. And I'll see you tomorrow morning with my cell number.'

Castiel blinked rapidly before a shy smile tugged at his lips, and Dean _seriously_ wanted to kiss it away.

'Okay,' Castiel said. 'I'll... see you then...?'

He trailed off, and Dean said, 'I'm Dean.'

'Castiel,' the barista said before blushing. 'But, uh...'

'I already know that,' Dean smirked. Castiel nodded. 'Seeya later, Cas.'

Castiel jolted slightly at the nickname before smiling, and Dean winked before pushing through the door.

'Did you get his number?' Dean heard behind him.

'Shut up, Gabriel!' Castiel snapped, and Dean smiled widely.

As he walked back to his baby, it was with a spring in his step. _Thank you, Gabriel,_ he thought as he sipped his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

'What the hell are you grinning about?' Bobby asked as soon as Dean stepped into _Winchester & Singer Auto Shop._ It had started as _Singer Scrap Yard_ , but when Dean had thrown himself into working at Bobby's instead of going to college, Bobby had made a lot of changes and trained Dean up until offering him half the business.

Dean had protested, of course; it was far too much from a man who had practically raised Dean and Sam when John Winchester had taken off. But Bobby had gone and done it anyway, and soon Dean was a business owner. They'd eventually moved to a new location, one where they could actually work on more than one car at a time and didn't have junkers everywhere.

'I'm not grinning,' Dean denied and dumped his empty coffee cup in the bin near the door. Jo and Ash had both asked, too, but Dean wasn't about to tell them anything.

Bobby walked over and eyed the cup in the trash. 'Not grinning, huh?' Bobby grunted. 'Ain't got nothing to do with that blue-eyed guy at the coffee shop?'

Dean's mouth dropped open. 'How do you-'

'Sam and Jo gossip like a bunch of teenage girls,' Bobby interrupted and Dean groaned. 'So?'

'Um... something _might_ be happening,' Dean tried.

'Might be?' Bobby echoed.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded. 'There was this, uh... thing... and stuff happened, and... I'll let you know.'

Bobby shook his head. 'Idjit,' he muttered before telling Dean to get into the break room, where the staff meeting was taking place. Despite being partners in the shop, Dean still felt the need to follow Bobby's orders. He respected Bobby more than anyone else on earth; Bobby had taught him everything he knew, and had saved Dean from once again doing something stupid just to feed Sam. Dean owned Bobby everything.

'Yes, sir!' he saluted and Bobby slapped him over the back of the head as they walked. Dean grinned at him and Bobby shook his head.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


After the meeting, Dean, Bobby, and two of the mechanics that worked for them- Adam (who was Dean's half-brother) and Victor- jumped straight into work. They had two cars waiting for an important client, as well as three booked before lunch. The room was soon filled with the sounds of men working hard- as well as the odd swear word being thrown around- as well as music coming from the old CD player in the corner of the garage. Sammy had tried to get an iPod set up, but Dean had put his foot down. He'd already bought CDs, wasn't that enough?

Dean had just finished wiping down a car when Adam poked his head in. 'Dean, another client up front.'

''Kay!' Dean called and tossed his rag aside. He went to wash his hands in the sink against the wall, trying to make himself look just a bit presentable, before he walked out of the garage, through the hallway and past the break room, and out into the lobby.

Jo was behind the desk, staring down a tall, blonde man wearing a deep v-necked shirt, a jacket, and jeans. Jo only worked a few days a week at _Winchester & Singer's_, and the other half was spent at _The Roadhouse_ helping her mom take care of things. She looked up at Dean and smiled before gesturing to the man.

'Can I help you?' Dean asked.

'Huh, I can see the appeal,' the man commented in an English accent.

Dean frowned. 'Appeal...?'

'Yes, you're quite something to look at, aren't you?' the man mused. He let his eyes trail up and down Dean's body, not trying to hide his staring _at all_. 'A bit rough around the edges,' the guy shrugged, 'but I get it.'

'What the hell are you on about?' Dean demanded and walked closer.

The man smiled and held out his hand. 'Balthazar Novak.'

Dean's eyes widened slightly as he shook the guy's hand. 'Balthazar,' he echoed, 'as in-'

'Cassie and Gabriel's brother, yes,' Balthazar nodded. He shook Dean's hand firmly before dropping it. Jo was looking between the two, confused but intrigued. 'Little Cassie always _did_ have a type,' Balthazar continued. 'I'm surprised Gabe didn't try to get you; he likes tall men.'

'Uh, what's going on?' Jo interrupted.

'Dean-o here is shagging my brother,' Balthazar told her, and Dean spluttered.

'Hey, wait, _no_ ,' he said as Jo turned to him, her eyebrows jumping. 'I am _not_... doing _that_ with your brother,' Dean tried. Balthazar just stared at him. 'I'm not!'

'Well, not yet, no,' Balthazar hummed. 'But soon.'

'I don't even have his number!' Dean snapped.

'Wait, who is this “Cassie”?' Jo asked. She sat up suddenly and grinned. 'Is it your blue-eyed angel from the coffee shop?'

'Blue-eyed angel, I like that,' Balthazar grinned at Jo. He leaned against the counter to look down at her. ' _I_ was named after an angel too, you know.'

Jo raised both eyebrows and folded her arms across the chest. 'Oh, buddy, I'd destroy you,' she said, rather calmingly.

Dean snorted while Balthazar raised his eyebrows. 'Is that a threat?' he asked.

'It's a promise,' Jo told him.

'Ooh...' Balthazar grinned at her, 'I like you, Miss Harvelle.'

Dean didn't even bother asking the Englishman how he knew Jo's last name. 'What are you doing here?' he demanded, and both of them turned to look at him. 'Did you just swing by to check me out and hit on my friend?'

'No,' Balthazar said and straightened up, 'my convertible's making a funny sound whenever I drive it. It just so happens that Gabriel texted me forty-three times between the time you left the coffee shop and now.'

Dean stared.

'Yes, Gabe has never been able to stay out of Cas' life,' Balthazar chuckled. 'Anyway, I figured I could kill two birds with one stone and get a look at you before you see Cas again.'

'Is this where you give me “the speech”?' Dean asked. He could understand someone wanting to look out for their brother; Dean did it with Sammy and Adam. But Gabriel had practically _thrown_ Dean and Castiel together, and Balthazar was just an annoying dick.

'Good Lord, no,' Balthazar chuckled. 'If you hurt Cassie, _believe_ me, he will destroy you himself. He has quite the temper, that one.'

Oh, Dean remembered that. He wondered what had happened to Gabriel after he'd left the coffee shop.

'No, I was just here to take a look and get my car repaired,' Balthazar said. 'But...' he hesitated and Dean raised his eyebrows, 'well, Castiel comes from a rather large family,' the Brit continued. 'He has four brothers and a sister, as well as a handful of cousins who would do anything to keep him safe. I mean, none of us really _get along_ , but we're still family. And he's always been Lucy's favourite.'

'Lucy?' Dean questioned.

'Lucifer,' Balthazar said and Dean's mouth dropped open.

'You have a family member called _Lucifer_?' Jo asked.

Balthazar nodded. 'He's our cousin, and he's always favoured Cassie. My family is rather insane, as you might have guessed, and each and every one of us was named after an angel. Some of us were lucky; Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, they're all fairly normal names. And then you have Balthazar, Anael, Castiel, Lucifer, Samandriel, Uriel...' he trailed off and tilted his head. 'There are more, but I don't see them often.'

'Jesus,' Dean muttered.

'No, we don't have any Jesuses,' Balthazar said in amusement. 'We have a Jophiel.'

Dean just shook his head. 'Where's your car?'

'Adam pulled it around to the garage,' Jo piped in, and he nodded at her.

'Wait, if you're Cas' brother, how come you've got an accent?' Dean asked suddenly, the thought only just occurring to him.

'I went to school in England,' Balthazar said. 'You know; high school, sixth form, and then Oxford for university. Cassie joined me at Oxford, but our other siblings stayed here.'

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't know much about colleges- or universities, whatever- but even he knew that Oxford was one of the best.

'I stayed in England for a few years,' Balthazar added, 'but Cassie came back here.'

'So... Cas went to Oxford?' Dean questioned, and Balthazar nodded. If Castiel went to such a good school, they why the _hell_ was he working in a coffee shop?

'I can't tell you much more than that, I'm afraid,' Balthazar said, getting Dean's attention again. 'Those are the kinds of details people in the relationship swap while they're dating.'

'We're _not_ dating,' Dean denied, and Jo snorted while Balthazar just raised his eyebrows and stared at him. 'We're not... we...' Dean tried. 'We're not dating _yet_ ,' he settled on, and Jo snickered into her hand. 'Shut up, Joanna Beth!'

Jo gave him a look of pure hurt, and if Dean were a lesser man, he'd fall for it.

'Okay,' he breathed out deeply and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. 'Is that all, Mr Novak?'

'Yup,' Balthazar beamed. He grabbed his sunglasses from the V of his shirt and slipped them on. 'I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Dean.' He saluted Dean, smiled brightly at Jo, and disappeared out the front.

'What a dick,' Dean grunted.

Jo laughed. 'He's just looking out for his brother, Dean.'

'He didn't have to be a dick about it,' Dean grumbled and turned around to walk back to the garage.

Dean whistled when he spotted the car. Balthazar drove a dark red, 2013 Jaguar XK convertible. The things sold for over seventy grand. So he was right in assuming that Castiel came from money. The again, maybe it was just Balthazar who was rich.

 _Idiot_ , he told himself, sounding eerily like Bobby, _he went to_ Oxford _! You're a goddamn mechanic._

'Gonna stand there all day or take a look?' Adam asked from beside the car.

'Shut it,' Dean grunted and Adam laughed.

'So who was that?' his brother questioned.

'Nobody you need to know about,' Dean murmured and popped the hood of the Jaguar. 'Start her up, Adam, and let's see what's going on.'

Adam just nodded and did as asked. Of course, Dean knew that as soon as he could Adam would run to Jo to get all the juicy details. He and Sam were a lot a like in that matter; they _loved_ gossiping about Dean's private life.

He scowled and pushed Balthazar Novak from his head before getting to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** So... are you people satisfied? Are you? Because a fair few of you asked me to turn this into a multi-chapter, and I was all, 'No, it's fine the way it is, don't write any more, you don't have time.' And then I tried to go to sleep and BAM, Balthazar wrote himself into the story. So there you go. It's now a multi-chapter. Bravo.
> 
> Anywho, I have no idea how long this will be, or how many chapters, but it'll probably only be a couple. I have no plot in mind whatsoever. Hopefully I come up with something soon.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {Dreamer}


	3. Chapter 3

'I can't believe you!' Castiel fumed as Balthazar strolled into _Archangel's Delights_. His brother whipped his sunglasses off and held his arms out.

'What did I do?'

'You went to see Dean!' Castiel snapped.

'Oh, _Dean_ ,' Balthazar sighed. 'He's a nice one, Cassie; pretty green eyes, freckles, bowlegs...'

'Balthazar,' Castiel growled in warning and the other man held his arms up again.

'I know, I know; he's all yours,' the Englishman muttered and made his way behind the counter.

'How do you even know where Dean works?' Castiel asked.

'I've seen his car pulling into _Winchester and Singer Auto Shop_ ,' Balthazar explained. 'There was a rather lovely young man with him and I couldn't help it; I just _had_ to get a better look.'

Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Balthazar, I'm hoping this will go well. I don't need you stalking Dean's employees.'

'Brother,' Balthazar corrected.

Castiel looked up at him. 'Brother?' he echoed.

'Mm, a young thing, like I said,' Balthazar explained, 'probably only about twenty or twenty-one. Blondish hair, blue eyes, _very_ pretty. I heard he was your Dean's half-brother.'

'Still,' Castiel said, 'don't cause any trouble, Balth, _please_.'

'I won't, I won't,' Balthazar said and peered down the hallway that led into the back. 'Any chance of a cappuccino, dear?'

'In the back,' Castiel jerked his head over his shoulder.

Balthazar pressed his fingers to his lips and made a loud smacking sound. 'I love you, little brother.'

Castiel rolled his eyes as Balthazar disappeared into the back. There was the break room, with a mini fridge and microwave; Gabriel's office, which was little more than a storage closet with a desk crammed in; and the kitchen, where Gabriel- and sometimes Anna and Castiel, too- made all the baked goods they sold.

Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning against the counter. He was never any good at hiding his true desires from his siblings- or his cousins, for that matter. All they had to do was see him interacting with someone he found attractive and they knew.

And then the teasing would start, followed by Gabriel deciding to set him up. And _that_ was followed by one of his siblings- it was usually Anna- going to see the man in his “natural habitat” to make sure he was good enough for Castiel.

His family really was insane, Castiel could admit. But it wasn't their fault; their father was the one who decided they should all have angel names. What did he expect?

Castiel let his eyes roam over the muffins and cakes still sitting in their trays in the glass window. It was almost closing time, and they usually had a few things left over that one of them would take home. Castiel had practically lived off of muffins and candy when he'd moved into Gabriel's apartment after returning from Oxford. His golden-eyed brother was always whipping up new and tasty things, and his siblings were his guinea pigs.

Castiel's eyes rested on the last blueberry muffin and his thoughts, as they often did lately, drifted to Dean. He'd first rushed in one morning and over-tipped for a coffee before rushing out. Castiel had found himself staring quite a bit, and when Dean had caught sight of him, he'd winked.

That was when Castiel's... crush, for lack of a better word, had started. After that, Dean came in every morning at about eight-thirty to order a black coffee and some type of muffin- usually blueberry or chocolate chip. He and Castiel had talked a bit, and it wasn't until three weeks in that Gabriel pulled him aside and told Castiel that the man was _flirting_ with him. Castiel had never been good at human interaction, and flirting fell on his list of “Things I Don't Understand and Never Will”.

Luckily he had Gabriel to inform him of when people were making jokes, being sarcastic, or flirting. He'd set Castiel up in the past, but the relationships had never lasted more than a month or two, possibly four. They'd always left in the end because Castiel- and his family- were just too odd.

Castiel didn't mind. He liked having a partner, or a friend; someone he could talk to about nothing and everything and just _be_ with. He got lonely, yes, but he never went out of his way to actually find someone because he really didn't mind being alone; his family was enough.

But Dean... Dean was special, Castiel could tell. Gabriel had snorted at him when he'd said it, but then again Gabriel laughed at what Castiel said a lot. Still, without Gabriel and his pranks, Dean would never have offered to come back with his phone number.

Castiel felt a blush heat up his cheeks and shook himself from his thoughts. Just in time, too; he heard a crash from the back, as well as Gabriel laughing and Balthazar cursing. He sighed and turned to walk down the short hallway and into the break room.

Gabriel had Balthazar in a headlock, and Balthazar was trying to dig his fingers into Gabriel's side to get himself free. Gabriel was strong for his size, but he was extremely ticklish.

'What are you doing?' Castiel demanded.

As though they'd been scolded, the older Novaks jumped apart.

'He started it,' Gabriel said and pointed at his younger brother.

'I did no such thing,' Balthazar denied.

'You told me that my new chilli chocolate brownie was, and I quote, _disgusting_.'

'It is,' Balthazar shrugged. 'Anyway,' he shook his head and sat gracefully in one of the over-stuffed armchairs, crossing one leg over the other. 'I actually came here to ask how your book's doing, Castiel.'

Castiel opened his mouth, but Gabriel interrupted. 'Have you read it?'

'But of course,' Balthazar smiled. 'I particularly liked the character Barachiel.' His lips twitched in amusement. 'An angelic _prince_.'

Gabriel scowled. 'Well what about Gadreel?' he said. 'He's _loads_ better.'

'He is not,' Balthazar snorted.

'He's teaching the hunters how to fight angels,' Gabriel argued. 'And what's Barachiel doing? Wandering about as a _messenger_.'

'A very sexy one,' Balthazar mused. 'My favourite part was, “ _He appeared in a flash. The vessel he was wearing was that of a young man with tousled blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, and a slim, muscular body. Dante's eyes narrowed as he took in the man's-_ angel's _\- form, never once leaving as the angel in question sipped from his glass of champagne_.”'

Balthazar took a swig of his cappuccino and grinned wolfishly.

'Sound like anyone you know?' he questioned.

'My characters aren't based on you,' Castiel muttered, and Balthazar and Gabriel both snickered.'They _aren't_ ,' Castiel whined- no, stated. He did not _whine_.

'They _so_ are, Cassie,' Gabriel said. 'Don't lie.'

'I'm not,' Castiel huffed and went to the small counter against one wall. He grabbed a small bar of chocolate- Gabriel kept them everywhere- and ripped it open.

'They're not, huh?' Balthazar asked. 'So Barachiel, Gadreel, Lailah, and Ambriel _weren't_ based on myself, Gabriel, Anna, and Lucifer?'

'No,' Castiel said shortly through a mouthful of chocolate.

'You are _so_ full of crap, Cassie,' Gabriel laughed. 'But don't worry, we still love you.'

Castiel rolled his eyes.

'Oh, I also liked that Cassiel made a re-appearance,' Balthazar added. 'With his baby blue eyes, messy black hair, and gruff voice.'

Gabriel burst into laughter and Castiel glared at the two before turning to storm back into the shop. His brothers called his name, but Castiel ignored them, instead going to lock the front door and flip the sign over to “Closed”. He could hear Gabriel and Balthazar still laughing and snickering as they spoke, but he continued to turn a deaf ear.

By the time Castiel had wiped down the booths, tables and counter, and boxed all of the leftover pastries, his brothers had calmed down and gave him apologetic looks.

'Sorry, Cas,' Balthazar said.

'Yeah, sorry,' Gabriel added. 'You know we love your books.'

Castiel just grunted and dumped a paper bag of assorted muffins on Balthazar's lap. 'Take those with you, I'm sick of eating muffins,' Castiel told him.

Balthazar saluted and set his cappuccino aside in favour of going through the bag. 'Anyway,' he said when Castiel sat with a fresh-made cup of coffee. 'You haven't answered my original question; how _is_ the book going?'

'Good,' Castiel answered, sipping from his cardboard cup. 'Anna called and said it's selling faster than the last four.'

'Anna thinks it might make the New York Times Best Seller List,' Gabriel said rather proudly. 'Imagine that? Our little Cassie, a New York Times _Best Seller_.'

Castiel rolled his eyes, but still felt his stomach flip a little. He wrote for the simple love _of_ writing. He didn't care if he sold ten books or ten thousand. As long as he got to write, and people liked to read his stories, he was happy. Still, he couldn't deny that he was rather pleased with how his series was selling.

'It'll happen,' Balthazar said.

'There are only four, maybe five books left in the series,' Castiel commented, his brothers looking at him. 'I would like to make it an even ten before I start working on something else.'

'Ooh, like what?' Gabriel asked, already looking intrigued. He didn't read a lot, but he'd always loved Castiel's stories. He was the first person- aside from Anna, who was his twin sister/agent- whom Castiel let read his first drafts. Balthazar always waited until the actual novel came out to buy a copy, as did most of the family.

'Something... smaller,' Castiel mused, 'less intense. But no doubt something to do with the supernatural universe I've created. I think I might write something to do with witches.'

'You've never written about a good witch,' Balthazar commented.

'Who said anything about a _good_ witch?' Castiel countered, and his brothers chuckled. 'I'd like to write a book where the main character is swayed over to the dark side; where their soul is tarnished, but not beyond repair. An adventure story with a romantic undertone. Perhaps even-'

'Oh, Cassie,' Balthazar sighed, interrupting. 'You know that a book like that won't sell well.'

Castiel stared at him. 'I don't care if it sells well.'

'Yeah,' Gabriel added. 'If Cassie wants to write about gay witches, let him.'

Balthazar shrugged one shoulder and finished off his coffee. It had been years since Castiel had had to fight people on his sexuality. The older he got, the more accepting people got- or at least, they hid their disgust better. There were still times when Castiel was glared at, when people called him a “sinner”, but Castiel had learned to brush it all aside.

High school hadn't been a fun time for Castiel, who'd realised at the young age of fourteen that he was gay, but Oxford had helped him come out of his shell. In all honesty, it was mostly due to Balthazar. Castiel knew his older brother was just looking out for him. Castiel was the baby of the family, so it was to be expected.

'So,' Balthazar said and stood suddenly, 'are we going to dinner or what?'

'Definitely, I'm starving,' Gabriel stood too. 'Let's go to that little place on the corner- you know the one with the big sundaes?'

'All you care about is dessert,' Balthazar muttered.

'It's the best part of a meal,' Gabriel argued.

Castiel let his brothers descend into their usual bickering as he tidied up and grabbed his things. He'd been wanting to write something new for a while now, but his mind was still wrapped up in his current series.

Still, there was no harm in letting his mind work slowly on the characters, the plot, the setting. And if one of the main characters happened to have bright green eyes and freckles, well; Balthazar and Gabriel didn't need to know that.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Dean stepped into _The Roadhouse_ , Ellen was in his face, first hugging him, then slapping him over the back of the head.

'Ow- Ellen, jeez!'

'What's the matter with you?' Ellen demanded.

'Uh...'

'Am I stranger to you, boy?' she continued. 'You think you can just run in and run out without saying hi?'

Dean frowned. 'I was in here two days ago, Ellen-'

'And you ran in, and ran out,' Ellen interrupted. She raised her eyebrows and Dean rubbed the back of his head.

'Fine, I'm sorry,' Dean grumbled.

'That's better.'

'Doesn't Bobby tell you how I am?' Dean asked. 'You're over there more often than not.' Ellen's eyes narrowed dangerously and Dean hastily retreated to his usual booth. Ellen was practically like a second mother to him and Sam- and later Adam, when his mother was hit in a drunk driving accident- but she could be mean when she wanted to be.

Dean slipped into the booth and picked up a menu, even though he knew the entire thing by heart. He'd been coming to _The Roadhouse_ since he was twelve and the food hadn't changed at all.

'Hey, Dean,' the waitress- Mina- popped up beside him.

'Jesus, do they give you ninja training when you start working here?' Dean demanded.

Mina smirked and tapped her pencil against her notepad. 'What'll you have?'

'The usual,' Dean said and tossed the menu aside.

'Double bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a beer,' Mina said as she wrote it down. 'Whatever's on tap?'

'Yep,' Dean nodded. 'And-'

'We have raspberry pie today,' Mina interrupted and Dean grinned.

'Slice of that after I eat, thanks.'

Mina nodded again and asked, 'Sam or Adam joining you?'

'Both, but they said to order without me,' Dean told her.

'I'll get their usuals too,' Mina said and smiled brightly before disappearing- Dean _swore_ Ellen trained all her employees to be ninjas.

Dean busied himself checking his email on his cell, and was halfway through the beer Mina had brought back before Sam and Adam dropped into the booth opposite him.

'Hey,' Sam sighed and Dean raised his eyebrows.

'Long case,' Adam answered for him.

'That Schofield thing?' Dean asked and Sam just nodded.

'Oh, he picked this up for you,' Adam said and tossed Dean the paper bag Sam had been holding. Dean's eyes light up and he eagerly pulled out Jimmy Milton's new novel; _Devil's Cage_.

'Sweet,' Dean grinned. It was a paperback, thank god, because Dean hated hardback books. They were too bulky to carry and he always tore the dust cover.

'Is that the new one, then?' Adam asked. He wasn't a big fan of reading, much like Dean (and unlike Sam), but he enjoyed a few novels every now and then. Jimmy Milton had quickly become Dean's favourite author after he'd read the first in the _Angels & Demons _series; _Ghost Cycle_. Milton had put out four books in four years, and this was number five.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded, already flipping the book over to read the back cover. He'd had to order it from one of the big chain book stores, and Sam's office was just down the road, so he'd offered to pick it up.

'Never thought I'd see you look so happy about a book,' Sam snorted as Mina popped up again- _ninja_.

'Hey, he's awesome,' Dean shrugged. 'Angels, demons, hunters; what more could you want?'

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Mina, ordering an ice tea, while Adam got a beer and Dean got another. Mina told the younger Winchesters that the cook, Pete, was already making up their food, so she left them to chat as she went to get their drinks.

'So,' Sam cleared his throat and linked his fingers together on the table top.

He was staring at Dean, who drained the last of his first beer and said, 'So...?'

'A little birdie told me about a certain blue-eyed angel that you've recently asked out,' Sam said and Dean groaned, ' _and_ about a brother of said blue-eyed angel turning up to check you out.'

'Fuck you, Adam!' Dean growled at his youngest brother.

Adam held his hands up. 'I didn't tell him, I swear.'

'Then who?' Dean demanded.

'Jo,' Sam and Adam spoke together and Dean cursed.

'Great,' he muttered.

'So, come on,' Sam smiled. 'Tell us all.' Adam nodded enthusiastically and Dean groaned.

'Fine,' he grunted. 'Went into the coffee shop today, the owner- Gabriel- had written some crap on the sign out front, me and Cas talked, and I'm gonna ask him out properly tomorrow morning.'

Silence followed his words, Sam and Adam just staring at him, and Mina had delivered their drinks by the time Adam spoke.

'That's it?' he asked.

'You haven't _actually_ asked him out yet?' Sam added.

'Er... no?' Dean tried.

Sam barked out a laugh and Adam snickered into his beer.

'What?' Dean demanded.

'Wow, Dean,' Sam shook his head, 'never known you to wait this long to ask someone out... and you _still haven't_.'

'How long's it been now?' Adam asked.

'About five weeks since he first saw Blue Eyes,' Sam told him and Dean glared at the two. 'Four since he started going in there _every morning_ because Blue Eyes only works mornings. And he still hasn't asked the guy out.'

'I'm working up to it!' Dean defended himself while his brothers just continued to laugh. 'Hey, we talked today, I finally found out his name,' Dean said. 'That's progress.'

'Right,' Sam said and Adam nodded, still smirking. 'What _is_ his name?' Sam asked.

'Castiel,' Dean said slowly, 'but I just call him Cas.'

'Weird name,' Adam commented.

'You should hear his siblings' names,' Dean said.

'Already talking about the family?' Sam laughed and Dean kicked him under the table. 'Ow, hey!'

'Tell us the others,' Adam said.

Dean sighed. 'Um... Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Balthazar, um... Anniel?' he frowned on the last name, sure he'd gotten it wrong. 'There's a Lucifer in there, too.'

Adam's mouth dropped open and Sam said, 'Lucifer?' Dean nodded. 'As in the Devil?' Dean nodded again. 'Um... wow.'

'Yup,' Dean said. 'Apparently Cas is Lucifer's _favourite_ cousin.'

'Wow,' Sam repeated.

'So who was the guy who came by the shop today?' Adam questioned. 'Jo just said something about gay boys and Britain.'

Dean shook his head and ran his fingers over his new novel, tracing Jimmy Milton's name as he answered. 'That was Balthazar, one of Cas' brothers. Apparently Gabriel messaged him a whole heap and Balthazar decided to swing by and size me up.'

'Okay...' Sam hummed, 'Dean, are you sure this guy is worth it?'

Dean frowned at him. 'Sammy?'

'Well... I know you like him,' Sam continued, 'but you don't exactly _know_ him. And if his brothers are stalking you-'

'Hey, no, wait,' Dean interrupted and held up a hand, effectively shutting Sam up. 'No, Sammy, they aren't _stalking_ me, okay? Balthazar's car actually _did_ have a problem, and he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone; get the convertible fixed and see me with his own eyes. Plus, Gabriel practically set us up, so I know he's okay with it.

' _And_ ,' Dean stressed the word, 'I'd do the same thing if some random guy asked either of you out. So just relax, okay?'

Sam pursed his lips before sighing and nodding. 'Fine,' he said. 'It's not like I can stop you sleeping with him anyway.'

'Dating,' Adam corrected. 'According to Jo, they're dating.'

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam grinned at him, concern completely forgotten. ' _Dating_ , Dean? Finally?'

'Hey, I've dated before,' Dean frowned. 'There was Cassie and Lisa and that Annie girl for a while.'

'That's true,' Adam nodded. 'He just prefers one-night stands.'

' _No_ , I only have _time_ for one-night stands,' Dean said. 'I can do commitment, I've just never had time.'

'But you do now?' Sam asked.

'Yes,' Dean nodded seriously. 'We finally found another mechanic, we've got steady work for the next few weeks, and I finally finished buying new furniture for the house. Everything's great, so my love life should be great too.'

They paused as Mina brought their food out; a steak burger and salad for Adam, a chicken sandwich and salad for Sam. Dean wrinkled his nose at their rabbit food but neither brother paid him any attention.

'Well, Dean,' Sam said when Mina had disappeared again, 'I'm happy for you.'

'Yeah,' Adam added, 'hope this goes well.'

They both raised their drinks and Dean did too, the three toasting to Dean's hopefully future happiness. Dean had to smile as they started on their food, Sam and Adam now bitching about some TV show they watched. For all their arguments, Dean really did love his brothers. He'd practically raised Sammy, and later Adam, too, when the then-teenager had rocked up on Bobby's doorstep. Dean would do anything for them, he really would.

Now if only he could convince them to cut their hair. They both looked like girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I'm updating again 'cause I went and wrote chapter five yesterday, so... here it is. Also, I have GREAT news. I've finally come up with an ending to this story. I was reading FrostIron at 2am, as you do, and my muse decided it was a great time to actually have an ending set for this story. I don't know exactly what'll happen between now and then, but at least I have an idea. Anywho, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {Dreamer}

Dean cursed silently as he shut the Impala door. His fucking palms were sweating. _Get a grip, Winchester_ , he told himself sternly as he pocked his keys and walked along the sidewalk. _He's just a guy... a hot guy, yeah, but just a guy. Get it together!_

Dean shook his head and headed towards _Archangel's Delights._ He hadn't seen Castiel since the day previously, when they'd exchanged more words than they ever had before. And now Dean's cell phone was burning a hole in his pocket, just waiting to save Castiel's number.

_Yup, I've gone and turned into a girl_ , Dean thought angrily. He was earlier than usual- he wanted to talk to Castiel before the coffee shop became swamped with customers- and he must have arrived only a minute or two after Castiel himself. The older man was sitting at one of the out-door tables reading a thick novel, and had a cigarette curled between his fingers.

Dean blinked rapidly before he gave himself a mental nudge and walked closer.

Castiel was either totally engrossed in his book or just didn't hear Dean, because the mechanic managed to pull a chair out and sit opposite Castiel before the blue-eyed man blinked and looked up.

'Dean?' It was said like a question, complete with head-tilt, and Dean had to bite back a grin. God, could Castiel _get_ any cuter?

'Erm...' Dean cleared his throat- and his traitorous thoughts- 'Hey, Cas, how are you?'

Castiel blinked again before saying, 'I'm well, thank you.'

He took a drag of his cigarette and Dean watched as he tilted his head away, blowing smoke to the side. Dean's eyes- through no damn fault of his own- went straight to Castiel's neck, trailing the long, smooth skin that Dean just wanted to-

'How are you?' Castiel thankfully interrupted and Dean swore to himself that he'd shelve the sexy thoughts until he was either alone or had Castiel spread out on his bed.

'I'm fine,' Dean said, his voice slightly croaky. Castiel frowned, looking concerned, and Dean had to cough again. 'Just working,' he said, and almost cheered when he sounded like, you know, _a normal person_. 'I thought I'd come in early, to, uh...'

A small, crooked smile tugged at Castiel's lips. He ashed in the plastic ashtray sitting in the middle of the table as he said, 'Did you come in early just to talk to me?'

'Ah...' Dean rubbed the back of his head and looked away. 'Maybe?' he offered.

Castiel's smile grew a little, and Dean wondered what he'd have to do to get Castiel to smile properly.

'That's sweet,' Castiel said. He somehow managed to bookmark his page with one hand and flipped the novel shut.

He took another drag of his cigarette and Dean couldn't help but say, 'You shouldn't smoke.' Castiel looked up at him. 'It's bad for you,' Dean added, rather lamely.

'Really?' Castiel chuckled softly. 'I didn't know.' Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel's smile grew slightly. 'I don't smoke often,' he admitted, 'only when my thoughts... refuse to be productive, you might say.'

Dean had no idea what the hell that meant, but he just nodded and looked down at the book Castiel had been reading. He tilted his head, but couldn't read the title or author's name upside down. 'What're you readin'?'

' _Heaven To Wudang_ by Kylie Chan,' Castiel told him. Dean just raised both eyebrows, having never heard of the author _or_ the book itself, and Castiel chuckled. 'It's about a woman who moves to China and gets involved with the Chinese gods. It's filled with mythology, supernatural creatures- such as demon- and has a lot of good action scenes.'

'Yeah?' Dean said. 'My kind of book.'

Castiel raised his eyebrows. 'Really?' he asked. When Dean nodded, the blue-eyed man took a long drag of his cigarette. 'Interesting,' he mused before blowing smoke above his head. 'This one is the third book in the second trilogy by an Australian author. I picked up all the books that were out on my last trip to Australia.'

'You've been to Australia?' Dean asked and Castiel nodded. 'Huh, that's... cool. I've never been anywhere, really. Well,' he quickly amended, 'I went to New York, once.'

'I've been to a fair few places,' Castiel said, taking another drag of his cigarette.

'Like where?' Dean asked.

Castiel paused and stared at Dean with his bright blue eyes, as though not sure if Dean was really interested or not. Usually when Dean was trying to score, he wasn't. He let the person go on and on about whatever the hell topic they chose, and he nodded and hummed in the appropriate places.

But Castiel wasn't a one-nighter, nor did Dean want a part-time fuck. He wanted... well, just Cas.

'I've been all over America and Australia,' the older man finally said, 'I've also visited France and China. Later this year I'll be going to Japan and back to England.'

Dean whistled. 'Wow, that's impressive,' he said. 'Do you, like, travel for pleasure or business?'

Castiel's lips twitched again in that almost-smile. 'A bit of both, I suppose,' he said. 'I go there to help along business, but I get to explore the sights if I'm not booked.'

Dean nodded, though looked a bit confused, and Castiel smiled softly at him.

'You're wondering how someone who works in a coffee shop travels all over the world,' he stated.

Dean blushed, and it made his freckles more noticeable. He scratched at his chin and Castiel's eyes trailed over his face, counting freckles; _one, three, six, ten..._

'Yeah, well, it's none of my business,' Dean mumbled. Castiel blinked and tore his eyes away from Dean's left cheek. 'I mean, if you wanna tell me, you can,' Dean quickly said, 'I'd like to know, but... yeah, if you don't wanna...' he trailed off awkwardly and scratched at his neck again, his eyes roaming over the pavement and the buildings past _Archangel's Delights_.

'I don't mind,' Castiel found himself saying and Dean looked up at him. 'I only work in Gabriel's coffee shop when I'm between books. I find it's a good way to relax and people-watch.'

Dean frowned slightly. 'Books?' he questioned.

It was Castiel's turn to blush, and when he looked down Dean watched his eyelashes brush over his cheeks. _Damn, is there a part of this dude I don't like?_ Dean wondered. He thought back to the very few times he'd caught Castiel bending over in a pair of tight jeans. _Nope_ , he thought.

'I'm a professional writer,' Castiel told him and Dean was tugged from his thoughts.

'Oh, yeah?' he asked. The older man nodded. 'What do you write?'

'Novels.'

'O...kay,' Dean hummed. That was a rather short answer. 'Are you gonna elaborate on that, or...?'

A small smirk graced Castiel's face and Dean felt his jeans get suddenly tighter. _Okay, Cas smirking, add that to the list of things I find hot_ , Dean thought.

'I think details like that are best discussed on an actual date, Dean,' Castiel teased.

Dean felt his face flushed and said, 'Right, um... so... I suppose I'll have to call you and ask, right?'

Castiel smiled. 'Yes, I suppose you will.'

Dean smiled in return and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out his cell-phone. He placed it on the table and leaned over it. 'I think it's time I gave you my number, huh?'

Castiel just nodded and pulled out his own cell, which Dean noted was like the ones Sam and Adam both had; touch-screen, with way too many goddamn apps, and something Dean would never buy. Castiel unlocked his phone with a few taps and passed it to Dean.

'I trust you know how to add your number?' Castiel asked as he took Dean's cell.

Dean said, 'I'm pretty good with my hands,' and had the pleasure of seeing Castiel choke on his last lungful of smoke. The older man blushed brightly as he stabbed the cigarette butt out and swiped at Dean's phone, hunching over it as he put in his number.

Dean felt satisfaction curl through his gut when he added his name and saw _Dean Winchester_ listed in Castiel's contacts. Finally, after weeks of staring and flirting, Castiel had his number.

They swapped cells and Dean quickly went through his contacts; _Castiel Novak._

_Weird name, but it suits him_ , Dean thought, just like he had when Balthazar introduced himself.

'So, do you prefer to talk or text?' Dean asked as he toyed with his phone. 'Or should I ask in person?'

Castiel smiled at him and opened his mouth, but before he could answer the door to his right burst open and he and Dean turned.

'Cassie, there you are!' Gabriel shouted. 'You have to try-' he cut himself off abruptly and blinked owlishly at Dean. 'Oh... well hello, Dean-o.'

'Gabriel,' Dean nodded.

Gabriel's face morphed from surprise to a leer- he winked at Castiel, who scowled at him- and then quickly to happiness. 'Right,' the golden-haired man said. 'Dean, you're my guinea pig.'

Dean blinked at him. 'Uh... what?'

'Gabriel,' Castiel sighed and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and quickly lit a fresh one, as though his brother's very presence made him need the nicotine. Dean understood; five minutes with Gabriel made him want to get drunk... or punch the shorter man in the face.

'I just made a fresh batch of chilli chocolate muffins,' Gabriel announced, like he'd found the cure for cancer. His face fell when both Dean and Castiel failed to look impressed. 'And choc-fudge brownies... and apple pie-'

'Pie?' Dean perked up. 'You make pie?'

Gabriel grinned. 'Indeed I do, Dean-o.'

'Since when?' Dean asked. 'I've never seen pie, you only sell muffins and pastries.'

'Well, I'm branching out,' Gabriel folded his arms. 'If it sells, I'm adding apple, blueberry, and pineapple. I might even try my hand at a pumpkin pie. Besides, pie _is_ pastry.'

'Whatever,' Dean waved a dismissive hand. 'I'll definitely try the apple pie.'

'Is this some addiction Cassie should be aware of?' Gabriel asked, a grin spreading across his face. 'Boyfriends should know each others' worst habits, after all.'

Dean flushed red, and Castiel scowled over his cigarette, his cheeks pink. 'We're _not_ boyfriends!' he hissed.

'Not yet,' Gabriel winked.

'Pie?' Dean insisted. He could hit Gabriel for the teasing when he knew the guy better. Right now, he just wanted a slice of pie, and a coffee. Maybe two slices of pie... damn it, he was hungry!

'Right-o, get inside,' Gabriel said and went back to the front door. He pulled it open, the bell going off, and ushered Dean inside. 'You!' he pointed at Castiel. 'Finish your death stick and get your ass inside!'

With that he walked in and slammed the door shut, leaving Castiel scowling at the table.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Dean took it all back; he loved Gabriel and, if possible, would have the man's babies. Because he made the _very best_ applepie Dean had ever tasted... well, besides Mary Winchester's, but Dean hadn't had his mom's pie since he was four, and he didn't really want to talk about that to a complete stranger, so he just told Gabriel it was fantastic (which it was, so it wasn't really a lie).

Gabriel was practically giddy, having finally found someone who loved everything he fed them. Castiel and Balthazar were both picky, and Anna didn't like chocolate or fruit-based desserts or coffee. She didn't like _coffee_. If Gabriel could, he'd disown her. Only Lucifer had ever liked Gabriel's food as much as Dean seemed to, and it made Gabriel grin as Dean polished off his second piece of pie.

'Got any more?' Dean asked, swivelling around in his seat to look in the display window.

'No, not for you,' Gabriel said and slapped him over the back of the head. Dean scowled. 'You want more? Pay for it,' Gabriel said and stomped off into the back.

'Sorry about him,' Castiel apologised. He was suddenly at Dean's side and Dean blinked as a large, steaming cup of coffee was set before him.

Dean smiled in thanks and picked up the coffee as Castiel collected his empty plate and fork. 'It's okay,' Dean said after his first sip, 'he kinda grows on you.'

Castiel chuckled softly. 'That he does,' he agreed and walked back around the counter. 'Can I get you anything else?'

'Nah, better not,' Dean said, patting his stomach. 'But if Gabriel starts selling pie, I'll be in her for breakfast, lunch and dinner.'

Castiel smiled and leaned on the counter by the cash register. 'We close at five pm,' he said, 'but I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you in here at midday on the days I work, as well as in the mornings.'

'And the days you _don't_ work?' Dean questioned.

'I suppose you'll have to find somewhere else to eat,' Castiel shrugged. 'I don't trust the people my brother employees to get your order right.'

'I'm gonna tell Sammy you said that!' Gabriel stated, suddenly popping up from behind the display case. Dean jumped but Castiel just tilted his head to look at his brother, as though he was used to Gabriel's behaviour. Dean could only imagine what a terror the blond had been as a child.

'Ah... Sammy?' he questioned, and the Novaks looked at him.

'Samandrial Novak,' Castiel explained. 'He's our cousin's son.'

'Naomi,' Gabriel said, his face twisting, 'what a _bitch_.'

'Gabriel,' Castiel sighed.

'What? She is!' the older brother said. 'Even Lucifer says so.'

Dean just stared at them, completely confused.

Gabriel flopped the top half of his body over the display case- which was hard, considering how short he was- as he explained; 'Our dad and Lucifer's dad were brothers,' he said. 'Lucifer's sister is Naomi. Her son, born from a crappy relationship, is Samandrial. Sammy, as I like to call him, has lived with me, Anna, _and_ Balthazar over the years, because his mom's a bitch. He's currently living with Balthazar since Anna moved house and Balthy came back from Scotland.'

'England,' Castiel corrected.

'Same difference,' Gabriel shrugged as he pulled a sucker from his back pocket.

Castiel scowled at him. 'If you said that to either a Scotsman _or_ an Englishman, they'd throw you in the Thames.'

'Lucky there aren't any Scots or Brits here, then,' Gabriel winked.

Castiel sighed. 'Everything I say goes in one ear and out the other.'

'So why do you even bother?'

Castiel glared at his brother while Dean chuckled. They reminded him of him, Sam and Adam. They were as close as siblings could be, especially since Adam had finally learned to trust Dean and Sam, but they fought all the time about small things.

'This isn't funny,' Castiel huffed, and Dean laughed louder.

'Aww, I bet he thinks you're cute,' Gabriel said and made kissing noises.

'Shut it, Gabriel,' Dean pointed a finger at him. 'Or I'll tell everyone your pie sucks.'

Gabriel's mouth dropped open and one hand flew to his chest. 'You wouldn't _dare_ ,' he said in his best scandalised voice.

'Wouldn't I?' Dean said, eyebrows going up.

They stared at each other before Gabriel frowned. 'Fine,' he said and stuck his sucker back in his mouth. 'I'll weave you two ta fwirt, huh?' he mumbled around his candy, and winked at Castiel again before disappearing into the back, Castiel's glare following him.

'Sometimes I hate my brother,' Castiel complained.

'He's not that bad,' Dean smiled and stood. He went over to where Castiel was standing and leaned against the counter. 'So...'

Castiel raised an eyebrow. 'So...?' he echoed.

'You didn't answer me earlier,' Dean said. 'Call, text, or would it be better to ask you in person?'

Castiel smiled softly at him. 'While I'd appreciate getting asked in person, I haven't had time to check my schedule, so... perhaps you can text me a time and place and I'll get back to you? I'll definitely be free by the end of the week.'

'Awesome,' Dean grinned. He checked his watch and sighed when he realised he had to get to work. 'I gotta go, but I'll message you soon, okay?'

Castiel nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly, and Dean had to fight the urge to reach out and touch. God help him, he was gonna touch _some_ part of Castiel on their date, even if it was his toe.

Dean froze at that. If Castiel took his shoes and socks off, it'd be because he was getting his pants off, and _that_ would be followed by boxers and his shirt and... Castiel Novak, naked, in Dean's bedroom.

'Dean?' Castiel's voice broke Dean from his thoughts, and he took a sip of coffee to wet his suddenly dry throat.

'Sorry, I was, ah... goin' over my own schedule,' Dean lied. Castiel just nodded as Dean fished out some change to pay for his coffee. He assumed the pie Gabriel had fed him was free... and if it wasn't, well Gabriel could go to hell. 'I'll see you soon, Cas,' Dean said as Castiel took the change, and the older man smiled at him. 'Say goodbye to your dick brother for me.'

'I will,' Castiel chuckled.

'I heard that!' came Gabriel's voice from the back.

'Good!' Dean shouted. He smiled at Castiel, who smiled back, before he headed out. He now had Castiel's number, and an agreement to go on a date at some point in the future.

_Hell yes_ , Dean thought with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

'So?' Jo asked as soon as Dean stepped into the main office of _Winchester & Singer Auto Shop_. The blonde was practically hanging over the counter, papers and various pieces of stationary pushed aside and threatening to topple to the floor.

Dean blinked at the sight slowly before shaking his head. 'What?'

Jo scowled at him. 'Don't play coy with me, Dean Winchester.'

'How am I being coy?' Dean demanded.

'Coffee,' Jo stated and looked pointedly at the cardboard cup Dean was carrying.

What little coffee remained had gone cold by the time Dean climbed out of the Impala, but when he'd gone to throw it away he'd noticed that Castiel had drawn wings on either side of his name in thick black marker. A stupid little thrill had spread through him and Dean had been grinning like an idiot right up until Jo had practically shouted at him.

'Are you feelin' alright, Jo?' Dean asked, trying to change the subject. He knew what Jo wanted to know. 'Yeah, this is coffee. No, you can't have it.'

Jo rolled her eyes and went back to glaring at him. 'How'd it go with Cas?' she asked.

Dean cursed silently. Damn Jo, she never let anything go. 'Just fine,' Dean said and tried to make his way through the building and into the garage.

'No, no, no!' Jo shouted. When Dean turned it was to find Jo jumping the counter and stalking towards him. 'Tell me, now, or I'll hang around all day asking embarrassing questions about your new boyfriend.'

'He's not my boyfriend,' Dean mumbled, but sighed and indicated for Jo to follow him.

'Walk and talk, baby,' Jo told him.

Dean rolled his eyes. He stopped before the double doors that led into the garage and spotted Bobby, Victor and Ash through the grimy windows. He made a note to get Adam to clean them before he turned back to Jo.

'If you tell Sam or Adam or _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you, I will kill you with my bare hands, Joanna Beth.'

Jo flapped a hand at him. 'Just tell me.' Dean narrowed his eyes. 'Fine, I promise.'

Dean nodded in satisfaction. 'Okay, so I went in early and caught Cas before he started his shift. We chatted a bit before Gabriel dragged me inside to try his pie.'

'Pie,' Jo blinked at him. Dean nodded. Jo narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest. 'You still haven't asked him out, have you?'

'No,' Dean admitted and Jo barked out a laugh. 'Gabriel interrupted, and then after he left I asked Cas if he'd prefer a text or call or me just asking. He said he'd prefer a text 'cause he has to check his schedule. But-' he pointed at Jo when she made to interrupt, '- he said he's probably free at the end of the week, so I'm gonna message him and ask, alright?'

Jo shook her head. 'You're hopeless,' she stated. 'If this was anyone else you'd have already slept with him.' She paused to look Dean over. 'What makes him different?'

'I dunno,' Dean shrugged. 'He just... _is_.'

Jo continued to stare at him before she nodded. 'Alright, then,' she clapped her hands together. 'It's the apocalypse, isn't it?'

Dean frowned. 'Apocalypse?'

'Dean Winchester is acting like a little boy with a crush,' Jo continued. 'Either it's the apocalypse- the world as we know it ending- or we've gone back in time to when you were fourteen and trying to ask Mitchell Davies out.'

'I _wasn't_ trying to ask Mitchell Davies out!' Dean denied.

'Oh _please_ ,' Jo scoffed. 'You followed him around like a puppy all year, and you were totally kissing behind the science block before I found you.'

'No we weren't,' Dean lied. He hadn't thought about Mitchell Davies in years. At the time, Dean had thought Mitchell was the coolest, hottest person alive. It was before Dean had even heard of the difference between straight, gay, and bisexual. It had been Bobby who sat him down- _after_ Jo had totally dobbed him in and said he liked Mitchell- and said that if Dean wanted to date guys or girls or both, there was nothing wrong with it.

Dean could only imagine how different his life- and he himself- would have turned out if it had been John Winchester giving him the speech. Dean didn't think his dad had been homophobic, but there was a big difference between accepting gays and accepting that your son might be one.

'You totally were,' Jo's comment brought Dean out of his thoughts. 'What's wrong with admitting it now?' Jo questioned. 'You took Phil Goldman to prom.'

'Yeah,' Dean hummed. It was true that his bisexuality wasn't exactly a secret to his friends and family. He hadn't officially “come out”, Dean supposed, until senior prom. Not that anyone had been surprised to catch him making out with Phil Goldman in the back of the Impala by the end of the night.

'Anyway,' Jo shook her head and waved her arms around. 'My point is, we've gone back in time, and you're acting like a kid again.' She frowned suddenly. 'No, wait. You're acting like you did with Lisa and Cassie.' Her frown deepened. 'And that one guy, what was his name...'

'Lachlan,' Dean offered. He remembered Lachlan, too. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, very tall...

'You have a thing for blue-eyed men,' Jo said in amusement. 'So I suppose it _isn't_ the end of the world,' she commented. 'You're just falling head over heels for Castiel.'

'What?' Dean's eyes snapped to her. Jo grinned. 'Wait, no way, Jo; I barely know the guy.'

'And you _lurve_ him,' Jo teased.

'Please,' Dean scoffed.

'You can deny it all you want, Dean Winchester!' Jo waggled a finger at him. 'But one day you're gonna marry your angel and have little angel babies and live happily every after.'

'Right,' Dean laughed. 'If me and Cas ever have angel babies, _that_ will be a sign of the apocalypse.'

'Adopt 'em, get 'em made in a test-tube, whatever,' Jo shrugged one shoulder. 'I wanna be an aunt, damn it!'

'What are you two idjits doin'?' Bobby demanded gruffly as he pushed one of the double doors open.

'Nothing, we weren't talking about _anything_ ,' Dean said.

'Talking about Dean and Castiel's future babies,' Jo said at the same time.

Dean scowled at her and Bobby stared at them. 'Right,' Bobby finally said. 'Name one of 'em Robert and I'll be happy,' he stated before grabbing Dean and pulling him into the garage.

Jo's peels of laughter followed them and Dean felt his face heat up as Adam, Victor and Ash all looked over at them.

'What's going on?' Adam asked.

'Nothing!' Dean shouted.

'Damn right, nothing,' Bobby said and shoved Dean towards a car jacked-up in the bay furthest from them. It was one of those new, shiny cars that were practically made of plastic, but Dean still winced when he saw how smashed up the bumper and bonnet were. 'Stop talkin' about your future offspring and get to work,' Bobby ordered.

'Future offspring?' Adam asked with a laugh and even Victor and Ash snickered.

'This got something to do with your coffee man?' Ash asked. He was covered in grease, his mullet slick with it, and had taken apart an engine, a computer, and what looked like an old coffee maker in the corner.

Dean decided not to question the stoner-genius and snapped, 'Shut up!'

He tugged his jacket off and threw it across the bench beside him, but took more care with his coffee. He spun the cardboard cup around so the wings- and Dean's name, written in neat, curly script- could be seen as Dean busied himself with the car.

He didn't turn away until Bobby threatened to throw a spanner at him, and Dean kicked his ass into gear and quickly got his hands dirty.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Castiel was sitting across from his twin sister, in Anna's office, when his cell chimed with a new text. Anna raised her eyebrows at him and Castiel threw her an apologetic look as he fished his cell out. A few taps later and he was reading the new message;

  
  


_So hav u checkd ur schedule yet? ;)_

  
  


A soft smile spread across Castiel's face and Anna leaned over her table. 'Is that Dean?' she asked, sounding _way_ too interested. But that was Castiel's family; scarily close and completely insane.

'Maybe,' Castiel mumbled as he replied;

  
  


**Not yet, but I'll do so right now.**

  
  


'Aww, you're adorable when you're in love,' Anna commented.

Castiel scowled at her as she shifted some papers aside. They were going over Castiel's upcoming book tour. He'd be going around America first, then Castiel would have a break, followed by Australia, possibly Japan if Anna could book enough stores, and then back to England before coming home.

Deciding not to approach the “love” topic Anna had brought up, Castiel cleared his throat and asked, 'What's my schedule like for the next week? Do I have any promotions or signings to go to?'

His phone chimed again as Anna brought up Castiel's upcoming events as her younger brother checked his cell;

  
  


_U do that. So... hows ur day been sweetie?_

  
  


Castiel chuckled softly and ignored the look Anna gave him.

  
  


**My agent is checking now. I've had a rather long day in all honesty. I haven't had time to stop for lunch; my agent has kept me in her office for at least two hours discussing PR. How has your day been?**

  
  


'You've got a Q&A at the library across town tomorrow night,' Anna said as Castiel looked up from his phone. 'Then a signing at the same library Wednesday afternoon. You're free Thursday and Friday, and then you've got two signings at George Street Books Saturday and Sunday.'

'And the book tour hasn't started yet, you said?' Castiel asked in amusement.

'Your books are starting to sell well, Cas,' Anna pointed a finger at him. 'Sales are up, meaning more people are buying your books, meaning more people will wanna meet you. And, there's always the chance that someone'll catch sight of you at one of the signings and decide to buy the books.'

Castiel rolled his eyes. Anna was constantly trying to get Castiel to use his “sex appeal” to drag in more readers. Castiel didn't think he was particularly good-looking, but his sister seemed to disagree. Most of the time Castiel just nodded, let Anna buy his clothes and dress him up, and went where she pointed. His life was easier that way.

A new text came through, and Castiel busied himself with it as Anna did whatever it was she did to print out a physical copy of Castiel's schedule. Castiel wasn't too good with computers unless it was Microsoft Word and checking his email.

  
  


_U shud eat Cas. Gotta take a break sumtym. I just had lunch n im waitn 4 bobby 2 bring in the nxt car. Borin day realy._

  
  


Castiel smiled.

  
  


**My agent has just informed me that I'm free all of Thursday and Friday. So, what's a good day for you?**

  
  


Dean's reply came through only about half a minute later, and Castiel's smile widened.

  
  


_Fridays good. I can pick u up if u want. U havnt seen my car yet._

  
  


**Is it a nice car?**

  
  


_Best car out ther._

  
  


Castiel chuckled softly. 'Here,' Anna said and her brother looked up. He took the piece of paper she held out and scanned the list. Anna had written the name of the stores and libraries he was appearing at, as well as the addresses, times, what he had to do, and how long he was expected to be there.

He looked up at Anna and smiled. 'What would I do without you?'

'Still be scribbling away in your notebook at some crappy café in Britain,' Anna stated.

'England,' Castiel corrected.

Anna rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.'

Another message from Dean came through, saying he had to get back to work, but would seven o'clock work for Castiel? Castiel replied with an affirmative, as well as his address, before looking at Anna. 'Would you like to join me for lunch?' he asked his sister.

'I've got too much work to do, I'm afraid,' Anna sighed. 'Despite what you think, I _do_ have other clients.'

Castiel smiled. 'But I'm your favourite.'

'Of course you are,' Anna chuckled, 'you're my baby brother. Call Balthazar, I remember him telling me he had nothing going on today.'

'I just might,' Castiel nodded.

Anna nodded, too, before her lips turned down in a frown.

'Anna?' he questioned.

'You really like this Dean guy, right?' Anna asked.

Castiel nodded. 'He's sweet, charming, and very nice to look at.'

Anna snorted. Only her twin brother would say “nice to look at” instead of “I think he's fucking hot”.

'Anna, what's wrong?' Castiel asked.

His sister chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds before saying, 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I won't get hurt,' Castiel stated.

'That's what you said last time,' Anna reminded him. 'And the time before that.'

Castiel clenched his teeth, a muscle in his jaw jumping. 'I've learned from my past mistakes, Anael.'

'I know you have,' she quickly said. 'But after what happened with Fred and Joshua and Keegan, can you blame me for being a little worried?'

'No, I can't,' Castiel sighed. 'But I'm more careful now, you know that. And Balthazar and Gabriel have both met him already and said he seems to genuinely like me for me, not for...' he trailed off and glanced to the left, where the front covers of his books had been blown up and framed and hung on Anna's office wall. He had the same pictures in his apartment.

Anna followed his train of sight and smiled softly. 'Okay,' she said and Castiel looked back at her. 'I trust that you know what you're doing, and I trust Gabe and Balth.' She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. 'I hope this goes well.'

'Me too,' Castiel smiled.

Anna squeezed his hand once more before saying, 'Go on, get out of here. I have work.'

Castiel smiled and stood. He rounded the table to give his twin a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'I'll see you tomorrow night, Anna.'

'Don't be late!' Anna shouted after him and Castiel laughed softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** For some reason I'm having trouble writing the actual date. The story's been pretty easy to write so far, but I dunno... anyway, the date's the chapter after this one. Hopefully I have it up soon.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> {Dreamer}

Dean rushed through the house with a “Herrn” in Sam and Adam's direction, which the younger Winchesters took to mean “Hi”. They watched as Dean raced upstairs, the sounds of him cursing and throwing his boots off hitting their ears.

Sam and Adam exchanged looks. 'Should we...?' Adam tried and gestured vaguely at the staircase.

'Uh... probably,' Sam settled on saying. There were more thumps from upstairs and they only got louder and louder as Sam and Adam climbed the stairs and went down the hall towards Dean's room. The door was half-shut and Sam and Adam exchanged looks before knocking. 'Er, Dean?'

'Go away!' came Dean's muffled voice.

'Dean, we just-'

'Fuck _off_ , Sammy!'

Sam rolled his eyes while Adam snickered. Finally the blond pushed the door open and he and Sam stuck their heads in. Dean was pulling clothes from his chest of drawers and wardrobe, and the bed and floor were covered in nice shirts, t-shirts, and jeans. Dean swore harshly again and held a blue shirt up against his chest, staring himself in the mirror in the corner, before shaking his head and tossing it aside.

'Er...' Sam cleared his throat and Dean turned to scowl at his brothers. 'Dean?'

'What part of “fuck off” don't you get?' Dean growled.

'What's going on?' Adam asked.

'You really don't have to dress up for us,' Sam added. 'It's just pizza and a movie.'

Dean frowned at them. 'What?'

'Pizza and a movie...' Adam said slowly. 'You know, Friday night? We all get together here or at Sam's or Bobby's? Bobby'll be here soon with Ellen and Jo.'

Dean blinked at them rapidly before swearing and going back to his drawers.

'Dean, seriously, what the hell?' Sam asked. He had to duck when Dean threw a pair of jeans at him, and turned to face his older brother, looking unimpressed.

'I'm, ah... gonna have to skip Friday night,' Dean said, his back turned to them. He tugged a black t-shirt out of his dresser and nodded in satisfaction. Sam and Adam watched as Dean stripped off his plaid shirt and grey t-shirt before pulling the black one on.

'What?' Sam asked.

'Why?' Adam added.

'I've got... you know...' Dean mumbled as he tugged the shirt over his head. 'Plans,' he finished.

Sam and Adam exchanged a look as Dean rushed over to his bed. He started grabbing at dress shirts again, scowling as he threw two blue ones aside, followed by a black and grey striped one. He picked up a dark green one with black buttons and eyed it critically.

'Wait...' Sam held his hands up and Dean glanced at him. 'Do you have a date?' Sam asked.

Dean froze before glancing at his brothers. 'Er... maybe?'

Adam grinned. 'Is it with Cas?'

Dean scowled at the shirt, his mumbled answer easily reaching the younger Winchesters' ears; 'Maybe.'

'Oh my God,' Sam laughed. 'And you're running around acting like a thirteen-year-old on your first date!'

'It _is_ a first date!' Dean argued. 'If you're not gonna help then shut up, Sam!'

Sam clicked his tongue and looked at Adam. Adam nodded and the blond went to Dean's chest of drawers, pushing through the mess Dean had made. Sam walked across the room and grabbed the green button-down shirt Dean had dropped.

'Take the black t-shirt off and just wear this,' Sam ordered his brother. 'Leave your necklace on, it'll draw Cas' eyes to your chest.'

Dean blushed but did as Sam asked.

'Need fresh boxers?' Adam called.

'Don't get cute with me!' Dean growled as he pulled the shirt on and started buttoning it up.

Adam just chuckled and walked over. 'Here,' he said, handing Dean a pair of jeans. 'You always look good in dark jeans, and these are nice and tight. Wear your good leather shoes with them, _not_ your boots, okay?'

Dean blinked rapidly at both his brothers before nodding. 'Right...'

'A thank you would be nice,' Adam said and Dean glared at him. 'Okay, okay,' the younger man laughed.

'So, when's the date?' Sam asked as he and Adam turned their backs on Dean, letting their older brother get changed.

'Seven,' Dean answered.

Sam looked at his watch. 'Um... Dean, it's twenty to seven.'

'Which is why I'm fucking rushing!' Dean snapped. 'Victor fucked up on a Honda Accord that was brought in after lunch. He said the fucking jack broke- when do jack's _break_? So he damaged the goddamn front bumper, the passenger door, as well as the wheel alignment. Now I'm out a couple hundred dollars to fix some dickhead's car and I'm running late!'

Adam frowned as Sam asked, 'Won't the cost come out of Victor's paycheck?'

'Damn right it will,' Dean grunted. 'Bobby went off at him and I told him I'd be taking a hundred bucks a week from him to get my goddamn money back... there.'

Sam and Adam turned to see Dean mostly dressed. The green button-down had the top two buttons undone and was untucked, and his dark-wash denim jeans hugged him in all the right places. The shirt set off his green eyes, and the jeans brought attention to his bowlegs; something men and women alike seemed to love, Sam had noticed over the years.

'Excellent,' Adam grinned, giving his eldest brother two thumbs up.

'Really?' Dean asked, looking nervous.

Sam would have laughed any other day, but Dean had been obsessed with Castiel for weeks, and he was finally getting to go out with the guy. So he bit his tongue and said, 'Go do your hair, I'll grab your shoes.'

Dean nodded and jogged across the room. 'Thanks guys,' he said as he passed his brothers.

Sam and Adam watched him go before Adam turned to the taller Winchester. 'Hey, remember when Dean pretended he didn't like men?'

Sam laughed. 'Yeah, first in high school, and then when you came to stay with us.'

'He spends a lot of time on his clothes and hair for a straight guy,' Adam snickered.

'I can hear you!' Dean shouted from the bathroom down the hallway.

'Good!' Sam retorted.

'Bitch!' Dean snapped.

'Jerk!' Sam replied.

'Idiots,' Adam shook his head.

Finally, Dean came back into the room, his face washed, his hair spiked. He grabbed the leather shoes Sam held out for him and pulled on some fresh socks. 'Okay,' Dean finally said when he was ready. He stood and spread his arms. 'Hot, right?'

'Yup,' Adam nodded.

'Take the leather jacket,' Sam added.

Dean nodded and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone from where he'd thrown them on his bed. He made his way to the door before swearing and turning to look at the mess. 'Er...'

'Take Cas back to his place,' Sam rolled his eyes. 'We're not cleaning up for you.'

'And I really don't wanna hear you have sex all night,' Adam added.

'Bitches,' Dean grunted. 'You're both bitches.'

The three brothers made their way downstairs just in time to see Bobby, Ellen and Jo arrive. Bobby stared at Dean as Ellen shut the door behind them, and Jo grinned brightly.

'Hey there, sexy,' the blonde said. 'Where are you off to?'

'Er... date,' Dean mumbled. He grabbed his leather jacket from the hook by the door. 'So I'll see you later.'

'Is it with Cas?' Jo asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Yes, Jo, it's with Cas.'

'You're so adorable when you're in love,' Ellen cooed and pinched his cheek.

'Fuck off,' Dean grunted and shouldered his jacket on.

'Where are you going?' Ellen asked.

' _The Roadhouse_ ,' Dean answered.

The woman nodded. 'Hank's working tonight; he'll take care of you.'

Dean just smiled as he grabbed the door handle. He was about to rush through when Bobby said, 'Remember to practice safe sex, boy!'

Dean froze and Sam, Adam, _and_ Jo had to bite their lips to hold in the laughter as Dean swore and rushed back upstairs. _Condoms and lube_ , Dean cursed himself internally. _How the fuck could you forget condoms and lube?_ He tore a strip of condoms from the box in his top drawer, grabbed a satchel of lube, and stuffed both into his pocket before running back downstairs.

Sam, Adam and Jo were all giggling together by the door, while Ellen looked torn between amusement and telling them off. Bobby just shook his head and slapped Dean on the shoulder.

'Have fun with your angel,' he said.

Dean scowled at the lot of them and his siblings and Jo laughed harder. 'I hate you all,' Dean declared, stepping through the door. 'Just so you know.'

'Safe sex, Dean-o!' Jo called.

Dean flipped her off and slammed the door shut.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'You don't know what to wear, do you?' came Balthazar's amused voice from the doorway.

Castiel turned around to scowl at him. 'How did you get in?' he demanded and tossed the two shirts he'd been looking at over his bed.

'I got a key made,' Balthazar said. The older man walked into the room and peered at the clothes strewn over the bed, as well as what was still hanging in the closet. He clicked his tongue before asking, 'Where are you going?'

' _The Roadhouse_ ,' Castiel answered. 'It has good food, it's never too busy on a Friday night like other restaurants, and it's close by.'

'Right,' Balthazar nodded. 'So casual, but comfy, with just a bit of formal to make Dean-o stare. Hmm...' He looked over Castiel's clothes again before he started grabbing stuff.

A light blue, slightly rumpled dress shirt was thrown at Castiel, and the younger Novak was so thankful for the help that he didn't bother arguing. He just stripped off his t-shirt and tugged the dress shirt on, doing up the buttons.

'Where are those black jeans that Anna made you buy last month?' Balthazar asked, his head stuck in Castiel's closet. 'You know, the really tight ones that hug your arse and thighs?'

'In the back, beneath my torn denim ones,' Castiel answered. He eyed the jeans when Balthazar handed them over. 'Are you sure I should wear them? They're _very_ tight.'

'That's the point, Cassie,' Balthazar said, waving the jeans in his brother's face.

Castiel glared at him and Balthazar once more turned his back, letting his sibling get dressed. After a bit of dancing and wriggling, Castiel managed to tug the jeans on and do them up. He was handed a black leather belt, and did it up as Balthazar looked him over.

'Right,' he finally said, 'did you want a jacket? Or a waistcoat and tie?'

'Um...'

'I think you look better in a waistcoat and tie,' Balthazar interrupted, 'but if you're going for casual...'

'Haven't you always said it's better to be over-dressed than under-dressed?' Castiel asked.

Balthazar grinned. 'Aww, look at that; he remembered.' Castiel rolled his eyes. 'You're right, over-dressed is definitely the safer option. Besides, you always look good in a tie.' He turned back to Castiel's closet and after pushing some things aside he re-appeared with a black vest with blue-pinstripes and a black tie. 'Put those on,' he ordered, 'and I'll get your Chuck Taylors.'

'Sneakers aren't appropriate footwear for a date,' Castiel scowled, doing up his tie.

'We're going for the geek-chic look,' Balthazar informed him, 'like the Tenth Doctor. You like David Tennant, don't you?'

Castiel rolled his eyes.

'Just trust me, Cas,' his brother said. 'Blue and black are your colours for tonight and Dean will appreciate it. Blue always looks good on you.'

'I hate you,' Castiel mumbled. He left the two top buttons of his shirt undone, and his tie was hanging crookedly by the time he slipped his vest on. Balthazar tutted and tried to straighten the material, even though they both knew that in ten minutes the tie would be twisted again.

Castiel made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys before joining Balthazar in the living room. His brother handed over his blue Converse All-Stars and Castiel obediently put them on.

'And don't worry,' Balthazar said as Castiel did the laces up, 'I'll leave after you do. You don't want your brother hanging around when you're trying to get laid.'

'What makes you think I'll be bringing Dean back for sex?' Castiel inquired.

Balthazar scoffed. 'It's about time you got a shag, Cassie. Let loose; live a little.'

'Like you?' Castiel asked, flashing his brother an amused look.

'No, _not_ like me,' the older man huffed. 'If you lived as loose as I did, you'd fall apart. No, slow and steady and monogamous is the Castiel Novak way. It works for you, so stick with it. Especially-' he waggled a finger at Castiel, '- when it's Dean Winchester. That man is _fine_.'

'Balthazar,' Castiel growled and his brother laughed.

'So territorial and you haven't even been on a date yet,' the Englishman said in amusement. 'You're falling fast, Cassie dear.'

'I am not,' Castiel muttered, but Balthazar ignored him.

'Right,' he clapped his hands together, 'up you get; let's see you.'

Castiel sighed but let his brother tug him to his feet. He stood and held his arms out when Balthazar told him to, and even spun around once. Balthazar was nodding when Castiel came to a stop.

'Well?' the author asked.

'Very, very nice; I approve,' Balthazar said. 'Dean's gonna be drooling all night.'

'I'd rather he talk to me than drool,' Castiel muttered. He froze when his cell phone beeped and he quickly unlocked it to read the new message from Dean;

  
  


_I'm outside, gorgeous ;)_

  
  


Castiel took a deep breath and gripped his phone tightly.

'Don't look so scared,' Balthazar drawled. 'Just go and have fun, alright, Cassie?'

Castiel nodded. 'Fun,' he murmured and went to the coat rack in the corner.

'Leave the trench coat!' Balthazar shouted.

'But I like it,' Castiel said. 'And it's _not_ a-'

'Leave the fucking trench coat or I'll take a pair of scissors to it,' Balthazar threatened.

The siblings stared at each other for a long moment before Castiel grabbed his trench coat and took off, slamming the front door shut behind him. Balthazar swore loudly and fell to sit on Castiel's sofa. His brother had always been quick; Balthazar knew he'd never be able to catch him.

'Fucking trench coat,' the Englishman growled. 'How's Dean suppose to stare at Cassie's arse in _that_?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I am SO sorry for how long this chapter took. In my defence, my muse is insane, and he likes fandom hopping. But the chapter is here now... well, I've cut it into two chapters, because it was too long. But I'll be posting the next one straight away for leaving you guys hanging.
> 
> Again, my apologies, and thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos, I appreciate them.
> 
> And, if these chapters suck, it's 'cause I had a really hard time writing them. Again, I have no idea why, because I've written first dates before, but this one just didn't want to be written.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!
> 
> {Dreamer}

Dean felt nervous; he was actually _nervous_. The last time he'd felt this nervous had been when Lisa Braeden had agreed to date him. It had been Dean's second _real_ relationship, his first having been Cassie Robinson just after high school. Neither had really ended well; Cassie and Lisa had fallen in love with him, and while Dean _had_ cared about them, he hadn't loved them. So he'd moved on, gone back to one-night stands and short, week-long relationships.

This felt different, though. Castiel was the first guy Dean was actually considering _dating_. Other guys had been hook-ups while Dean was drunk, or well on his way to being drunk. Dean didn't want that with Castiel, though; the blue-eyed man wasn't a one-night stand. He was... _different_.

_Christ, even Jo isn't this girly_ , Dean thought to himself as he pulled up outside Castiel's apartment building. He pulled his cellphone out and realised he was a bit early despite having gotten home late after Victor's fuck-up. He sent a text to Castiel saying he was there anyway, not wanting to wait around. If he sat outside for ten minutes he'd probably freak himself out even more.

_You can do this, Winchester_ , Dean told himself, putting his phone away. _You already sorta know the guy and he's nice... it'll go well._ Nodding, Dean rolled his head and flexed his fingers before letting his body relax into the leather seats of the Impala. Everything was fine. Just fine.

Dean heard a noise to his right and turned to see Castiel exiting the building. Dean couldn't see what he was wearing under... was that a trench coat? But he still looked good. His hair was messy, just like it always was, and his eyes were bright and sharp as they spotted the Impala.

_Everything's fine,_ Dean told himself again. _It's just a date- I'm good at dates. So what if Cas is hotter than anyone I've ever dated? It's all_ fine.

Castiel gave Dean a small smile before climbing into the car, and Dean caught sight of a pair of tight black jeans and a waistcoat and tie... a _waistcoat and tie_!

_Not fine, not fine!_ Dean's mind- and lower region- shouted. _Abort, abort!_

'Good evening, Dean,' Castiel said in that glass-over-gravel voice that somehow managed to make Dean want to melt _and_ harden at the same time.

_Christ_.

'Hey, Cas,' Dean forced himself to smiled at the older man. He tried to calm himself down yet again as he turned the Impala on. 'How've you been?'

'I've been well, thank you,' Castiel answered. 'And you?'

Dean's smile softened. God, could Castiel _get_ any cuter? 'Yeah, not bad,' he said. 'Just work and dealing with family; you know how it is.'

Castiel chuckled softly. 'Yes, I do know,' he nodded. 'Balthazar decided to come over just before you picked me up.'

Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced at Castiel before letting his eyes fall back to the road. 'And... uh, what'd he want?' he asked. He hadn't suddenly changed his mind and decided that Dean was bad news, had he?

'He knew I'd have trouble dressing appropriately for our date,' Castiel admitted. 'So he came over to help me.' He looked down at his clothes and fiddled with his trench coat. 'Do I... look okay?'

Dean took a longer look at the other man this time- he had permission! He still couldn't see much, and Castiel seemed to realise that, because he pulled the front of his trench coat open.

_Oh God,_ Dean groaned internally. Yup, those were tight- _fucking tight_ \- black jeans, skinny and hugging Castiel's thighs and crotch in all the right ways. His waistcoat was black with blue pinstripes that matched the slightly wrinkled dress shirt, and his tie was ink black.

'Erm...' Dean had to clear his throat to get his mouth working, 'yeah, you look... yeah, great.'

Castiel tilted his head. 'Really?'

'Yeah,' Dean repeated. He finally tore his eyes away 'cause _damn_... Castiel was sex on legs, he really was.

'I'm not over-dressed?' Castiel asked. 'I've been to _The Roadhouse_ before and it's more... casual.'

'Nah, it's fine,' Dean insisted. 'Really, you look great.'

A small smile tugged at Castiel's lips and he sat back in the passenger seat. 'Good.'

'What, no comment on my outfit?' Dean asked with a slightly cocky grin. _That's right, Winchester, get back in there!_ Dean's inner monologue chimed in.

'Oh,' Castiel blinked and turned serious blue eyes on Dean. They narrowed slightly as they looked Dean over, and Dean had to fight not to squirm. He knew he looked good, damn it. But he really wanted Castiel to think that he looked good, too. 'Very nice,' Castiel eventually said. 'I like your jacket.'

Dean glanced down at his leather jacket and had to fight a smile. The leather jacket was always a chick magnet- er... guy magnet, whatever.

'Thanks,' Dean grinned. 'So you said you've been to _The_ _Roadhouse_?' Castiel nodded. 'Do you like the food?'

'Very much so,' Castiel said. 'I like their bacon cheeseburgers.'

Dean's eyebrows jumped up and he looked at the older man. 'Are you serious?'

Frowning, Castiel nodded. 'Of course I am,' he said. 'They make me very happy.'

Dean grinned. 'Awesome.'

'Why is that... awesome?' Castiel questioned.

'Ellen's double bacon cheeseburgers are my favourite,' Dean admitted. Sam and Adam both lovingly called them “heart attack burgers” but Dean didn't care. Ellen's cheeseburgers were worth a heart attack; they were like an orgasm for the mouth. 'Ellen usually makes 'em when she's there, but tonight someone else is cooking. They're still good, though; I recommend them.'

'Ellen?' Castiel asked, his head tilted again.

'Ellen Harvelle, she owns the place,' Dean explained. 'It's really called _Harvelle's Roadhouse_ , but no one calls it that. Anyway, Ellen's like a second mom to me. She helped raise me and Sammy. And she makes some of the best pie in America, I swear I'd marry her apple pie if I could.'

Castiel smiled as Dean rambled on about _The Roadhouse_ , Ellen and Jo- whom Castiel learned was Ellen's daughter, worked part-time at _Winchester & Singer Auto Shop_, and was like a sister to Dean- and how Ellen did something to her pies that made Dean want to eat them 24/7.

Normally Castiel didn't like making small talk. He wasn't good at it, and he found it bothersome and time-wasting. But he liked hearing about Dean's life and family; just about Dean in general. Plus, Dean was a good story teller, and Castiel found himself laughing along with Dean when the younger man told him about Adam's crush on Jo.

'I dunno if there's anything there in all honesty,' Dean told him. 'Jo's hard to read- I didn't even know she had a crush on Sam until three years after she'd gotten over him. I'm pretty sure Adam's in love with her, but Jo's never really looked at him, so yeah. For all I know, Jo's secretly a lesbian and dating Charlie.'

'Who's Charlie?' Castiel asked.

'Oh, she's like my other sister,' Dean said, and then blushed. 'I never had a sister growing up; Jo was the closest thing. And when I met Charlie, we just clicked. But she's gay, so you know... nothing there. And I know her too well now; just the thought of dating her is creepy.

'Anyway, she's really into Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings; she'll be the first to tell you she's a nerd. She even dresses up like her favourite characters. They call it, uh... clothes-playing?'

'Cosplay,' Castiel supplied and Dean looked at him. 'It's called cosplying,' Castiel explained. 'My cousin, Samandrial- I've told you about him- he likes cosplaying. His favourite character to dress up as is Sherlock Holmes from the BBC show.'

'Huh,' Dean hummed. 'Should introduce him to Charlie, then. None of us watch that show and she's always trying to get us to come with her to conventions.'

Castiel smiled. 'I'll make a note.'

They fell into silence, then, just enjoying each other's company. Dean was surprised at how calm he was. He'd been a nervous wreck no more than ten minutes ago. But just a few minutes in Castiel's presence, yammering on about family and friends, was enough to relax him.

Dean finally pulled the Impala up around the corner from _The Roadhouse_. Being Friday night, it was probably a bit packed, but Dean could always get a table, practically being the son of the owner. He locked the Impala doors and Castiel smiled at him as they walked into the restaurant.

Like Dean had predicted, there were a fair few people around; more than half the tables were occupied with the regulars, while a few had new customers who were studying their menus. Hank was behind the bar with two of the regular bartenders, Kelly and Vlad, and Dean waved to them as he held the door open for Castiel.

'Thank you, Dean,' Castiel said. His body brushed against the taller man's as he passed, and Dean had to bite his lip not to moan. Shit, it'd either been _way_ too long since he'd gotten laid, or Castiel just had the ability to turn Dean on in two seconds flat.

'Uh... b-booth or table?' Dean finally managed to stutter. 'Or do you want to sit at the bar?'

Castiel tilted his head as he thought, and his bright blue eyes swept across the bar, the tables, and the booths before they finally settled on an area. 'A booth, I think,' he said and turned to Dean. 'Is that okay with you?'

Dean just nodded and led the way through the crowd, not realise that Castiel was using the opportunity to check him out. Unlike Castiel, Dean's jacket barely covered his ass, and Castiel licked his lips as he looked at Dean's bow legs and hips wrapped in tight, dark denim. His green dress shirt highlighted his eyes in the right lighting, and the jacket... Castiel _really_ liked the jacket.

He tore his eyes away from Dean's lower half when they reached their booth, and Dean held his arm out, indicating for Castiel to sit first. Castiel smiled and took his trench coat off, not missing the way Dean's eyes raked over him now that the coat was gone.

_Hmm, Balthazar was right_ , he mused as he sat, Dean sitting opposite him after he'd removed his jacket.

'So, er...' Dean cleared his throat and grabbed his menu for something to do. 'Did you wanna get any appetisers?'

'I never have before,' Castiel admitted and looked at his own menu. 'Are they good?'

'You've never had any of the appetisers?' Dean asked, looking incredulous.

Castiel shook his head. 'I've only been here maybe six times, and most of those times were either with Balthazar or Gabriel. Gabriel prefers to order the smallest meal possible so he can have as much dessert as he wants, and Balthazar gets bored easily so we end up leaving halfway through our meals.'

'Man, you've been missing out,' Dean shook his head. 'Okay, I'll recommend something,' he decided and looked down at his menu.

Castiel's smile came easily; Dean was adorable.

'Alright...' Dean hummed and sucked in a breath. 'The deep fried mushrooms are delicious, and they come with ranch sauce, which makes 'em even better. You should definitely get those.'

'Should I?' Castiel asked as he looked at his menu. The accompanying picture _did_ make the mushrooms look rather mouth-watering.

'Definitely,' Dean nodded. 'We can get one serving and split it, if you want. That way if you don't like them I can eat them. And they're pretty filling.'

'Okay,' Castiel agreed easily. 'And I think I'll stick with what I love and get the double bacon cheeseburger with extra tomato.'

Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Extra tomato?' he questioned.

Shrugging one shoulder and looking down, Castiel admitted, 'I like tomato.'

Dean chuckled. 'Okay.'

'Are we getting dessert?' Castiel asked.

'Uh... how about we eat, and if we're still hungry, we'll get dessert?' Dean suggested.

Castiel stared at him. 'Dean, unless I'm mistaken, you spent five minutes on the car ride over describing how Ellen's pie must be from heaven.'

Dean blushed and scratched at the back of his neck as he looked at anything but Castiel. 'Heh, uh, yeah, sorry about that,' he mumbled. 'I just really like pie,' he added and half-shrugged one shoulder.

Castiel smiled and it melted Dean's insides a little. He'd never admit it, but it still happened.

'Order your pie, Dean,' Castiel told him and closed his menu. 'Besides, I want to try it. It must be good, from what you've said.' His smile took on a teasing note and Dean chuckled.

'Okay, okay,' he held up his hands in defence, 'you've talked me into it.'

Castiel shook his head. 'You're ridiculous,' he said, but it was fond, so Dean just grinned at him.

'Welcome to _The Roadhouse_ ,' Mina suddenly announced, making Dean jolt in his seat. Castiel just turned to blink at her.

'Jesus, Mina!' Dean half-shouted.

'We're ninjas, Dean,' Mina winked.

Dean scowled at her.

'I'm Mina, I'll be your waitress this evening,' Mina continued, throwing a rather perky smile at Castiel.

'Good evening, Mina,' he said politely and Dean watched as a blush stained the young woman's cheeks. 'I'm Castiel.'

'O-Oh,' she stuttered. 'It's nice to meet you,' she added and smiled nervously.

Castiel smiled back at her slightly and Mina dipped her head, staring hard at her pad. _Christ, everyone loves him_ , Dean thought. That was good; it meant that, hopefully, Dean's family would love Castiel when they eventually met. But it was also bad, because Dean tended to get really jealous when he was in a relationship with someone.

He could see weeks and months (and years? Damn, he had it bad) with people flirting with Castiel, and Dean getting jealous and shouting at them or making sure they knew Castiel was _his_.

_Calm down, this is just the first date_ , Dean berated himself. _The first of many_ , he hoped.

Castiel must have ordered their appetiser while Dean was zoning out, because when he blinked back to himself Mina was looking at him questioningly and Castiel seemed worried.

'Uh- what?'

'Are you okay, Dean?' Castiel asked.

'Yeah, sorry,' Dean cleared his throat, 'I was just, er... thinking.' It wasn't really a lie. 'Sorry, what were you saying?'

'Mina asked if we were ready to order our food,' Castiel said, 'and I ordered the deep fried mushrooms for a starter.'

'Oh, right,' Dean nodded. 'Um, I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries.'

'Ooh, don't hurt yourself and order something different, Dean,' Mina laughed.

'I guess you _don't_ want a tip tonight, huh?' Dean threatened.

Mina held up her pad and pen. 'Jeez, calm down; sorry, sorry.' She turned to Castiel and smiled. 'And what can I get you?'

'I'll have the same as Dean,' Castiel told her, 'but could I get extra tomato on my burger and a side-salad?'

'So you want the double bacon cheeseburger with salad and extra tomato,' Mina nodded to herself as she wrote it down. 'Dean here just gets meat, bacon and cheese.'

Dean blushed faintly, but Castiel just smiled and said, 'I like salad on my burger.'

'That's cool,' Mina shrugged. 'And you still want the side salad?' Castiel nodded, and Mina said, 'Okay then. What drinks will you guys be having this evening?'

'I'll have a beer,' Dean said and Mina wrote it down.

'I'll just have lemonade,' Castiel told her.

Dean looked at him. 'You don't drink?' he asked, suddenly feeling bad. He'd met a few people who didn't drink- either because they didn't like it, or had past issues- and he always felt like a jerk drinking when they weren't.

Castiel shook his head and said, 'I _do_ drink, just not often.' He turned to Mina and smiled at her. 'That will be all for now, my dear.'

Mina actually _giggled_ and smiled at them both before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

_She'd better not flirt with him when she comes back_ , Dean thought and looked back at Castiel, who was staring at him with those bright, bright blue eyes. _Castiel is mine_ , he thought and smiled at the author.


	9. Chapter 9

'Can I ask why you don't drink often?' Dean asked. 'Not to be rude or anything,' he added, feeling like he was prying.

'That's quite alright, Dean,' Castiel said. 'I don't drink often because I'm a... uh, what's the saying?'

'Light weight?' Dean tried.

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. 'No. A light weight is someone who can't hold their liquor well, right?' Dean nodded. 'In that case, I'm the opposite,' the blue-eyed man admitted.

'Really?' Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

'Yes,' Castiel said. 'It takes at least two bottles of wine or some very expensive scotch to get me even slightly drunk. I found out at Oxford, when Balthazar dragged me to parties. Everybody would be drunk and I'd be sitting in the corner completely sober. Even half-a-dozen shots did very little to affect me.'

Dean just stared, a bit dazed. Okay, not only could Castiel apparently drink everyone under the table, but there it was again- _Oxford_. How the hell could Dean compare to all the smart guys Castiel must have met at Oxford? It was just another reminder that Castiel was way too good for Dean; gorgeous, charming, and fucking intelligent.

'Dean?' Castiel asked and Dean shook his head. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Dean said and forced a smile.

Castiel frowned. 'No, you're not,' he stated. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Dean shook his head again, even as he added, 'it's just... well, _Oxford_.'

Castiel's frown deepened. 'Yes, that's where I went to college- or university, as they call it in England. You knew that already, didn't you?'

'Yeah, Balthazar mentioned it,' Dean murmured.

'Do you not like Oxford?' Castiel asked.

Dean chuckled. 'No, it's not that,' he said. 'Oxford is... a good school, right?'

'Yes, it's one of the best in England- in the world, really,' Castiel said. 'It ranks high with Cambridge, which is also in England, Harvard, and the Massachusetts Institute of Technology.'

Dean opened his mouth before frowning. 'Er... Massachusetts Institute of Technology?'

'MIT,' Castiel said and Dean whistled.

'Right, that's where Ash went,' he hummed, remembering the cook/handy-man/delivery boy/whatever the hell else Ash decided to be mention it every now and then. He currently worked at _Winchester & Singer's_, but that was only because he'd gotten bored with his computer job. He'd no doubt be off doing something else in a few weels.

'Oxford is currently ranked the 5th best college in the world,' Castiel added. 'It was number one when I went, which is why my father allowed Balthazar and me to both attend. My second choice was Cambridge, followed by UCL.'

Dean had heard of Cambridge- Sam had mentioned it when he was applying to colleges, though he'd never bothered applying because he hadn't wanted to study overseas. UCL he'd never heard of, so he assumed it was another university in England or somewhere else.

'Michael and Raphael went to Harvard, of course,' Castiel added, 'just like our father. Gabriel went to Yale because it's Harvard's rival school; he always enjoyed being the odd one out. But he dropped out his final year to go to the Culinary Institute of America because he loved cooking so much.'

Castiel shook his head suddenly. 'My apologies,' he said. 'I didn't mean to go on about my family.'

'No, that's fine,' Dean quickly said. 'Those are some pretty pricey colleges,' he couldn't help but add.

Castiel smiled faintly. 'Yes, my family has always been rather... fortunate, in regards to money,' he admitted. 'I didn't really care where I studied, I just wanted it to be far, far away from where I'd grown up.'

Dean's questions about just how much Castiel's family was worth- and just how smart they all were to have gone to such good colleges- disappeared at the look on Castiel's face.

'Sounds like you wanted to get away from home,' he commented.

'Yes,' Castiel nodded and looked at some spot over Dean's shoulder. 'High school wasn't a friendly time for me.'

Dean frowned, trying to think of anybody _not_ liking Castiel. The man was a little weird, yes, but he was also sweet and charming and adorable. 'I can't see anyone not loving you,' he admitted out-loud.

Castiel chuckled. 'I came out when I was fourteen, Dean,' he said and looked back at the younger man. 'High school isn't the safest place to be different, let alone gay.'

Dean's face hardened at that. Damn, he remembered what it was like to feel different in high school. It had taken him years to even admit to himself that he liked guys as well. Back in high school, he'd caught himself looking at other guys, but he'd never done anything about it, because he didn't want to be different. He could only imagine how difficult it had been for Castiel.

Then again, he'd been caught making out with a guy at senior prom, and nobody had really said anything (apart from Sam and Jo, who'd shouted “we knew it” for a good few weeks afterwards). But Dean had always guessed that nobody said anything because he was Dean Winchester; football player, Mr Popular, the guy who'd smack your face in for so much as _looking_ at his little brother the wrong way.

Castiel probably hadn't had a reputation like that to protect him when he'd come out.

'Sorry to hear that,' Dean finally said.

Castiel shrugged one shoulder. 'I got over it,' he said. 'Oxford helped; I could be myself. And Balthazar was rather good at helping me come to terms with who I am, and what happened to me when I was younger. I'm stronger for it, I think.'

Dean just nodded, not sure what to say.

'Let's not talk about this any more,' Castiel said rather firmly and leaned his forearms on the table. 'Tell me about yourself.'

Dean had to laugh at that. 'Tell you about myself, really?'

Castiel smiled. 'What else am I supposed to say?'

'Okay,' Dean chuckled. 'Um... well, I've got two brothers, like you know.'

'Sam and Adam, yes,' Castiel nodded.

Dean smiled, happy that Castiel had remembered that. 'I practically raised Sam after our mom died.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Castiel remarked.

Shrugging, Dean said, 'It was a long time ago.'

'But the pain never truly goes away,' Castiel said and Dean looked at him.

'Speaking from experience?' he asked.

Castiel smiled, a sad tilt to it. 'My mother passed after giving birth to me and my twin sister. What I know of her is what my brothers and father have told me.'

'Sorry,' was all Dean could think to say. There was never any right thing _to_ say to someone who'd lost loved one.

'It happened a long time ago,' Castiel echoed Dean and the younger man huffed a laugh.

'Right,' Dean nodded. 'Anyway, our dad was never really the same. He was in and out of our lives for years until Bobby took us in. I was about fourteen, Sammy ten, and Dad pretty much just stopped visiting. He was in a car accident when I was twenty-one; hit a tree drunk and died on impact.'

Castiel didn't know what to say to that so he remained silent, letting Dean continue.

'Ellen helped out a lot, and Jo, too. We found out about Adam when he turned up at Bobby's. I was twenty-five, Adam was just seventeen. His mom had died in a car crash and he ran from child services. He had Bobby's address from our dad's journal.'

'So Adam is your father's son?' Castiel inquired, and Dean nodded.

'Yeah, he met Adam's mom when he was travelling around,' he said. 'He never told anyone about Adam, dunno why. He wasn't there for Adam, either, so I practically raised Adam, too. It took him a while, but he eventually learned to trust us. He's going back to college sometime this year. He wants to get a mechanical engineering degree.'

Dean looked so proud of his brother that it made Castiel smile. It was the same look Gabriel, Balthazar, and Lucifer had got when Castiel had told them he wanted to study English Literature.

'His first college choice is MIT and he's a smart kid, but I dunno if he'll get in,' Dean said. 'We can't really afford it, but Ash and Sam are helping him look into scholarships. His next few choices are Stanford- that's where Sammy studied- and maybe the University of Michigan. I'd rather him go somewhere local, but it's his choice.'

'That's a very good outlook, Dean,' Castiel smiled. 'Believe me, it's much better to be supportive. Michael and Raphael wanted me to go to college here, and I felt like I was disappointing them when I went to Oxford. They were proud of me, of course, but I still felt bad.'

'Yeah, well...' Dean blushed, not sure what to do with the praise. 'He's my brother, you know? I want him to be happy.' Castiel nodded. 'Besides, I got through Sammy going away for college, I can probably survive Adam leaving, too. There's always Thanksgiving and Christmas. And Skype,' he laughed at the last part. He was horrible with technology unless it involved looking up porn on his laptop.

 _Yeah... better not think about porn with a sex God sitting across from me_ , Dean thought as he looked across the table at Castiel.

'Anyway,' Dean cleared his throat, 'that's pretty much my family; Sam and Adam. Bobby and Ellen are like second-parents, and Jo and Charlie are like the sisters I never wanted but got anyway.' He laughed softly. 'Don't let them hear that, I'll never live it down.' Castiel chuckled and reached for his glass of lemonade, making Dean blink. When the hell had their drinks arrived?

 _Ninjas, I knew it,_ he thought and grabbed his beer to take a sip.

'Anyway, enough about me,' he said.

Castiel pouted at him. 'But I was enjoying hearing about you.'

Dean blushed. Goddamn it... either Castiel had _no_ idea how gorgeous he was, or he was a freaking evil genius.

'Er... well, there's not much more to say,' Dean admitted. 'I didn't go to college- school isn't for me- and I opened _Winchester & Singer Auto Shop _with Bobby a few years ago. Business is pretty good.'

'Have you always liked cars?' Castiel asked.

'Yeah,' Dean said, smiling. 'I got the Impala off my dad when I turned eighteen. Woke up on my birthday and it was in Bobby's yard. She took some work, but I got her back to her glory after a few months of tinkering with the engine and beating the chassis back into shape. And she used to be red.' He poked his tongue out at that, making Castiel snort into his soda. 'I re-painted her black and now she's gorgeous.'

'She?' Castiel questioned.

'She's a girl,' Dean stated, like that was obvious and Castiel would be stupid to think otherwise.

Castiel just nodded. 'Whatever you say, Dean.'

'Now tell me about you,' Dean practically ordered. 'Big family, right?'

Castiel smiled. 'Yes, I have a big family. My father had one brother, Gerald. His eldest son, whom I've told you about, is Lucifer. Gerald had six children, just like my father, only he had one boy and five girls. They all have at least two or three children themselves, apart from Noami, who has one son, Samandrial, and Lucifer, who's still single.'

Dean whistled, just imagining the family get-togethers.

'I'm the youngest of six and have four older brothers; Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Balthazar, and an older sister, who's my twin, Anael, though she prefers Anna,' Castiel continued. 'Michael, Raphael and Anna are all married, but only the eldest two have children. Michael has two daughters- Susie and Rose- and Raphael has a son with his husband. They adopted him when he was three and his name is Patrick.'

'Wow,' Dean hummed. 'How do you remember all their names?'

Castiel laughed. 'With my side of the family it's easy; I see them every Christmas and Thanksgiving. Lucifer's side is slightly more difficult because of the sheer number of children. I know Samandriel well because he's always around, either living with Balthazar, Anna and her husband, or Gabriel. And there's Lucifer's youngest sister, Philipa, she and Lucifer have always stayed in touch, so we see each other often. She has twins, James and Claire, who will be fourteen soon. Lucifer says that James looks a lot like I did when I was younger, but I'm not sure if I believe him.'

'Well, at least you've got a lot of people to talk to at family gatherings,' Dean said.

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. 'I spend most of my time hiding somewhere, either with Gabriel, Lucifer, or Philipa's twins. They're rather smart for fourteen-year-olds.'

Castiel told Dean a few stories about family Christmases and Thanksgivings, which usually ended with a fight between Lucifer and one of his siblings, Gabriel pranking everybody until they got annoyed and left, or Raphael and Castiel defending their sexuality to various family members. Of course, Raphael was bisexual, so it was usually Castiel who got the “homosexuality is a sin” talk from various relatives.

Dean hated those stories, mostly because he wanted to go and shout at whoever had told Castiel that he was _wrong_. He liked the other stories, though, and Castiel mostly told those.

Eventually their appetisers came, and Castiel almost ate all of them, stating that they were marvellous and he was going to insist on getting them the next time he came to _The Roadhouse_. Dean said that Castiel could get them whenever he and Dean came together- hell, Castiel could order a giant bowl full and Dean wouldn't care.

Castiel had cocked his head at the hint that Dean was giving; that the mechanic _wanted_ to come back with Castiel. He just smiled and said that that was a good idea.

When their main meals came, Dean almost did, too. The _look_ on Castiel's face when he took his first bite of his double bacon cheeseburger (with salad and extra tomato) made Dean's throat dry and his heart skip a beat. Either Castiel was oblivious to his affect on Dean, or he didn't care, because he just smiled, said, 'I love cheeseburgers,' and kept eating.

It took Dean a few attempts to manage even one bite of his very delicious burger, but soon he was chowing down and back to trading information with Castiel.

'I've always loved writing,' Castiel said halfway through their burgers. 'I didn't always love reading, though.'

'Really?' Dean said. 'Don't they sort of go hand-in-hand?'

Castiel nodded and explained, 'I was forced to read books that I had no interest in, both in school and at home. It wasn't until I read The Hobbit that I truly got into reading. And what I like about the sequel series, The Lord of the Rings, is that the main character, while he lives, is broken by what happened to him; Frodo will never be the same or “normal”-' he did air-quotes over the word _normal_ and it made Dean grin stupidly, '- and I liked that, because authors have the tendency to never change their main character even after what they've been through.

'So I decided, when I was about eighteen, to write my own story where the main character dies,' Castiel continued. 'It was a truly terrible piece of work, but it got me into writing. I worked harder on my style while at Oxford and eventually I got published a few years ago.'

'Yeah, about that,' Dean said and shoved a chip into his mouth. 'What do you write?'

'My books have many themes,' Castiel said, 'but mostly centre around the supernatural.'

Dean perked up. 'Oh, yeah?' When Castiel nodded, Dean said, 'My favourite writer writes supernatural books.'

'Really?' Castiel asked.

'Yeah, Jimmy Milton,' Dean said. 'Have you heard of him?'

Castiel's mouth quirked up and he looked down at his salad. 'Yes, I have heard of him,' he confirmed.

'I love his _Angels & Demons_ series,' Dean said. 'I even read on his website that he might be writing a new series soon about a gay witch.'

Castiel cocked his head. _Hmm, I must tell Anna that people actually do go on the website_ , he thought. 'Would you read about a gay witch?' he questioned. 'I wouldn't think that a book series where the lead character is a gay man would sell well.'

'No, it probably wouldn't,' Dean agreed, 'but that's why it'd be awesome. Nobody else is going to write it, so it'd be different. Plus, Jimmy Milton is an awesome writer; I'd read anything he wrote.'

Castiel chuckled softly and picked up a lettuce leaf. 'That's good to know,' he said honestly.

'I don't remember reading anything by someone called Castiel Novak,' Dean said. 'But if you tell me the titles of your books, I'll definitely check them out.'

Castiel opened his mouth- he'd never been good at lying on the spot, but he'd try- when Mina the waitress popped up beside them.

'Evening, fellas,' she said, making Castiel turn to her with a smile and Dean scowl. 'Are you ready for dessert?'

'We're nowhere near finished,' Dean bit out and gestured to their plates, which were still half full.

Mina raised an eyebrow. 'Sorry, I was just wondering, 'cause some of our desserts take a while to make.'

'Like what?' Dean demanded, not at all happy that the girl was interrupting his first date. And it was going well, too. 'Ellen bakes all the pies the morning before she opens, and everything else on the dessert menu is ice cream.'

Castiel looked between the two and wondered if a fight was about to break out. Mina looked annoyed and Dean looked upset. It wouldn't be the first time Castiel had witnessed a fight while out eating, only usually he was with Gabriel or Balthazar. 'We're still eating,' he decided to interrupt, looking at Mina, 'and we'll probably order dessert afterwards.'

Mina turned to him, a smile overtaking her face. She hadn't been smiling at Dean, and Castiel suddenly got the feeling that she liked him. He had never been able to tell if people were attracted to him or not (see Dean as an example) so he decided to just be nice and, hopefully, she'd leave and he could go back to talking to Dean (and staring a bit, but in his defence, Dean looked just as nice out of the leather jacket as he did in it).

'Okay, then,' she said. 'Just call me when you're ready.' And then she winked at him and practically bounced away.

Dean glared after her. She _winked at him_.

'Dean?'

Shaking his head- and deciding that Mina would be getting a _very_ small tip- the mechanic looked at his date and smiled. 'Sorry. She was just... rude.'

Castiel blinked at him. 'Rude?'

'Yeah,' Dean said slowly, like it was obvious, 'she was practically flirting with you.'

'She was?'

'Yeah,' Dean repeated. 'Oh...' realisation dawned on Dean's face and he shook his head. 'Right, you're not good at reading people.'

Castiel smiled self-deprecatingly. 'Not particularly, no,' he agreed. 'It's why I work at Gabriel's shop between books; it helps me better understand people, so I can write more interesting characters.'

'I think it's cute,' Dean said before he could stop himself, and then blushed when Castiel did his whole “head tilt” and “stare into your soul” thing.

'Really?' Castiel finally asked, and Dean could do nothing but nod. 'Thank you, Dean,' the older man smiled and went back to his burger.

 _Okay..._ Dean thought to himself before deciding that stuffing his mouth so he wouldn't blurt out anymore embarrassing shit was a good idea.

'You're cute when you're embarrassed,' Castiel commented, and Dean nearly choked on his burger. 

When he'd finished coughing and could breathe properly, Dean said, 'Thanks, Cas.'

'You're welcome,' Castiel replied. 'I'm having fun,' he added after a minute. 'This is the best first date I've been on in... ever.'

'Ever?' Dean echoed and Castiel nodded.

'Ever,' he repeated firmly.

Dean grinned, and Castiel did too.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Mina eventually came and went, twice; first to take their order for dessert- Dean got pie, Castiel just got strawberry ice-cream- and when she came back Dean licked his lips and clapped his hands together.

'Yes,' he said when he saw the large slice of apple pie with one perfect dollop of vanilla ice cream. Castiel watched in amusement as Dean grabbed his fork and cut off a wedge. 'What?' Dean asked before slipping the piece into his mouth. 'Oh _gawf_ ,' he moaned, chewing. When he'd swallowed, he added, 'Delicious.'

Castiel shifted in his seat; did Dean _really_ have to make those noises while he was eating? 'I take it you approve of the pie?' he asked.

'Oh yeah,' Dean said with bright eyes. 'Ellen's pie is the best.' He cut off another piece and added ice cream before holding it out for Castiel. Wiggling the fork around- as well as his eyebrows- he said, 'Go on, try it.'

Castiel eyed the pie. 'I'm not really a big fan of baked desserts,' he admitted.

'Oh, come on,' Dean insisted. 'Just a little piece. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat any more, I promise.'

Castiel eventually caved in- how could he say no when Dean was looking all adorable? He leaned forward and held Dean's hand steady with his own, trying to ignore how warm Dean's skin felt underneath his own. He looked up at Dean to see that the green-eyed man had his mouth parted, his lips wet from where he'd licked them.

Slowly so as not to miss, Castiel leaned forward and slid the pie from the fork with his lips, humming as the apples and crust hit his tongue. It _was_ delicious- every other pie he'd ever eaten really paled in comparison- and he made appreciative noises as he chewed, not realising he was still holding Dean's hand.

Dean was at a loss. Did he pull his hand back? No, staying completely still seemed like a good option; Castiel's fingers were smooth and warm, and Christ, he looked like he'd found heaven; his eyes were at half-mast, his tongue darting out every so often to lick stray crumbs from his lips, and his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

'Yes, very delicious,' Castiel said and pulled his hand back, much to both mens' disappointment.

Dean had to swallow thickly just to get out, 'Right,' and he looked back down at his pie to get himself together. 'Ah... want some more?' he asked.

Castiel grinned. 'Yes please.'

Dean smiled and scooped up some more pie and ice cream, once again holding the fork out for Castiel.

And, once again, Castiel held Dean's hand as he ate straight from the fork. This time, he kept eye contact with Dean, and they just stared at each other as they ate their way through the pie.

 _Best date ever_ , they both thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean could feel his palms sweating as he pulled up in front of Castiel's building. Castiel was sitting quietly in the passenger seat, his eyes trained out the window.

It had been the best date Dean had ever been on. He'd learned that Castiel's favourite food was anything with red meat; burgers, steak, it didn't matter, as long as it was meat. Is favourite colour was green (he'd blushed as he said it, and Dean hoped it was because he had green eyes) and his favourite animal was the bumble bee.

He really liked bees. And he knew everything about them, too. Not because he had to for some class he'd taken at Oxford, but just because he liked to learn about them. He also put honey on anything he could, like toast and ice cream and even steak. His honey steak was the best, according to Gabriel and Balthazar.

Dean was sad to see the night end, but he was kind of hoping that it wouldn't. The only way this night could get any better was if Castiel invited him upstairs for coffee and they ended up naked in the author's bed- or on the couch, the floor, Dean really wasn't picky.

When Dean switched the engine off, Castiel turned to look at him, his bright blue eyes soft and his lips turned up in a smile.

'I had a good time,' he said, and his rough, glass-over-gravel voice made Dean shiver.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded and swallowed thickly. 'Me too.'

Before he could ask if Castiel wanted him to come up for the night, the older man was stepping from the car, and Dean rushed to follow. After Dean had shut the door he looked up to see Castiel staring at him, one eyebrow raised, his head tilted slightly.

'What?' Dean asked.

'Are you walking me to my door, Dean Winchester?' Castiel asked.

Dean felt his face heat up and Castiel chuckled softly.

'You mostly date women, don't you?' Castiel asked. When Dean nodded sheepishly, Castiel said, 'You don't have to walk me to my door.'

'Maybe I want to,' Dean shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He had the feeling he wasn't getting laid tonight, and he was surprisingly okay with it. Normally he and whoever he'd spent the evening with would by now be half naked and rutting against each other. Or, like usually happened when Dean picked up a guy, they'd be fucking over the closest flat surface.

But Dean knew that Castiel wasn't a one-night stand; he didn't _want_ Castiel to be a one-night stand. Just spending time with Castiel- talking, laughing, and just _being together_ \- was really, really good. Dean wanted more nights like tonight. Hell, he wanted more days like they'd have earlier in the week. Castiel was... different. And Dean liked it.

Castiel smiled at him in amusement before inclining his head and heading for the front door. Dean followed Castiel into the building, and watched as the older man checked his mail before leading Dean into the elevator. He pressed the button for floor three and he and Dean stood in silence as the lift whisked them up.

When they exited the lift Castiel turned left, and Dean followed in silence until they reached the door at the far end. '3D,' Dean nodded, trying to look serious, 'good apartment number.'

Castiel snorted and turned to face Dean. He leaned against his apartment door and titled his head.

'What?' Dean asked.

'I had a good time tonight,' Castiel said, looking slightly bemused by the fact. 'A surprisingly good time.'

Dean raised both eyebrows. 'Don't have a lot of good dates?'

'Not since...' Castiel began but shook his head. 'No, not really. Not for a long, long time.'

'Right,' Dean nodded. 'Well, I'll just have to change that, won't I?'

Castiel smiled softly at him. 'You already are,' he said.

'That's good,' Dean grinned. He took a step closer. 'So...'

Castiel reached out, but rather than grabbing Dean and dragging him in- like Dean really hoped he would- he placed his palm flat against Dean's chest. 'As much as I would like to,' he said, his breathing slightly deeper than seconds before, 'I don't put out on the first date, Dean.'

Dean could admit that he was a little disappointed. Hell, anyone could see that Castiel was _gorgeous_ , and Dean really wanted to see what the blue-eyed man looked like out of his clothes. But Dean could wait. He'd wait for Castiel.

'That's fine,' Dean said. He moved a bit closer and Castiel let him, his eyes dropping to Dean's lips. 'How do you feel about second dates?' Castiel's lips twitched in a smile. 'Or third? Fourth? Tenth?' Castiel chuckled. 'Can I get an estimation?' Dean asked.

'What if I said twenty dates?' Castiel said. He looked back up at Dean. 'How would you feel about that?'

Dean smiled. 'I'd be perfectly fine with that, Cas.'

'Really?' Castiel questioned, and Dean nodded. 'Interesting.'

'I'd wait forever for you,' Dean admitted, and blushed at how chick-flick moment it sounded. But honestly, he couldn't give a rat's ass; he was willing to wait.

Castiel nodded slowly and tugged lightly at the fabric of Dean's shirt. 'I don't share, Dean,' he stated suddenly, and his blue eye's caught the taller man's. 'I'm sorry, but-'

'Hey,' Dean interrupted and shook his head. 'I really don't want anyone else, Cas.'

'You don't?' Dean shook his head again. 'Even if you don't get laid by date ten?'

'Nope,' Dean shrugged. 'You're worth it. I like you and I want _you_ , not anyone else.'

Castiel blinked rapidly at him and frowned, head tilted, as though he was staring straight into Dean's soul- he did that a lot, Dean realised. He must have found what he was looking for, because eventually he smiled, and a blush stained his cheeks. 'I want you, too,' he admitted softly.

'That's good,' Dean chuckled. He hadn't realised he'd moved even closer to the older man until Castiel had to tilted his head to look up at Dean properly. 'So... I suppose this is goodnight?'

'Yes,' Castiel nodded. 'I...' His eyes once more trailed down to Dean's lips, and Dean watched as Castiel bit his own. Suddenly Castiel's fingers were digging into Dean's shirt and chest and dragging him forward, and before Dean could blink, Castiel's mouth was pressed against his own.

Dean was totally okay with a goodnight kiss.

Castiel's lips were warm, already wet from where he'd been biting the lower one. They moved against Dean's softly but confidently, and Dean reached up to grab Castiel's shoulders, needing to anchor himself somehow. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss only slightly and felt Castiel shiver against him. The older man stepped away from his door, and suddenly his body was pressed flush against Dean's, and there was something _very_ interesting nudging against Dean's hip.

The kiss stayed somewhat chaste, and gentle, despite how much Dean wanted to fuck Castiel's mouth open with his tongue. He could feel Castiel holding himself back, too, and when they finally drew apart Castiel made a sound of annoyance low in his throat.

'That...' Castiel breathed heavily. Dean opened his eyes to see the shorter man lick his lips, as though he was chasing Dean's taste. 'I...' Castiel shook his head and looked up at Dean, his normally bright eyes dark. 'More,' he ordered and dragged Dean back in.

This kiss was heated and passionate, full of biting teeth and hard lips and licking tongues. Dean dug his fingers hard into Castiel's shoulders and couldn't bite back his moan if he tried. Castiel's tongue was a wicked little thing, tracing Dean's lips and teeth before licking against his own. Dean was sure his legs were going to buckle as Castiel dragged him closer, both of his hands tangling in Dean's shirt and jacket.

When their groins came into contact Castiel groaned and rolled his hips, and Dean swore into Castiel's mouth. Goddamn it, he was gonna come in his pants at this rate.

The sound of a door down the corridor opening made them break apart, and Castiel fell heavily against his front door, his chest heaving as he panted. Dean stood blinking at Castiel as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes glanced down at Castiel's swollen lips and he almost groaned again. Damn, that was a good look on Castiel.

'Castiel?'

Dean turned to see an elderly man, probably around eighty or so, locking the door to the apartment at the other end of the corridor. He looked between the two younger men and smiled when Castiel cleared his throat.

'H-Hello, Mr Hallab,' Castiel tried, his voice hoarse.

'Evening,' Mr Hallab nodded. He walked towards them but stopped at the lift and pressed the down button. 'It's about time you brought a handsome young man home,' Mr Hallab continued, making Castiel blush. 'Sasha won't stop talking about you needing to find nice boy.'

'Um... w-well,' Castiel stuttered and looked between Dean and Mr Hallab with wide eyes.

Dean chuckled softly and turned towards Castiel's neighbour. 'Dean Winchester.'

'William Hallab,' the man replied. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You too,' Dean nodded. He wondered just how dishevelled he looked, because Mr Hallab ran his eyes over Dean and smirked. It looked weird on a man Mr Hallab's age. Dean had half expected the guy to start shouting about what they were doing.

'Castiel,' Mr Hallab looked back at Dean's date, 'make sure you come over for dinner soon. I know you like Sasha's chicken.'

'I will,' Castiel nodded and cleared his throat again. 'Have a nice night.'

'You too,' Mr Hallab replied. The lift doors finally opened and he disappeared inside with a cheery wave in their direction.

When the doors had closed behind Castiel's neighbour, Dean chuckled and turned. He got into Castiel's personal space and leaned their forehead's together. 'That was awkward.'

'At least you don't live here,' Castiel muttered. Dean hummed and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Castiel's mouth. Castiel responded, tilting his head slightly to the side to capture Dean's mouth properly. They kissed softly for about a minute or two, Dean lost track, before Castiel was pulling away.

'So...' Dean breathed, 'will I be getting lucky tonight?'

Castiel chuckled and Dean felt the older man shake his head.

'Didn't think so,' Dean said, pulling back with a smile.

'I'm sorry,' Castiel responded.

'Hey, no- don't do that,' Dean said sternly. 'If you're not ready, you're not ready. I'd never force you to do anything, Cas.' Castiel just nodded and Dean kissed him softly, this time as a goodbye. 'I'll call you, yeah? We'll set a time for our next date.'

'Okay,' Castiel agreed. Dean watched in amusement as Castiel fought to get his keys out and into the door. Finally he unlocked it and Dean caught sight of bookshelves- many, many bookshelves- before Castiel turned, blocking the view. 'I had a really good time tonight.'

'Me too,' Dean smiled.

Castiel bit his lip before darting forward to kiss Dean's cheek. 'Goodnight, Dean.'

'Night, Cas,' Dean responded with a smile. He turned and headed for the lift, trying not grin like an idiot. But seriously, that had been _the_ best date Dean had ever been on.

'Dean.' The younger man turned to see Castiel leaning through the doorway, staring at the mechanic. 'I won't make you wait twenty dates,' Castiel said. Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Maybe five,' Castiel shrugged. He smiled when Dean blinked in surprise and gave a little wave before disappearing back into his apartment, the door shutting with a click.

Dean stood frozen to the spot, fresh lust pooling in his gut. Five dates... Dean could totally do five dates. He grinned as he made his way to the lift, trying to restrain himself from jumping up and down and pumping his fists in the air. He was still grinning like an idiot, even when he climbed into the Impala.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Oh my God, you are _hopeless_ ,' Adam announced when Dean walked through the living room. The younger man was lying across the couch, reading through some booklets for local colleges. The TV was blaring some type of music programme, but Dean paid it no attention as he kicked his shoes off and left them near the kitchen doorway.

'What?'

'You _so_ struck out,' Adam laughed. 'Seriously, you've been after this guy for _weeks_ , and you don't seal the deal?' He tisked. 'What happened to the Dean Winchester seduction speciality?'

Dean scowled and walked over to try and whack his brother, but Adam ducked down, grinning at him. 'Sometimes it's more important to get to know a person before you have sex with them,' Dean stated.

Adam raised an eyebrow. 'Since when?'

'Since I met Cas,' Dean shrugged. He quickly reached out and tugged on Adam's hair, making the younger Winchester wince.

'Oi!'

'Get a haircut,' Dean told him and turned, heading for his room. 'Or are you going for the L'Oreal look like Sam?'

'My hair is glorious!' Adam shouted after him.

Dean flipped the twenty-one year-old off as he walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a leak, and then ignored Adam's questions about the date as he went into his room. Dean slammed the door shut and quickly stripped to his boxers before flopping onto his bed.

As soon as he closed his eyes, memories of Castiel swamped his mind; Castiel laughing, talking about books, explaining what it had been like to grow up with so many siblings, smiling at Dean when Dean spoke about his own brothers, getting sauce on his chin and licking his lips when Dean brushed it away with his thumb, and finally, of Castiel's lips pressed against his, and his tongue in Dean's mouth, and his fingers practically tearing at Dean's shirt and skin in an effort to get Dean closer.

A stupid grin spread across Dean's face and he didn't bother trying to get rid of it. He just rolled over, tangled himself in his blankets, and let his mind throw up images of Castiel. It wasn't until he was on the brink of sleep that he realised Castiel hadn't mentioned the titles of his books.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! I have a lot of other stories that I have to update (which I haven't yet, 'cause I'm a horrible person) and real life is just generally evil. I haven't even written the next chapter yet, but I'm hoping I get it done soon so you guys won't have to wait so long. Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I appreciate them :]
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> {Dreamer}

Adam was gone by the time Dean left the house, thank God; he didn't think he could deal with another interrogation. He half expected Sam to call or pop up out of nowhere, demanding to know what had happened on his date, but by the time he got to _Archangel's Delights_ his cell hadn't chimed once and the Samsquatch hadn't jumped out from behind anything.

'Get a grip; Sammy has better things to do,' Dean berated himself as he walked into the coffee shop, the chime over the door going off.

His mood immediately declined; Castiel wasn't behind the counter, or anywhere else that Dean could see. Instead one of the other employees was standing behind the counter, a young girl, probably only in her late teens. Dean had never bothered learning anyone else's name; he'd always come in for Castiel.

He walked up to the counter and drummed his fingers along it as the girl said, 'Good morning and welcome to _Archangel's Delights_. What can I get you?'

'Er...' Dean wanted to ask about Castiel, but didn't want to seem stalkerish or clingy. Instead he cleared his throat and said, 'I'll get a large black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin, thanks.'

He threw a smile at her- she was kinda cute, and Dean was a natural flirt- and she blushed as he handed over his money.

'Having a good morning so far?' Dean asked, more trying to fill the silence as the girl made his coffee than anything else. He was seriously bummed out that Castiel wasn't working. From what he'd seen so far, the blue-eyed man seemed to work almost every day, though he usually wasn't there Sundays. Dean didn't go into the coffee shop _every_ day; he usually skipped weekends to have a lie in. But sometimes he'd been driven out of the house, either by Sam and Adam loudly watching TV or discussing some boring subject, or by Jo and Ellen when they came over to berate Dean and Adam for living off of microwavable dinners and canned soup.

Dean could cook; he could cook well, thank you very much. Adam couldn't, but Dean was trying to teach him what he knew. The kid was a fast learner, and Dean was satisfied that when Adam eventually found his own place, he wouldn't starve to death.

Dean realised he'd been lost in thought, because the girl behind the counter was yammering on about something and he was staring at the coffee machine. He shook his head and tried to focus, but only heard every third word, which wasn't like him. He usually paid attention to cute girls, even if he wasn't gonna ask them out. And Christie- her tag said her name was Christie- was pretty cute, and seemed nice enough.

'... and I had to mop it all up, I was _so_ embarrassed,' she was saying.

Dean blinked at her. 'Yeah, uh... I hate doing that, especially at work.' He _hoped_ she was talking about spilling something at work.

Christie flashed him a grin. 'I know, right? And poor Castiel had to go home and change, I was mortified. It was my first day, too! Luckily Castiel's such a sweetheart.'

'You know Cas?' Dean perked up.

'Well, yeah, we work together,' Christie nodded. 'He mostly only works mornings, and sometimes he takes breaks because he's an author. I'm not a big reader, so I've never asked about his books, but like I said, he's sweet, and really nice.'

'Yeah, he is,' Dean nodded absentmindedly. 'So, er, he's not working today?'

'No, he had a book signing at ten and his agent- who's also his and Gabriel's sister, apparently- wanted to meet him early to go over some stuff. He'll be back in on Monday though, if you're interested.'

She was eyeing him now, and not in a “I think you're hot, please ask for my number” way. No, more in a “I've figured out your real intentions, let a bro help a bro out” kind of way... she was smart, Dean'd give her that.

He still blushed as she handed over his coffee and muffin. 'Y-Yeah, uh, thanks,' he stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Um... tell Gabriel I said hi, yeah? He'll throw a tantrum if I don't.' Dean knew it was true. He didn't know Gabriel all that well, but from what he'd seen so far, Gabriel would no doubt tease and annoy him if Dean didn't say hi.

'Okay... and your name would be?'

Dean's face went from pink to tomato red in two seconds flat and he cursed himself inwardly. 'Uh, Dean. He'll know who I am. So, uh, yeah... thanks, Christie.'

'No problem,' she giggled as he turned to leave. 'Want me to say hi to Castiel, too? I'm working Monday.'

'N-No, that's fine,' Dean said. _Stop fucking stuttering, you're twenty-nine years-old for Christ's sake!_ 'I'll probably see him before then.'

'Okay, then,' Christie grinned. 'Have a good day!'

'You too,' Dean mumbled before making his escape. 'Christ,' he groaned. What the hell was wrong with him? 'Just go to work and don't act like an idiot,' he told himself. He didn't usually work Saturdays, but an important customer wanted their car done by Thursday, so he was working all weekend along with Adam, Bobby, and probably Jo, too.

Sighing- and he hadn't even seen Castiel, so there was no reason for him acting like an idiot- Dean walked back to his car as he sipped his coffee. It wasn't as good as Castiel's.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Castiel scowled as something landed on his bed. He didn't have a cat, or a dog, and Dean had gone back to his own place after their date, so there was no reason why someone else would be in his bed.

He peeled himself away from his pillow and turned to see Balthazar lounging on the end of his mattress. Oh, right; he had insane brothers.

'Morning, gorgeous!' Balthazar shouted.

Castiel cursed and re-buried himself. Despite working part-time at a coffee shop most mornings, Castiel still didn't like to get up before he had to... or at all, if he could help it. No, he'd much rather stay in bed all day, every day. He did most of his writing in bed, either in notebooks or on his laptop.

Balthazar, on the other hand, had always been a morning person; well, when he wasn't hungover, that is.

'Come on, Cassie!' Balthazar whined and swatted at him under the covers. 'Get your arse up and tell me how your date went.'

'My ass is perfectly fine right here, thank you very much,' Castiel said- or tried to say, his face was still smooshed into his pillow.

'I've got coffee and bagels with cream cheese,' Balthazar said.

Castiel lifted himself slightly so his voice wouldn't be muffled. 'Bagels?' he asked.

'And you've still got ham- I know, I checked last night,' Balthazar said. 'I'll even cook some bacon if you get up now.'

Castiel blinked before groaning and rolling onto his back. 'I despise you, Balthazar.'

'No you don't; you love me,' Balthazar told him and hopped up. 'Come on; chop, chop; up and at 'em; a new day is dawning-'

'Shut up!' Castiel snapped. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

'You're always so charming,' Balthazar mused and headed for the door. 'Five minutes, Cassie, or no bacon!'

He left the room and Castiel stayed where he was, eyes squeezed shut behind his fists. Finally he got up and pulled on a sweater and socks before joining his brother in the kitchen. 

Balthazar nodded in satisfaction when his younger brother dropped into a seat at the kitchen table and pulled ham, bacon, and eggs from the fridge. Castiel picked up one of the coffees the Englishman had brought over- there were four, thank God, meaning two each- and took a long gulp.

'Might want to microwave them for a bit,' Balthazar threw over his shoulder.

Castiel did as suggested and they fell into silence as Balthazar cooked breakfast. It was the only meal he could cook- something about having to feed all his one-night stands- and by the time he'd plated up food for both of them Castiel was a bit more alert.

'So,' Balthazar stated and waved his fork at Castiel, 'the date? Was it good? Bad? Great?' He looked around before leaning over the table. 'Well, obviously not great, seeing as how Dean isn't here.'

Castiel glared at him. 'Not all of us sleep with the other person on the first date, Balthazar.'

'I was hoping you'd make an exception,' Balthazar admitted, stabbing at his eggs. 'I _really_ want to know what Dean's like in bed. I bet he's fabulous.'

Scowling at him as he put ham and bacon on his cheese bagel, Castiel said, 'Even when I _do_ have sex with Dean, you won't be hearing about it.'

'Spoil sport,' Balthazar pouted, but thankfully changed the subject. 'Anyway, just tell me how the date went, pretty please?'

Castiel was silent as he chewed, trying to figure out the best words to use to describe just how amazing the date had been. On the surface it had been nothing special; a simple dinner at a local bar, simple food and simple conversation. But he'd had fun, a lot of fun; he'd had a better time than he had on any previous date. 'Dean was charming,' he eventually said after he'd swallowed his mouthful, 'and sweet, funny, just very... _Dean_.'

'Very Dean...' Balthazar blinked at him. 'What does that even mean?'

'I don't know,' Castiel admitted. 'But he has a certain way about him that's just... like I said; he's charming, he's sweet, he always knows just what to say, even if he doesn't think so. When he get's embarrassed he turns red and fidgets, it's very cute.'

'Not a word I'd use to describe Dean Winchester,' the older Novak said. 'But he must be different with you. Which is a good thing; he mostly grunted and glared at me when we met.'

'You went to his work, Balthazar,' Castiel scowled at him, 'I would have glared at you too.'

'I've already apologised for that,' Balthazar said, even though he'd done no such thing; he'd explained himself, and he'd do it all over again if he could, regardless of how Castiel felt. Castiel had been able to take care of himself since he was fourteen, but that didn't stop his siblings- or cousins, for that matter- from trying to take care of him. Castiel had long ago resigned to being treated as the baby of the family. 'So... you had a good time?' Balthazar asked, chewing with his mouth open.

Castiel wrinkled his nose, but there was no point in berating his brothers; none of them had any manners. 'Yes, I did,' he said. 'There were no awkward silences, or lulls in our conversations. I learned a bit more about Dean and he asked about me and my family. I had a very nice time.' He frowned suddenly as he remembered the waitress... Mina, was it? 'Except when the waitress started flirting with me- Dean didn't like that.'

'The waitress _flirted_ with you?' Balthazar demanded with a grin. 'Oh please, _please_ tell me that Dean-o got all jealous. He strikes me as the jealous type.'

Castiel blushed and looked down at his breakfast, pushing his eggs and bacon around a bit. He remembered Dean glaring at Mina, and practically growling as he'd told Castiel that she was flirting with him. 'I suppose he got a bit jealous, yes,' he nodded and busied himself with making another ham-bacon-bagel so he wouldn't have to look at his brother.

Balthazar cackled. 'What'd he do? In _detail_ , Cassie, _please_.'

'He just glared at her a bit and growled, mostly,' Castiel mumbled.

'He growled,' Balthazar sighed, like that was excellent news. 'I knew it; I bet when you two have been dating longer, he'll throw his arms around you and give you hickeys. Jealous men always do.'

Castiel's blush darkened at the thought of Dean hugging him, or marking him. The memories of kissing Dean flooded his mind and he ducked his head further and even stuffed half the bagel into his mouth, hoping Balthazar wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately, his siblings had always been rather good at noticing when Castiel was hiding something. 'Ooh... what happened?' Balthazar demanded, the glee obvious in his voice. 'Come on, Cassie, share with your big brother; you know you want to.'

'No I don',' he mumbled around his bagel, but Balthazar wouldn't stop.

'Tell me, Cassie, you'll cave eventually,' the Brit said. 'Need I remind you of your first boyfriend? Or the first time you had sex? Or that time you were caught by one of the professors with that Roger boy-'

'Okay!' Castiel shouted, his face burning, the remainder of his bagel squished between his fingers. 'There's no need to bring any of that up!' he snapped at his brother, who was giggling.

'Okay, okay,' Balthazar laughed and shoved more bacon and eggs into his mouth. He raised his eyebrows and waved his hand in a “go on” gesture, and the younger Novak sighed.

'I was just remembering... well...' Castiel was still blushing, and he hated it. Clearing his throat, he brought his bagel to his mouth and mumbled, 'Dean and I kissed when he walked me to my door last night,' before shoving the bagel into his mouth.

'Oh my God, that is just too adorable!' Balthazar announced, almost flinging egg across the kitchen as he grew more and more enthusiastic. Not for the first time Castiel thought that his brother had too much interest in his romantic life. 'He actually walked you to the door?'

'Well...' Castiel mumbled as he swallowed his last mouthful, 'I think he was hoping for sex, but he seemed okay with waiting.'

Balthazar nodded along. 'Mm, yes, your five date rule. He was okay with that?'

'He seemed to be,' Castiel shrugged. 'He said he was willing to wait because I was worth it, and he didn't want anyone else.' He smiled faintly at that, remembering the way Dean had smiled at him, and the _look_ in his forest green eyes; like he really would wait twenty dates for Castiel to feel ready.

And the kissing... Castiel hoped there was much more kissing with Dean in the future. He wanted soft, slow kisses, and rough, passionate ones. He wanted sleepy morning kisses and kissing just because they wanted to, just because they could. Really he just wanted 24/7 access to Dean Winchester's mouth and the okay to do what he wanted, when he wanted.

'Earth to Cassie!' Balthazar whistled and Castiel blinked back to himself to find his brother waving a hand before him. 'What happened there?' the Englishman asked.

Clearing his throat, Castiel said, 'I was, um... a little caught up in memories.'

'Of Dean?' Balthazar teased, but smiled when his sibling blushed and ducked his head. 'I'm really happy for you, Cas,' he continued. 'It's about time you met someone you like who's actually decent.'

'I can see this going somewhere,' Castiel admitted and looked back up, his blue eyes serious and hopeful. 'I really can.'

'I hope it does,' Balthazar said. 'Now stop reminiscing about Dean's mouth and finish your breakfast.'

Castiel scowled, but Balthazar just winked and shoved food into his mouth.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


As soon as Dean stepped into the garage, Jo was on him... well, it took her a few seconds, because she was waste deep in the Shelby Mustang they'd be working on all weekend and she didn't know Dean was there until Adam shouted, 'Dean, where the hell are the new towels?'

She tried to stand and hit her head on the open bonnet, cursing as she turned to look at Dean. Dean was more interested in the car than any conversation Jo might want to have. It was a 1966 G.T. 350, a beautiful thing painted white with black stripes. It needed a bit of work; new tyres and locks, a bit of body work, and a new paint job. Most of the damage was to the engine, but Bobby had estimated that it would only take them three full working days to get it working since they'd already ordered in all the parts they'd need, and two more with Adam and Victor to get the paint job done.

'Finally, what took you so long?' Jo demanded as she wiped her oil-slick hands on her already dirty jeans.

Dean frowned at her and checked his watch. 'Jo, it's ten to nine.'

'So?' Jo walked across the garage to him and spotted the coffee cup. 'Ah, stopped in to see the boyfriend, huh?' she grinned and winked.

'No,' Dean denied, even though that's exactly what he'd done- not that Castiel was his boyfriend. They had to have “the talk” before Dean considered Castiel his boyfriend. 'I needed coffee and I like the coffee there, okay? Besides, Cas wasn't working today.'

'Aww, so you didn't get to see him?' Jo said. 'Did you call him, then? Or text? Did you make little kissy faces in the text? 'Cause that'd be _so_ cute!'

'I pay ya to work, not gossip, Joanna Beth!' Bobby suddenly shouted from the back. 'You can talk about Dean's love life during lunch.'

'Hey!' Dean shouted as Jo scrambled back to the Mustang, still smirking. 'My love life isn't up for discussion, alright?'

'So you didn't get lucky, then?' Victor asked from where he was going through some tools. He tutted and added, 'What a shame; you're a lot easier to deal with when you've gotten laid.'

Adam snickered and Dean threw his brother a warning look; he wasn't above throwing Adam in a headlock until he shut up, their ages be damned.

'Yeah, yeah,' Bobby grumbled. 'Adam, here are your towels; all of you, shut the hell up and work or I'll fire you all.'

It was as an empty threat; Bobby loved them. But they all kicked their asses into gear and got to work regardless; Bobby could be scary when he wanted to be.

Dean set his coffee on the counter and nodded along to the CD Adam had put on- AC/DC, classic- and joined Jo near the engine. Though she mostly worked the front desk, she sometimes jumped in to help them on the bigger jobs, or when she got bored and wanted to fiddle with an engine. Jo was a regular grease monkey, just like Dean.

'So, how'd it go?' Jo asked as soon as Dean bent over beside her. 'I'll shut up until lunch if you give me three details,' she added when Dean glared at her.

Sighing- and knowing that Jo would be impossible to work with if he didn't say _something_ \- Dean caved in. 'It was awesome, we both love cheeseburgers, and I kissed him at the end of the night. Now shut up and work.'

'Yes, sir,' Jo chuckled and tossed Dean a rag when he cursed about needing a wrench. 'I want more details- especially about the kissing- at lunch,' she told him. 'I'll even buy pizza.'

Dean paused before leaning further into the car. 'BBQ, double meat, extra cheese and olives?' he asked.

'Yes, you'll get your heart attack pizza,' Jo rolled her eyes.

'Fine,' Dean said. He supposed he could talk about his date if he got delicious pizza.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Oh my God, you seriously _growled_ at Mina?!' Jo demanded as Adam, Victor, and even Bobby laughed at Dean.

Dean scowled. 'I didn't growl- not once did I use the word _growl_! She was flirting with him, alright?'

'You're so possessive,' Adam tisked. 'And Cas' hot, you're gonna be even worse this time around.'

Dean's scowl darkened and Adam fidgeted in his seat. They were sitting in the break room, all of them eating pizza that Jo had bought out of the kindness of her gossip-needing heart. Only Dean and Bobby were eating the “Heart Attack Pizza” as Jo had kindly named it, while the others were picking at a supreme, meat lovers, and pineapple.

'I mean, er... uh... w-what'd I mean?' Adam asked Jo, who was smirking.

'I think you meant what you said,' Jo grinned, 'you think Cas is hot.'

'Which you should never have admitted,' Victor chimed in. ''Cause apparently Dean growls at anyone who sniffs around his turf.'

Jo and Adam both laughed- though Adam was still eyeing his brother, like at any minute Dean _would_ start growling- and Dean grit his teeth.

'I didn't fucking growl,' he snarled, not that the others were listening.

'Alright, enough,' Bobby spoke up, wiping his greasy fingers on his equally greasy jeans. 'Leave the kid alone.'

Jo just grinned, while Adam munched on his pizza and Victor saluted with his own slice. Dean threw Bobby a thankful look, and Bobby nodded.

Unfortunately, Dean's phone chose that moment to beep with a new text, and Jo asked, 'Is that your boyfriend?' as Dean fished it out, resulting in more snickers.

'Fuck off, Harvelle,' Dean grumbled, his brain-to-mouth filter thoroughly shot by this point. He opened the text and found it was from Castiel;

  
  


**I'm not sure what the proper protocol is, as I don't date a lot, but I wanted to say hello. Hello.**

  
  


Dean had to grin; God, Castiel was seriously fucking adorable, and he needed to stop it before Dean's ability to function like a normal human being was destroyed. He could imagine Castiel adopting a serious face as he typed the message out. And Dean loved that the older man used proper grammar and punctuation, even in a text; it was something that bothered him about Sammy's messages, but with Castiel it was cute.

'Aww, look at that face!' Jo said.

Dean just flipped her off, dropped his slice, and texted back;

  
  


_if u wana say hi then say hi, I lyk hearin from u :)_

  
  


'Seriously, the level of adorableness if cavity inducing,' Jo commented.

'Seriously, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut it, Joanna Beth,' Dean retorted, lifting his eyes from his phone to glare at her.

'You're just pissy 'cause it's true,' Jo said. 'You and Cas are adorable together.'

Dean opened his mouth, but his phone beeped again. He ignored Jo's giggle in favour of texting Castiel;

  
  


**Good. My brother told me I should wait a few hours or days but I don't understand why.**

  
  


_ignor ur brother, hes n idiot_

  
  


**I didn't tell you which brother.**

  
  


_both of em r idiots ;)_

  
  


**Yes, I'm inclined to agree with you. Both Balthazar and Gabriel wanted me to give them every detail about our date.**

  
  


_yeh Jo's the same. I told her a few things then told her 2 mind her own busines_

  
  


**I said the same to Gabriel after the tenth text. He wants to know when our next date is. I have to admit that I'm rather curious, too.**

  
  


_well thats up 2 u. why do I hav 2 b the 1 2 ask u out?_

  
  


**You asked me out first, so it's the norm for you to be the one asking.**

  
  


Dean chuckled at that- and ignored the pointed looks from Jo and Adam- but before he could reply his phone chimed again, and Dean stuffed half a slice of pizza into his mouth as he read it;

  
  


**Though as I've already said, I'm not sure what the normal dating protocol is, and I want to ask you out this time.**

  
  


_so do it_

  
  


When the reply came Dean had to grin, because _seriously_ , Castiel couldn't be real;

  
  


**Dean, would you like to accompany me to the movies this Thursday, Friday, or Saturday evening? I can pick you up at seven or perhaps earlier, depending if you want to eat before or after the movie. Also, what movie would you like to see?**

  
  


'Seriously, Jo, you have a problem,' Victor commented.

'You look at his face and tell me he's not adorable!' Jo retorted.

'You're both idjits,' Bobby said, voice muffled by pizza.

  
  


_fridays good 4 me. I accept. Any movies good, I dnt care. N maybe we cud eat b4? But leave room 4 popcorn and candy, obviusly_

  
  


**Obviously. I shall pick you up at six, then, if you text me your address.**

  
  


Dean did, and grinned when Castiel replied;

  
  


**I'm looking forward to it.**

  
  


_Me 2_

  
  


**Have a good day, Dean x**

  
  


_You too, Cas xx_

  
  


Okay, so Dean felt a bit like a girl, leaving little x's on the end of his text, but Castiel did it first, and it maybe made Dean's heart skip a beat. Jo didn't have to know that, okay?

'That's it, back to work!' Bobby shouted, making Dean jump and look up from his cell phone. 'Jo, one more word about Dean's date and I'll strangle you myself, got that?'

Jo pouted, but thankfully nodded, and they all trudged back into the garage, Dean with a box half-full of pizza, because he'd spent half his break texting Castiel. Bobby just shook his head but Dean ignored him. He was feeling too good; he had another date with Castiel.

Dean grinned, took a large bite of pizza, and dove back into the Mustang.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'You're ridiculous,' Anna announced from where she was lounging on Castiel's couch. She'd come over to yet again discuss Castiel's upcoming book tours. Castiel felt like he could recite his schedule from memory, but Anna had always believed in having a plan, so he indulged her.

'Shut up,' he mumbled as he put her tea on the coffee table.

Anna grinned. 'But also adorable,' she added. 'I'm glad you're happy.'

'I am,' Castiel nodded, sipping his coffee. 'Dean makes me happy.'

'And you've only been on one date,' his sister sighed. 'Wow, you've got it bad, Cassie.'

'I do not,' Castiel denied. He chose to ignore the memory of his heart skipping a beat and his stomach feeling like it was doing somersaults when Dean had agreed to date two. Anna didn't need to know that.

'I'm just glad you're happy,' Anna repeated with a smile.

Castiel smiled back.


	12. Chapter 12

'This is _boring_ ,' Dean whined for the fifth time in as many minutes; Charlie, as always, completely ignored him. She had her hand firmly wrapped around Dean's wrist, and for a little chick, she was frickin' strong. Dean had learned that there was no point in running; all he could do was nod, smile, and hope that Charlie stopped long enough for them to eat. She usually fed him when she dragged him out fandom shopping.

'Look, my DVD of Sherlock series 2 is broken, and I need a new one,' Charlie said. 'Just let me find a new copy and we can stop for lunch.'

'But I wanna stop _now_ ,' Dean groaned.

'God, you're such a baby,' Charlie rolled her eyes. 'No, actually, you're Anderson.'

'I don't know who that is, but I'm assuming he's a douchebag?' Dean ventured.

Charlie snorted and threw him a smirk.

'I'll take that as a yes,' Dean said and then grumbled when he was dragged to a halt. They'd done two or three circuits of the mall before Charlie had exploded, shouting about some conspiracy just because all the shops they'd visited hadn't had series 2 of Sherlockin stock. Finally she'd decided to search every other shop in the area.

So here they were, walking up and down the street, Charlie peering into every store that looked like it even remotely sold technology.

'So...' Charlie hummed suddenly and Dean looked at her. 'How's your boyfriend?'

Dean groaned.

'What?' Charlie asked.

'He's not my boyfriend,' Dean grumbled.

' _Yet_ ,' Charlie said.

'We've only been on one date.'

'And you're going on another one, right?' Charlie asked. When Dean nodded, she said, 'Which means you wanna spend more time with him.'

'Of course I do,' Dean said. 'I wouldn't have asked him out again if I didn't.' Technically _Castiel_ had asked him out the second time, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

'Right,' Charlie nodded. 'So you're well on your way to boyfriend territory.'

Dean shrugged. 'I dunno, maybe.' He'd rather talk to Castiel first before applying labels.

'You _want_ him to be your boyfriend, don't you?'

'Yeah,' Dean said, a smile spreading across his face. That way Castiel would definitely be _his_ and stupid flirty-waitresses would back the hell off.

'And then you'll take long walks on the beach and cuddle on the couch watching re-runs of Dr Sexy,' Charlie said, making Dean groan again. 'And you'll be all cute and adorable.'

'God, have you been talking to Jo?' Dean demanded.

'Maybe,' Charlie grinned. Dean just shook his head. 'So what's he like, your man?' she asked suddenly.

Dean blinked at her. Nobody had asked him that; Jo just went on and on about how cute Dean was when he was in love, and Sam and Adam teased him about how long it'd taken him to finally ask Castiel out.

'Uh...'

'Is he that hard to describe?' the red-head asked when Dean trailed off.

'No... I mean, kinda,' Dean shrugged. 'He's... weird, but awesome. Not like anyone I've met before.'

'And that's a good thing,' Charlie told him. ''Cause everyone else you've met has just been a one-night stand, or a brief relationship.'

'Yeah,' Dean hummed in agreement. He really didn't know what it was about Castiel that made him different. Maybe it was the small, almost-there smiles he gave Dean, or the way he tilted his head when Dean did something he didn't understand, or the fact that he'd never watched Star Wars of Star Trek or any of the awesome shows Dean religiously marathoned every other weekend with Charlie. 'He's just... awesome,' Dean finally repeated. 'When he starts talking about the stuff he likes, he gets really focused and intense, when most of the time he's just quiet and kind of observes everything.'

Charlie just smiled as Dean continued rattling off facts that he'd learned about Castiel, and when he was done she even ignored the blush that stained Dean's cheeks when he realised he'd been rambling.

Charlie suddenly stopped in front of yet another store and Dean turned as she shouted, 'I see DVDs!' and bounced inside, leaving Dean standing out by the shop's door.

'I'll just wait here, then,' Dean grumbled to himself. He turned to lean against the brick wall beside the door and crossed his arms over his chest. Charlie would either be out in ten minutes, huffing because she couldn't find her DVD, or she'd rush out with the one she was after as well as ten more. Dean loved the girl to death- she was like a sister- but she was completely obsessed.

He let his eyes skim over the crowd, occasionally glancing at a beautiful woman or a hot guy, before his gaze settled on the library across the street. Dean tilted his head when he noticed the group of people clumped around the doors, and on closer inspection he realised that the library was a bit more packed than you'd expect.

Charlie would probably be a while, and Dead had nothing better to do, so he pushed himself off the wall and crossed the street. As he got closer he noticed the big signs that had been erected just inside the library. He had to climb the steps and peer through the glass doors before he could make out what they said.

“ _Book Signing with Jimmy Milton, Author of the Angels & Demons Series, Today: 12pm-2pm._”

Dean's mouth dropped open. _The_ Jimmy Milton was signing books? Dean quickly glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was almost twelve. Shit, he didn't have any of Milton's books on him, and the dude was gonna be _right there_ , and Dean could get something signed by his _favourite author_ , and-

'There you are!' Charlie's voice interrupted Dean's inner-monologue. 'I finally got my DVD so you can stop moaning about how you're gonna starve to death.'

'Quick, Charlie!' Dean shouted and rounded on her, making Charlie blink rapidly. 'Where's the closest book store?'

'Er...'

'Charlie!' Dean snapped.

'Um, around the corner,' Charlie said and jerked her thumb over her shoulder. 'Why, what's- _Dean_!'

Dean had grabbed her wrist and quickly tugged her away from the library, making Charlie stumble after him.

'Hey, Dean, calm down. Remember how I'm a normal-sized human being? We take normal-sized steps, not gigantor steps like you and Sam.'

'I need to buy _The Angel's Garrison_ by Jimmy Milton,' Dean told her, not slowing down.

'What? Why?'

''Cause he's doing a book signing at the library back there and I don't have any of my books on me and _The Angel's Garrison_ is my favourite and I want him to sign it,' Dean said in a rush. If he wasn't so excited he'd be blushing at how giddy he sounded.

'Oh,' Charlie said before repeating, ' _Oh_ ,' with more emphasis. 'Right, so I get to watch you fanboy around your favourite author.'

Dean stopped suddenly, causing Charlie to run into him with an, ' _Oof_.'

'I'm _not_ a fanboy,' he growled at her.

Charlie raised an eyebrow as she stepped back. 'No?' she said. 'So we're not rushing to a bookstore to get a book so you can get it signed by your favourite author?' Dean stared at her before swearing and starting to walk again. 'Exactly,' Charlie smirked. 'You can tease me all you want, Winchester, but you're a fanboy.'

'Shut up,' Dean grumbled before he stopped again. He looked around and Charlie just watched, both her eyebrows raised in amusement. Finally Dean sighed and turned to her. 'Um...'

'… where's the bookstore?' Charlie said and Dean nodded. 'Two stores down,' she said and pointed over Dean's shoulder.

'Right,' Dean muttered. 'Thanks.'

And then he stalked off, Charlie laughing as she trailed behind him.

'You're adorable,' she called.

Dean just swore.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Castiel still couldn't quite believe that _all these people_ had turned up just for him. He'd lost count after signing book forty-something, and the line hadn't gotten any smaller. Anna was fluttering around beside him, talking to the library employees or making sure that everybody was waiting patiently and had their books ready. She also walked along the line every so often handing out sticky notes for people to write their names on; it made it easier for Castiel to sign the books, and also meant he wouldn't spell someone's name incorrectly.

'I'm a big fan,' the man before Castiel said, and Castiel smiled despite it being the fiftieth time he'd heard it that hour.

'Thank you,' he replied and flipped the cover of _Devil's Cage_ open. Most people had brought the newest book for Castiel to signed, but there had also been a fair few copies of the earlier books in there. The readers always seemed so nervous when they handed Castiel two or more books to sign, like they were afraid that Castiel would say no. Granted, his wrist wouldn't hurt as much if he only had to sign one book per person, but he really didn't mind.

'I love all your books,' the man- _Richard_ , Castiel assumed, going by the name written on the sticky note- said, and Castiel smiled as he scrawled his signature on one of the first few pages. 'Can you maybe tell me when the next one will be out?'

'I haven't written it yet, but I have the plot planned out,' Castiel answered as he snapped the book shut. 'It will most likely be out by the middle of next year, or the end of the year by the latest.'

Richard beamed at him as he scooped his book up. 'Thank you,' he gushed and quickly scurried off, making Castiel smile after him.

Castiel took a sip of water from the glass sitting to his left before reaching for the next book, and the next, and the one after that. His hand was going to ache for a good day or two after this, but Castiel was pleased; this was the largest crowd he'd ever had at a book signing, and it meant that his novels were getting more and more popular. Which was a good thing, Anna kept saying. Castiel didn't care how many people read his books; as long as one did, he was happy.

Castiel had just finished posing for a picture with a younger reader- who wandered off giggling with her friend- when a voice behind him made his heart skip a beat.

'Cas?'

Castiel turned slowly and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Dean standing before the table with a short red-headed woman.

'Dean,' he gaped. Dean looked equally shocked, and was silent as Castiel slowly sat back down. 'This is... a surprise,' he settled on saying.

'Yeah,' Dean replied, looking uncomfortable. He shuffled from foot-to-foot and scratched at the back of his neck. He had a copy of _The Angel's Garrison_ tucked under one arm. 'Erm, so...' Dean cleared his throat and glanced back up, 'you're Jimmy Milton?'

'It's a pen name,' Castiel blurted before flushing. 'Obviously,' he added.

'Yeah,' Dean repeated.

The woman looked between them before saying, 'So... you're Dean's Castiel, then?'

Castiel looked at her.

She smiled brightly at him and thrust her hand out. 'I'm Charlie Bradbury; Dean's friend.'

'Oh,' Castiel blinked. He stared at her hand for a few seconds before shaking it.

'Nice to meet you,' Charlie said, apparently not bothered. She then nudged Dean, and when Dean just continued to stare at Castiel, she took the book from under his arm and slapped it against the table.

Mechanically, Castiel took the book and flipped it open. There was a little sticky note there with the name _Dean_ scrawled across it and Castiel swallowed thickly as he quickly wrote, “ _For Dean_ ” and then signed his name. He flipped the book shut and slid it back across the table.

'So, uh... you didn't tell me,' Dean said quietly.

'No,' Castiel agreed.

'Even when I said I was a fan,' Dean added. He looked a bit hurt, his green eyes hooded, and Castiel felt his stomach clench painfully.

'I, uh... there's a good reason why I didn't,' Castiel tried. Dean's eyebrows jumped before his eyes narrowed; he clearly wanted to know what that reason was. 'Dean, can we-'

'Jimmy?' Anna interrupted, suddenly by his side. She was very good at making sure to only ever address her brother by Jimmy or Mr Milton when Castiel was working. 'Is something wrong?' Anna asked and looked at Dean and Charlie.

'N-No,' Castiel stuttered before clearing his throat. 'Dean, can we talk about this later?'

Dean stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. 'Yeah, sure,' he said easily and picked up his book, but he still looked hurt. Castiel would give anything to wipe that look off of Dean's face; he didn't like that he was the reason why it was there. 'Call me later or something,' he muttered and turned, quickly walking away.

Charlie hesitated before the desk, and then flashed a smile at Castiel. 'Well, nice to meet you, despite the awkwardness,' she said and waved before following after Dean.

Castiel sighed and rubbed his face.

'Cassie?' Anna asked, leaning close so as not to be overheard.

'I'll explain later,' Castiel murmured and looked back up, reaching for the next book. Anna just nodded.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Even if she hadn't witnessed the whole thing, Charlie would have known something was wrong by the simple fact that Dean was picking at his burger and fries instead of digging in like he usually did.

'So...' she hummed over her nachos, 'wanna talk about it?'

'Not really,' Dean grunted.

Charlie nodded, but couldn't help saying, 'I'm sure he had a good reason for not telling you.' Dean just stared at his food. 'And he'll explain as soon as-'

'Charlie,' Dean interrupted with a sigh. 'Can we... not?' Charlie nodded and mimed zipping her mouth shut. Dean went back to staring at his food.

'Wanna come over and watch Dr Sexy?' Charlie finally said after a good five minutes of silence.

Dean smiled weakly at her. 'Yeah,' he nodded.

'Awesome,' Charlie grinned. Dean smiled tightly and nibbled on a fry. Charlie bit her bottom lip. Okay, so this wasn't how the day was supposed to end. She was supposed to get her DVDs and talk Dean into having a movie marathon with junk food and too much soda while she teased him about his new flame.

They weren't supposed to be sitting here barely saying a word, Dean looking all heartbroken and miserable.

'Okay, look,' Charlie finally broke, and Dean scowled at her. 'This isn't too serious. Yeah, he didn't tell you that he was Jimmy Milton, but he obviously has a good reason.'

'How do you know?' Dean demanded.

'Well... I just know,' Charlie huffed. Dean snorted. 'It'll all work out, okay?' Charlie said, trying to sound up-beat.

Dean just shrugged.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Dean was still at Charlie's when Castiel finally called. It was almost seven o'clock, and though Dean had been a bit annoyed that it had taken Castiel this long to call, he was also grateful; the few hours since he'd seen Castiel had given him some time to think about everything... and he still had no idea what he was going to say.

He sighed as he read the caller ID and Charlie nudged him. 'Go talk in my bedroom.' Dean glanced from the cell to her and back again. 'Don't be a chicken, Dean,' Charlie scowled and nudged him again. ' _Go_!'

'Alright,' Dean muttered and stood. He made his way into Charlie's bedroom and quickly shut the door before answering. 'Hello?'

' _Dean_ ,' came Castiel's voice, and Dean's stomach knotted itself together.

'Hey, Cas.'

There was silence on the other end before Castiel murmured, ' _You're upset with me_.'

'Well, _yeah_ , Cas,' Dean growled. 'What'd you think would happen?'

' _I was hoping that I'd have a chance to tell you myself_ ,' Castiel admitted. ' _I didn't think you'd turn up at one of my book signings_.'

'I was shopping with Charlie, saw the signs,' Dean told him.

' _I see_ ,' was all Castiel said.

Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before sitting on Charlie's bed.

' _Dean_ ,' Castiel broke the silence first, ' _this is a conversation I'd much rather have in person_.'

Dean's stomach clenched again. Oh God, was Castiel gonna break up with him? Maybe he hadn't told Dean because he really, really didn't want Dean to know. Maybe he liked to keep his professional life and personal life separate. Maybe-

' _I can hear you freaking out over the phone, Dean_ ,' Castiel interrupted his thoughts.

'I'm not freaking out,' Dean immediately denied.

' _Mm-hmm_ ,' Castiel hummed. It was a bit weird that Castiel could already read him so well- and _over the phone_ , no less- but it just made that same flutter that Dean usually got around Castiel flare in his chest. ' _Are you busy right now?_ ' Castiel asked. ' _Because, like I said, I'd rather discuss this in person... and I'd rather do it as soon as possible_.'

'Uh...' Dean hesitated before nodding, even though Castiel couldn't see him. 'Yeah, we can meet somewhere, I guess.'

' _You guess?_ ' Castiel echoed and then sighed. ' _Dean, if you don't want to do this_ -'

'What?' Dean interrupted. 'I never said that.'

' _You clearly don't want to have this conversation_.'

'No, it's... just weird, okay?' Dean said. 'I just didn't realise that I was dating my favourite author.' Castiel was silent, and Dean sighed. 'I can meet you at _The Roadhouse_?' he suggested. 'It's still early.'

There was a brief pause before Castiel said, ' _I can be there in twenty-five minutes_.'

'Okay,' Dean said. 'I'll, uh... see you then?'

' _See you soon, Dean_ ,' Castiel said before hanging up.

Dean sighed again and snapped his phone shut. He sat on Charlie's bed for a few minutes before standing and exiting the bedroom. Charlie was still curled up on the couch, Dr Sexy playing on the TV.

'You okay?' she asked as soon as she saw Dean.

'I dunno,' Dean said honestly. 'He wants to talk in person, so we're meeting at _The Roadhouse_.'

Charlie smiled softly at him. 'It'll be fine, Dean.' Dean shrugged. 'Hey, if it isn't, you come right back here and we'll eat a gallon of ice cream together. Deal?'

Dean chuckled and crossed the distance between them to press a kiss to Charlie's hair. 'Thanks, Charlie.'

'No worries, Dean,' she replied and smacked his hip. 'Now go make up with your man. And then make out with him.'

Dean just shook his head as he pulled his shoes back on and grabbed his jacket.

'Go get him!' Charlie shouted as he left. Dean flipped her off, and Charlie's laughs followed him down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I don't like this chapter for some reason... it just wouldn't come together the way I wanted to. But I figured I'd posted what I've written before my head explodes trying to make it better.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> {Dreamer}


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Can I just say that I love you all? 'Cause I got so many lovely, wonderful comments for the previous chapter, and each one of them made me smile stupidly and feel a lot better. I may have disliked chapter twelve but you all seemed to love it and told me so. So thank you so very, very much for your continued supported, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Such support made me want to write the next chapter so you guys wouldn't have to wait long to find out what happened. And here it is, I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> {Dreamer}

Castiel was sitting on a bench near _The Roadhouse_ when Dean pulled up. He parked the Impala in front of the older man and got out, shutting the door and leaning against it. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at Castiel, who lifted his head slightly and leaned his elbows on his knees. He was smoking and there were cigarette butts littered around his feet. Dean wondered how many Castiel had smoked before he'd arrived.

'So...' Dean trailed off and looked at Castiel pointedly.

Castiel sighed and rubbed his face with one hand before taking a drag of his cigarette. 'I don't know where to begin,' he admitted.

'How about the whole “Jimmy Milton” thing?' Dean suggested. He hated how hurt he sounded, but there wasn't much he could do. He just wanted the truth.

Castiel sighed again. He leaned forward and dropped his cigarette, crushing it out with the heel of his shoe, before clasping his hands together. 'My middle name is James. In high school I started going by Jimmy because I discovered that teenagers would bully me for my name as well as my sexuality.'

Dean frowned at that, but didn't say anything.

'It didn't help,' Castiel continued, 'and when I started university I went back to using my real name. Balthazar convinced me, actually.' He smiled slightly, but when he looked up at Dean it disappeared, his lips thin once more. 'When my first book was published, I decided to use a pen-name to try and keep some form of privacy. I chose Jimmy because it was a name I was used to being called, and I chose Milton because it's my sister's married name. That's why my books are all published under Jimmy Milton.'

Dean nodded slowly as Castiel stopped talking.

'Why didn't you just tell me?' Dean finally asked. Castiel sighed and looked down. 'I don't care, Cas. I wouldn't have cared if you'd have just told me. I mean I'm a fan, yeah, but I want _you_ , I don't care how popular your books are.'

Castiel smiled slightly, but it was a pained one, and his eyes stayed somewhere on Dean's chest. 'I haven't met many men like you, Dean Winchester,' he said softly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Dean frowned.

'I had a... boyfriend, when my first book got published,' Castiel admitted. ' _Ghost Cycle_ did well, not as well as my last few books, but well enough. Scott asked me why I wasn't spending all the money I got for it and I admitted that I come from a well-off family. My father gave all of my siblings a substantial sum when we turned twenty-one. Scott found out I was rich, and...' he looked down, his fingers twisting together. 'He started demanding that we go to fancier restaurants and move into a house together. He wanted me to buy him expensive clothes and all kinds of things.

'Michael, my eldest brother, is my accountant, and he handles all of the family's money. He found out that Scott was stealing money from me,' Castiel said softly. 'Gabriel, Raphael, and Balthazar all confronted him, and Scott said that he _should_ get money for dating someone like me.'

Dean's eyes hardened at that and he had to curl his fingers into fists to stop from demanding just where the hell this _Scott_ person was so that he could beat the crap out of him. How could anyone want to do that to _Castiel_? He was one of the sweetest guys Dean had ever met.

'Scott moved out a few days later and I haven't heard from him since,' Castiel said.

'Good,' Dean grunted, and then looked down when Castiel's eyes found his.

'My brothers and I may not get along a lot of the time, but they care for me,' Castiel smiled slightly. 'They did the same thing with the man I dated after Scott.'

Dean felt his stomach clench as he asked, 'What happened?'

'My books have a popular underground following; people who enjoy getting together, writing stories about them, and LARping or cosplaying,' Castiel explained. 'Brian was a big fan, I met him after my third book was published.' Castiel sighed and looked at his fingers. 'He only dated me because he found out that I was Jimmy Milton; I don't know how he found out, but he did. He didn't care about _me_ , he just wanted to find out what was going to happen in the _Angels & Demons _series. He wanted to brag to his friends about dating Jimmy Milton. Thankfully Balthazar confronted him before he could tell anybody my real name.'

'That sucks, Cas,' Dean said after a few minutes of silence.

'I had one more relationship after that,' Castiel said, softly. 'Noah and I only dated for a few weeks before I found out that he just wanted my money.' He looked back up at Dean, blue eyes on green. 'It's why I didn't tell you that I went to Oxford, or that I was Jimmy Milton. Every relationship I've had, no matter how short, since I first got published has blown up in my face because the men I like just want money or plot points. Balthazar might be fine with throwing his money around to get men and women, but I just want someone who likes me for _me_.'

'Cas...' Dean sighed and pushed off the Impala to walk over to the older man.

'I _wanted_ to tell you,' Castiel said, 'I didn't want to lie. But I didn't want to get hurt, either, and I didn't want to find out that you were just like everyone else.'

'How could you even think that?' Dean demanded as he approached. 'Do I look like someone who gives a crap about money?'

'No,' Castiel shook his head quickly, 'and I know that now, Dean, but I didn't when we first met. I'm used to lying about exactly what kind of books I publish, and it's not something I discuss on a first date.'

'What about a fifth date?' Dean asked.

Castiel chuckled dryly. 'I don't usually get to a fifth date,' he admitted. 'Men can't put up with me for long.'

'That's bullshit,' Dean snapped and Castiel looked up at him with wide eyes. 'You're awesome, Cas, and any guy who thinks your money's more important than _you_ is a fucking idiot.'

'I'm sorry,' Castiel blurted. 'I was going to tell you before... before we got closer, I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did.'

'Yeah,' Dean sighed. 'I know.'

They stared at each other for about a minute before Castiel looked away. 'If you want to leave,' he mumbled, 'I understand.'

Dean frowned. 'Why would I want to leave?'

Castiel looked up at him sharply, disbelief written all over his face.

'Seriously, why would I leave?' Dean asked. 'I can't wait until Friday to see you again.'

Castiel frowned. 'But... I thought you-'

'What?' Dean interrupted. 'You think I'd leave 'cause you lied about what books you published?'

The older man hesitated before nodding slowly.

'God, Cas,' Dean shook his head. 'Yeah, I was upset,' he said honestly, 'and I thought maybe you'd wanna break up after I found out, but... after hearing what happened, I get it. You didn't wanna get hurt. It's the same reason I didn't date seriously after my last failed relationship. You were protecting yourself.'

'I know you'd never steal from me,' Castiel said softly.

'Yeah, but you couldn't know that when we first met,' Dean smiled a bit. 'But I know the truth now, and I don't care.'

'You... don't?' Castiel asked slowly.

'I mean, it's cool that you're Jimmy Milton,' Dean admitted, 'but I'm not gonna ask you heaps of questions about the next book, or what's gonna happen, if you don't want me to. I like you more than your books, Cas.'

'You do?' Castiel asked.

Dean snorted and grabbed Castiel by the trench coat he was wearing- it kinda suited the man, even if it was weird. He dragged Castiel up and Castiel went willingly, his hands finding Dean's shoulders hesitantly.

'I like _you_ , Cas,' Dean repeated. 'More than your money or your books or your fancy degree from Oxford University.' The whole Oxford thing still scared him a bit- Castiel was a freaking genius, he just knew it- but Dean could get over it if it meant he got to spend more time with the blue-eyed man standing before him. 'And if you still like me, despite me finding out, well... I still really wanna see a movie with you on Friday,' Dean said.

Castiel blinked as he stared at him, his eyes narrowed slightly, head tilted, as he searched Dean's face for whatever it was he was looking for. Dean just waited silently and tried not to squirm. He still couldn't get over the feeling that Castiel could read everything about him. It was a bit weird, but kinda cool. It was like Castiel could see parts of Dean that nobody else could; and he liked everything he saw.

'I'm sorry,' Castiel repeated, finally looking away.

'You still wanna date me, right?' Dean asked.

'Of course I do!' Castiel practically shouted, and then blushed when Dean smiled at him.

The taller man laughed and tugged Castiel closer. 'Good,' Dean said. He reached up to cup Castiel's cheek, rubbing along the bristly skin with his thumb. 'Good,' he repeated before leaning forward to seal their lips together.

Castiel jolted in surprise, clearly not expecting it, but eagerly kissed back, making Dean smile. Dean had meant it to be a chaste kiss- just a way for him to assure Castiel that he wasn't going anywhere- but of course it didn't stay that way. Soon Castiel was licking across Dean's bottom lip and tugging on it gently with his own lips, making Dean groan and part his mouth.

Then Castiel's tongue darted in to flick against his own, and that lasted a few seconds before Dean had to pull back, his nose wrinkling.

'What?' Castiel asked, slightly breathlessly.

'Dude, I like kissing you,' Dean said, 'but you taste like cigarettes.'

Castiel blushed as he pulled back and Dean laughed. 'Sorry,' Castiel apologised.

'No worries,' Dean said easily. He dropped his hands only to grab one of Castiel's own and link their fingers. Castiel looked surprised, but smiled when Dean did. 'Wanna get something to eat?' Dean asked. 'I'm kind of starving.'

It was true; he'd barely eaten lunch, or anything at Charlie's. He never could eat when he was worried.

'I've felt like a double bacon cheeseburger since I arrived,' Castiel admitted.

Dean laughed again and leaned forward to peck the other man on the lips. 'You read my mind,' he grinned.

Castiel gave him a small smile in return.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


They ate cheeseburgers and fries like their first date, only this time their waiter was a guy named Oliver who Dean had known for about a year or so now. Oliver didn't flirt with Castiel and he left them pretty much alone after delivering their food and drinks, but gave Dean a wink when he noticed that Dean was kind of staring at Castiel.

Castiel had removed the trench coat to reveal a blue sweater over a white collared shirt, pressed black trousers, and leather shoes. Dean had _really_ loved the skinny jeans and vest that Castiel had worn on their first date, but this outfit brought up all kinds of librarian/teacher fantasies that Dean had thought he'd left behind when he finished high school and finally got away from his really cute history teacher Mr Carter.

But nope, there it was, and Dean was _so_ asking Castiel to play a teacher when they finally had a sex life.

'So, I know that you've always wanted to be a writer,' Dean said as they started eating. 'But did you always wanna write about supernatural stuff?'

'Not really,' Castiel said, sipping his lemonade. 'I kind of fell into the supernatural theme. I wanted to write a book that was either set in another world, or had a world I could create that was adjacent to the real world. I wrote _Ghost Cycle_ while I was at Oxford and spent years working on it and getting all the characters and everything about the world right. When I finished it I realised that I was in no way done with the world or the characters and decided to work on making it either a trilogy or a sequel. I ended up adding more and more books to the series as time went on.'

'How many books will there be?' Dean asked, looking eager, and Castiel smiled softly. 'I mean, you don't have to tell me,' Dean added hastily, 'I was just curious. Damn it, and I said I wouldn't bug you about your books.'

'Dean, it's fine; you can ask me questions,' Castiel told him. 'I don't mind discussing my books or what might happen in later ones. What I mind is my partner demanding that I tell them exactly what will happen so that they can either run off and tell other fans or rival publishing companies.'

Dean stared at him and Castiel played with his fries.

'Brian tried to do that,' Castiel admitted.

'I'm sorry, Cas,' Dean said.

Castiel frowned as he looked up at him. 'Why? It's not your fault.'

Dean chuckled and shook his head, making Castiel's brow furrow in confusion. 'Yeah, I know,' Dean laughed softly, 'I just meant that... I'm sorry you had to go through that. It sucks, and I wish it hadn't happened.'

'Oh,' Castiel blinked before smiling. 'Thank you, Dean.'

Dean grinned. 'You're welcome.'

'There will probably be about nine or ten books,' Castiel admitted, he and Dean going back to their dinner. 'I have nine planned, but I think that the last one may prove too long, and I'll have to cut it in half. I don't want any of my books to be twice as long as the previous ones, I'd rather them all be roughly four hundred pages or so.'

'Makes sense,' Dean nodded. 'So, uh, I'm gonna ask another question, and you just tell me if you don't wanna answer it, or if I'm crossing a line, okay?'

'Okay,' Castiel agreed.

Dean put his burger down and leaned over the table, making Castiel's face heat up as his eyes skimmed over Dean's freckles. He really, _really_ liked Dean's freckles...

'Are you really gonna write a book about a gay witch?' Dean asked.

Castiel chuckled and Dean grinned. 'How about you tell me when it was that you first realised you wanted to be a mechanic, and I'll answer that question?' Castiel suggested.

Dean's eyes narrowed before he said, 'Okay,' and launched into an explanation about hating an educational environment and wanting to work on cars rather in a classroom. Castiel smiled as he listened, and toyed with the idea of telling Dean that the main character for the gay witch story had green eyes and freckles... and may or may not have been named _Daniel_.

_Later_ , Castiel thought as Dean gestured with his hands, now talking about the very first mechanic he and Bobby had hired who, apparently, hadn't known what a spark plug was. Dean was adorable when he really got into a story, and Castiel found himself smiling for most of the date.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


They ended up staying until _The Roadhouse_ closed. Pete, the regular cook, was closing up with Hank, the man who managed the place when Ellen Harvelle wasn't working, and both men grinned and teased Dean when he and Castiel were leaving. The cook had dyed black hair and tattoos over most of his body, and Dean stared when Castiel started asking Pete about his tattoos and what each one meant.

'I didn't know you liked tattoos,' Dean said as they stood beside the Impala.

'I find them fascinating,' Castiel admitted. 'There's usually a story behind a tattoo and I'm always curious about the that would lead somebody to get a certain image or word inked permanently onto their skin.'

'Really?' Dean asked, amusement written all over his face.

'Yes,' Castiel nodded. Suddenly he found himself backed into the Impala door and blinked up at Dean.

'I have a tattoo,' Dean admitted.

'Really?' Castiel asked, feeling heat spread through his body from where Dean was pressed against him. 'W-Where?' he asked.

Dean smiled crookedly at him. 'I suppose you'll have to wait until date five to find out.'

'What if I can't wait that long?' Castiel questioned, letting his eyes slide down Dean's body.

'It's your rule, Cas, not mine,' Dean grinned.

'Hmm,' Castiel hummed. He reached up to press his hand against Dean's warm chest. 'For the first time in my life, I'm questioning just why I have that rule.'

'It's a good rule,' Dean said. 'It'll just make our first time, you know... more special.'

_Christ, can you get any cheesier?_ Dean asked himself.

Castiel chuckled and slid his hand down Dean's front, making the younger man shiver. 'I suppose it will,' he said and looked back up at Dean.

'Can I help you?' Dean asked when Castiel just stared at him.

'Yes,' Castiel said seriously.

Before Dean could move, Castiel had wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and dragged him down, pressing their mouths together.

The kiss was soft and sweet, Castiel's lips dry but not chapped, and they were soon slick when Dean licked and bit them open. Castiel gave a soft groan when Dean's tongue dove into his mouth, flicking against his briefly before retreating and coaxing Castiel's own out.

Castiel's fingers dug into Dean's neck, drawing him closer, and soon Dean was pressed flush against the older man, Castiel backed into the Impala door. The cold against his back was warring with the warmth pressed all against his front, and Castiel groaned again. He wrapped his other arm around Dean's waist, trying to draw Dean closer, even though it wasn't possible. Dean's hands were firm on Castiel's hips beneath his trench coat, his fingers digging in occasionally and pulling at the fabric of Castiel's sweater.

Soon they had to break apart for air, and Dean shivered when Castiel's mouth immediately moved to his neck. 'Christ, Cas,' he groaned, head tilted to give Castiel more room. Usually Dean would be the one exploring his partner's body, but he was very, _very_ okay with Castiel doing it to him.

'Dean?' Castiel asked while he was sucking on Dean's neck, and it took Dean a good minute to remember how to form a sentence.

'Uh... yeah?'

'Does this count as date two?' Castiel asked before nipping on the soft flesh beneath Dean's ear.

Dean groaned and squeezed Castiel's hips tightly as he murmured, 'Do you, uh... you want it to b-be date two?'

'Hmm,' Castiel hummed, his breath blowing across Dean's ear and making his dick jump. Shit, Castiel had the ability to turn Dean on in two seconds flat. Dean had no such thing as control when Castiel was around. 'I want it to count as date two,' Castiel said, whispering the words into Dean's ear.

'God,' Dean groaned. Castiel's voice was deeper than usual, and Dean really, _really_ couldn't wait to hear what Castiel sounded like absolutely wrecked and basking in the afterglow. 'Because then Friday will be date three, and two dates after that will be number five,' Castiel continued. 'And we both know what happens after date five.'

Dean swore again as Castiel went back to licking his ear and neck, his teeth sometimes nipping, his breath harsh against Dean's skin.

They made out for at least another ten minutes- or it could have been an hour, Dean had no fucking idea- before Castiel drew back. His eyes were heavy lidded and darker than usual, there was a flush on both his cheeks, and his lips were red and swollen. Dean made a soft noise in the back of his throat and buried his face in Castiel's neck.

'Dean?' Castiel questioned, his hands warm and firm as they slid down Dean's back beneath his leather jacket.

'I really, really wanna drag you into the Impala and fuck you into the back seat,' Dean admitted.

_Okay, not the right thing to say when you're horny_ and _waiting,_ Dean thought.

But Castiel just shivered and dug his fingers into Dean's back. 'I wouldn't mind that either,' he admitted.

Dean snorted. 'We'll save it for date six,' he said.

Castiel chuckled and pressed a kiss to Dean's head. 'I'd like that,' he said.

'Good,' Dean grinned before pulling back. 'But it's late, and you should go before I lose control of myself.'

'A large part of me wouldn't mind you losing control,' Castiel admitted and Dean groaned.

'Don't say that,' he huffed and kissed the older man again. He drew back, and Castiel smiled at him; a smile that showed most of his teeth and made Dean grin stupidly back at him.

'I'll see you on Friday, Dean,' Castiel said.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded. 'See ya Friday.'

Castiel gave him one last kiss before they disentangled from each other, and Dean stood by the Impala as he watched Castiel walk down the street and disappear around the corner.

'Christ,' Dean shook his head and unlocked the Impala door. It wasn't until he got home, Adam apparently already in bed because the house was dark, that he found he had a missed call from Charlie as well as a text message.

  
  


**DONT U DARE LEAVE ME HANGIN WINCHESTER! HOWD IT GO? DID U FORGIVE HIM? R U STIL DATIN? ARE U NOT ANSWERIN ME CAUSE UR MAKIN BABIES??!!**

  
  


Dean snorted at the last sentence and texted Charlie back as he made his way to his bedroom.

  
  


_calm down charlie. yeh wer still datin. we had dinner at the roadhouse and we talkd bout y he didn tel me. everythns cool so calm the hell down. N no we werent makin babies u weirdo._

  
  


Charlie replied within thirty seconds, and Dean rolled his eyes.

  
  


**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! This is a better love story than Ron & Hermione. Can I b ur best woman when u get married?**

  
  


Dean shook his head. Why did all the women in his life have such a big fascination with his love life? He brushed his teeth, stripped to his boxers, and climbed into bed before texting back.

  
  


_go 2 sleep charlie._

  
  


He smiled when he read Charlie's reply.

  
  


**Fine, fine. Ill talk 2 u 2morow. Harry Potter movie marathon Saturday night, k? U can tell me all about ur hunky angel ;)**

  
  


Dean didn't bother responding; if he did, Charlie would keep him up all night jumping between talking about Castiel and whatever fandom she was into at the moment. He just tossed his cell phone onto the bedside table and went to sleep, still thinking about Castiel's lips pressed against his own.


	14. Chapter 14

'I still don't see it,' Dean complained. He was sitting on Charlie's couch, the Harry Potter movie marathon having been moved to Friday instead of Saturday. Dean wasn't sure if it was because Charlie realised that you couldn't watch all eight Harry Potter movies in one night, or because she just couldn't wait to hear about Castiel. Either way, there Dean was, staring at the TV as Charlie tried to explain how Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were totally in love with each other.

'How can't you?' Charlie demanded, sounding frustrated. She waved her packet of red vines at the TV as she said, 'I mean, just look at them!'

'I am,' Dean growled. They were watching the fifth movie, currently on the scene where Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters cornered Harry and his friends in the Department of Mysteries. Draco Malfoy wasn't even on screen and Charlie was still going on about it. Dean swore that he hadn't known this much about Harry freaking Potter before meeting Charlie. The woman had the ability to drag you into whatever show or movie she loved and make you learn absolutely everything about everybody. 'But everyone on this movie is straight and Harry marries Ginny.'

'Well, _yeah_ ,' Charlie rolled her eyes, 'but that doesn't mean that Harry _doesn't_ love Draco.'

'Yes, it does,' Dean muttered.

Charlie huffed and slapped a red vine against his cheek, making Dean scowl at her over his bowl of popcorn. 'In the fandom world anything can happen and anyone can love anyone,' Charlie explained slowly, like she was talking to a small child. 'I mean, I've read stories where Harry Potter ends up with Lucius Malfoy.'

Dean wrinkled his nose at that. Seriously? The dude had a son Harry Potter's age.

'But it's always easier to ship something when there are things you can bend a bit to make the love more obvious,' Charlie continued. 'Like Harry and Draco; enemies since they were kids, always wanting to tease and taunt each other, on opposite sides of the war, going through things no kids should have to see. And Harry followed Draco around for an entire year, don't forget that!'

'Yeah, 'cause Malfoy was letting the bad guys in,' Dean pointed out.

Charlie just flapped a hand at him and started listing even more instances where Draco's love had, apparently, been obvious. Yeah, obvious to weird fangirls, Dean thought.

Finally, Charlie seemed to realise that Dean wasn't really paying attention. He kept fiddling with his cell phone, his eyes darting from it to the TV and back again.

'Okay, fine, I won't turn you into a slash fan,' Charlie said.

' _Finally_ ,' Dean groaned.

Charlie snickered and nudged him. 'So tell me about Castiel.'

Dean groaned again. He'd talked about nothing but Castiel through the first and half of the second Harry Potter movies. What more did Charlie want to know?

'Your third date's tonight,' Charlie grinned.

Dean stared at her. 'Yeah, I told you about five times,' he nodded.

'So...' Charlie hummed. When the man just continued to stare at her, Charlie huffed. 'Is it gonna happen?' she demanded.

'Is what gonna happen?' Dean asked.

'You know... _it_.' She practically whispered the last word and Dean frowned. They were alone, who the hell was Charlie worried about hearing them?

'Wanna be more specific, Charlie? I'm not an actual mind reader.'

'You'd make an awesome Charles Xavier,' Charlie hummed, completely off topic. She eyed his head. 'But we'd have to shave all your hair off. You ever been bald, Dean?'

Dean gaped at her, she really was insane, and Charlie just continued to stare at him. 'What? No!' he finally snapped. Charlie snickered and munched on her red vines. 'Jesus, Charlie, you really need to get out of your apartment,' Dean muttered.

'I have all the friends I could possibly need right here,' the red-head said, gesturing to the DVDs she had stacked in various cabinets. 'Besides, you come over all the time. And Jo, too, when she's not busy.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Dean muttered. 'Look, I don't know what else you want me to tell you. I've already listed everything I know about Cas that isn't really personal.'

'You still aren't gonna explain the whole Jimmy Milton thing?' Charlie questioned.

Dean shrugged one shoulder. 'He had some bad experiences with people; lets leave it at that.'

'Okay,' Charlie nodded. 'So are you nervous about tonight?'

'No,' Dean frowned. 'Why would I be?'

'I dunno. You just haven't had a lot of dates since your last big relationship.'

'I'm fine,' Dean shrugged again. 'I mean, waiting until date five might just kill me, but it's awesome.'

Charlie's eyebrows climbed as she turned to look at him. 'Date five?' she echoed. When Dean just nodded, she asked, 'Why's date five so important?'

'Um...' Dean squirmed as Charlie stared at him, using whatever powers she possessed to get Dean to spill. He had no idea how Charlie did it; not even _Sam_ could get Dean to talk this much. Maybe watching all these sci-fi shows had actually warped Charlie's brain... it probably had, if she thought Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were in love.

'You know you're gonna spill eventually,' Charlie said, 'so save yourself the trouble and just do it.'

Dean groaned and rubbed his face, wincing when the oil from the popcorn smeared over his skin. 'I hate you,' he grumbled, using his sleeve to clean his cheek.

'No you don't; I'm adorable,' Charlie grinned.

Dean snorted. 'Fine,' he said and chucked some popcorn into his mouth. 'Cas has a five date rule,' he mumbled through his mouthful.

'Okay,' Charlie nodded, but clearly wanted to hear more.

Dean groaned and stared at the TV as he answered; 'Cas has a rule about not sleeping with people until the fifth date. So we won't be having sex until then.'

Silence followed his words, but Dean didn't turn away from the TV. He knew his reputation; everybody knew that he liked sex, and that he knew where to get it. He didn't _wait_ , but then again, Dean didn't really _date_ , either.

But Castiel was... different. Dean really, _really_ liked him, and he'd decided on their first date that he was cool with waiting. That was still the case; Dean liked sex, but he could wait until date twenty if that was what Castiel wanted. He just really didn't want to explain that to Sam or Adam... or Jo and Bobby and Ellen, for that matter.

'Huh,' Charlie finally mused.

'What?' Dean asked, still not looking at her.

'He has a five date rule and you're totally cool with that,' Charlie said, sounding bemused.

Dean squirmed, but still didn't look at her. 'So?' he finally muttered.

'Nothing,' Charlie shrugged and settled against his side, once again munching on her red vines. 'Just makes me realise that you really like this one.'

Dean nodded shortly. 'I do.'

'That's good, Dean,' Charlie smiled. 'Don't worry, I won't tease you.'

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dean mumbled, 'Thank you.'

'No worries.'

They fell into silence for a bit, watching as _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ wrapped up on Charlie's TV. Of course, Charlie couldn't stay silent for long;

'I still get to be your best woman, right?'

Dean threw popcorn at her.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'You _so_ aren't gonna make it to date five,' Balthazar snickered. He was lounging across the counter like he owned the place, and Castiel scowled for the tenth time as he tried to get his brother to move. Gabriel wasn't helping; just grinning and darting around the shop, picking up rubbish and generally cleaning up. 'Seriously,' Balthazar continued, sipping his coffee, 'you kissed on the first date!'

'So?' Castiel muttered.

'Oh, Cassie,' Balthazar sighed. 'You are so far gone, it's adorable.'

'I am _not_ adorable,' Castiel complained and just wiped the wet cloth over Balthazar's arm, making the Englishman pout and pull back.

'See how he didn't deny being gone?' Gabriel chirped from near the door.

Castiel sighed and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling as though it could save him from his siblings. It was times like this that he wished Anna were around more; at least she knew when to drop a subject.

'What does that even mean?' he finally grumbled and turned, intent on making himself a latte. Maybe that would help with the headache he could feel brewing.

'It means that you like making googly eyes at Dean Winchester,' Balthazar grinned.

Gabriel snorted and dropped onto the stool beside his brother. 'Googly eyes? No, I don't think so,' he shook his head. 'You haven't spent a lot of time around them together, have you?' When Balthazar just raised an eyebrow, Gabriel said, 'What they do is more like eye-fucking.'

'Gabriel!' Castiel snapped and glanced to the two customers they had. One was an older woman sitting in the corner reading, the sun illuminating her book. The other was a college-aged guy who seemed to be having an argument with his iPad, if all the glaring and shaking was anything to go by.

'What? It's my shop!' Gabriel said. Castiel just continued to glare. 'Fine, fine,' the blonde shook his head. 'No more swearing, scout's honour.'

'As if they'd let you be a scout,' Castiel said and Balthazar laughed.

'I swear, Balthy, it's totally eye... er, sex,' Gabriel said, getting back to their original topic. 'Every time I turn around they're just staring at each other, having whole conversations.'

'Dean's only been here three or so times since he first asked me out,' Castiel said.

'And those short periods of time were all I needed to see that you're completely in love,' Gabriel said. He pulled a sucker from somewhere- Castiel had always wondered if Gabriel kept candy strapped to his body- and ripped the wrapper off before popping it into his mouth.

'I'm not in love with Dean,' he tried to deny, going back to making his coffee.

'Are too,' Gabriel said and Balthazar nodded in agreement.

'We haven't known each other long enough, or been dating long enough, for me to be in love,' Castiel said.

Gabriel just shrugged, while Balthazar said, 'I dunno, Cassie. Some people just fall in love really quickly. Isn't that what Dad always said about mummy dearest?'

Gabriel nodded in agreement, but Castiel didn't say anything. He wanted this entire conversation to end... preferably an hour ago.

'I bet Cassie drops his trousers tonight,' Balthazar announced, making Castiel sigh.

'No way,' Gabriel shook his head. 'Dean-o might be gorgeous, but our Cassie here sticks by his word. He'll make it to date five.'

'What, no over-the-clothes action at all?' Balthazar asked.

Gabriel snickered. 'I didn't say that,' he grinned around his sucker, ''cause there will _definitely_ be some heavy petting.'

'I'm in the room, you know,' Castiel decided to cut in. 'I can hear you and everything.'

'Whatever,' Gabriel waved a hand at him, still staring at Balthazar. 'I bet you twenty bucks that Dean at least gets to grab Cas' ass.'

Castiel blushed, but turned to add sugar to his latte. He didn't think it wise to mention that Dean had maybe copped a bit of a feel after they'd had dinner at _The Roadhouse_.

'Oh, come on, he'll totally go for Cas' arse,' Balthazar said. 'That's not a fair bet.'

Gabriel just grinned at him.

'Okay, I say that he'll grab Cas' arse, but Cassie will also grab _Dean's_ arse,' Balthazar said.

'Really?' Gabriel asked and glanced at his youngest brother, who was pointedly ignoring them. 'You reckon Cas will go for Dean-o's ass?' Balthazar just nodded, so Gabriel held his hand out. 'Fine, it's a bet.'

'Twenty bucks?' Balthazar asked.

'Twenty bucks,' Gabriel nodded.

They shook on it and Castiel finally turned, a glare on his face. Gabriel and Balthazar immediately dropped each other's hands and shrank back. Castiel was usually very easy to get along with, but when he got angry... you usually wanted to be in another room.

Or town.

'I hate you both! Stop betting on my sex life and get lives of your own!' Castiel snarled. With that he grabbed his latte, glared at them again, and stormed into the back of the shop.

Gabriel and Balthazar watched him go and then glanced at each other, but before they could say anything the old lady in the corner said, 'He has quite the temper, doesn't he?'

Gabriel immediately turned, a smile plastered on his face. 'Yes, sorry about that, ma'am.'

'Oh, please,' the woman- who looked about sixty- waved her hand. 'I've heard a lot in my time, and that young man dating another man doesn't phase me in the slightest.' She waggled a stern finger at the Novaks. 'I'd stop betting on his private life if I were you; he doesn't seem opposed to physically making you stop.'

She went back to her novel after that, leaving Gabriel and Balthazar just staring, eyes slightly wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** The next chapter should be up soon, I've almost finished it; I just have to write the end of date three. I hope you enjoyed this one :)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {Dreamer}


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when he exited the back room to find that both Gabriel and Balthazar were gone. It wasn't uncommon for Gabriel to take off halfway through the day; usually it was to comb through various shops looking for the perfect ingredients, but sometimes it was to meet a date or just go shopping. Castiel didn't mind staying late and locking up after _Archangel's Delights_ was closed for the day, but he really wished that Gabriel would at least _tell him_. Especially since there was still a customer.

The older woman who'd been there for at least three hours now was still there, a mug of tea sitting before her. She was now about halfway through her book, and when Castiel approached he blushed when he realised she was reading _The Vampire Knife_ , his third book.

'Excuse me, ma'am,' he said when he reached her, and she looked up, blinking at him from behind thick reading glasses.

'Oh, are you closing?' she asked. When Castiel nodded, she sighed and said, 'I suppose I'll just finish this at home. But I really do like the tea and cakes here.'

Castiel smiled slightly as she bookmarked her page and flipped the novel shut. 'You can stay until you finish your tea; I just have to clean up a bit.'

'Thank you,' she smiled brightly at him, and Castiel went over to the door, flipping the sign over to “Closed”. He then walked around the shop, putting the chairs up on the tables and making sure there was no rubbish strewn about. When he came back the lady had finished her tea and smiled at him when he picker up her mug. 'Are you alright, dear?' she asked.

'I'm fine,' Castiel said, frowning in confusion. Did he not look alright?

'It's just, earlier...' the woman trailed off and Castiel sighed, realising she'd witnessed him shouting at his brothers.

'Yes, I'm fine,' he said, 'and I apologise for that. It's just my brothers, they can be...'

'Bastards?' she supplied, and Castiel's eyes widened.

'Um, well, yes, but I was going to say “annoying”,' Castiel said.

The lady chuckled and put her book away before standing. 'It's quite alright, dear. I have four brothers myself, as well as three sons and five grandsons. Believe me; I'm used to dealing with young men.'

Castiel smiled hesitantly at her.

'Well, I hope you're in here the next time I decide to come in,' the woman continued. 'It's a lovely café and it's always nice to see a pretty face.'

Castiel blushed at the comment, but said thank you and led her to the door.

'I'm Margaret, by the way,' she said as Castiel opened the door.

'Castiel,' he replied.

'Is that an angel's name?' Margaret asked.

'Yes,' Castiel nodded, surprised that Margaret would know that. 'It's a variant of Cassiel, the Angel of Thursday.'

'Oh,' Margaret blinked, 'like in the book I'm reading.'

Blinking slowly, Castiel just said, 'Right.'

'I'm reading Jimmy Milton's books,' Margaret explained, making Castiel blush faintly. 'One of my grandson's recommended them; he's a fan. They're very good, I even like the action sequences, which I'm usually not a very big fan of.'

'I see,' Castiel murmured. 'Well, as long as you're enjoying them.'

'Very much so,' Margaret nodded. 'I'm only up to the third one, and there are currently five. So plenty of reading for me to do yet.'

'That's good,' Castiel said, because he wasn't sure what _to_ say. He was used to discussing his books with fans, but that was usually when they _knew_ that he was Jimmy Milton. This was as awkward as when he'd first discovered that Dean was a fan.

'The angel character, Cassiel, reminds me of you,' Margaret hummed, looking him over. Castiel's blush darkened; he might have based Cassiel's features on himself... though he'd never admit that to his siblings. 'Oh, I should be letting you lock up,' Margaret said, breaking Castiel from his thoughts. 'You have a good night, dear,' she said and smiled at him before leaving.

Castiel just watched her go for a good few seconds before closing and locking the door. He was still feeling a bit put out from Gabriel and Balthazar's wager, and now this... he checked his watch and found that it was almost five, meaning he had just over an hour to lock up, get home, shower and change, and then drive over to Dean's to pick the younger man up.

Cursing his brothers to the fiery depths of Hades, Castiel tugged his apron off and rushed back into the break room.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'It's just really, _really_ funny,' Adam snickered. Dean rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his brother, who scowled. 'Hey, careful, I have soup here,' the younger man said and clutched his bowl tight to his chest.

'Shut up, Adam,' Dean grumbled.

'No, but seriously,' Adam said, ignoring Dean's truly impressive glare, 'you've spent, like, the past three years fangirling over Jimmy Milton, and then you learn that your boyfriend _is_ Jimmy Milton. Does that happen to normal people? I bet it doesn't.'

'First of all, I never _fangirled_ over Cas' books,' Dean growled, pointing a finger at Adam. Adam snickered. 'Second, stop hanging out with Charlie, it's weird; you're like a male version of her.'

'And we both sleep with chicks,' Adam laughed. 'Maybe we're one and the same!'

'I'm gonna strangle you,' Dean grumbled, 'tie you up with your stupid girly hair.'

'Yeah, _I'm_ girly, when you're the one fangirling-'

'I'm not a fangirl!' Dean shouted.

The blonde just continued to laugh, and Dean looked around for more projectiles to throw at his brother, but Adam was already standing and heading into the kitchen.

A knock on the door saved Adam from getting tackled and maybe punched right in the groin, and Dean couldn't help but grin as he checked his cell. It was five past six, meaning Castiel was _finally_ there and they could go on their third date, which was awesome 'cause it was _Castiel_ , and date three meant that the next one would be date four, then date five, and... and...

And why was Dean still sitting on the couch like an idiot when Castiel was waiting for him?

He jumped to his feet and raced to the door, now glad that Adam wasn't in the room; his brother didn't need any more ammunition to tease him with.

Dean grinned widely when he opened the front door to find Castiel standing there, wearing his trademark trench coat. He had black slacks on underneath and a well-fitted blue button-up shirt. Dean had gone a bit more casual; nice jeans, a tight green t-shirt, and his leather jacket and boots.

'Hey, Cas,' Dean said and tugged the man in for a brief hug. 'You look good,' he added and pressed a barely-there kiss to Castiel's lips.

Castiel clearly didn't want it to be chaste, though. He grabbed Dean by the lapels and dragged him closer, his lips hard enough to bruise, and Dean just groaned and went with it. Fuck, as if he could say _no_.

Dean's hands immediately went under Castiel's coat, finding his slim, firm hips. He shivered slightly when Castiel's tongue licked across his lips before opening his mouth, letting their tongues flick against each other.

Castiel seemed determined to map out Dean's body _and_ mouth; his hands were running up and down Dean's chest and stomach, making Dean shiver again when the older man brushed over his nipples. When they finally broke apart then were standing chest-to-chest, breathing ragged and eyes closed.

'I'm sorry,' Castiel said, his breath fanning across Dean's lips, 'but I had to do that.'

'No, that's, uh...' Dean cleared his throat, 'that's fine, Cas. Feel free to do it whenever you want.'

Castiel chuckled and kissed him again before saying, 'Only if you do.'

_Christ_ , Dean groaned inwardly. Date five? He was gonna spontaneously combust from his own sexual frustration before then.

_No, I'm cool,_ Dean told himself and coughed again. _I can do this, for Cas. It'll be worth it_. Castiel smiled as they finally moved apart and licked his lips, his blue eyes slightly darker than usual. _I'm so screwed_.

'Oh, you two finally done sucking face, then?'

Dean groaned and Castiel tilted his head at the voice, looking curious. Adam walked back into the living room carrying a fresh bowl of soup, eyeing the two in interest.

'Cas, this is Adam, my brother,' Dean said, waving at the younger man. 'Adam, this is Castiel Novak, my... uh...' He flailed, then, unsure what to say.

Adam snickered and Castiel just smiled at Dean before saying, 'It's nice to meet you, Adam.'

'You too,' Adam nodded. 'You gonna have the entire date in the doorway, Dean?' he then asked his brother.

Dean scowled, and Adam just laughed again, before the older man finally hustled Castiel out of the house. 'Damn brothers,' he muttered.

Castiel smiled and squeezed Dean's fingers, making Dean feel all gooey inside. _Son of a bitch, how does he do that?!_

'It's okay, Dean,' Castiel said. 'I understand. Siblings can be... trying.'

'That's an understatement,' Dean snorted. He then whistled when he set eyes on Castiel's car. It was a BMW 2 Series Coupé, dark red and practically brand new. He ran his fingers over the handle before opening the passenger side door, and Castiel gave him an odd look when they'd both pulled their seatbelts on.

'Just admiring the car,' Dean said. While he preferred classic cars- they just made vehicles a lot better back then- Dean could admit that some of the newer cars on the market were pretty awesome. Not that he'd be trading his baby in any time soon. 'M235i Coupé, right?' he said, eyeing the interior; it was black and red, like the outside of the car, and all neat and tidy without a speck of dust.

'I honestly have no idea,' Castiel admitted as he started the car. 'It was Balthazar's and he gave it to me when he got his new convertible. I'd had my old car since I finished university and it... died.' He gestured at the glove box. 'I assume all the information is in there.'

Dean just chuckled and shook his head. It figured that the guy he fell for wouldn't know anything about cars. 'I'll just have to teach you, then,' he decided.

Castiel gave him a small smile as he pulled onto the road. 'I'd like that,' he said. Dean grinned in response.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


They'd driven in comfortable silence to the movies, Dean finding it nice to spend time with someone who didn't want to spend the entire time chatting. Sam always wanted to talk about stuff, as did Adam, and even Jo and Charlie always had something to say. Bobby was mostly always quiet, which was why Dean loved working with the man, even if he was a grouch.

Castiel was the same; he seemed perfectly happy just _being_ with Dean, and didn't feel the need to start a conversation. It never really had been awkward between them, even when Dean had been pining after him. Only the first few minutes of their first date had really been awkward. But since then it'd been smooth sailing.

Yeah, Dean was totally gone on the other man. And he really didn't care. He even let Castiel pick what movie they'd see, agreeing that Castiel could pay for the tickets, but only if Dean bought the candy. They'd agreed to get dinner later, since neither of them weren't that hungry yet.

' _Carrie_?' Dean asked, amused, when he saw the poster for the movie Castiel wanted to see.

Castiel blushed slightly and looked down at the tickets. 'I like Stephen King,' he shrugged.

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek, making the older man's skin darken further. 'Okay,' he nodded. 'Sounds awesome. I liked _The Shining_.'

'The book or the movie?' Castiel asked, looking like the answer was very, very important.

'Er... both?' Dean tried, flashing a charming smile.

Castiel blinked at him before smiling. 'Good answer,' he decided and turned, heading for the confectionery.

'Awesome,' Dean chuckled and followed after him.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


For the life of him, Dean honestly couldn't focus on the movie. In his defence, Castiel had practically _snuggled_ up to his side about five minutes in, and Dean could do nothing but focus on the long line of warmth along his right side, as well as the way Castiel ate popcorn by individual kernels, and the small sips of soda he took. That wasn't even mentioning the chocolate he nibbled on (licking his fingers clean after every square) and the way his face took on a very serious look of concentration as he stared at the screen.

Dean didn't understand how somebody could be amazingly sexy one minute (he _licked_ his fucking _fingers_ every twenty seconds!) and then adorable the next (his nose wrinkled when something particularly horrifying happened in the movie, and inched that bit closer to Dean). Christ, Dean hadn't been this sexually frustrated since he was fourteen. He could wait; he was totally cool with waiting. But seriously, why couldn't Castiel just be a little bit less... _sexy_?

Dean shook his head and tried to focus on the movie. He really didn't want Castiel to ask what he thought of it, only to stutter and blush because he'd been staring at the other man for the whole two and a bit hours.

_Focus, Winchester,_ he told himself and reached for the popcorn-

\- only to frown when he met warm, smooth skin. Dean turned and blinked to see Castiel staring at him through the dark. 'Cas?' he questioned.

Castiel just blinked at him.

'Er... you okay?' Dean asked, frowning in concern. Crap, was Castiel having an awful time? Dean hadn't taken anyone to the movies as a date since he was a teenager. And even then he'd spent most of the time fooling around in the back of the theatre.

'I've only been taken to the movies as a date once,' Castiel whispered, his voice still deep and gravely.

'Er... okay,' Dean said.

'And we didn't exactly... watch the movie,' Castiel said slowly.

'Okay,' Dean repeated.

Castiel huffed, sounding annoyed, before grabbing the popcorn. Dean could only watch as the older man dumped it in the seat beside himself before moving.

'Jesus,' he hissed when Castiel somehow managed to sit on him.

'I want to kiss you, Dean,' Castiel stated, his hands going to Dean's face.

'Yeah, okay,' Dean nodded before he was pulled into a bruising kiss.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'I enjoyed it,' Castiel said when they were leaving, and Dean blinked.

'Huh? Oh, yeah.'

'For a remake, it was acceptable,' Castiel continued, 'though the book is still better, and I enjoyed the original movie a lot more.'

'Right,' Dean nodded.

'Did you enjoy it?'

'Uh... yeah, it was awesome,' Dean lied. He'd watched maybe twenty or thirty minutes of the actual movie; the rest of the time he'd just stared at Castiel.

And, you know... _made out with him_.

'I'm glad,' Castiel said, giving Dean one of those small smiles that made the younger man melt a little on the inside. 'But next time I'll let you pick the movie.'

'Next time, huh?' Dean smiled.

Castiel nodded. 'It only seems fair.'

'Sounds good,' Dean said.

They walked in silence for a bit before Castiel said, 'I'm sorry that I jumped you.' Dean turned to see that the shorter man was playing with his trench coat. 'I didn't mean to.'

'Hey, Cas, it's cool.'

'I just really wanted to kiss you,' Castiel admitted, blushing as he met Dean's eyes.

Dean grinned. 'I really wanted to kiss you, too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, Cas,' Dean laughed, which made Castiel smile but blush again. 'So, where do you wanna eat?'

'I don't mind,' Castiel said as they walked down the street towards the older man's car.

'Hey,' suddenly Dean tugged Castiel to a stop, and the shorter man made a huff of surprise as he was dragged closer.

'Dean, what-' He was cut off when Dean pressed their mouths together. It was a chaste kiss, just lips pressed against lips, but it still made excitement flutter in Castiel's stomach, and he stepped closer, letting go of Dean's hand so he could grip his arms. The kiss lasted for a good minute before Dean drew back, and he was smiling when he looked down at Castiel. 'What was that for?' Castiel asked softly.

''Cause I can,' Dean shrugged. Then, his smile widened. ''Cause I want to.'

Castiel grinned and leaned up to kiss Dean again. 'I wanted to as well,' he said when they broke apart.

Dean chuckled and gave Castiel's hips a squeeze before he stepped back. He held out his hand and wriggled his fingers, giving Castiel puppy eyes, and Castiel laughed before taking Dean's hand in his own.

'Food?' Dean suggested again, making Castiel smile.

'Food,' he nodded in agreement.

Dean grinned and tugged him down the street.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'I can't believe that that's your favourite book,' Castiel said.

' _Slaughterhouse-Five_ is a good book,' Dean shrugged.

'I know; I've read it,' Castiel nodded. 'I'm just surprised.'

'Why?' Dean asked. 'Were you expecting some type of car manual?'

'Dean,' Castiel sighed and set his half-eaten burger on the BMW's dashboard. Dean had thought they'd go to a restaurant or something, but Castiel had practically slapped Dean in the chest when he'd spotted the burger place. So there they were, sitting in the parking lot, wrappers all around them as they stuffed burgers and fries into their mouths.

Dean had to admit that so far this was one of the best dates he'd ever been on. His date didn't care when Dean shoved food into his mouth and slurped his drink, mostly because he was doing the same thing. Most of the girls- and even some of the guys- that Dean had briefly dated ordered small salads in fancy restaurants where the food was so small that Dean was starving five seconds after finishing it.

But not Castiel; they were sitting in a car, having ordered about three burgers and two large fries each, and were practically trying to eat their body weight in food. Dean had to admit that the noises Castiel made as he ate were heavenly... and more than a little pornographic.

'Wha'?' Dean mumbled around his mouthful.

'This has to stop,' Castiel stated and twisted in his seat to glare at the younger man.

Dean swallowed his mouthful. 'What has to stop?'

'This... _thing_ ,' Castiel said, 'where you think that I'm too smart for you, or that you're not smart enough for me.'

Dean felt his cheeks heat up and quickly looked away from the blue-eyed man. Crap, he hadn't thought that Castiel had noticed.

'Just because I went to a good college doesn't mean that I'm too smart for you, Dean,' Castiel said sternly. 'You own your own business, which you helped start, and from what I've heard you practically raised your brothers and put both of them through school. You aren't an idiot, Dean, and I'm not too good or too smart for you; I want you to stop thinking that right now.'

'I don't think that,' Dean mumbled.

'Liar,' Castiel said bluntly.

'It's just...' Dean sighed and put his own food down. 'You _did_ go to a good college,' he continued, 'and I didn't go to one at all. You can probably talk about all kinds of books and subjects, and I can only talk about cars and music. You're smart, Cas, I know you are. Christ, you're a published _author_.'

'So?' Castiel said, and frowned when Dean looked at him. 'Intelligence comes in many shapes and sizes, Dean. I wouldn't know the first thing about fixing a car, and my knowledge of music is extremely limited. Just because I know a lot about a subject that people seem to think is clever, doesn't mean that I'm smarter than you.

'And so what if I am?' he then demanded, and Dean couldn't look away if he wanted to. 'So what if my IQ is higher than yours? So what if I went to a good college and you didn't at all? You're still a smart man, Dean, and a kind, generous one at that. I really, _really_ like spending time with you. We have a lot in common, and there are a lot of things we _don't_ have in common. Our intelligence is different, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy spending time with each other and have a happy relationship.'

Dean's mouth dropped open at that, but Castiel had gone back to his burger. 'R-Relationship?' Dean finally asked after clearing his throat.

Castiel froze for a second before resuming eating. 'I was under the impression that we are in a relationship,' he mumbled. 'Was that... not right?'

'No!' Dean shouted. 'I mean, yeah, we are!' he added when Castiel frowned and looked at him.

'Oh,' Castiel blinked. 'So...'

'We're... boyfriends, right?' Dean said, blushing a bit at the term. 'Or... partners?'

Castiel blinked again before nodding slowly. 'Yes,' he finally said, 'I'd like to be able to call you my partner.'

'Awesome,' Dean said. A stupid grin spread across his face and he picked at his burger. 'Awesome,' he repeated.

'Good,' Castiel nodded. 'So will you please stop thinking that I'm somehow better than you just because I went to Oxford?'

'Yeah,' Dean mumbled. 'Sorry.'

'That's okay, Dean,' Castiel said. 'I just don't want my boyfriend to think those kinds of things.'

Dean grinned as he watched Castiel take a large bite of his takeaway burger. He groaned loudly and Dean felt his stomach flip. 'These make me very happy,' the older man mumbled.

Dean laughed.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Castiel pulled up in front of Dean's house and Dean wanted to whine. Seriously, they had to have a date that started at seven am and ended at midnight or something, because Dean really wasn't seeing enough of his blue-eyed angel as it was. Castiel smiled slightly but didn't say anything as he stepped from the BMW, Dean following him.

'So...' Dean said after he'd shut his door.

'I had a lovely time, Dean,' Castiel said.

Dean smiled. 'Me too, Cas.'

'And once again I apologise for... jumping you, in the movie theatre.'

'Seriously, Cas, it's fine,' Dean laughed. He grabbed Castiel's trench coat and tugged the man closer, making Castiel simultaneously smile and blush. 'Feel free to kiss me whenever you want.'

Castiel stepped closer until he was practically pressed against Dean, Dean against the BMW, and the taller man's breath hitched as Castiel's deep, deep blue eyes went from his own down to his lips. 'Really?' Castiel asked. One of his hands went to Dean's chest and slid down slowly. 'So if I saw you at work, bent over a car, covered in dirt and grease... I'd be allowed to kiss you?'

'Y-Yeah,' Dean stuttered before swallowing. Christ, he'd never met anyone with a voice as deep as Castiel's. And he knew from experience that it got even _deeper_ when Castiel was turned on.

Castiel nodded and his eyes dropped even further, following the movement of his own hand down Dean's chest and stomach. 'I see,' Castiel hummed. 'So, if I... pushed you against this car...' He did just that, and Dean let out a huff of air as his back made contact with the cold vehicle. 'You wouldn't stop me?'

Dean had forgotten how to talk, so he just shook his head. Castiel stepped closer until his body was pressed against Dean's, one long, lean line of warmth. Dean's hands went under Castiel's trench coat and rested on his hips.

'Dean?' Castiel murmured, tilting his head forward slightly.

'Yeah?' Dean asked breathlessly.

'I want to kiss you, Dean,' Castiel said, repeating his words from earlier.

'So do it,' Dean said.

Castiel needed no further encouragement. He closed the gap between them and caught Dean's lips, making the green-eyed man groan and dig his fingers harder into Castiel's hips. He tried to drag Castiel closer while his mouth was plundered, but there was zero space between them. Instead he just rolled his hips forward as he licked Castiel's tongue, making both men moan.

Castiel's fingers dug into Dean's shirt and skin, stretching the fabric as he pulled, and his free hand crept around Dean's hip before grabbing his ass (Castiel wound never admit it, but since Balthazar and Gabriel had mentioned Dean's ass he'd been itching to grab it).

Dean jumped in surprise but kissed Castiel harder. He could feel the older man's stubble scratching at his face and it turned him on just that bit more. Castiel's chest was firm and warm against his own, and oh dear _God_ , that was Castiel's hand, right there, squeezing one of his ass cheeks. _Shit_.

They had to break apart for air but Castiel didn't go far. He latched onto Dean's neck and sucked, licked, and nibbled up and down before hovering over Dean's Adam's apple and moving onto the other side. Dean groaned and let his head fall back with a dull _thunk_ against the BMW, giving Castiel more room to explore.

'Christ, Cas,' he grunted and pushed forward again. He swore harshly when his trapped erection made contact with Castiel's, and the blue-eyed man let out a soft whine against Dean's skin. 'Get back up here,' Dean growled. He threaded his fingers through Castiel's unruly hair and tugged him up, crushing their mouths back together.

Castiel groaned and both his hands dropped to squeeze and grope Dean's ass. He used his grip to pull Dean forward, rubbing their groins together, and Dean cursed and had to pull away to breathe and groan and generally make embarrassing noises.

'I really, really wanna drag you into the back of your car and fuck you into next week,' Dean grunted, and Castiel whimpered in response. 'But...' Dean continued, taking a deep breath to control himself, 'we're waiting until date five.'

'I'm not sure I'll make it,' Castiel admitted, but even as he did his hips stilled and his fingers stopped digging into Dean's ass.

Dean chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's stubble-covered jaw. 'It's your rule, Cas.'

'I know,' Castiel grumbled. He took a breath and shook his head. 'For the first time in my life I'm regretting making it.'

Dean smiled and pulled back to look Castiel in the eyes. 'I don't care about waiting, Cas, I told you that.'

'Well maybe _I_ do,' Castiel huffed.

Kissing him again, gently this time, Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's messy hair. 'We're waiting,' he stated, despite the ache in his cock, and Castiel groaned again. He thumped his forehead against Dean's chest and let out a long, deep sigh. 'You can wait two more dates, can't you, Cas?' Dean teased.

'Maybe,' Castiel grumbled.

Dean chuckled. He kissed Castiel's forehead before pushing the man gently, and Castiel stood tall. 'I had a great time, Cas,' Dean said.

Castiel smiled as he said, 'I did too, Dean. Are we... when... uh...'

'When can we do this again?' Dean supplied when Castiel trailed off. The dark-haired man nodded and Dean said, 'I'm free most weekends, and I usually finish work at five or six unless something happens.'

'I'll check my schedule,' Castiel said. 'But I should be free soon.'

'Awesome. Just give us a call,' Dean said. He and Castiel exchanged one last, long kiss before Dean was walking into his house, Castiel watching. Dean sighed and leaned against the closed door as Castiel's BMW disappeared down the street. He thought about what he and Castiel had discussed in the parking lot, and the kisses they'd exchanged in the movies as well as against the BMW just before.

He really didn't think he'd make it to date five either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I know absolutely nothing about cars, in case that wasn't obvious. Thank God for Google. Though seriously, my dad has tried to explain to me how cars work for the past 23 years of my life and all I know is that they have engines, batteries, and fuel hoses? Yeah... I don't even know what my dad drives and he's had the ute for six or so years. It's a Holden... or Toyota... or something, no idea. So I hope Dean's appreciation of Cas' car was at least sort of realistic.
> 
> Also, I have read _The Shining_ and it is creepy as fuck. Just thought I'd throw that out there.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {Dreamer}


	16. Chapter 16

'So did you grope his arse?'

Castiel groaned and tugged his pillow over his head.

'Yeah, did you grab his ass, Cassie?'

'Oh, good, you're both here,' Castiel grumbled. 'I was hoping to be woken up by my annoying siblings.'

Gabriel and Balthazar both snickered, and Castiel groaned again before sitting up. He ran one hand over his face as he checked the alarm clock on his bedside table.

'What are you both doing here at _nine am_?' he demanded.

'You start work in an hour,' Gabriel said, like that explained everything.

'And we thought you might be a bit sore from last night and need our help to get out of bed,' Balthazar added.

Castiel scowled and threw his pillow at the Brit, who just grinned and caught it.

'I have a five date rule, Balthazar,' he said as he got out of bed.

'Yeah, but I bet Dean-o's making you wish you didn't,' Gabriel said.

Castiel just stared at his brothers, who were sitting either side of his bed, looking at him with matching grins. 'I hate you both,' he announced before heading for the bathroom.

'I knew it!' Gabriel shouted, cackling loudly.

'Did you grab his arse?' Balthazar demanded.

Castiel ignored them both and slammed the bathroom door shut.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Hey, Cas.'

Dean grinned when the blue-eyed man jolted and looked up at him. 'Dean?'

'Hey,' Dean repeated and leaned on the counter, his face only inches from Castiel's own. He waited for about five seconds- he'd always been told that he wasn't very patient- before huffing and kissing the older man gently.

Castiel was clearly stilled shocked, because instead of kissing back he mumbled, 'What are you doing here?' against Dean's lips.

'Can't I visit my boyfriend at work?' Dean asked as he pulled back.

A faint blush spread across Castiel's cheeks and he ducked his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. 'Of course you can,' he mumbled.

Dean chuckled. 'Bobby called me into work; some important client needed their car worked on.' He shrugged one shoulder before adding, 'I've been buried in an engine since six-thirty and I need coffee. And food... lots of food.'

Castiel blinked at him slowly before glancing at the glass case to his right. 'We have cake and pie,' he stated.

'Pie sounds good,' Dean nodded. 'And the largest coffee you've got.' Castiel hesitated, not moving away from the counter, and Dean raised both eyebrows. 'Cas?'

'I just, uh...' Castiel took a deep breath before grabbing Dean's jacket and tugging him back in for a forceful kiss that left Dean stumbling and slightly hard. When they broke apart Castiel nodded, apparently satisfied with himself, before going to make Dean's coffee.

'Er, right...' Dean coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I'll just... wait over there?' Castiel didn't reply, his back to Dean as he worked the coffee machine, and the older lady sitting at the table by the windows grinned widely at him, making Dean blush and scurry off to one of the booths.

He sat heavily and groaned, rubbing his face and slouching immediately. He literally hadn't had a break since getting into work at six-thirty, and it was just after twelve. Dean had been hoping to bump into Castiel at _Archangel's Delights_ , even though the man usually only worked mornings. He smiled as he glanced over at the counter, his eyes raking over Castiel's back. He was wearing a deep red shirt today and well-worn jeans that hung low on his hips. Seriously, if Castiel got any hotter Dean would spontaneously combust... though that was likely to happen anyway, what with all the sexual tension between them.

Dean suddenly lost himself in a fantasy of ripping those jeans off of his boyfriend and taking him over the counter, spectators be damned- and shit, didn't that thought make him grin like an idiot?- and didn't snap out of it until Castiel was suddenly sliding into the booth opposite him. Dean blinked rapidly when he saw the large coffee Castiel had made him, as well as the rather large slice of apple pie.

'Are you okay?' Castiel asked, tilting his head as he noted the dark shadows under Dean's eyes.

'I could ask you the same thing,' Dean replied. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip, groaning when the caffeine slid down his throat.

'What do you mean?' Castiel asked, frowning in confusion.

Dean looked over his coffee cup at the author. 'You look tired,' he said.

'Oh,' Castiel nodded. 'Yes, Gabriel and Balthazar felt the need to break into my apartment and... ask me how our date went.'

Dean chuckled softly. 'Brothers, huh?' When Castiel just stared at him, Dean added, 'They're, uh... annoying.'

'Oh.' Castiel said and glanced at the door that led to the back room. 'Yes, they are.'

'I can't imagine growing up with four brothers,' Dean said.

'There was a lot of teasing, hair pulling, pranks, and food stealing,' Castiel told him. 'And that was just Gabriel.'

Dean chuckled and took another sip of his coffee, unable to keep back another groan. Damn, Castiel made good coffee. When he looked back up, Castiel was playing with the edge of his apron, his eyes staring pointedly at the plate of pie. 'You alright, Cas?'

Castiel jolted in his seat and blushed slightly. 'Yes, yes, I'm fine,' he lied.

Dean smiled. 'You sure about that?' Castiel nodded. 'Absolutely sure?' Dean teased.

Castiel scowled at him for maybe three seconds before visibly deflating. He slouched back in his seat, glaring at the pie like it had personally offended him. But it was pie, and pie was awesome, so Dean knew that it wasn't the pie.

'Cas?'

'I keep thinking about last night,' Castiel stated, rather bluntly. 'Every time I manage to push it from my mind I look at you or something that reminds me of you and then remember how good you look after I've run my fingers through your hair and kissed you, and so I think about it _again_ , and then I want to drag you over this table and have my way with you.'

Dean just stared, his mouth hanging open, and Castiel kept his eyes on Dean's pie. The silence was only broken when Gabriel suddenly flew out of the back room, practically jumping over the counter- well, scrambling over it, really, 'cause he really didn't have the height to vault it- and rushing over to them.

'CASSIE, HELP ME!'

Dean and Castiel both jumped and turned to stare at him, and Dean raised his eyebrows when he took in the older man's appearance; his jeans, button-up shirt- hell, even his hair and _face_ \- were completely covered in flour, egg, and... chocolate chips?

'Gabriel, what are you doing?' Castiel demanded.

'Making cookies!' Gabriel practically shouted before flapping a hand. 'Doesn't matter, they're burnt anyway. I need your help!'

He flopped himself over the table and Dean grabbed his pie and coffee to make sure Gabriel didn't squish them.

'With what?' Castiel asked, not looking too surprised. Dean wondered if his brother running around, screaming and covered in flour, was a regular occurrence.

'Kali called,' Gabriel said, like that explained everything. Dean looked at Castiel, who sighed and rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe that _did_ explain everything.

'And?' Castiel questioned.

Gabriel blinked at him. 'And? _And_? Is that all you have to say?'

'Gabriel, how many chocolate chips did you eat while baking?' Castiel suddenly demanded, peering closely into his brother's eyes.

'Only half a bag!' Gabriel defended himself. 'And seriously, Cassie, _that's not the point_!'

'What _is_ your point?' the blue-eyed man demanded. 'As I've told you time and time again, I'm not the person to ask for dating advice. Call Balthazar or Anna. Even Raphael would be better- he _is_ married.'

'Yeah, to a man as weird as him!' Gabriel snapped. He then pouted and pushed his brother aside, taking up half the booth as he did. He pulled a bag of- gummy bears? Dean was sure they were gummy bears- from his jeans pocket and shoved a handful into his mouth. 'Wha' 'm I gomma doof?' he mumbled dejectedly.

'Call Balthazar?' Castiel suggested again. Gabriel just glared at him.

'Uh...' Dean hummed, and the Novaks turned to look at him, as though suddenly just remembering that he was there.

'Dean, help me!' Gabriel wailed dramatically.

'How?' Dean asked.

'My ex, Kali, just called,' Gabriel said before shoving more candy into his mouth. 'An' she wafs to ge' back wif me.'

Dean stared at him for a few seconds before turning to Castiel, his eyebrows going up.

'His ex-girlfriend, Kali, called, and apparently wants to get back together,' Castiel translated.

'Oh,' Dean said. 'Okay...'

'Kali is Gabriel's on-again, off-again girlfriend, and has been for the past ten or so years,' Castiel continued.

'Wow, ten years, really?' Dean asked.

Gabriel just nodded, his cheeks bulging with gummy bears.

'So what's the problem?' Dean asked.

Gabriel opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut when Castiel glared him. He then waved a hand at his sibling, who said, 'Whenever they get back together, everything is perfect for about a month, but sooner or later one of them will annoy the other, they get into a big fight, and break up again.'

'Right,' Dean nodded- he really wasn't sure what else _to_ do.

'And every time Kali calls, Gabriel calls me asking what he should do,' Castiel said. 'Which I don't understand, because I haven't had a lot of luck dating.'

'Hey, you're dating me,' Dean said and nudged Castiel's foot under the table. 'I'd say your luck's picked up.'

Castiel smiled at him, and Dean grinned back. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'How is you two eye-fucking going to help me?' he demanded.

'What?' Dean choked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken, and Castiel scowled at his brother.

'We do not do... _that_!' he hissed.

The blonde just shrugged and pulled himself up. 'You two can't help, it's hopeless!' he shouted and stormed back behind the counter, quickly disappearing.

Dean and Castiel watched him go, the mechanic still wondering just what the hell had happened. 'So, that was weird,' he settled on saying.

'Gabriel likes being dramatic,' Castiel sighed.

'Does he hide candy on his body?' Dean asked. 'Like, instead of drugs?'

Castiel's lips twitched slightly as he nodded. 'Gabriel has always had a sweet tooth. The entire family is waiting for him to drop dead from the amount of sugar, or just finally snap.'

'I'd bet on the second one,' Dean said, and smiled when that earned him a chuckle. Castiel should laugh more often, Dean thought; it made his eyes crinkle, and his teeth flash, and... it just made him look even hotter.

Dean opened his mouth to ask Castiel when he finished work, but was interrupted when his stomach rumbled. Castiel smiled at him and Dean blushed as he glanced down at his stomach.

'You should eat your pie, Dean.'

'Er, yeah, I probably should,' Dean nodded. 'And then get something else; I really am starving.'

'Perhaps we could... get lunch?' Castiel suggested slowly, now fiddling with his apron again. 'I finish work in half-an-hour.'

'Yeah!' Dean quickly said, then cleared his throat and continued at a more... you know, normal human rate. 'I mean, yeah, you know, that sounds awesome.'

Castiel smiled, looking pleased, and pushed Dean's pie towards him. 'Eat your pie, Dean.; He stood and bent to give Dean a quick kiss before going back to work, leaving Dean to grin and munch on his pie.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Nope; I'm not moving.'

Castiel smiled but still tapped Dean on the forehead, making the younger man groan and swat at him.

'Go 'way, Cas.'

'I thought you were hungry?' Castiel asked.

'I _am_ hungry,' came Dean's muffled voice. They were sitting outside _Archangel's Delights_ , Castiel having just finished work, and Dean having just finished eating about half an apple pie. Castiel was enjoying a cigarette, which he really, _really_ needed after Gabriel had re-appeared demanding to know what he should do about his ex/maybe-current girlfriend. He'd eventually given up after the third time Castiel threatened to smother him in his sleep, and had instead turned to Dean, buying his attention with free slices of pie.

Dean didn't regret it in the least, even if he kind of did feel like he was about to burst. Pie was _always_ worth it.

'Four seconds ago you said that you were dying because you'd eaten too much pie,' Castiel reminded his partner, 'yet you want me to bring you more food.'

'Food and pie are two totally different things, Cas,' Dean said.

Castiel frowned and ashed his cigarette in the plastic ashtray sitting between them on the outdoor table. 'But pie _is_ food, Dean.'

'Isn't,' Dean mumbled. 'Pie is pie.'

'You aren't making any sense.'

' _You_ aren't making any sense,' Dean replied childishly. Castiel just rolled his eyes. The mechanic finally groaned and sat up, blinking at the bright sunlight. 'Okay,' he said and breathed in deeply. 'How about pizza?'

'Seriously, Dean?' Castiel said. 'You ate-'

'Half a pie, yeah, yeah,' Dean nodded. 'But by the time the pizza gets here I'll be hungry again. And then, after we eat pizza, I'll have more pie for dessert.'

Castiel stared at him, eyes wide, cigarette practically forgotten.

'What?' Dean asked.

'How can you eat that much and still remain as fit as you are?' Castiel demanded. If he ate that much he'd be twice his current size.

Dean grinned cheekily and leaned over the table. 'Is that your way of saying I look good, Cas?'

Castiel felt his face heat up and looked away, grumbling something under his breath.

'What was that?' Dean teased.

'I said you're pleasant to look at,' Castiel mumbled.

'You mean you think I'm hot?' Dean asked.

Castiel scowled at him. 'Obviously I think you're attractive, Dean, or we wouldn't be dating.'

'Oh, I get it,' Dean said and a large, fake pout spread across his face. 'You're only with me for my looks.'

'Yes, that's why,' Castiel sighed, 'because it's obviously not for your charm.'

'Hey, I'm charming!' Dean pouted for real this time.

'If you say so, Dean,' Castiel smirked.

'I'm totally charming,' Dean argued. 'Just ask anyone.'

'Mm-hmm,' Castiel hummed and finished his cigarette. 'Pizza, did you say?'

Dean's pout deepened but he decided to let it go. The pie had settled and now he wanted more food. He was a growing man and had spend half the day working, he needed sustenance.

Castiel pulled out his cell phone to order pizza, making Dean smile instead of pout, and they talked about work, what they'd do for their next date, and how Gabriel was insane and would most likely die a young man from all the sugar he ingested on a daily basis.

'Sam would probably have a heart attack if he saw all the candy your brother eats,' Dean said. The pizza had just arrived and he was practically drooling as he flipped the lid open, revealing a large pie with every type of meat you could possibly need.

'Why is that?' Castiel asked as he picked up a slice.

'Sammy's all about healthy food,' Dean mumbled around his mouthful. 'I don't know how he got as big as he is eating rabbit food. Seriously, all he eats is salad and crap.'

'There's nothing wrong with salad, Dean.'

'Yeah, when it's on a burger, and only then in small doses,' Dean muttered.

Castiel just smiled and shook his head. He had a feeling that no matter what he said, Dean would act like salad had somehow been put on earth just to annoy him.

They talked about a few more things as they ate before Castiel went suddenly quiet, just watching Dean. A part of him still couldn't believe that they were dating; that he, Castiel Novak, had managed to get a man like _Dean_. Castiel didn't necessarily think that he was ugly or boring, but he certainly wasn't very attractive or interesting, not like Dean.

And yet here Dean was, sitting outside a coffee shop, eating pizza and chatting. They were _dating_. Dean actually respected his five date rule and didn't push; he didn't hate Castiel for hiding his books, or for knowing absolutely nothing about cars, or for smoking or having insane brothers or... any of the things people usually disliked him over.

Dean was funny and charming and kind and sexy and intelligent and... he was Castiel's.

'Cas?'

Castiel blinked back to himself and shook his head. He realised that his cigarette had burned out and stubbed the butt out in the ashtray.

'You okay?'

'Yes,' Castiel said, 'I'm just wondering how I got so lucky.' Dean raised an eyebrow as he took another bite of pizza. 'I'm very lucky to have you, Dean,' the older man stated seriously.

Dean snorted and swallowed his mouthful before saying, 'Damn, Cas, don't go buying a ring yet; we've only been on three dates. You don't know my worst habits yet.'

Castiel smirked and leaned on the table. 'Why would I be the one buying a ring? Why don't you propose?'

'Me?' Dean laughed. 'No way, man, it's gotta be you. And you gotta go the whole nine yards; roses all over the place, and get down on one knee in a crowded restaurant. I'm a quality guy and I deserve a bit of romance when you propose.'

Castiel chuckled. 'Would you have tears in your eyes when you say yes?'

'They'd be manly tears.'

Castiel laughed loudly at that, and Dean winked in response. Castiel smiled at Dean, just watching until he'd finished his last slice of pizza.

'Dean?'

'Mm?' Dean hummed as he rubbed his hands clean on his jeans.

'Do you have to be back at work any time soon?' Castiel asked.

'Nah, I wasn't supposed to work today,' Dean shook his head. 'Bobby just needed an extra pair of hands. Why?'

'Is your car nearby?' Castiel asked and twisted in his seat, trying to spot the Impala.

'Yeah...' Dean said slowly, clearly not understanding where Castiel was going with this.

'Are you full?' was Castiel's next question, and when Dean nodded the author stood. 'Good.'

'Cas?'

'I feel like kissing you, Dean, and I'd prefer to be in a semi-private area when we do it,' Castiel stated, making Dean's eyes go wide. 'The back seat of your car should be sufficient.'

Dean stared for a few seconds longer before jumping to his feet. 'Yeah, totally, Baby's back seat is... yes, this way!'

He grabbed Castiel's wrist and practically dragged him down the street, both of them grinning as they walked.

When they reached the Impala, Castiel tugged Dean around and pressed his lips to the other man's. When they broke apart, he said, 'I'm glad you came in today, Dean.'

'Yeah,' Dean replied, slightly breathlessly, 'me too.' He straightened up and gave Castiel a wicked grin. 'Now get in the car.'

'Yes, sir,' Castiel smirked in response, making Dean groan.

'You're killing me, Cas.'

'Not before date five,' Castiel quipped, climbing into the car.

Dean's head thudded against the open door and Castiel chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I just kind of sat down about half-an-hour ago and wrote this while blasting music and watching _South Park_ , so... if it doesn't make sense, that's why.
> 
> In other news, there's only one other pairing that I'm planning to mention in this story and that involves Adam. I had planned to put Sam with someone, but I'm not sure if I want to have background Sabriel or put Sam with, like, Sarah or Jess or... someone. Maybe you guys can let me know what pairing you'd prefer? I won't be going into detail or anything- just mentioning the other pairings in passing. This if first and foremost a Destiel story and that's what I'm sticking to!
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)
> 
> {Dreamer}


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been having real life issues and haven't had time to properly write this story. So I figured I'd post what I have so far. The next chapter will have Dean and Cas' date and... perhaps more ;)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {Dreamer}

Was Dean really doing this? Was he actually lying in bed, blanket pulled up to his chest, texting Castiel at midnight?

  
  


_fine my 1st real crush was mr baxter my math teachr_

  
  


Yup. Dean was actually doing this. That's it, he'd have to hand in his man card; Castiel had turned him into a woman. No, actually, he was pretty sure even women didn't do this anymore. So that made Dean a twelve-year-old with his first crush. Great.

He couldn't bring himself to care, though, not when Castiel's reply came through;

  
  


**I now have the image of a fifteen-year-old you sitting at the front of the class blushing and stuttering your way through math problems.**

  
  


Dean blushed.

  
  


_dnt be stupid_

  
  


**AM I being stupid?**

  
  


Biting his bottom lip, Dean groaned before giving in and telling the truth.

  
  


_i was 14 n I ddnt blush_

  
  


**I'm sure it was a cute blush.**

  
  


That brought a smile to Dean's face and he had to hide his head under his pillow. _Can't even text Cas without blushing like an idiot,_ he thought grumpily, but still texted back.

  
  


_course it was cute it was me! wel not cute more like awesom n sexy_

  
  


**You are adorable, Dean.**

  
  


_i am not_

  
  


**I beg to differ.**

  
  


Dean rolled his eyes, but gave a little chuckle. He rolled onto his back, trying to find a more comfortable spot, but there didn't seem to be one. He'd already dropped his cell onto his face- _twice_ \- and on the floor, and he'd fallen out of bed trying to grab it when Castiel had texted back. He was just glad that Adam's bedroom was way down the hall.

  
  


_so wen r u free?_

  
  


He didn't have to wait long for Castiel's reply.

  
  


**This Thursday until next Thursday. Anna wants to make sure that I'm well-rested for my English book tour.**

  
  


Dean chewed on his bottom lip, thumbs hovering over his cell phone as he thought about what to type. He knew what he wanted for his and Castiel's fourth date, he just wasn't sure if the other man would agree.

  
  


_k so im not pushn or anythn but 4 our nxt date wud u maybe wana come ova my place?_

  
  


**For dinner?**

  
  


Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Good, okay, the author hadn't shot the idea down. Going good so far.

  
  


_yeh I feel lyk cookn n thought we cud watch a movie or sumthn if u want_

  
  


Five minutes later Dean had started to panic, but just before he could find Castiel's number and call the man to apologise profusely, his cell buzzed.

  
  


**Sorry, Gabriel was having another crisis and called me- again- to complain about Kali. I would love to come over, Dean. Would Friday night work for you?**

  
  


Dean literally jumped off of his bed and pumped his fist in the air for a good minute before realising he had to text Castiel back. He typed quickly, a grin still stretched across his face. At least nobody was around to witness the destruction of his manhood.

  
  


_yeh fridays good how bout 6.30?_

  
  


**I'll be at your house at six-thirty.**

  
  


Dean grinned.

  
  


_awesom_

  
  


**As much as I'd like to keep texting you, I have an early Q &A tomorrow and need to rest. I will see you Friday, Dean.**

  
  


_seeya friday cas_

  
  


Dean still had a grin on his face, even after his cell went dark and he tossed it on the bedside table. He rolled over, pulled the covers over his head, and buried his face in his pillow. Okay, so he'd been reduced to acting like a teenager again, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Castiel was awesome, and that was all that mattered.

_I'm so far gone it isn't funny,_ he thought, closing his eyes and trying to get to sleep. He was still smiling.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Wow, Adam was right.'

Dean looked up at Sam as he stirred the pasta. 'Right about what?'

'You _really_ like this Cas guy,' Sam said.

'Yeah...' Dean trailed off, wondering where Sam was going with this. 'So?'

'Nothing,' Sam shrugged. 'It's just... nice, to see you like this again.'

'Uh-huh, thanks for that, Samantha, I'll sleep better tonight knowing you approve.'

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered, 'Jerk,' as he opened the fridge.

Rather than respond with his usual “bitch”, though, Dean rushed over to his brother and slammed the fridge shut. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Er... having a beer?' Sam tried. He'd come over after work for the usual Friday Movie Night, only to be told by Adam that their older brother was kicking them out for the night. Adam had already headed over to one of his friend's places, and Dean had told Bobby not to come over earlier that day at work. Sam, as usual, was the last to hear anything.

'No,' Dean said and pushed his gigantor of a brother away from the fridge.

'What? Why not?' Sam asked as he was _shoved_ out of the kitchen. And Dean kept pushing him, apparently planning on just tossing Sam right out.

''Cause it's almost six and Cas'll be here at six-thirty and I've gotta make sure the chicken and pasta is cooked before throwing the sauce in and you'll just get in the way so _get out._ '

'Wow, okay, so you really, _really_ like Cas,' Sam said as he bumped into the front door. 'Ow! Jesus, Dean, relax.'

'I'll relax when you get your giant ass outta my house!' Dean snapped. He opened the front door and shoved Sam again, making the younger Winchester laugh.

'Wow, is tonight _the night_?' Sam asked. ''Cause you're acting like a weirdo.'

'I am not!' Dean huffed. That just made Sam laugh harder. Stupid little brothers who stopped being little when they were fifteen. 'I swear to God I'll disown you if you don't leave, _now_.'

'Okay, okay,' Sam chuckled. 'We still having lunch tomorrow?'

'Yeah, yeah,' Dean muttered and waved a hand. 'It was great seeing you, Sammy, let's do this again when I'm _not_ expecting a gorgeous man any goddamn minute!'

Sam snickered at his brother's sarcastic tone and cleared his throat. 'Well, you said he was due at six-thirty, and it's only six, so really you're not expecting him any goddamn minute, now are-'

'Shut up!' Dean snapped and slammed the door in Sam's face.

Sam blinked rapidly before giggling. 'He really, really, _really_ likes this one,' he hummed as he headed for his car.

Two minutes later he was knocking on the door again, only to be greeted by a red-faced Dean. 'I forgot my jacket,' Sam said, trying to keep a straight face.

He broke into laughter when Dean threw it at him.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'He cooks!' Balthazar shouted for what must have been the fiftieth time. Castiel had stopped counting after the twenty-third time, _and_ had stopped saying, 'Yes, Balthazar, Dean cooks; now get out of my bedroom so I can change.'

Balthazar had either suddenly become deaf or just wasn't listening, because he was still sprawled across Castiel's bed wearing silk pyjamas and holding a bottle of vodka.

'Please tell me you're not planning on drinking all of that _here_ ,' Castiel said over his shoulder as he searched for a shirt.

'What? No,' Balthazar chuckled. 'Gabe's coming over and we're watching some movies. Apparently Kali called again... and again... and then a sixtieth time.'

'Yes, I'm aware,' Castiel grumbled. Gabriel had been calling _him_ four times a day when he wasn't at work, asking for advice on the “Kali Debacle”, as he kept calling it. 'Wait, why are you meeting _here_?' he asked, turning quickly to look at his brother.

'Your flat is nicer,' Balthazar shrugged.

'It's also _mine_ ,' Castiel scowled. 'Go to your apartment!'

'But _Cassie_ ,' Balthazar whined and gestured around the bedroom with his vodka, 'you have such a lovely bed.'

'Your bed is twice the size of mine and shaped like a heart, Balthazar,' Castiel said, deadpan. 'You could fit three of you and probably five Gabriels if you really tried.'

'True,' Balthazar hummed, 'but we're still doing it here.'

Castiel sighed, but didn't bother saying anything; he never could talk his siblings out of anything. It was why he'd been suspended from school along with Gabriel and four of Gabriel's friends; trying to explain to the principle that your brother was just _so insane_ that you somehow got caught up in his scheme through no fault of your own didn't get you out of trouble.

It was easier, in the end, to just give in gracefully.

'I hate you both,' he mumbled.

With a few choice swear words, of course.

Castiel finally selected a light blue dress shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up as he turned to face his brother. 'Please don't destroy anything I own, don't invite any more people over, and _please_ don't call me in the morning demanding to know where I am.'

Balthazar rolled his eyes as he drawled, 'Yes, Cassie. Of course, Cassie. Wouldn't dream of it, Cas-' He cut himself off abruptly and sat up. 'Cassie?'

'What?' Castiel mumbled as he checked himself over in his bedroom mirror.

'Don't call you demanding to know where you are,' Balthazar hummed. 'Are you telling me, dear brother, that you aren't going to be coming home tonight?'

Castiel blushed slightly and fiddled with the sweater vest he'd pulled on over his shirt as he mumbled, 'That's what I was alluding to, yes.'

'WHAT?!' Balthazar practically shrieked and leapt across the bed. 'Are you and Dean finally going to fuck?'

'Balthazar!' Castiel hissed.

'Oh, don't be such a prude, Cassie!' Balthazar snapped. 'Are you and Dean-o finally s _ealing the deal_ , as they say?'

'Not that it's any of your business,' Castiel grumbled as he turned back to the mirror, 'but... maybe.'

'Maybe or yes?' Balthazar demanded.

'It's none of your business!' Castiel snapped and stalked from his bedroom.

'What happened to your five date rule?' Balthazar asked, scrambling after his brother.

'It's still in effect,' Castiel informed him.

'But... but... but-' Balthazar was, apparently, lost for words, which suited Castiel just fine. He checked his watch before deciding that he could arrive at Dean's a little earlier than planned; anything to put an end to this conversation with his brother.

'Goodnight, Balthazar,' he said as he grabbed his trench coat from the hook by the door. 'Don't break anything,' he added and opened the door.

He ran straight into Gabriel, who'd been about to knock.

'Cassie, what am I gonna do?' the blonde groaned.

Castiel rolled his eyes. 'I'm busy; talk to Balthazar.'

'But Cas, I'm in pain!' Gabriel pouted. His younger brother just pushed past him and headed for the elevator. Gabriel stepped back when Balthazar suddenly appeared.

'You can't run from me, Cassie!' he shouted.

'I can!' Castiel called. 'And I am!'

'What's going on?' Gabriel asked, looking curious.

Balthazar turned to him and grinned widely. 'Our Cassie isn't coming home tonight.'

Gabriel blinked while down the hallway Castiel got into the lift. 'What?' he suddenly shouted. 'Cassie, you little minx!'

Castiel just ignored them, breathing a sigh of relief as the lift doors closed. He could still hear Gabriel and Balthazar shouting as the elevator jerked down and rubbed his face. He had to be adopted; that was the only plausible explanation as to how he ended up with insane siblings.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean was mixing the pasta, chicken and sauce together when there was a knock at the door. Dean checked his watch and found that it was only quarter past six. He cursed as he dropped the spoon and went to answer the door. If it was Sam again, Dean swore that he'd disown him.

Instead, when he opened the door, he came face-to-face with Castiel. 'You're early,' he blurted.

Warm arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him down, and then Dean found his lips assaulted by a very excited author. He groaned and grabbed onto Castiel's hips, dragging the shorter man closer. He felt an insistent tongue press into his mouth, and it was at least five minutes until he was let up to breathe.

'Jesus, Cas,' he gasped as he inhaled deeply. 'What was that?'

'Aren't I allowed to kiss you when I want?' Castiel asked. He sighed as he caught his breath, and pressed his forehead to Dean's chest. 'I'm sorry,' he mumbled. 'My brothers...'

'Right,' Dean nodded. He didn't need to hear any more; brothers could be a pain in the ass, he knew from personal experience. 'Want a beer?'

Castiel chuckled and looked up, his blue eyes warm. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's red lips and said, 'Thank you, Dean.'

'What for?' Dean asked as he finally shut the door.

'For being... you,' Castiel said.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, but Castiel didn't seem to want to elaborate, so Dean just hung up Castiel's trench coat before threading their fingers together and tugging the older man into the kitchen. 'I was just finishing up dinner,' he said and gestured at the large bowl on the counter.

Castiel peered over at it as Dean grabbed them two beers from the fridge. 'Pasta?'

'Chicken pasta,' Dean said. 'Ellen taught me how to cook it. It's pretty easy and tastes great. I was gonna make a salad, since you seem to like greens and all.'

Castiel chuckled and accepted the bottle Dean passed him. They smiled at each other as they sipped their drinks.

'Would you like some help?' Castiel asked when he'd lowered his bottle.

'If you want,' Dean shrugged. 'Ingredients for salad are in the fridge.'

'Is there anything in particular you'd like in the salad?' Castiel questioned, opening the fridge to look inside.

'Not really,' Dean said as he went back to finishing off the pasta. 'I'm not a big salad eater.'

'So I've gathered,' Castiel hummed. He pulled lettuce, tomato, cheese and olives from the fridge, as well as the balsamic vinegar. Dean took a bowl from one of the overhead cupboards and handed it over, he and Castiel smiling at each other.

The two moved through the kitchen seamlessly, which surprised Dean; he usually got annoyed with whoever was in the kitchen with him. Bobby tended to grunt and complain; Sam, Adam and Jo dropped things; and Ellen said that everything he did was wrong. Castiel moved easily around him, never got in Dean's way, and even pressed kisses to Dean's neck whenever he passed. Dean could _really_ get used to this, and he found that it didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Nothing that involved Castiel did.

Finally dinner was ready and Dean and Castiel carried the food and cutlery into the dining room. Dean sat at the head of the table, while Castiel took the seat to his right, and there was silence as they dished up a plate each.

Dean had a fresh beer and popped the cap with a bottle-opener before tipping the neck against Castiel's. 'To us,' he toasted, and Castiel smiled warmly.

'To us,' he echoed and took a sip.

'So,' Dean said as they picked up their forks, 'what did your brothers do to get you to kiss me like that?'

Castiel raised his eyebrows. 'I would have kissed you like that regardless of what my brothers did or didn't do.'

Dean chuckled and said, 'That's good to know.'

'They were just being their usual annoying, nosey selves,' Castiel explained. 'Balthazar was lounging around my apartment in his pyjamas while I was getting ready, and he had a bottle of vodka. Apparently he and Gabriel were going to drink the night away.'

'Drunk brothers; _not_ something you want to go home to,' Dean said. He knew from experience; Sam and Adam got all touchy-feely and wanted to talk about Dean's _feelings_ when they got wasted together. Then again, they wanted to do that when they were _sober_ ; they were just less subtle about it when they'd had a few drinks.

Castiel had to hide a smirk; he didn't plan on going home. Not tonight, anyway. All thoughts of getting naked with Dean left his head, however, when he took his first mouthful of the chicken pasta.

'Oh my God, Dean,' he moaned and closed his eyes as he savoured the taste. 'This is delicious.'

Dean almost choked on the mouthful of beer he'd taken and had to clear his throat before saying, 'R-Really?'

'Mm-hmm,' Castiel hummed. He swallowed, opened his eyes, and smiled brightly at Dean; a big smile that showed his teeth and made Dean's insides feel all soft and squishy... and warm... and slightly hot, lower south. _Christ_. 'You have to cook more for me in the future,' Castiel said and scraped up another large mouthful.

Dean grinned; he could picture him and Castiel, sitting right here, eating burgers or steak or whatever the hell Castiel wanted Dean to cook. He'd learn to make whatever dish the blue-eyed man wanted, and afterwards they'd curl up on the couch, and watch movies, and then disappear to the bedroom to have some fun naked times.

'I'll make burgers next time,' Dean said. 'I make a mean burger.'

'Good,' was all Castiel said and shoved more pasta into his mouth.

Dean chuckled. 'Slow down. There's still dessert.'

'Deffert?' Castiel mumbled through his mouthful.

'Yeah; a pie from _The Roadhouse_.'

Castiel moaned again and seriously, he had to stop that, 'cause Dean was _barely_ holding on as it was; if Castiel kept making noises like that, Dean'd jump across this table and have his wicked way with the older man, Castiel's five date rule be damned.

'Glad my dinner pleases you,' was all Dean managed to get out before he had to down half of his beer. Castiel was still grinning and humming and generally doing everything in his power to set Dean on fire. Frickin' sexy bastard.

Dean barely ate his dinner; he was too busy sipping beer, staring hard at his plate, and trying to ignore the sinful noises Castiel was making. It was like the guy hadn't eaten in a week, and Dean's pasta was the very best thing that had ever passed his lips. Dean could think of a few _other_ things that he wanted to push past Castiel's lips, and shook his head over and over again to try and stamp those thoughts out. He was only human, alright?

The mechanic almost breathed a sigh of relief when Castiel had cleared his plate- after dishing up seconds- and put the leftovers away before getting the pie. Castiel followed him and got the vanilla ice-cream from the freezer, and the couple stood in the kitchen eating their dessert.

Revenge, Dean decided as he moaned over his plate, was awesome; Castiel's bright blue eyes were glued to his lips, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, his pie barely touched.

'So,' Dean said while he put the plates in the sink, 'I was thinking we could see what's on TV, or watch a movie. I have a lot of DVDs and you can pick whatever-'

He was cut off when Castiel spun him around, practically slamming Dean against the counter. All of the air left Dean's lungs and he gasped as Castiel stared at him.

'C-Cas?' he managed to croak out.

'I don't want to watch a movie, Dean,' the older man growled.

Dean blinked. And again stuttered; 'O-Okay.' He tried to clear his throat, but Castiel was _right there_ , and he was almost pressed completely against Dean, and Dean could feel the heat from his body, and _fuck_ , Castiel shouldn't look _that_ good in black trousers and a blue shirt that made his eyes, like, a hundred times _fucking brighter_ , and who the hell left the house with messy sex-hair, five o'clock shadow, and pink, chapped lips?

Castiel Novak, that was who, and Dean was sure that he'd been put on Earth specifically to turn Dean into a lump of sexual frustration. He was a danger to society. He needed to be locked up.

Preferably in Dean's bedroom.

Naked.

24/7.

Castiel's eyes slowly drifted from Dean's own, down the tight black shirt he was wearing, to his well-fitting, dark-wash jeans, and back up again.

And then again.

And then, just to _really_ make sure that Dean was hot and bothered, _again_.

'Cas, man, you gotta stop looking at me like that,' Dean breathed heavily. ''Cause seriously, I can only take so much.'

Castiel's eyes flicked back up to his and narrowed slightly. 'Who said I want you to control yourself?'

Dean's eyes widened, and his jeans got just _that_ bit tighter. 'What?' he blurted.

'Date one; we went to _The Roadhouse_ , ate burgers and fries, and you walked me to my door,' Castiel said, trailing his fingers down Dean's chest. Dean gulped. 'Date two; again, we went to _The Roadhouse_ after you discovered that I was Jimmy Milton, and, _again_ , we ate burgers and fries.'

He took a step closer to Dean, which put them flush against each other, and Dean swallowed thickly. His eyes darted down to Castiel's lips and stayed there, even when Castiel continued to speak.

'Date three; we went to the movies, watched _Carrie_ , and then ate takeaway burgers in my car.' He licked his lips, and Dean almost fucking _moaned_. Castiel's eyes darkened slightly, but he just kept. Fucking. _Talking_. Like he _wasn't_ pressed against Dean and driving the younger man fucking insane. 'Date four; you came to _Archangel's Delights_ , ate an _amazing_ amount of pie, then ordered pizza, and then we made out in the back of the Impala.'

Dean's eyes widened and he almost fell right over. Castiel... he counted that as a _date_? Which meant... which _meant_...

'Date five...' Castiel breathed right against Dean's lips, and Dean definitely moaned this time. _Fuck_. 'Date five is us, here, right now. We ate chicken pasta and more pie and we laughed and talked about nothing and everything,' Castiel said. His voice had deepened, and Dean didn't know how that was possible. 'I have a five date rule, Dean,' the author murmured, like Dean didn't fucking _know that_ , like that rule hadn't led to one of the most serious cases of blue-balls he'd ever suffered from. 'We've eaten dinner, dessert, and talked,' Castiel murmured. 'As I see it, date five is over, so...'

'S-So?' Dean stuttered as Castiel's lips brushed against his own.

'So now...' Castiel hummed. He leaned forward, his stubbled cheek brushing against Dean's, his lips ghosting over the shell of Dean's ear, his breath warm and heavy. ' _Now_ ,I want to take you upstairs, throw you onto your bed, and fuck you until you can no longer move.'

Dean's legs gave out, but Castiel was there, his arms strong and wrapped around Dean's waist. He hauled the mechanic up and shoved him roughly against the counter. Dean's moan was cut off by Castiel's lips, hot and bruising against his own.

Castiel licked into his mouth, all sloppy tongue and biting teeth, their lips melding together and sliding wetly. Dean moaned again, and Castiel swallowed the sound. Dean threaded both hands through Castiel's hair, tugging harshly as he thrust against the shorter man.

Castiel humped him right back, and the next few minutes dissolved into them making out like fucking teenagers and dry-humping each other like if they didn't they'd combust. When Dean finally ripped their lips apart to breathe, Castiel latched onto his neck, his teeth digging in, his tongue then soothing the mark, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked back.

'Fuck, Cas,' he moaned and tipped his head back, giving Castiel more room.

'Bedroom,' Castiel growled, and _shit_ , his voice could get _deeper_? Dean could come from that alone, he was sure of it.

He let Castiel suck on his neck for a few more seconds before wrenching him away. Castiel growled, and Dean crashed their lips together one last time before forcing himself away from the counter. He wrapped his hand around Castiel's wrist and tugged him through the kitchen. Castiel followed quickly, and they stumbled their way through the living room, into the entrance hall, up the stairs, and down the hallway.

Dean had no idea how they made it to his room in one piece. He almost fell down the stairs when Castiel decided to grab his ass, and he stumbled right into a table when Castiel decided to once again stick his tongue down Dean's throat.

'Who the fuck put that there?' he snarled as he rubbed his bruised hip.

Castiel, the bastard, just chuckled darkly against Dean's collarbone. Dean's shirt would be beyond repair; Castiel had stretched the collar out to get at Dean's tanned skin, and he was surprisingly strong for such a lean dude.

They stopped again at the door to Dean's room, licking into each other's mouths and grinding against each other. Castiel slid a hand up Dean's thigh before tugging, and Dean had no choice but to somehow try and wrap his leg around Castiel's waist. It didn't work very well; Dean wasn't exactly twenty anymore, and he wasn't the most flexible guy. That didn't stop the author from shoving him against the wall with a _thud_ and pressing his hips into Dean's like he was trying to merge them together.

'Cas, fuck, let me open the door!' Dean half-shouted.

'So open it,' Castiel growled without moving from where he was biting what would no doubt be a _very_ impressive hickey come morning into Dean's neck.

'Just... _ah_ , _Jesus_... l-let me go for a second,' Dean pleaded.

Castiel growled again, and damn it, _that_ was going on the list of noises that turned Dean the fuck on in two seconds flat. Thankfully the man moved away, and Dean turned, needing both hands to twist the handle and shove the door to his bedroom open.

Castiel was pressed against his back the entire time, and he shoved Dean into the room before kicking the door shut. Dean fell onto the bed and rolled over quickly. He spread his legs as he did, and smirked when Castiel licked his lips. His eyes rolled over Dean's body lazily, and Dean said, 'What now?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** AHAHAHAHAHA!!! 'Cause I'm fucking evil, that's why! No, sorry, I'm just kidding; I couldn't help myself :p Chapter 19 will be posted in a few minutes as soon as I've edited it. It's rated MA, or R, or NC-17, or whatever words/numbers are used for “explicit” in your country of origin. Please note the story's rating change, and the additional warnings that will be present at the beginning of the next chapter.
> 
> See ya in a few seconds, kiddies.
> 
> {Dreamer}


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** This chapter contains explicit sexual content and D/s themes. Please note the story's rating change. This entire chapter is just smut, so skip it if you don't wish to read about two men doing it in graphic detail.

Castiel's eyes flashed, and he quickly realised what Dean was doing.

'Strip,' Castiel said, ' _now_.'

Dean wasted no time. He ripped his shirt off, the garment tossed aside and landing somewhere on Dean's dresser. His jeans went next, and Dean heard something in his room crash to the floor, but really, who gave a shit? His socks were next and then Dean sat there in his boxer-briefs, his erection straining against the material, a wet patch already spreading.

Castiel licked his lips again, and though the lighting was piss-poor, Dean knew that the older man's eyes were black. Dean's hand crawled over his thigh, then his hip, before he finally palmed his cock, and he groaned, head tilted back. He felt strong fingers curl around his wrist and yank his hand away, and when he opened his eyes Castiel growled, 'I didn't say that you could touch yourself, Dean.'

Dean whimpered but obediently moved his hands.

And then he had the great pleasure of watching Castiel strip for him.

Slowly.

He slid each button from its hole like he had all the time in the world, and his eyes remained on Dean's as he did. Slowly- agonisingly slowly- Castiel revealed inch after inch of slightly tanned skin. He shrugged the blue dress shirt from his shoulders and let it fall carelessly to the floor. His shoes had been left downstairs before dinner, so Castiel easily slid his socks, then his trousers, off.

' _Fuck_!' Dean hissed. Castiel wasn't wearing underwear. What the actual fuck, Dean wasn't sure he'd survive the sex, he was gonna combust, right here, watching Castiel strip for him.

He was surprisingly okay with that.

Castiel smirked and wrapped his long fingers around his cock, stroking from the base to the tip. His other hand ran from his neck down to his stomach, stopping briefly to pinch a nipple, and Dean moaned shamelessly as he watched. Castiel flicked his index finger over the head of his cock, and Dean's own dick gave a _very_ interested twitch when Castiel smeared the pre-come over his stomach.

'Lose the boxers, Dean, or I'll do it myself,' Castiel ordered.

Dean got out of his underwear in under two seconds. And somehow, Castiel was across the room, on the bed, and dragging Dean onto his lap a few seconds after that.

Dean growled and arched into the older man as Castiel forced their bodies together. He caught Castiel's lips in a searing kiss, and Castiel's large hands spread across his lower back, prompting Dean to start rolling their hips together.

When their cocks brushed together, Dean threw his head back and moaned Castiel's name, long and low, and Castiel mumbled words that the mechanic couldn't make out. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck as he continued to move, and their breath mingled as they panted against each other. Dean's thighs tensed with his movements, and Castiel's right hand trailed over one, kneading the muscle and making Dean whine.

'Touch me, Cas, for fuck's sake,' Dean begged.

'No,' Castiel growled.

'Cas-'

' _No_ ,' Castiel snarled and latched onto a nipple. Dean's fingers dug into Castiel's back, his forehead thumped against Castiel's shoulder, and Castiel just sucked, bit, and breathed all over Dean's chest. When Castiel finally pulled back, Dean's cock was fucking _aching_ , and his chest was heaving with each strained breath. 'What position do you like best?' Castiel asked.

Dean chuckled, happy to note that he wasn't the only one who sounded wrecked. 'Isn't it a little too early to be talkin' kinks, Cas?'

He felt Castiel smirk against his skin. The older man was dragging his stubbled jaw up and down Dean's neck. Up and down. Up and down.

Up and _fucking down._

'Kinks, Dean? How... _intriguing_.' He punctuated the last word with a hard roll of his hips, and Dean groaned, head tilted to the side, giving Castiel more access to bite into his neck. _Holy fucking hell, Cas shouldn't be allowed to talk in bed._

'Too sexy,' Dean grunted. ' _Way_ too frickin' sexy.'

'What was that?' Castiel purred.

'N-Nothing,' Dean stuttered, swallowing thickly. 'Um, I... uh...'

'How would you like me to fuck you, Dean?' the other man asked when it became clear that Dean couldn't speak coherently. 'Would you like to sit on my lap and ride my cock until you come?' Dean groaned again. 'Would you like me to lay you flat on your back and fuck you into the mattress?'

' _Cas_ ,' Dean whined- and yes, he'd totally admit it, 'cause Castiel's words went _straight_ to his already aching dick.

'Tell me, Dean,' Castiel ordered in that deep, deep voice made even gruffer by their current actions.

'I... _fuck_ ,' Dean hissed when Castiel again bit his neck. 'I, uh... o-on my stomach, you fucking me from behind,' he said in a rush. Dean didn't know why, but he had a thing for guys taking him from behind. He liked to be held down; he liked filthy things to be hissed into his ear; he liked to be fucked _hard_ and made to come without a hand on his cock.

Castiel paused, his fingers splayed against Dean's back, and Dean held his breath.

Then, Castiel licked a long strip up his neck, followed by a soft nip to his jaw. 'Get on the bed, Dean,' was all he said.

Dean was sure he'd never moved that quickly in his life. Which was bad, because he and Castiel were tangled together, so Dean stumbled right off the bed, into the bedside table, and landed hard on his ass.

'Ow.'

Castiel _laughed_ at him, the bastard, and Dean flipped him off as he scrambled back to his feet.

'There's no need for that, Dean,' Castiel chuckled as he dragged his fingers down Dean's side. Dean shivered, and moved obediently when the older man tapped his hip.

'You're a bitch,' Dean replied.

'I think you'll find that tonight you're _my_ bitch,' Castiel responded promptly.

' _Fuck_ ,' Dean grunted, burying his face in a pillow.

'I'm not very good at dirty talk,' Castiel admitted from behind the mechanic. Dean bit his lip when one of Castiel's long, lean hands ran up his thigh. 'But I can try, if you wish.'

'I think you're doin' pretty well there, Cas,' Dean mumbled.

'I'm just telling the truth.'

'I know,' Dean said, 'and that's what makes it so much hotter.'

Castiel's hand paused on his thigh, but then continued up. His palm ghosted over one of Dean's ass cheeks, and Dean froze, just waiting... waiting...

'Fuck you, Cas!' he snapped when the shorter man's hand moved up his back.

Castiel chuckled again. Suddenly he was bent over Dean's back, skin against skin, his cock pressed against Dean's ass, and Dean had to bite back another groan. He hadn't heard Castiel moan in a while, and he was determined not to make another noise until his boyfriend did.

So Dean pushed his ass back, grinding against Castiel's erection, and Castiel froze before letting out a long, deep groan that made Dean really, _really_ wish that he didn't require any prep, because _shit_ , he wanted Castiel in him, like, last week.

'Cas,' he choked out and continued to rub himself against the author. 'Come on, Cas, we've been waiting fucking _weeks_ for this.'

Castiel was panting now and Dean pushed himself up onto his hands so that he could look over his shoulder. Castiel's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were dark instead of their usual bright, bright blue. He nodded and asked a quick, 'Condoms and lube?'

'Bedside table, top drawer,' Dean answered.

Castiel scrambled across the bed and Dean giggled- a totally manly giggle, okay? Shut up- but Castiel ignored him in favour of tugging the drawer open. He actually tossed things across the room in his search, and didn't bother closing the drawer when he'd found the condoms and lube.

He pulled an entire strip of condoms out and ripped one off, dumping the remaining ones somewhere on the bed. Dean heard the foil packet being ripped open, and tried to turn to get a better look, but Castiel's fingers suddenly dug into one of his ass cheeks.

'Face the bed, Dean,' Castiel growled, and Dean quickly did as he was told, his dick giving a _very_ interested twitch as Castiel rolled the condom on in a few quick strokes.

'Shit!' he yelped when cold gel dripped down his back and ass.

'Sorry,' Castiel mumbled. 'I squeezed the bottle too hard.'

'You bastard,' Dean groaned as his skin adjusted to the cold. 'Lube goes _in my ass_ , Cas.'

'You're very cheeky for a man who's about to be fucked into incoherence,' Castiel commented, like he was talking about the fucking _weather_ and not _pounding into Dean until he couldn't string two words together_.

'If you actually started on the fucking instead of playing around then- _Jesus Christ_!' Dean hissed and bit his lip as a cold, wet finger suddenly breached him, and he just knew that Castiel was smirking, the fucker. 'Asshat,' he grumbled, though there was no venom in the word; Castiel's finger was already probing, circling, stretching Dean for something much, much better.

'What was that?' Castiel asked pleasantly. 'I didn't _hear you_.' Bastard had a map, Dean was sure of it, 'cause he stabbed at Dean's prostate _just right_ and made Dean's cock leak onto the sheets and Dean moan and grumble into his pillow. Castiel chuckled and ran his free hand up and down Dean's back, his nails lightly scraping tanned skin. 'You're beautiful, Dean,' he mumbled, all playfulness suddenly gone.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat and Castiel bent over him, pressing light, gentle kisses from his neck down to his lower back.

'I've wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you,' Castiel told him.

'Yeah, same h-here,' Dean mumbled, words muffled by the pillowcase between his teeth.

'More than that,' Castiel murmured against his skin. 'I wanted to cook for you, despite my lack of culinary skills. I wanted to curl up on the couch with you and read or watch movies. I wanted to go on dates with you, and drives, and hold your hand just because I could. And I still want all of that,' Castiel said and added a second finger.

'Son of a bitch,' Dean moaned.

'I want to do _everything_ with you, Dean,' Castiel said. 'What about you?'

His fingers paused inside Dean, telling the younger man that Castiel wanted a serious answer. Dean somehow managed to turn his face and spit out his pillow so that he could talk. 'Yeah,' he breathed heavily. 'Fuck yeah, Cas; I'll give you all of that and more. I want all that.'

Castiel smiled and somehow bent himself to press a kiss to Dean's cheek without removing his fingers.

'Hey, uh, Cas?' Dean asked when his boyfriend had gone back to stretching him open. Which was pretty fucking impressive, if you asked Dean, 'cause, you know, he had Castiel's _fingers_ in his _ass_ and _goddamn it_ , there was another stab at his prostate.

'Mm?' Castiel hummed.

'Just, how, uh... how flexible are you?'

Castiel's fingers paused again, and Dean was about to turn when he said, 'I believe that I'd be able to suck my own dick, if I tried.'

Dean almost fell off of the bed a second time, because _what_?!

'I've never tried,' Castiel continued, and started moving his fingers again. 'But I can bend my legs over my head, so...' He added a third finger and started scissoring them, slowly but surely stretching Dean's muscles.

Dean was trying to think, which was difficult, what with three fingers up his ass and a very, very sexy man kneeling behind him. Castiel's cock kept bumping and sliding against his ass or thighs, and his free hand was still trailing over Dean's back, his cheeks, _everything_. How the fuck was he supposed to think?

'I... uh...' he tried, and then shook his head. 'We're fuckin' talkin' about that later,' he finally mumbled.

Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean's back again. 'How about we discuss it after round two? I feel like riding you when you catch your breath again.'

' _Fuck_ ,' Dean snarled and thrust back onto Castiel's fingers. Castiel's other hand spread his cheeks as far as he could, and Dean just knew that Castiel was watching; watching his fingers being swallowed greedily by Dean's body over and over again. He knew for certain when Castiel moaned, thrust his cock against Dean's ass, and jammed his fingers against Dean's prostate. ' _Fuck_ ,' Dean gasped again. 'Shit, Cas. I'm ready, just fuck me!'

Thank the high heavens that Castiel agreed; his fingers slid from Dean's body, and Dean heard the lube bottle opening again. There was the wet sound of Castiel slicking himself up, and then a _thud_ as the bottle of lube was tossed away from the bed.

Dean jolted when he felt the blunt head of Castiel's cock slip against his hole, and Castiel asked, 'Are you ready?'

'I've been ready for _weeks_ , Cas,' Dean told his boyfriend. 'Please, just- _son of a bitch_!'

Castiel slid in in one smooth, easy push. He quickly bottomed out, balls pressed to Dean's ass, and let out a deep, shaky breath. 'Shit, Dean, how long has it been?' he demanded as he felt Dean's muscles squeeze tightly around him.

'A-A while,' Dean choked out. He buried his face in his pillow and moaned. Castiel was a good size; he filled Dean nicely, and if he fucked Dean hard enough, the younger man would be feeling it for _days_.

Castiel gave a few experimental rolls of his hips before he started thrusting, his pace gentle, letting Dean's body adjust.

It was still frickin' fantastic, and Dean grunted and moaned into his pillow until Castiel paused. 'C-Cas?' he mumbled.

'I want to hear you, Dean,' Castiel growled. Okay, yeah, the voice; that was officially a voice that Castiel was only allowed to use in the bedroom, because if he spoke that deeply in public, Dean would mount him in under a minute, bystanders be damned.

Castiel leaned over his body and gave another shallow thrust, his cock coming _close_ to Dean's prostate, but not quite touching it. His fingers flexed against Dean's hips.

'I want to hear you moan my name,' Castiel continued. 'I want to hear you swear and pant and fucking _lose it_ because of me.'

Dean turned his head, cheek resting against his pillow. His chest was against the bed, too, arms either side of him. He'd hurt after this, he knew it, but it was fucking worth it.

'Let me hear you, Dean,' Castiel ordered as he started moving again. He slid in and out of Dean's tight hole, and Dean fucking _moaned_. He groaned and growled and swore and made all kinds of noises that he couldn't even name. The mattress slowly started moving as Castiel sped up, and the sound of his balls slapping against Dean's ass mingled with their grunts and heavy breaths. 'That's it,' Castiel praised as Dean gave him a particularly loud moan. And fuck, didn't the praise just go right to Dean's dick?

His erection was bouncing between his legs, the head barely brushing the sheets as Castiel pulled back and slammed in, but it didn't matter. All Castiel had to do was fuck into him long and deep; hit his prostate and hiss in his ear and hold Dean down; and Dean would fucking _come_ like it was his first time, like it was being physically dragged out of him.

' _Dean_ ,' Castiel moaned, and Dean thrust his hips back as best he could, fucking himself on Castiel's cock. It made Castiel grunt and curse. His nails dug into Dean's slick hips, and he bent over Dean, forehead pressed against Dean's back.

' _Cas_ ,' Dean whined and wriggled. 'Fuck, Cas, hold me down!' he begged. 'Please, please, _please_...'

Castiel lifted himself and his right hand left Dean's hip, his other tightening its hold. He ran his fingers through the sweat beading on Dean's skin, and Dean felt the author's palm skim over his spine before pressing down firmly between Dean's shoulder blades.

Dean's knees almost slid from beneath him, but he somehow managed to stay in his position, his ass still in the air, still pressed against Castiel's hips every time his boyfriend slammed into him.

'You can come like this, can't you, Dean?' Castiel asked hoarsely. Dean whimpered. 'You can come on my cock, can't you? I don't even have to touch your pretty dick; I'll just fuck the orgasm right out of you.'

'Cas,' Dean moaned, and squeezed his eyes shut. The pillowcase was sticking to his cheek, and his fingers ached from where he'd twisted the duvet between them. He rocked back and forth regardless, Castiel's cock filling him again and again, but still not hitting _that spot_...

'I want you to scream for me, Dean,' Castiel panted. His hips sped up, the slick wet sound of him fucking Dean open filling their ears. 'I want you to scream my name; I want you to cry yourself hoarse as I fuck your tight little hole. Can you do that for me, Dean?'

When Dean didn't answer, Castiel's hand left his back and slapped his ass, making Dean arch and jam himself back onto Castiel's prick.

'Can you do that for me, Dean?' Castiel growled.

'Y-Y-Yes,' Dean choked out. 'Yes, Cas, just make me come, please!'

Castiel chuckled lowly, and _shit, shit, damn, fuck, he was too goddamn sexy, Dean was gonna fucking_ die _..._

And then Castiel changed the angle of his hips, and _Holy Mary Mother of God, yes, that was the frickin' spot!_

'YES!' Dean shouted, and Castiel slammed into that spot again, and again, so he must have approved of Dean's screams. 'Fuck, Cas, right there! Oh God, shit, fuck...'

'That's it, Dean,' Castiel moaned behind him, his breathing ragged, his hips faltering only once before once again regaining their smooth, relentless rhythm. 'Scream for me,' Castiel ordered. His palm went back to Dean's shoulders, and he slammed Dean down onto the bed. ' _Come_!' he growled.

Castiel's voice definitely had a direct route to Dean's dick, because Dean fucking _came_. He came all over the duvet and his thighs, his vision went completely white, and all he could feel was the intense rush of pleasure that overtook his body.

He didn't feel Castiel fuck him through his orgasm; he didn't feel Castiel suddenly tense and come; he didn't feel Castiel slump over his body and mumble, “Dean, Dean, _fuck_ , Dean,” over and over again as he rode out his own climax, Dean's suddenly tight muscles wringing every last drop.

The next thing Dean was aware of was Castiel pulling out, tossing the condom in the bin by the door, and cleaning them both up with the tissues Dean kept handily in the beside table. The blanket beneath them was a lost cause, and Dean tried to mumble that there was a spare one in the hallway closet, but Castiel ignored him. Somehow, the older man stripped it from the bed, and got Dean and himself under one of the sheets.

Dean groaned and rolled over, straight into Castiel's open arms. Castiel chuckled and wrapped one firmly around Dean, his other dancing over Dean's heated skin.

'Fuck, Cas,' Dean croaked when he remembered how to talk.

'Mm?' Castiel hummed, his voice just as wrecked.

'Worth the wait,' Dean mumbled. ' _So_ worth the wait.'

Castiel chuckled. 'I thought so, too.' He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean's, and Dean smiled into the kiss. 'Do you think you'll be up for round two in a few hours?'

Dean moaned and buried his face in Castiel's neck. 'Nap,' he grunted.

'Okay, Dean,' Castiel smiled against the top of his head.

Dean wasn't a cuddler; everybody he'd ever slept with knew that. He hadn't even cuddled with Cassie or Lisa.

But Castiel... well, he was different. Dean had known it from the first moment they spoke. So he just threw one arm over Castiel's stomach, pressed his face into Castiel's neck, and promptly passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! I have two excuses; one, this chapter refused to co-operate and turned out crappy (at least to me it did); and two, I ran out of internet credit and had no way of updating for almost a week. So... yeah, those are my excuses. Hopefully you don't think this chapter is too terrible.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {Dreamer}

It turned out that Castiel was a bastard when he first woke up. He glared at Dean's cell phone, and then Dean, like both had personally offended him. Dean snickered at the puddle of drool that Castiel had left on the pillow, and Castiel almost shoved him out of the bed.

'What the hell was that for?' the mechanic demanded.

'Coffee,' Castiel grunted and rolled over, turning his back to Dean.

'Yeah, coffee, you know how to make it yourself, don't you?' Dean said.

'I'm your guest,' Castiel _whined_ \- honest to God whined. It just made Dean laugh again. 'I hate you,' Castiel declared.

'That wasn't what you were saying last night,' Dean replied cheekily.

Castiel, who had been rolling over to re-face him, froze before blushing bright red. Dean raised his eyebrows.

'Don't tell me you're embarrassed,' Dean said.

Castiel mumbled something before burying his face in his pillow. And then sat up to scowl at the drool.

'You're adorable in the morning,' Dean quipped.

'Shut up,' Castiel yawned. He sat further up and rubbed his eyes before turning them on Dean. He suddenly flopped over Dean's chest and and ran a finger over Dean's skin.

'What are you doing?' Dean asked.

'Looking at your tattoo,' Castiel replied. Dean looked at him. 'I didn't really look properly last night,' Castiel admitted. And now he was blushing again. Like he hadn't fucked Dean ten ways to Sunday the previous night. 'What's it mean?' Castiel questioned as he ran a finger over the symbol inked onto Dean's chest.

'Anti-possession tattoo,' Dean explained. 'So demons can't posses me.' Castiel raised his eyebrows. 'My mom had a charm bracelet she used to wear all the time; it was a family heirloom,' the mechanic said. 'She had this symbol and a bunch of others on it for warding off evil or bringing good luck. Me and Sammy got drunk one night and thought _fuck it_. Went and got matching tattoos. Adam's got one now, too. So do Bobby, Ellen and Jo.'

Castiel hummed and traced the circular tattoo again before bending down to press a kiss to it. 'I hope it keeps you safe,' he said.

Dean smiled and hooked an arm around Castiel's neck, dragging him down for a kiss. When they broke apart, Castiel stared at Dean before looking at the door, then back at the younger man.

'No,' Dean shook his head. 'I like staying in bed for _at least_ half-an-hour before getting up. If you want coffee, go make it yourself.'

'But _Dean_ ,' Castiel tried.

'Nope,' Dean muttered and rolled onto his stomach. 'Get it yourself.'

Castiel scowled, but quickly realised that Dean was serious. 'See if I make _you_ coffee when you stay at my place.'

'Maybe we'll just always stay here,' Dean retorted.

Castiel ignored him and shuffled from bed. He shivered as he hunted for his boxers, eventually finding a pair of Dean's near the dresser. They didn't look dirty, so Castiel tugged them on, as well as one of Dean's well-worn t-shirts. He turned to make sure that Dean really wasn't following him, and then huffed. He tugged the sheets off of Dean and threw them across the room, making Dean yelp and turn to scowl at him. Castiel just smirked and then left the room, Dean's curses following him.

It was odd, walking through Dean's house without Dean by his side. It was even more awkward when Castiel entered the kitchen to find a blonde woman standing by the coffee machine. They two stared at each other for one long, awkward minute, until the woman cleared her throat.

'Er... hello,' the blonde settled on saying, and Castiel just blinked at her. She blushed darker and pulled her robe tighter around her body. 'So... you must be Cas, right?' she asked, holding a hand out.

He glanced down at her hand, then back at her, before jolting and taking her hand in his own. 'Yes; Castiel Novak,' he said.

'I'm Jo Harvelle,' she said. 'I work with Dean sometimes and we've known each other since we were kids.'

'Yes, Dean has mentioned you,' Castiel said, remembering all the times Dean had spoken about his extended family; Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen, and Jo and Charlie, who were like the sisters he'd never had. 'I wasn't aware that Dean had... guests,' he added, feeling his own cheeks heat up. He and Dean hadn't exactly been quiet last night... he really, _really_ hoped that they hadn't been overheard.

'Well, honestly, me and Adam didn't think that _we_ had guests,' Jo admitted. 'We got here around midnight and all the lights were off. We thought Dean must have gone back to yours or something.'

'I see,' Castiel hummed. He and Dean had, for lack of a better term, fucked each other into a sex coma a bit before eight last night. They must have been asleep when Adam and Jo arrived... well, at least he and Dean hadn't been overheard.

Castiel shook his head, hoping he wasn't blushing, and went for the coffee. Jo must have just made the pot because it was fresh, and the two busied themselves pouring coffee and adding sugar or cream. Soon Castiel was leaning against the counter, practically hugging the mug to his chest as he sipped at the dark liquid. Dean was right; the author was a bastard before his morning coffee.

He was halfway through the cup when he realised that Jo was staring at him. 'Can I help you?' he asked, tilting his head.

Jo chuckled. 'I can see why Dean was so hung up over you,' she said. Castiel's brows furrowed in confusion. 'You have gorgeous eyes,' Jo shrugged, and then laughed again when Castiel blushed.

'Thank you,' he murmured.

'We were all wondering when we'd get to meet you,' Jo said.

'We?' Castiel echoed.

She nodded. 'Me, Mom, Bobby, Sam and Adam. Dean doesn't date a lot, not since...' she trailed off, and Castiel just nodded. He wanted to ask about Dean's past relationships, but didn't want to over-step or pry. When Dean wanted him to know, they'd talk about it.

Before their conversation could continue, there was a thump from somewhere above, followed by someone racing down the stairs.

'Dean,' Jo said. Castiel glanced at her. 'Dean and Sam are the loud ones, and Sam's not here,' Jo added.

Sure enough, Dean came stumbling into the kitchen, his short hair stuck up in all directions. Castiel grinned when he saw a hickey that he'd sucked into the lower half of Dean's neck the night before.

'Cas, why aren't you...' Dean began, but trailed off when he caught sight of Jo. The blonde smirked and toasted Dean with her mug, causing Dean to frown, blink, then frown again. 'Hey, Jo,' he said, clearing his throat, 'what, ah... what are you doin' here?'

Jo was fighting valiantly not to fidget, Castiel could see that. This was why he didn't like lying; the truth always came out, no matter what. That and he was horrible at lying; Dean had been able to tell he was hiding something, back when he hadn't known that Castiel was Jimmy Milton.

'Well, uh...' Jo hummed and sipped her coffee, trying to buy herself more time.

'Jo...' Dean growled.

'She's dating your brother,' Castiel blurted.

Both Jo and Dean turned to look at him, eyes wide.

'What?' Castiel shrugged. 'You were never going to tell him,' he added to Jo and busied himself with his own coffee.

Jo blushed right up to the roots of her blonde hair, and Dean rounded on her. 'You're dating... Adam?'

'I, uh...' Jo took a deep breath and nodded, her eyes on Dean. 'Yes, I am.'

' _What_?!' Dean spluttered. 'How... why... _how_?'

'Well, he's always kind of had a crush on me,' Jo said, and despite himself Dean nodded; Adam had practically been in love with Jo since he was eighteen. 'And one day we got to talking, I agreed to go out with him, and... four months later, here we are.'

'Four months?' Dean demanded. Castiel watched as the younger man's jaw tightened, his shoulders hunched. He crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive position and Castiel sighed. 'Four months, and you didn't bother to tell me?' Dean asked.

'I'm sure they didn't do it to hurt you,' Castiel joined in. The other two looked at him. 'Perhaps they just wanted to see where their relationship could lead without their family's input?'

He looked at Jo with hard eyes, and the woman nodded quickly. 'Exactly!'

'Yeah, right,' Dean snorted.

'No, seriously, we were really only trying to keep it from Mom and Bobby,' Jo said. 'You know how my mom is about these things, and I wasn't sure Adam could stand up to Bobby's stern face.'

Dean snorted again, this time at the thought of Bobby glaring down at Adam. Adam had actually been shit scared of Bobby for _months_ after moving in with Dean and Sam. He was better, now, seeing Bobby like a father like Dean and Sam did; he was still a bit terrified, though. Then again, so was Dean.

'You could have told me,' Dean finally sighed. 'I can keep a secret, you know.'

'I know you can,' Jo nodded, 'but Adam was worried about yours and Sam's reactions. I'm like a sister to you two.'

'But not to Adam, huh?' Dean said, and now there was a note of teasing in his voice. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief; crisis averted.

'Exactly,' Jo repeated with a smile. She put her coffee down and wrapped her arms around Dean, Dean making the gesture easier on her by dropping his own. 'You know I love you, right? We didn't keep this a secret to hurt you.'

'Yeah,' Dean mumbled and hugged her back.

Castiel would probably have to deal with this a bit more later. He'd learned that Dean wasn't very good at staying mad at the people he loved because he was always scared that they'd leave him. It was something he'd picked up from the few conversations about parents that they'd both had. But Castiel could relate; his mother had died, and his father had practically abandoned him, too.

'Love you,' Jo mumbled into Dean's ear, and Castiel heard him whisper it back. Then they broke apart and Dean smiled at Castiel, who gave him a soft one in return. 'I was wondering what was taking you so long.'

'Had business to discuss, huh?' Jo teased. She picked up her coffee and smirked at them over the mug.

'I don't wanna hear a _word_ outta you, Joanna Beth!' Dean pointed at her. 'You're one to talk!'

'I wasn't gonna say anything,' Jo snickered, though she was clearly about to. Thankfully she kept her mouth shut, but smiled brightly at both Dean and Castiel as Dean went to get his own coffee. He pecked Castiel on the lips as he passed, and Castiel blushed when Jo winked at him.

'Where is Adam, anyway?' Dean asked, mixing sugar into his coffee.

'Still asleep,' Jo rolled her eyes. 'I wore him out a bit.'

'Okay, that's disgusting,' Dean muttered and escaped from the kitchen. Jo laughed and Castiel followed after him, finding his boyfriend in the living room. Dean flicked the TV on and held an arm out, giving Castiel wide, green puppy-dog eyes.

'Yes, I'm coming,' Castiel chuckled and joined him.

The two snuggled up on the sofa and watched the morning news- and then a dozen other channels when Dean started flicking through them. Jo eventually joined them, too, sitting on one of the arm chairs and sipping her coffee.

'Ya hungry?' Dean whispered right into Castiel's ear suddenly, and Castiel shivered.

Licking his lips, Castiel murmured, 'I could eat something.'

'I make a killer omelette,' Dean informed him, and then sucked a kiss into Castiel's neck before jumping up. He took Castiel's empty mug with him, leaving the author in the living room with Jo.

'You two are _so_ adorable,' Jo announced, looking like she was restraining from clapping her hands.

Castiel blushed and mumbled, 'Uh, thank you,' but kept his eyes firmly on the TV.

'You like mushrooms, right, Cas?' Dean called from the kitchen.

'Yes!' Castiel called back.

'I like mushrooms!' Jo shouted.

'Get Adam to make you breakfast!' was Dean's retort.

'Screw you!' Jo said, but she was laughing as she settled back down.

Dean did end up making breakfast for Jo; he actually made enough to feed a small family, and his cheeks and ears turned red when Castiel raised his eyebrows at the large amount of eggs on his plate.

'Shut up,' Dean huffed. He shoved eggs into his mouth and Castiel smiled before starting on his own. Jo was already well into her plate, eating like she hadn't tasted food in months. 'Bottomless pit, that girl,' Dean mumbled to Castiel. 'I dunno where she puts it.'

'Shut your face, Winchester,' Jo mumbled through a mouthful.

'Bite me, Harvelle,' Dean retorted.

Jo swallowed and grinned cheekily at him. 'I'm sure Cas can do that for me.'

Dean choked on his eggs and Castiel laughed as he patted Dean on the back. 'A-hole,' Dean muttered, and Jo just flipped him off as they all fell back into silence.

Which was broken when Adam stumbled into the living room, his eyes widening and entire face and neck flushing when he saw that he and his girlfriend had company.

'There's the dog!' Dean shouted, and Adam held his hands up.

'Hey, wait, no!' he spluttered. 'I'm not... me and Jo... this isn't...'

'Relax, babe,' Jo giggled. 'Dean's just being a bitch.'

' _You're_ a bitch,' Dean muttered.

'I already told him, and me and Cas calmed him down,' Jo added.

'You and...' Adam trailed off when he caught sight of Castiel. 'Oh, hey. I'm Adam.'

'I know,' Castiel smiled. 'Castiel Novak, Dean's boyfriend.'

Dean gave him a bright grin at the words and neither he or Castiel saw the look Adam and Jo exchanged.

'Great, they eye-fuck each other,' Jo grumbled.

'Is there still breakfast?' Adam asked, venturing into the kitchen.

'Don't touch it unless you wanna tell me how you and Jo got together!' Dean shouted.

'I'll tell you,' Jo rolled her eyes, leaving Adam free to warm up a plate of omelette with a side of bacon. 'So, we were at _The Roadhouse_ , and Adam was leering at me in that weird, adorable puppy-dog way he does.'

'Sam's the puppy, not me!' Adam muttered in annoyance as he joined them, but Jo just waved a dismissive hand at him and continued.

'So we had a few drinks after closing, and Pete told him to keep his hands to himself. Adam blushed and stuttered, of course.'

''Cause he's a girl,' Dean mumbled around a strip of bacon. Adam scowled at him.

'Right,' Jo nodded, 'and so we got to talking; about his crush, why I'd never said anything, blah, blah, blah. Long story short, I was a bit tipsy and agreed to one date- _one_. And that led to another and another, and here we are.' She finished with a bright grin at Adam, who returned it immediately. Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, “ _girls_ ”, under his breath, but everyone ignored him. 'Best decision I ever made.'

'Definitely,' Adam agreed.

'So you two are happy?' Dean asked.

Jo and Adam both nodded.

'Good,' Dean said. 'Now you just gotta tell Ellen.' They both groaned. 'And Sam.' Jo sighed and Adam fidgeted. ' _And_ Bobby.'

Adam looked terrified, and Dean and Jo both laughed at him, while Castiel just smiled. He was sure it would all go well. He didn't know any of them, true, but he could see that Jo and Adam were happy together. And Dean was happy for them, too, despite the hurt he felt at their need to keep it a secret.

'Tell 'em all at the same time,' Dean suggested. 'Rip it off, like a bandaid.'

'Maybe in public so Bobby can't kill you,' Jo offered her partner.

Adam shivered. 'Mm, maybe,' he mumbled and shovelled eggs into his mouth.

'Hey, you'll bring Cas, right?' Jo suddenly said, eyes on Dean.

Dean blinked. 'Wha?' he mumbled.

'Well, me and Adam gotta tell the family about us,' Jo said, 'and Cas is family now, right?'

Castiel looked at Dean, who blushed- it made Castiel want to lick his freckles, but he swallowed that feeling back and remained silent. 'Uh... yeah,' Dean finally said. ''Course he is.'

Castiel smiled; a big, bright smile, one that he didn't know Dean always wanted him to give. Dean was actually counting the amount of times Castiel smiled like that, because it was _gorgeous_.

'Thank you, Dean,' he said seriously. He reached out and threaded his fingers with Dean's, 'I consider you family as well.'

Dean's blush darkened, even more so when Jo and Adam both _awwed_.

'Shut up!' he huffed, but still smiled when he and Castiel settled back.

'How about next weekend?' Jo asked. 'Is everyone free?'

'I'll have to check with Anna,' Castiel hummed.

'Anna?' Jo and Adam asked at the same time.

'My sister and agent,' Castiel explained. 'To my knowledge I don't have any book signings or Q&As planned, so I should be free.'

'Excellent,' Jo grinned.

'Why are you excited?' Adam whined. 'I don't wanna tell them.'

Jo deflated. 'Oh, right.'

Dean chuckled. 'Serves you right, Jo.'

'Shut your face,' Jo retorted.

Dean snickered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I've just been dealing with real life issues, as usual. I hope the chapter isn't too terrible :)
> 
> {Dreamer}

Castiel had disappeared upstairs to get changed, leaving Dean alone with the newly-discovered couple. He'd just dumped all the dirty plates in the sink and wandered back into the living room to find Jo and Adam curled up together on the couch.

Dean frowned as he watched them; they were completely comfortable with each other. Adam had one arm wrapped around Jo's shoulders, and Jo was smiling every time she said something, making Adam laugh.

It was... weird. Really, really _weird_.

Dean shook his head and decided that he needed to escape. He crept out of the room and rushed upstairs to his bedroom where he found Castiel re-dressing in the clothes he'd worn the night before.

The author looked up when the bedroom door opened and near-slammed shut. 'What's the matter?'

Dean's heart skipped a beat. Castiel could already read him so well. Christ. 'Nothing,' he lied, and Castiel just stared at him, head tilted, making Dean sigh and look away.

'Dean?'

'Fine!' Dean snapped and threw his hands in the air, making Castiel snicker. 'Adam and Jo, it's just... weird!'

'Are you unhappy that they're dating?' Castiel questioned.

'No,' Dean groaned. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. 'As long as they're happy that's all that matters, right?'

'Mm,' Castiel hummed.

'It's just a bit weird seeing them all... together,' Dean admitted. 'I'll get over it,' he added, peering up at Castiel, who was now standing beside the bed.

'I understand, Dean,' the older man said. 'It would be like suddenly finding out that Gabriel's dating my best friend.' He paused, a small frown tugging at his lips. 'Of course, I don't _have_ a best friend...'

Dean snickered. 'I get it, Cas.'

'Good,' Castiel smiled.

'Like I said, I'll get used to it,' Dean continued. 'It's just... weird.'

Castiel nodded before sitting on the edge of the mattress. He leaned over Dean, who tried to ignore how the older man's half-buttoned shirt opened, showing a toned chest and hickeys and... Dean swallowed thickly. 'Are you more upset that they kept this from you?' he questioned.

'What?' Dean huffed. 'No.' Castiel just continued to stare at him with those bright, bright blue eyes, and Dean had to fight not to squirm. Finally he groaned and pushed Castiel's head away. 'Fine, _yes_ , I'm still ticked off about that.'

Castiel smiled in triumph from behind Dean's fingers, and Dean laughed. 'I don't think they did it to hurt you, Dean,' Castiel said, pressing a kiss to Dean's hand at the end of his sentence.

Dean sighed. 'I know,' he muttered, ghosting his fingers over Castiel's face. He hadn't shaved and he had some serious stubble going on. Dean wondered if the older man had to shave every day. It looked really hot. 'It's still...'

'Upsetting?' Castiel tried.

'Annoying,' Dean corrected, waving a finger at him. Castiel smirked. 'It's annoying, okay? I can keep a secret.'

'I'm sure you can,' Castiel nodded. 'But I believe that they kept it a secret to make sure that their relationship would work without their family's involvement.'

'Yeah, and I get that,' Dean said, 'it just pisses me off. Doesn't make sense, but that's how I feel.'

'It makes perfect sense,' Castiel said. He leaned down to give Dean a soft kiss that Dean quickly turned filthy because... well, he was Dean. Castiel laughed against his lips and pulled back, but not far. The two smiled at each other and Castiel reached out to run his fingers through Dean's short, spiky hair. 'How about we go to my place?' he suggested. 'It might give you some time to get used to Adam and Jo dating without them being around, and I really, _really_ don't want to say goodbye to you just yet.'

Dean grinned. Spend the day with Castiel? Hell yes. He sat up, almost head-butting Castiel in the process, and the author scowled at him as he rubbed his forehead. Dean laughed at him, which just earned a punch to the shoulder; and _damn_ , Castiel packed quite a punch. Dean glared while rubbing his shoulder, which just made Castiel smile brightly at him.

Dean stood to get dressed, which wasn't helped by Castiel kissing his neck, his cheek, and touching his ass or pressing up against him. Dean fell right over when Castiel whispered something filthy in his ear, which caused Castiel to burst into laughter and Dean to grumble about the bruise now forming on his ass. Castiel, of course, just offered to kiss it better.

Damn sexy authors.

Dean grabbed his wallet and keys before leading the way downstairs. Jo was nowhere to be seen but Adam was on the lounge and he looked up at Dean and Castiel when the older couple passed.

'Uh...' Dean hesitated before saying, 'I'm going to Cas'. I'll be back later.'

'Oh,' Adam murmured, 'okay.'

'What's wrong?' Dean asked.

Adam shook his head. 'Nothing.'

'Adam...'

'I just... we didn't run you out, did we?' Adam asked.

'What, you and Jo?' Dean questioned. When Adam nodded, Dean snorted. 'No, Adam. I mean, yeah, you and Jo dating is really weird. But I'll get used to it. As long as you treat her right, and you're both happy, that's all I care about.'

'Are you sure?' Adam asked.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded. He wasn't going to admit that them lying had hurt; they'd figure it out. And hopefully he'd be over it before they wanted to _talk_ about it. Dean had had enough chick-flick moments in the past month. 'So I'll see ya later, 'kay?' Dean called as he walked towards the door, Castiel following him.

'Have fun with your boyfriend,' Adam grinned.

Castiel's parting words was a very serious, 'Oh, he will,' his bright blue eyes darkening when they met Dean's. Dean swallowed thickly and Adam snickered as the mechanic ushered his boyfriend outside.

'You're a prick,' Dean growled.

'Mr Winchester!' Castiel gasped dramatically. 'Why I never... words like that shouldn't be uttered outside of the bedroom.'

'Hey, you were the one using it over and over again last night,' Dean grumbled.

'Which is why I said that that word should be used _outside_ the bedroom,' Castiel grinned. 'I rather like dirty talk during sex.'

He wandered off to his car, leaving Dean groaning and rubbing his face by the front door. He wasn't sure he'd last until Castiel's; he might just jump the older man as soon as they stopped at a red light.

'I just hope my brothers still aren't at my place,' Castiel sighed when Dean had climbed into the car.

'We'll just kick 'em out,' Dean shrugged.

The blue-eyed man shook his head. Dean really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Castiel didn't see Balthazar _or_ Gabriel's car parked anywhere near or in his building, so he was feeling slightly hopeful as he and Dean stepped off the elevator and walked towards his apartment.

'Hey, I remember this hallway,' Dean grinned when Castiel tried to unlock the door.

Castiel shivered, feeling Dean press up against him, the erection that Dean had been sporting since halfway to Castiel's pressed snugly against the author's ass.

'Dean,' he muttered, and Dean hummed as he started kissing the back of Castiel's neck. 'Please, just wait until we get inside,' Castiel said.

'Why?' Dean murmured. 'Why can't I have you right here?'

'Because my neighbours don't need to see that,' Castiel said. 'And I'd rather ride you into my bed.' Dean groaned. 'It's a nice bed,' Castiel added.

Sighing, Dean pressed one last kiss to Castiel's neck before pulling back. 'Fine. Just get the door open.'

Castiel chuckled and did just that. He'd barely pushed the door open before he was grabbed, and he groaned when familiar cologne- and the smell of baked goods- reached his nose. 'Balthazar, Gabriel, lovely,' he drawled as he was hugged to within an inch of his life

'Oh, Cassie, you're finally home!' Balthazar near-shouted. 'We thought the worst!'

'Yeah, we thought Dean-o here hadn't stolen your virginity,' Gabriel added from somewhere to Castiel's left. 'I was starting to think that he was straight!'

'I'm not a virgin, Gabriel,' Castiel sighed. He pushed at the slim body pressed against his own, and when that didn't work he hit. Balthazar winced and darted back, giving his younger brother a pout.

'Well, of course not,' Gabriel said, and Castiel looked up to see that he was grinning at an uncomfortable-looking Dean. 'Dean here took care of that, didn't he?'

'I haven't been a virgin since I was twenty,' Castiel scowled. 'Now leave, please.'

'What?' Balthazar said. 'Why should we leave?'

'Because this is _my_ apartment,' Castiel growled. 'And Dean and I are busy.'

'Gettin' it on?' Gabriel giggled around a sucker- where he'd pulled that from, Castiel had no idea.

'Exactly,' Castiel said, making Gabriel choke and Balthazar snicker. 'Dean and I are going to have hot, loud sex all over the apartment, and unless you want to see and hear that, _leave_.'

'Okay, okay!' Gabriel threw his hands up. 'I'm going.'

'Where are my shoes?' Balthazar muttered.

Ten minutes later Castiel had finally thrown his brothers out, the older Novaks singing love songs and making kissing noises even after the front door had been slammed behind them. Castiel groaned and rested his head against the door, and then sighed when Dean pressed against him.

'You okay?' Dean asked.

'My brothers,' Castiel muttered, like that explained everything.

Dean chuckled. 'Yeah, they're... uh, something.'

'You have _no_ idea,' Castiel said. He turned to smile at Dean, who returned the gesture. 'Now,' Castiel said and pushed his hands beneath Dean's leather jacket. 'I believe we had plans.'

Dean shivered. Oh, yeah. Today was gonna be a good day.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Dean was in the middle of getting a blow job when his cell rang. He groaned and dropped his head back, but grabbed his phone from where he'd tossed it onto Castiel's night-stand. The caller ID read “ _Queen Charlie_ ”,and Dean groaned again. If he didn't answer, Charlie would just call and call and call...

And then call again, just in case Dean didn't hear his cell ringing the first forty times.

Dean had no idea how to turn the frickin' ringer off, and if he shut his cell off he might miss an important call from Bobby. So it was either answer the phone, or throw it against the wall and then go back to fucking his boyfriend's mouth.

His boyfriend, Castiel; the guy who didn't have a gag reflex.

Didn't. Have. A gag. _Reflex_.

Castiel was Dean's own personal angel, sent from heaven to satisfy every one of Dean's sexual fantasies.

Or, you know, just a guy who was really good at giving blow jobs.

Whatever.

'Charlie, can I call you back?' Dean said when he finally answered his cell. 'In, say, half-an-hour?' Castiel fucking _bit him_ ,the little bitch, and Dean scowled at him but then had to stifle a moan when Castiel licked up his cock. 'Ah... make that an hour.' Castiel raised his eyebrows, looking decidedly unamused. 'Two?' he suggested. Castiel's eyes narrowed, but he finally nodded. 'Two hours,' he confirmed.

There was silence on the other end- apart from the sounds of a TV playing loudly in the background- before Charlie said, ' _Uh... you okay there, Dean?_ '

'What? Yeah, I'm fine,' Dean said. 'Why?'

' _No reason... you know, other than the changing your mind in the space of a minute, and sounding like you just had some fun time with Dr. Sexy, and-_ '

'Yeah, fuck, I get it!' Dean hissed. Castiel, who wasn't an angel, but the devil in human form, had just sucked the head of Dean's dick into his mouth and was leisurely swirling his tongue around the tip while sucking.

Dean was either gonna fuck him or kill him.

Probably fuck him.

Make that definitely.

Castiel was frickin' _amazing_ in bed.

He growled and tried to push Castiel away, but the older man just deep-throated Dean's entire length and _sucked_.

'Jesus!' Dean shouted.

' _Dean?_ ' Charlie demanded. ' _What's wrong?_ '

'N-Nothing,' Dean said through gritted teeth. Castiel was smirking at him, the asshole. He slowly slid up Dean's cock, licked the crown, and then slid back down. Oh, and there were Castiel's fingers, sliding between his cheeks and-

Yup. He was now on the phone with Charlie- a chick who was like his _sister_ \- and he had his cock down his boyfriend's throat, and two fingers up his still-stretched ass. Just perfect.

'Charlie, I'm gonna have to call you ba- _aack_...' Dean didn't even bother stifling that moan. Castiel's free hand was tugging and stroking his balls, and really, how was Dean supposed to keep silent?

' _Dean_ -' Charlie began, but Dean was _so_ done with this conversation. He had been before he'd even answered the phone.

'Call you later!' he shouted before ending the call and tossing the cell aside. He threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair and hissed, 'Stop fucking teasing me, you bastard!'

Castiel slid Dean's cock from his mouth with a wet _pop_ and grinned at him. 'I'm sorry, were you busy?' he questioned, his face morphing into a mask of innocence.

_Sneaky, sneaky a-hole._

'Because I was under the impression that someone interrupted _me_ while _I_ was sucking on _your_ cock; _not the other way around_.'

Dean wet his lips and gave his boyfriend his best cocky grin. 'So? What are you gonna do about it?'

And there it was- Castiel's eyes narrowed dangerously, his lips turned into a thin, hard line, and he slid his fingers from Dean's ass.

'Turn over!' he snarled and Dean flipped onto his stomach. Castiel was immediately plastered to his back, his cock nudging at Dean's entrance, and Dean moaned. 'Stay here,' Castiel hissed in his ear. 'If you move even an inch I'll tie you to the bed and fuck you a dozen times before I let you come.'

' _Fuck_ ,' Dean moaned. While that _did_ sound appealing, he was ready to come _now_ , thank you very much. So he stayed frozen to the spot while Castiel hunted around for the condoms they'd abandoned somewhere, as well as the lube.

It felt like _years_ to Dean- but was twenty, maybe twenty-five seconds- before Castiel slid in, his cock easily spearing into Dean's body and making the mechanic moan. Despite Castiel's earlier snarls, he didn't immediately thrust into Dean like a wild animal. Which Dean had half-hoped for, if he was completely honest.

Instead Castiel just slowly pushed until he bottomed out, his entire body snug against Dean's own. He held himself up on both arms, bracketing Dean's head, and started pressing soft, delicate kisses to Dean's neck and shoulders, every third or fourth kiss followed by a gentle bite.

'Cas...' Dean groaned. The older man didn't need any further encouragement; he started rolling his hips in slow, gentle movements, sliding in and out of Dean at a smooth pace. Dean groaned again and dropped his head, eyes sliding shut as pleasure danced across his body. Castiel was a hot, heavy presence against him, their skin sliding together, made slick from the sweat they'd built up. 'Fuck, yeah,' Dean muttered when Castiel hit his prostate.

Clearly not wanting to drag this out, Castiel's movements sped up, but it still wasn't as wild as Dean had expected. Even their first time had been a bit more hurried; biting lips and hissed curses, their bodies slamming together violently as months of pent-up sexual frustration was finally unleashed. This was... savouring it, letting their bodies join, just enjoying sex. It was cheesy and girly and Dean had never had these kinds of thoughts before, not even in his other serious relationship. But damn it all, Castiel seemed to be the exception to everything.

'You're beautiful,' Castiel murmured, his voice even deeper than usual, something that still made Dean shiver. 'When I'm done I'm going to explore your body with my lips and tongue,' he added, breath ghosting over Dean's ear and making Dean moan. 'I'm going to kiss and lick every inch of you until you're hard again. And then you're going to open me up, nice and slow, and I'm going to ride you until we both come.'

That was it, Dean was gone. His cock, half-rubbing against the sheets, didn't need to be touched. Dean came and came and came, his body going taut, his muscles squeezing tightly around Castiel's dick. The author gasped from behind him, and then bit Dean's shoulder as he continued to pump into him. The pain just made Dean curse under his breath, still riding out the waves of pleasure, and the suddenly sharp thrusts of Castiel's cock against his prostate made it that much better.

When Castiel finally came, both men collapsed in a sweaty, sticky heap atop the duvet; they hadn't even stripped the bed before getting naked, and Dean laughed as he rubbed his face against the material beneath him.

'What's so funny?' Castiel grunted, shifting a bit and elbowing Dean in the back. Dean winced but then smiled when Castiel rolled off of him and onto the bed.

'Bed's still made,' Dean told him.

Castiel just blinked. Clearly his sex-fogged mind had no appreciation for Dean's awesomeness.

Okay, so Dean was high, 'cause that didn't make sense even to him.

'You're weird,' Castiel muttered.

'Me?' Dean huffed. He tried to kick the other man, but his body wasn't responding properly.

'And now you're flapping all over the place.'

'Shut up,' Dean huffed.

Castiel chuckled and rolled onto his front. He pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder before flopping face-first onto the bed. Dean giggled.

'Shut up,' Castiel muttered.

Dean laughed again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** And here is a new chapter, yay! Sorry, can't help it; just gotta cheer for myself :p Anywho, I just did a rough plot outline and it looks like this story is coming to a close; according to my rough plan (which includes a few bullet points, really) this story will have 28 chapters plus an epilogue, so... yeah, we're coming to the end.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> {Dreamer}

It felt different, but the same. Dean wasn't sure if that made sense, but then nobody was asking, so... as long as _he_ understood, then it was all okay. Or something.

Dean shook his head and sipped his coffee to try and get rid of his confusing thoughts. Instead of focusing on them he went back to the much more pleasurable task of watching his boyfriend wander around _Archangel's Delights_. He was wearing black jeans that hugged his body in _all_ the right areas, a slim-fitted white button-up shirt, and a dark green apron tied around his waist. His hair, unruly at the best of times, was doing its damnedest to make Castiel look like he'd just rolled out of bed, and he had a smudge of something- sugar or flour- just to the left of his nose.

It was adorable, plain and simple. But Dean kept those thoughts to himself, because Castiel would huff and roll his eyes and insist that he was _manly_ , damn it. Then again, Dean might just say it anyway because Castiel was adorable when he huffed as well.

Dean hummed to himself, weighing the pros and cons of those words, and let his eyes slide back to Castiel. The man was standing behind the counter bagging a muffin and pastry for two school girls. They were dressed in private school uniforms- Catholic, Dean thought- and blushing as they looked at Castiel, then each other, then back at Castiel again. Dean had to grin; yup, his man was damn gorgeous.

It was odd, sitting in _Archangel's Delights_. Before he'd started dating Castiel, he'd usually ordered his coffee and muffin to go, eyeing up the older man as Castiel made his drink and got his food. Sometimes- though rarely- he'd hang around just to stare. Sneakily, of course, 'cause Dean had never been caught leering unless he wanted to be.

But now... well, Dean was allowed to stare all he wanted, because he was _dating_ Castiel. Honest to God dating, as in a functional, happy relationship. Dean hadn't been in a healthy relationship in years. And what he had with Castiel was so different, so much better, it was... just awesome.

Dean had a goofy grin on his face, but nobody seemed to be paying attention to him, so it was okay. Sometimes Castiel would look up from his work, catch Dean's eye, and he always offered the younger man a small, soft smile before going back to work. Adorable. Just down-right _adorable_. Castiel could deny it all he wanted, but it was the truth.

Dean almost choked on his sip of coffee when a very familiar, floppy-haired gigantor slid into the booth opposite him. 'What the hell?' he coughed and lowered his cup.

'Hey, Dean,' Sam said, like they _always_ met in _Archangel's Delights_.

'What are you doing here?' Dean demanded.

'Wow, don't get all territorial or anything,' Sam snickered. Dean just raised his eyebrows. 'Fine,' Sam rolled his eyes, 'I spoke to Adam yesterday, and he said that you're bringing Cas to dinner this weekend.'

'Okay...' Dean hummed, still not understanding how that equalled to Sam jumping him at the coffee shop.

'I figured I should meet Cas before then,' Sam shrugged. 'Adam's already met him. And Cas' brothers have met you. I don't wanna be left out.'

'You're such a bitch,' Dean sighed.

'Jerk,' Sam replied, like Dean knew he would.

'Fine, whatever,' Dean said. 'It's not like it's _weird_ that you came all the way over here just to meet him or anything.'

'Shut up, I don't have to be at work until just after lunch,' Sam replied. 'So, where is he?'

Dean shook his head but pointed, and Sam turned to look at the counter. Castiel had his back to them, but turned after a few seconds, and Sam whistled. 'What?' Dean asked.

'Okay, I can see why you stalked him,' Sam said.

'What?' Dean spluttered. 'I didn't stalk him!'

'Sure you didn't,' Sam grinned. Dean scowled. 'Jo's right; he's hot.'

Dean's scowl darkened, and Sam laughed.

'Calm down, Dean,' the younger Winchester smirked. 'I won't touch what's yours.'

Dean huffed and mumbled, 'Better not,' under his breath, but Sam ignored him.

'Should I just go up and say hi?' he asked. 'Or wait until he's done?'

'His break isn't until ten-thirty,' Dean told his brother, 'and his lunch break's at twelve.'

'Look at you, memorising his schedule,' Sam grinned.

Dean sighed. Great. He should have expected this; the teasing, Sam's grins, how everything Dean said would somehow be turned into something else. He really, _really_ should have expected it, because he did the exact same thing when Sam dated anyone seriously.

'I suppose he can step away to say hi,' Dean mumbled and stood before Sam could say anything else. He wandered over to the glass case that held all the muffins and pastries that Gabriel baked and leaned against it, waiting until Castiel spotted him. 'My brother's here,' he said when Castiel's eyes found him, and Castiel frowned. 'Sam,' he clarified when the older man started looking around.

'Oh,' Castiel murmured.

'So, he wants to say hi,' Dean continued, 'you know, meet you before the proper dinner thing this weekend.'

'Oh,' Castiel repeated, and then nodded. 'Okay.' He turned away from Dean and spoke to the girl working the counter with him- Christie, Dean remembered her. After a few soft spoken words that Dean couldn't hear, Castiel nodded and turned back to Dean. 'Lead the way,' he said with a smile before walking past the glass case and around to Dean.

Dean led his partner back to the booth, where Sam was still sitting. All 6'4” of his brother was vibrating like an over-excited puppy, and Dean had to bite back a snicker when Sam caught sight of them, his face instantly lighting up.

'Hey,' he said, standing and holding out a hand for Castiel to shake. 'I'm Sam, Dean's brother.'

'Nice to meet you,' Castiel said, looking up. 'You're very tall,' he added, almost as an after-thought, and Sam gave him a half-smile.

'Yeah, so I've been told,' he said.

Castiel frowned and dropped Sam's hand. 'I'm sorry, was that rude?' he asked, looking between the brothers.

'No, it's fine,' Sam shook his head. 'I've been getting comments since high school.'

'Little twerp was taller than me before he was sixteen,' Dean complained. Which had been really, really annoying, because Dean wasn't short. He was 6'1”, damn it, but he looked _short_ when standing next to Sam. Adam was the exact same height as Dean, which had never made him feel better. _He_ was the older brother, he was supposed to be taller!

'Does it really matter?' Castiel questioned.

'Yes,' Dean said.

'No,' Sam remarked at the same time, then smirked when Dean scowled at him. 'Dean was just annoyed that he could no longer call me “squirt” or “twerp”.'

'You're still a twerp,' Dean muttered and slid back into the booth. Sam sat opposite him, while Castiel took the seat beside Dean.

'Gabriel has always been annoyed that all of us are taller than him,' Castiel commented. 'He's barely taller than Anna.'

'Anna?' Sam questioned.

'Our sister,' Castiel explained. 'Michael, Raphael, Balthazar and I are all taller than Gabriel. Anna is an inch or two shorter than him. My brothers took great delight in tormenting Gabriel when we were younger.'

Dean chuckled. That probably explained why Gabriel was... the way he was.

'So,' Sam cleared his throat, deciding to move on from their height discussion, 'Dean tells me that you're a writer. And Charlie told me that you're Jimmy Milton.'

'What the hell?' Dean said. 'Do you all get together for gossip sessions or something?'

'Well it's not like _you_ ever talk about your relationships in detail,' Sam commented. 'It's like pulling teeth with you.'

'Maybe I just don't feel the need to gush about everything happening in my life,' Dean retorted.

Sam rolled his eyes and then turned them on Castiel, clearly ignoring his brother.

'Yes,' Castiel said, glancing at Dean before focusing on Sam. 'I chose to use a pen-name. James is my middle name and I went by Jimmy in high school. Milton is my sister's married name.'

'So do you know that Dean has a giant fanboy crush on you?' Sam asked.

'Sammy!' Dean hissed, his cheeks already turning pink. Sam grinned, while Castiel smiled.

'I am aware that Dean is a fan,' the author nodded. 'But we don't really discuss my books that often.'

'You don't?' Sam tilted his head. 'Huh. I'd have thought that Dean would be begging for information. He wouldn't shut up after he read your last book.'

Dean scowled at his coffee, and Sam grinned. He knew that Dean didn't like projecting his love of reading; he didn't like it as much as Sam, but he _did_ enjoy a good book. Back when they were younger, Dean never would have admitted that. But he'd grown up a lot in recent years, especially when Adam had turned up. Sam was proud; his brother was finally not afraid to admit that he _was_ smart.

'Sometimes we talk about certain plot points or character development,' Castiel said after a minute of silence, 'but Dean respects my work, and I respect his enjoyment of the stories. I don't want to ruin them for him by telling him what happens.'

'And I'd never ask,' Dean added, giving Sam a glare while he was at it.

Sam just smiled. He knew that Dean would respect Castiel's work, he just liked to tease.

Before he could do any more of that, however, a man was suddenly at their booth, slamming one hand onto the table and brandishing a muffin at them.

'Cassie, I finally did it!' Gabriel declared.

Castiel just calmly looked up at his brother, while Dean rolled his eyes and Sam looked on in confusion. Dean didn't think that he'd ever get used to Gabriel.

'And that would be?' Castiel questioned.

'I told Kali that we weren't getting back together,' the older Novak said. ' _Ever_ ,' he added, in case they missed that part.

Castiel's eyes widened slightly in surprise. 'Really?'

Gabriel nodded as he said, 'Really. No more, Cassie, no more! I love Kali, I really do, but we just make each other miserable, so I said adios!'

'I'm proud of you, Gabriel,' Castiel said, offering his brother a warm smile. 'You're finally growing up.'

'Whoa, I wouldn't go that far,' Gabriel snorted. 'One step at a time, Cassie.' He finally looked away from Castiel and spotted Dean and then Sam. 'Hello, I don't think we've met,' he said, words directed at Sam.

Sam offered the older man a polite smile and half stood to offer his hand. _Always polite_ , Dean thought with a small smile. 'Sam Winchester; Dean's brother,' Sam introduced himself.

'Whoa,' Gabriel said as he shook Sam's hand. He then blinked rapidly. 'Aren't you a tall one?' he added, looking Sam up and down. 'I'm Gabriel Novak, Cassie's big brother. Well, one of his big brothers.'

'Is commenting on people's height a thing with you Novaks?' Sam asked pleasantly.

'No, Cassie's just weird and really bad in social situations,' Gabriel said, still staring at Sam. 'And Balthazar's an asshole, so he'd make a snide remark about your height.'

'So what's your excuse?' Sam asked.

Gabriel grinned, his eyes finally meeting Sam's. 'I'm an asshole,' he declared and waved the muffin he was holding at Dean. 'Try this,' he told the older Winchester, who frowned.

'Is it poisoned?' he asked.

'No,' Gabriel scoffed. 'Why would I poison my little bro's boyfriend? You make him happy, which makes me happy, blah, blah, _blaahh_...'

'So why do I have to taste it?' Dean questioned.

'I'm trying out a new recipe and I wanna see if it's any good,' Gabriel said. 'I _could_ just trust my own awesome taste, but Balth and Cassie keep telling me I have weird tastes, so...' he trailed off and waved the muffing at Dean again, who just scowled.

'I'll try it,' Sam said and reached for the muffin.

'What, rabbit food isn't doin' it for you any more?' Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'There's nothing wrong with eating healthy, Dean. Salad is _good for you_.'

'Salad is boring,' Gabriel said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

'Exactly,' Dean nodded. Wow, agreeing with Gabriel... Dean felt slightly disturbed.

'Back me up here, Cas,' Sam said, turning large puppy-eyes on Castiel.

Castiel blinked at him before smiling slightly. 'Sorry, Sam. While I do like salad, I much prefer red meat.'

Dean grinned when Sam sighed. Ha, Sam's puppy-eyes had no effect on Castiel! Dean was definitely keeping him.

'So dinner this weekend should be fun,' Sam commented, now peeling back the muffin's wrapper. 'A bunch of people stuffing their mouths full of steak.'

'You can just pick at your chicken and salad,' Dean said.

'Ooh, what dinner?' Gabriel asked, practically launching himself into the booth beside Sam. Sam almost got a face-full of muffin and scowled at Gabriel, but the shorter man ignored him.

'I'm having dinner with Dean's family sometime this weekend,' Castiel told him. 'I'm not sure of the exact date.'

'Probably Saturday,' Sam said, now sniffing the muffin he'd taken off of Gabriel. 'Six or seven. That's when Ellen usually finishes dinner.'

'I'll text Anna later,' Castiel murmured.

Gabriel's eyes were on Sam, clearly waiting for the younger man to try the muffin. Sam rolled his eyes but took a small bite, chewing thoughtfully. 'Chocolate chip?' he questioned after swallowing.

'Mm,' Gabriel nodded. 'But I'm trying different chocolate chips. They're a bit more expensive than what I usually use, but I think they taste darker.'

'They do,' Sam said. 'More dark chocolate than milk chocolate.'

'So it's good?' Gabriel asked.

'Yeah,' Sam said and took another bite, smiling at Gabriel. 'This is free, right?' he then added, making Gabriel laugh.

'I like you,' the blonde declared. Castiel shook his head as his brother leapt to his feet. 'Now back to the kitchen!' he declared and scampered off, easily dodging between customers.

'You'll never get rid of him now,' Castiel commented when Gabriel was gone.

'He doesn't seem so bad,' Sam shrugged.

'He's a dick,' Dean said.

'Dean!' his brother hissed, eyeing Castiel.

Castiel smiled. 'He _is_ a dick, I can admit that,' the author said. 'All of my brothers are. And I'm sure that they'll tell you the same about me.'

'Nah, you're awesome,' Dean said, grinning at his boyfriend. Castiel smiled in return, and the two just started... _staring at each other_. Sam rolled his eyes. Dinner this Saturday was going to be _lovely_.

'Dean tells me that you're a lawyer, Sam,' Castiel spoke suddenly, bringing Sam out of his thoughts. He smiled and nodded. 'Did you always want to be a lawyer?' Castiel questioned.

Sam nodded again and jumped into the story; when he'd first decided that that was what he wanted to do, how he studied hard and got scholarships, etc. Castiel listened with rapt attention, like Sam's story was the very best that he'd ever heard. Dean, of course, scoffed and called them both nerds (said the guy who owned every DVD of Star Trek), but he had a proud smile on his face; the one he always wore when reminded that Sam had turned out good despite their rough upbringing.

Dean had finished his coffee and ordered another one before Castiel suddenly stood, turning a smile on Sam. 'I'm afraid I have to get back to work,' he said, and the Winchesters both looked at the counter, where they could see a rather large line.

'Oh, yeah,' Sam nodded, 'sorry to keep you so long.'

'It was a pleasure meeting you, Sam,' Castiel said, offering him a very small smile. Dean grinned when Castiel turned that smile on him, like Castiel had just given him some rare gift. Sam coughed and avoided looking at them when Castiel's smile softened- his eyes, too. 'Will I be seeing you after work?'

'Oh, yeah,' Dean grinned, and Sam wrinkled his nose. _Ewe_. He'd walked in on his brother _far_ too many times when they were younger for him to not know what _that_ tone meant. 'I'll call Ellen and get the exact details for dinner; should have an answer by then.'

'Good,' Castiel said and leaned down. Sam heard them kiss, and then Castiel was walking across the shop and disappearing back behind the counter.

Dean sighed and the younger Winchester looked at him. Yup, Dean was wearing a dopey grin. Wow, he _really_ liked this Castiel guy. Well... he maybe even _loved_ him.

'What?' Dean huffed when he caught Sam staring.

'Nothing,' Sam shrugged. He knew how his brother was about anything to do with _feelings_ \- especially love- so just shrugged again. 'Your guy seems... good.'

'Good?' Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Good, great, spectacular...' Dean snorted. 'What do you want me to say, Dean?' Sam asked. 'He seems really nice.'

'He's the best,' Dean agreed- and yeah, there was that dopey look again.

Sam just smiled and got up. 'I gotta get to work,' he told his brother. 'I'll see you later.'

'Yeah,' Dean nodded, attention already back on Castiel. 'Later, Sammy.'

Sam just smirked and left, dodging through the crowd and trying not to trample people. He shook his head when he exited the shop and headed for his car. Oh, yeah; dinner this Saturday was going to be _really_ lovely.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean shuffled into the kitchen where Adam was making himself... something, the older Winchester didn't care enough to pay attention. He just cleared his throat and Adam looked up at him, one dark blonde eyebrow going up.

'What?'

'Er... so, you know how Cas is meeting us here, right?' Dean said. 'And we're all driving to Bobby's together?'

'Yeah...' Adam hummed. He and Dean had gone over this, like, two days ago. And Adam had had a good giggle over Dean's blush when he'd said the word _boyfriend_.

'So, yeah,' Dean continued to stall, eyes somewhere on the fridge. Adam just sipped his drink and waited... he was used to his eldest brother beating around the bush, and it was still an hour until they had to be at Bobby's, so Adam had time. 'So,' Dean repeated, clearing his throat, 'Cas is, uh... probably gonna stay the night?'

This time, Adam raised both eyebrows. 'Is that a question or a statement?'

'Shut up!' Dean huffed.

'Hey, I'm just asking,' Adam shrugged. 'You're the one being weird.'

'He's staying, okay?' Dean growled. 'Cas is probably gonna stay the night, so... I just thought I'd let you know.'

'Okay,' Adam nodded. He picked up his glass and went to leave the kitchen, but reached out to clap Dean on the shoulder as he passed. 'Don't be silly; wrap your willy.'

He barely managed to dodge the punch from Dean, and laughed all the way up to his bedroom.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Castiel adjusted his tie nervously before knocking on the door. Though he wasn't worried that the night would go badly, he was still... nervous. He'd never met a boyfriend's family before and he was worried that they wouldn't like him, or that he'd embarrass himself. Castiel had never been good with people and he doubted that that would ever change. But he wanted to make a good impression; for Dean. He wanted Dean's family to _like_ him. It was an odd feeling, new, but it was there never the less.

The door opened suddenly, tugging Castiel from his thoughts, and he felt himself instantly calm when he caught Dean's green eyes with his own blue.

'Hello, Dean,' he said.

Dean just grinned. And then tugged Castiel forward by the tie, lips immediately on the older man's. Castiel made a soft sound of surprise before it trickled into a groan. He threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, his other hand going beneath the mechanic's plaid shirt to wrap around his waist.

Dean seemed to be all for it, because he closed the small gap between them, their bodies suddenly pressed together. Dean's lips left Castiel's briefly to kiss, and then nip, at his jaw and neck before diving back in, tongue now flicking against Castiel's.

When they finally broke apart- because oxygen, yes, Castiel should remember that air was important- both were breathing heavily, lips still brushing together.

'Hey,' Dean finally said, voice rough. 'You're early.'

'My brothers,' Castiel mumbled. His eyes were on Dean's lips, because they were red and slick and the younger man was _licking them_ and how the hell was Castiel supposed to concentrate? 'They were, uh...'

'They were...?' Dean prompted.

'Annoying,' Castiel murmured, shaking his head. 'They were trying to dress me and give me tips.' He glanced down at his clothing; black jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a black vest. 'Balthazar picked my outfit. Is it... satisfactory?'

Dean seemed to only just realise what Castiel was wearing, and his eyes darkened slightly as he looked his partner up and down. 'Son of a bitch,' he muttered and rubbed his mouth.

'Dean?' Castiel frowned.

'Listen, uh... what's the time?' Dean asked, eyes somewhere on Castiel's chest, where a hint of skin could be seen beneath his open collar.

Still frowning, Castiel slid his arm from around Dean's waist to check his watch. 'It's just after six.'

'How much “just after six”?' Dean questioned.

'Ten past,' Castiel replied. 'Why?'

''Cause, uh... you're staying the night, right?'

Castiel nodded. 'Yes, we discussed that last night on the phone. Dean, what's-'

'I need you,' Dean interrupted and finally pulled Castiel inside, slamming the door behind him.

'What?' Castiel frowned. 'Dean-'

But, again, Dean interrupted, this time by linking his fingers with Castiel's and dragging him through the front room and to the stairs. Castiel vaguely caught sight of Adam in the living room but Dean was dragging him along at a steady pace, and before he knew it Castiel was being pushed into Dean's room.

'Dean- _mmf_!' Dean had crushed their mouths together, the dull _bang_ of his bedroom door slamming shut loud in Castiel's ears. He kissed Dean back, though, because... well, it was _Dean_. But when Dean started tugging at the buttons of his vest, Castiel pushed him away. 'Dean, what are you doing?' Castiel asked, breathing slightly laboured. 'We have to be at dinner in less than an hour.'

'Cas, seriously, I won't make it,' Dean admitted, eyes raking up and Castiel's body. 'I really, _really_ won't make it.' Castiel's eyebrows climbed. _Really?_ 'If we don't fuck now, or do _something_ , I'm gonna jump you on the way to Bobby's, or _at_ Bobby's, and neither of us are exactly _quiet_ when we fuck.'

Well... what was Castiel supposed to say to that?

He knew what to do, of course. He grabbed Dean's plaid shirt and pushed it from his shoulders, smiling when Dean grinned at him.

'We have to be quick,' Castiel murmured as he batted Dean's hands away, undoing his vest himself.

'Yeah, yeah,' Dean grunted. He got Castiel's vest free and draped it over the dresser instead of just tossing it aside; Castiel had to re-dress in those clothes. He grinned suddenly, eyes bright on Castiel. 'I know how to get you to come quickly.'

'Oh, do you?' Castiel muttered, now battling with the buttons on his shirt. He jumped when Dean's hands replaced his, easily sliding each button from the hole.

'Oh, _yeah_ ,' Dean practically purred. Castiel swallowed thickly and his dick jumped in his jeans. Oh, Dean knew how to play him well. 'I'm gonna lay on the bed, completely naked, and you're gonna ride me,' Dean informed the older man, who shivered at the words. Dean slowly, carefully, slid Castiel's shirt from his shoulders, taking it and draping it over his vest. 'You're gonna fuck yourself on my cock, 'cause you love how full you feel, and how you can control it so that I hit your prostate every. Single. Time.' He punctuated his words with soft kisses to Castiel's lips before biting, and smirked when Castiel inhaled sharply.

They made quick work of their clothes after that. Dean had the luxury of tossing his jeans, shoes, socks and shirt all over the place, while Castiel made sure that his clothing didn't wrinkle too badly as he placed it aside. Which was difficult, considering that he was soon faced with a very naked, very horny Dean Winchester.

Castiel let out a soft moan, more a squeak, really, and Dean snickered as he climbed onto the mattress.

'Stop laughing at me,' Castiel scowled, standing at end of the bed. He fisted his cock, letting his hand slowly drag up and down the heated skin. Dean's smile disappeared as he licked his lips, and his legs fell open slightly. Castiel had to fight himself not to scramble onto the bed and just fuck Dean hard and fast. No, he wanted to ride Dean, and Dean wanted the same thing. They could switch later.

'Get over here,' Dean finally growled; Castiel didn't need any further encouragement.

The author didn't care if he seemed too excited, because Dean was grinning just as stupidly, his dick just as hard. He wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist as the older man climbed atop him and tugged Castiel down for a dirty, open-mouthed kiss, their lips sloppy and tongues sliding against each other messily.

When they broke apart for air Dean stretched, trying to reach the bedside table, but he couldn't. Castiel pulled the drawer open and found the condoms and lube, tossing the foil packet to Dean as he squeezed a good amount of cool liquid onto Dean's palm.

Dean shivered slightly as Castiel slicked up three of his fingers, and Castiel soon shifted forward, resting on his knees, positioning Dean's hand beneath him.

The first cool press of a finger made Castiel's eyes flicker, and then close as the digit slid into him slowly yet steadily. He always liked this part; slowly prepping your partner, working them open for something much bigger. Dean's fingers were long and just right, a second, then a third joining, circling and scissoring to work Castiel open.

'Dean,' he moaned, head tipped forward, and Dean pressed kisses to his chest, his neck, any part of Castiel that he could reach. 'Oh,' he grunted when Dean's fingers pressed against his prostate, sending a shiver of pleasure throughout his body. Castiel began rocking on Dean's fingers, slowly fucking himself on them until he was practically riding them. Only then did Dean pull them free. 'Dean,' he growled, eyes flying open, and the green-eyed man smirked at him.

'Come on, Cas,' he said, voice teasing. 'Don't you want something bigger?'

He gestured at his cock, in case Castiel had _forgotten_ about Dean's rather large erection.

Castiel rolled his eyes and grabbed the condom, tearing it open with his teeth because it always made Dean groan and bite his lip. Castiel smirked as Dean's teeth dug into his lower lip and quickly rolled the condom on, Dean letting out a sigh as Castiel touched him. Dean's hands had slid to Castiel's hips and squeezed gently as the older man shifted atop Dean, reaching for the lube to slick Dean up.

'Come on,' Dean grunted, finally losing his patience.

Castiel batted his eyelashes, making Dean huff. 'Sorry, am I taking too long?' Castiel asked sweetly from beneath lowered lashes, his hand on Dean's cock as he guided it towards his hole.

' _Cas_ ,' Dean whined, thrusting up, erection sliding between Castiel's cheeks. 'We don't have all day, man!' Dean reminded him.

Ah, yes, they had to be somewhere, didn't they? Castiel blushed. He was going to spend the evening with Dean's family after being quickly fucked by the man... awkward, but nobody needed to know, right?

'Cas, hurry it- _shit_ ,' Dean's sentence was cut off as Castiel lowered himself, taking Dean's cock in inch by slow inch. Dean finally bottomed out and Castiel froze, eyes shut as he bathed in the feeling of being so _full_. Oh, he loved this; loved how Dean felt inside him, beneath him, there for Castiel's pleasure. Dean's hands smoothed down his hips and thighs, running along heated flesh before moving back up. His nails dug in slightly as Castiel shifted, rolling himself back and forth. 'Cas,' Dean breathed again, eyes open and locked onto Castiel's.

Castiel finally moved. He pulled himself up a bit before dropping, and the couple let out twin moans as Castiel quickly and easily fell into a rhythm. Dean mostly just laid there grunting and groaning, hands tight on Castiel, eyes locked onto either his face or his cock.

'Dean,' Castiel moaned, 'feels so good.'

'Yeah?' Dean murmured. He brushed a hand up Castiel's flat stomach to his chest, thumb brushing over a nipple before tweaking it. Castiel shuddered. 'Gonna fuck yourself on my cock, baby?' Dean asked, making Castiel whimper. 'Gonna make yourself come?'

Castiel didn't know how Dean did it, but when they had sex whatever Dean said had the ability to make his blood boil. Castiel started moving quicker, thighs straining as he bounced up and down, Dean's cock sliding out more and more until only the tip remained. Castiel practically rammed himself back down and Dean shouted, arching up, wrapping both arms around Castiel's body. He shuffled back awkwardly, feet planted on the mattress, and pushed up, fucking into Castiel as best he could.

Castiel draped an arm around Dean's shoulders, the other hand latching onto his arm. He squeezed tightly, skin slipping against the sweat now coating Dean's body. He turned and Dean caught his mouth in a kiss, both gasping against each other as Castiel's pace picked up yet again. He shifted once, twice, a bit to the left, and then shouted, ' _Dean_!'

Dean was hitting his prostate every time, and Castiel's cock was rubbing between both their stomachs.

'Oh, God,' Castiel moaned. Dean nipped at his lips, panting heavily. 'Oh God, Dean... so close!'

'Yeah,' Dean breathed. 'Yeah, Cas, right behind you.'

Castiel nodded, forehead against Dean's, and they stared at each other as Castiel ground himself down. Dean slid back again and his back connected with the headboard. Dean's hands drifted down Castiel's back, nails scratching and making the author arch back, Dean's teeth immediately fixed to his neck. He squeezed Castiel's ass, kneading each cheek and forcing Castiel harder and harder down, both racing to completion.

All Castiel could do was grip Dean's arms and fuck himself hard and fast, breathing laboured, legs burning, and-

Castiel gasped some mixture between _fuck_ and _Dean_ as he came suddenly, slicking his and Dean's stomachs as he climaxed. Dean swore and fucked up harder, nails digging into Castiel's ass, trying to chase Castiel over the edge.

He finally came, grunting as he did, mumbling Castiel's name over and over again into his heated skin. Castiel groaned and flopped forward, hanging onto Dean as they both finally stopped moving. They just sat together, breathing the same air, as their bodies slowly cooled, pleasure still swirling pleasantly in their bones.

'Christ, Cas,' Dean finally grunted, voice hoarse.

'Yes,' Castiel agreed breathlessly, 'I want to do that again. Tonight. After I fuck you.'

Dean chuckled and sat up, green eyes warm and sated when they met Castiel's. 'Yeah,' he nodded and then kissed him. Dean's lips were swollen and slick, warm and delicious, and Castiel let himself slowly melt into the kisses as their lips moulded together, tongues lazily stroking each other.

When they broke apart, Castiel carefully eased himself off of Dean and the mechanic grunted before reaching for the tissues he kept in his bedside table. He cleaned them both up before removing the condom, rolling it into the tissues and dropping them somewhere off to the side.

Castiel sprawled himself across the bed, feeling loose limbed, and Dean laid beside him, grinning at the ceiling.

'You're always so pleased with yourself,' Castiel commented.

'Hell yeah,' Dean grunted. 'I wanted to fuck you as soon as I met you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah,' Dean repeated, Castiel feeling him nod. 'First time I walked into the coffee shop you bent over to clean something up. I nearly fucking passed out.' Castiel chuckled. 'Hey, it's not funny,' Dean huffed, nudging his boyfriend's shoulder. Castiel smiled and linked their fingers together, thumb stroking Dean's knuckles.

'The third or fourth time you came in,' Castiel said, 'a little girl dropped her teddy bear and you crouched to pick it up. I dropped the coffee I was making.'

Dean turned to look at him, a grin on his face. 'Really?' Castiel nodded. 'Knew I was hot,' Dean said smugly, and Castiel laughed and rolled over, burying his face in Dean's neck.

'I'm glad you offered me your number, Dean,' he said, voice slightly muffled by Dean's skin.

'Me too,' Dean responded.

They both moved at the same time, sitting up as best they could to kiss. The angle was awkward, and Dean finally fell back with a huff, Castiel laughing beside him. They were about to try again- Castiel could just _roll_ atop Dean, after all, it was a nice position- when there was a knock on the door.

Dean and Castiel jumped like teenagers being caught with a boy in their bedroom, and both blushed when they caught each other's eyes.

'I'm not coming in 'cause I don't wanna be scared for life,' Adam's voice came through the door. 'I heard enough, trust me,' he added.

Castiel snorted and Dean groaned.

'It's almost seven o'clock, Dean, we're gonna be late!' Adam then said, making Dean curse and roll off the bed.

'Be there in a minute!' he shouted back.

'Sure, sure,' Adam replied, and they heard him laughing as he walked away.

'Goddamn it,' Dean muttered as he flew around the room, trying to find his clothes. Castiel felt too good- too boneless- to do much more than watch. 'Gonna get up?' Dean growled when he finally located his boxers

'I feel too good to be worried, Dean,' he replied, but sat up anyway. They _did_ have somewhere to be, after all.

'You'll be worried in a few minutes,' Dean mumbled. He grabbed his jeans and slipped them on before picking up his shirt. 'Come on, Cas!' he then snapped.

'Okay, Dean,' Castiel chuckled. He stretched tall, arms over his head, and smirked a little when Dean's lips parted, eyes roaming over Castiel's naked skin. 'I thought we were in a hurry?' he questioned when Dean failed to move or say anything.

'We are!' Dean shook his head and scowled, like it had been _Castiel's_ idea to get naked and have some fun when they had to be somewhere... in ten minutes, according to Castiel's watch. 'Get dressed!' Dean said and threw Castiel's boxer-briefs at him.

Castiel smiled, but stepped into his underwear, and then his jeans when Dean tossed them, too. Dean was rather adorable when he was flustered, and again, Castiel was still too fucked-out to worry too much. He'd no doubt start panicking when they were in Dean's Impala. He'd worry about that later, though. Right now Dean was trying to brush his hair with his fingers, and Castiel had to laugh. Dean just scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Aww, fun sexy times :p The next chapter will be the dinner. I just have to write it, of course. Hopefully it turns out well. Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I appreciate them :)
> 
> {Dreamer}


	24. Chapter 24

Bobby lived in a scrapyard... or the scrapyard lived around Bobby, Castiel was unsure. He was momentarily distracted from the upcoming dinner by all of the rusted cars that had been piled up in messy heaps.

'This is where me and Bobby originally worked,' Dean explained as he expertly drove through the dirt and cars, 'but when we started getting more business, it made sense to move to a proper place where we could set up a garage. Bobby's is really just a large, steel barn, and some people were put off by all the shit.'

Castiel just nodded, only half-paying attention. They'd reached the house- it was slightly run-down, but clearly lived-in and taken care of- and his nerves came back in full force.

Dean turned the Impala off and turned to face Castiel, who was staring at Bobby's house. 'You okay there, Cas?' he asked, amusement colouring his tone.

Adam leaned between them from the back, arms across the seats. 'Shouldn't I be the one freaking out?' he asked. 'I gotta go in there and tell Bobby that I'm dating Jo, who's practically his daughter.'

'At least you know Bobby,' Castiel grumbled. His fingers fidgeted with the hem of his vest, and Dean reached out, covering them with his own.

'Calm down, Cas,' Dean said, voice soft, and Castiel turned to look at him with wide eyes. 'They'll all love you; just be yourself.'

Castiel tried to smile, but it came out broken, and quickly disappeared. 'People usually don't like me,' he mumbled.

'Yeah, but we're all weird,' Adam joined in. 'So, you know; you'll fit right in.'

Castiel was silent.

'Seriously, dude, it'll be okay,' Adam said and clapped Castiel on the shoulder. 'They'll be too focused on me and Jo to hate you.'

'That's not reassuring,' Castiel mumbled.

'Hey!'

All three men jumped- though would definitely deny it if asked- and looked up to see Bobby standing on the porch. He was younger than Castiel had expected, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a plaid shirt over the top (Castiel smiled inwardly; he could see where Dean got it from), as well as a worn trucker hat.

'You idjits gonna sit there all damn night?' Bobby demanded gruffly.

Dean huffed and opened his door, sliding from the car after freeing himself from the seatbelt. 'Calm down, old man!' he shouted.

'Thought you younger folk were supposed to be nimble,' Bobby grumbled and turned, going back into the house.

'See, Cas?' Dean said when Castiel had joined him outside. 'It'll be fine; he already likes you.'

Castiel blinked. 'How can you tell?'

'He called you an idjit,' Adam grinned and walked towards the house.

'Being called an idiot is a good thing?' Castiel questioned, watching as Dean rounded the Impala.

'Being called an _idjit_ is a good thing,' Dean corrected. 'It's Bobby's way of saying he loves you.'

Castiel frowned, unsure if Dean was screwing with him. Dean just smiled charmingly and the author finally huffed, rolling his eyes.

Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. 'It'll be fine, alright? Ellen will love you, and Jo already does.'

'I barely know Jo,' Castiel said as he was steered towards the house.

'Yeah, but she loves you 'cause you make me, in her words, _sappy_ ,' Dean said. They walked up onto the porch and Castiel froze, eyes wide on the door.

'Dean, I don't think I can do this.'

'Why not?' Dean asked slowly.

Castiel was silent.

'Seriously, Cas, it'll be fine,' Dean repeated. 'Just calm down, yeah? Be yourself, like I said. Bobby and Ellen will love you, 'cause you make me happy.'

Castiel nodded and took a deep breath, eyes closed as he tried to force himself to calm down. It would be fine... even if Bobby and Ellen hated him, he didn't think that Dean would break up with him. It would just make some aspects of their relationship a little more difficult. Castiel could deal with difficult. He'd grown up with Gabriel and Balthazar, after all.

'I can do this,' he said, more to himself than to Dean, but the mechanic grinned and leaned over to kiss him.

'Atta boy!' he said, and laughed when Castiel scowled at him. 'Come on.'

They entered the house, and Castiel looked around. They were in a kind of front hallway, the door to Castiel's far right opening into a small bathroom, and the hallway to the left leading to another small room as well as a set of stairs. Before them were a set of sliding doors partially opened that led to a living room, Castiel assumed, and the door just to their right was closed.

Dean headed into the living room, and when Castiel stepped in he realised that it was more of a library than anything else. Books, most old and covered in weather-worn leather, lined the shelves on most of the walls and even the mantel above the fireplace, while a few sofas, desks, and armchairs had been shoved into the available space. The large desk directly beside the fireplace was covered in papers that looked older than Castiel. His fingers itched to explore, to turn the pages and find out what was written, but he ignored it in favour of the people Dean greeted.

'Dean,' Jo said and hugged the man briefly before turning bright eyes on Castiel. 'And Cas, my favourite angel.'

Castiel blinked rapidly at her, and did nothing as Jo pulled him in for a tight hug. Dean laughed at his awkwardness but Jo didn't seem perturbed.

'Cas, this is Ellen, Jo's mom,' Dean said when Castiel was released.

Castiel looked past Jo to see an older woman, again not as old as Castiel had assumed, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled warmly at Castiel, and the author felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

'Nice to meet you, Cas,' she said and walked forward, holding out her hand. 'Do you prefer Cas or Castiel?' she asked as Castiel shook her hand.

'Either is fine,' Castiel said. Because, honestly, _any_ nickname was better than Cassie. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, too.'

'I like him,' Ellen announced, making Dean snicker and Jo look on in amusement. 'He's got manners,' she added and shot a look at Dean, and then her daughter.

'What?' Jo huffed.

'I have _excellent_ manners,' Dean defended himself.

Ellen raised an eyebrow. 'Mm-hmm,' she hummed and turned back to Castiel. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'I can get him one,' Dean scowled, 'I'm a good boyfriend.'

'Didn't say you weren't,' Ellen smirked.

Dean ignored her and grabbed Castiel's hand. 'Come on, Cas,' he said and tugged the other man out of the living room and into the kitchen.

'What'd I say?' Jo said as soon as they left.

'Yeah; Dean's completely smitten,' Ellen agreed.

Jo grinned.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Hey, Bobby,' Dean said when he and Castiel entered the kitchen.

Adam was cutting up something on the counter, but Castiel was too focused on Bobby to find out what. From the stories that Dean had told him, Castiel had gathered that Bobby had raised Dean and Sam- and later Adam- better than John Winchester ever had. Bobby had been a constant in the brothers' lives; he'd given them a home and a parental figure and a chance to be proper kids. He'd picked up the slack when John had failed.

Castiel found it very, very important to impress Bobby, or at least assure the man that he was making Dean happy.

'Finally get outta the car, huh?' Bobby grunted. He opened the fridge and pulled out three bottles of beer, looking first at Dean, and then at Castiel when Dean nodded.

'Oh,' Castiel said, 'ah, yes; thank you.'

Bobby shut the fridge and opened each beer before passing them out.

'Hey, what about me?' Adam demanded

'Finish cuttin' those onions and you'll get a drink,' Bobby replied.

Adam scowled but did as asked, once more turning his back on them.

'So,' Bobby said, taking a sip of his beer before continuing, 'you're Dean's angel, huh?'

Castiel raised his eyebrows and glanced at Dean, who was now sporting a very faint blush.

'Yes,' Castiel said slowly, 'though I'm unsure why people keep referring to me as an angel. Is it because of my name?'

'Nah,' Bobby shook his head. 'S'cause lover boy here wouldn't shut up about you.'

'Hey!' Dean interjected. 'I mentioned Cas to you, like, _once_.'

'Yeah, but I had to put up with Jo, Sam and Adam gossiping like a bunch of high schoolers,' Bobby said.

'That was mostly Jo and Sam, I swear!' Adam said from the counter.

'Yeah, right,' Dean muttered and took a large swig of his beer.

'I thought Dean'd never ask you out,' Bobby continued as though he'd never been interrupted. 'Figured I'd have to put up with him giving coffee cups moon-eyes for the rest of my life.'

'I didn't make moon-eyes!' Dean denied.

Castiel finally smiled and turned to Dean. 'I'm sure they were lovely moon-eyes.'

Dean scowled at him as he repeated, 'I did _not_ make moon-eyes.'

'Yeah you did!' Jo chimed in from the doorway. 'I remember that day your coffee cup had wings drawn on them, and you kept it all day. And took it home. Hey, Cas, I bet he still has it under his pillow.'

Dean turned around to smack her in the arm, but Jo easily dodged him, laughing as she skipped into the kitchen and around Bobby to get to the fridge.

'Why are you hitting my daughter?' Ellen asked when she joined them.

'I was _trying_ to hit her,' Dean grumbled.

'I didn't know that you'd noticed the wings,' Castiel said, smiling at his boyfriend. 'I was bored and thought that it might make you smile to see them.'

'Well... ah, they did,' Dean admitted, blushing as his family all turned to look at him. 'So, uh... thanks, and... yeah...' He trailed off a blushed a darker shade of pink, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

Castiel's smile widened slightly. 'You're very welcome.'

'Aww, they're adorable,' Jo cooed, ignoring Dean when the mechanic flipped her off.

'Where's Sam?' Dean decided to change the subject.

Bobby sipped his beer before saying, 'Should be here now. We said seven, but apparently none of you idjits know how to read a clock.'

'We, ah... traffic,' Dean lied, and Adam snorted so hard that he almost dropped the knife he was working with.

'You're lying,' Ellen hummed, her eyes narrowed on Dean. They flicked over to Castiel, who ducked his head and focused on his drink like it was the most fascinating thing on earth.

Yes... awkward. He and Dean really, _really_ shouldn't have had sex before coming over.

'M'not,' Dean denied, voice mumbled by his bottle of beer.

'Yes you are,' Jo agreed, now smirking at the couple. 'Don't make me torture Adam for the information.'

'Dean and Cas decided to make out for, like, _half-an-hour_ ,' Adam quickly lied, not really wanting to discuss his brother's _sex life_ at the moment... or ever. He'd prefer never. 'Seriously, the noises-'

'Shut up!' Dean snapped, making Jo laugh and Ellen chuckle. Bobby just shook his head, called them all “idjits” again, and told Dean to set the table. 'Yes, sir,' Dean muttered and grabbed Cas' hand with his free one. 'Come on, Cas; you can help.'

Castiel nodded and followed Dean further into the kitchen. They put their drinks aside and Dean showed Castiel where the utensils were, and Castiel grabbed a few of everything while Dean went for the plates.

They'd just set the table when Sam walked in, hugging Ellen and Jo hello.

'Nice, Sammy,' Dean said as he straightened up, 'it's only...' he trailed off as he checked his watch, 'half past seven.'

'Shut up, Dean,' Sam grunted. 'One of my meeting's got pushed back. Sorry I'm late.'

'Like you have any room to talk,' Jo said, eyes on Dean, 'you were late.'

Sam glared at Dean, while Dean just grinned. Sam rolled his eyes.

'Oh come on, Sammy,' Dean smirked, 'don't be a little bitch.'

'Jerk,' Sam shot back, and Castiel tilted his head, wondering if that was a usual thing between them. It sounded comfortable; familiar 'Anyway,' Sam cleared his throat and turned to Castiel, his smile warming. 'Hey, Cas; good to see you again.'

'Hello, Sam,' Castiel replied.

'Dean hasn't driven you crazy yet?' Sam asked, earning a flick to the ear from his older brother.

'Why would I drive him crazy?' Dean demanded.

Sam smirked. ''Cause you're you?'

'Don't make me bitch slap you, Samantha!' Dean warned, waving a threatening finger at his brother. Sam just snickered.

'Both of you shut up and help set the food out,' Ellen ordered.

Castiel had to bite back a smile as Dean and Sam scrambled to do as they were told. Ellen winked at the author, who followed after her to see if he could be helpful.

So far everything seemed to be going well, Castiel thought. There had only been one real moment of awkwardness, but it had been brief. Ellen seemed to like him, and Bobby didn't seem to _hate_ him; so far, so good.

Dean, Sam, Adam and Jo all shoved and sniped at each other, while Ellen told them off and Bobby called them all children. Castiel smiled as he watched. It reminded him of his own family gatherings; at least until his brothers and many cousins started arguing. Michael usually tried to keep the peace, Balthazar and Gabriel fuelled the flames, and Lucifer just laughed. Everyone else descended into anarchy. Castiel tried to keep out of all family arguments, only stepping in if he felt that it was truly necessary.

Dean's family fought in a more loving, joking way than Castiel's family did. Not all of them were blood related, but they'd chosen to be family; had chosen to love and support each other. It made Castiel smile as he took his seat beside Dean, Sam on his other side.

'Alright,' Ellen declared, 'everyone grab what you want.'

There was a scuffle as Dean and Adam fought over the largest steak, while both Sam and Jo went straight for the salad. Ellen helped herself to some chicken and Bobby busied himself with mashed potatoes and home-made chips. Castiel just sat in silence, patiently waiting for the table to clear up a bit.

'You alright, Cas?' Jo asked, the first one to notice that he hadn't moved.

'Yes, I'm fine,' Castiel nodded.

'Aren't you hungry?' Dean frowned at him.

'I'm just waiting until everyone else is done,' Castiel said. The entire table was staring at him now, and Castiel fought not to blush. 'When I was growing up, every meal was a battle because there were so many of us. I learned to just sit back and wait my turn.'

'You have a lot of siblings, then?' Ellen asked and passed him the chicken, making Castiel smile slightly.

'Yes,' he said. 'I have four brothers and one sister. They're all older than me.'

'Wow,' Ellen said while Bobby whistled slightly. 'How'd your parents manage that many kids?'

'There's a rather large age-gap between us twins and our brothers,' Castiel told them. 'Anna and I were a surprise. Michael, the eldest, was fifteen when Anna and I were born, so he helped Father raise the younger siblings when my mother passed away.'

'Oh,' Ellen blinked, 'oh, honey, I'm sorry.'

Castiel shrugged one shoulder, 'It's fine. She died giving birth to Anna and me. I never knew her, so I can't miss her as much as my brothers do.'

'Still,' Ellen said, 'you must miss what you didn't have.'

Castiel just shrugged again and busied himself with making up a plate of food. He didn't want to bring the mood down by dwelling on his parents, or even his brothers. Though he was sure that if he mentioned some of Gabriel's insane ideas, the mood would pick up instantly.

'So,' Bobby finally cleared his throat, 'Dean tells us you're a writer.'

Castiel blinked at that and looked from Bobby to Dean. Bobby- and Ellen, too- were waiting patiently for Castiel to answer, while Dean was blushing and staring at his plate.

'You didn't tell them?' Castiel asked.

'Well, uh... not really important, is it?' Dean questioned.

Adam snorted. 'He was worried you'd get upset.'

''Cause it's a pen name,' Sam added.

Castiel frowned. 'Dean, you can tell your family and friends who I am. I doubt that they'll spread it around. And even if fans _do_ find out my real name, I don't mind all that much.'

'Really?' Dean asked. Castiel nodded. 'Okay...' Dean said slowly, like he was waiting for Castiel to change his mind. When Castiel just stared, taking a bite of chicken and mashed potatoes, Dean said, 'Cas is Jimmy Milton!'

He had a huge grin on his face, like he was proud of himself, and Sam and Adam both vibrated with laughter while Jo shook her head.

Bobby clearly had no idea who Jimmy Milton was, but Ellen's eyebrows climbed in surprise.

'Really?' she asked. 'You're Dean's favourite author?'

'Yes,' Castiel nodded, 'James is my middle name, and Milton is my sister's married name. I wanted to try and keep some form of privacy when my first book was published, so I decided to use a pen name.'

'Who the hell's Jimmy Milton?' Bobby asked.

'You know those books Dean loves?' Jo said. 'The ones about hunters and angels and demons?'

'You mean those supernatural books?' Bobby said. 'The _Angels & Demons _series or somethin'?'

'Yeah,' Jo nodded. 'You know; the ones that you said had really good history and facts on angel lore?'

Castiel blushed at that and Bobby nodded slowly. 'I remember them,' he said and looked back at Castiel. 'The books Dean fawns all over every time a new one comes out.'

'And again when he re-reads them,' Adam murmured.

'I don't fawn all over them!' Dean denied, but his family just smirked at him. Or outright laughed, in Jo's case.

'Ah... yeah you do, Dean,' Sam spoke up. 'You practically caressed the last one when I bought it for you.'

'I did not!' Dean snapped. 'And _caress_ , really?'

'It's a word, Dean,' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Well you're a little bitch, Samantha,' Dean retorted.

'Both of you shut your faces,' Ellen ordered, and Jo giggled when the two went silent. 'I want to hear more about Cas,' Ellen continued and turned expectant eyes on Castiel.

Sam snickered and Dean squeezed Castiel's thigh under the table, giving him a warm smile. Castiel took a large sip of his beer, put the bottle down, and braced himself for an interrogation.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Dinner went well, Castiel thought. There were laughs and warm words exchanged between all of them, and nobody asked why Dean, Castiel and Adam had been late. The Winchester brothers teased each other about this and that with Jo joining in (and sometimes Castiel did, too), while Bobby shook his head and Ellen got them to occasionally behave.

When it was time for dessert, Dean practically threw himself into the kitchen to grab the pie. Ellen rolled her eyes and the others just shook their heads as they cleared the table.

'You _really_ like pie,' Castiel said in amusement.

' _Yeah_ , Cas,' Dean huffed, 'pie's only the best food in the world!'

'So I've gathered,' Castiel replied.

'Being in a relationship with Dean means sharing him with pie,' Sam said as he dumped the dishes in the sink. 'You'll learn to live with it, even though it's weird.'

'Oh, like you and your relationship with rabbit food isn't?' Dean demanded.

'I want to actually _live_ to see forty, Dean,' Sam said. 'Which means eating healthy every now and then and exercising.'

'I exercise!' Dean defended himself. 'And I eat healthy crap. Like peas; I had peas with dinner, didn't I?'

'Yeah,' Sam snorted, 'with two steaks and a heap of potatoes and gravy.'

'Potatoes are healthy,' Dean grumbled.

Castiel smiled and stepped closer to Dean. He ran his fingers along Dean's arm, then his shoulder, before tugging him into a kiss by the back of his neck. Dean immediately kissed back and melted into it, cupping Castiel's jaw with one hand. Sam- and Bobby and Ellen when they walked into the kitchen- all stared as the couple slowly kissed before breaking apart.

'It's okay, Dean,' Castiel said, voice only slightly rougher, 'I like that you like pie.'

'Yeah?' Dean asked, and Castiel nodded. 'Alright, then.'

Castiel smiled, and Dean smiled back, and then... they just stared at each other, like usual. Sam raised his eyebrows and Bobby and Ellen exchanged glances.

'They do that often?' Bobby asked, breaking Dean and Castiel from their “eye fucking”, as Gabriel still called it.

'They did it a fair bit when I had coffee at _Archangel's Delights_ ,' Sam nodded. 'Seems to be common.'

'Shut up, Sammy!' Dean grunted and pulled away from his boyfriend. Castiel busied himself with pushing plates and leftovers around, his face heating up quickly.

Bobby snorted but didn't say anything as he and Ellen helped Castiel pack up the leftover food. Ellen kept grinning, though, and Bobby just shook his head when he caught Dean and Castiel staring at each other. Castiel didn't care all that much, because he _liked_ staring at Dean, even if it was weird. He still blushed, though. But it was okay, because Dean blushed, too.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


They were halfway through dessert (and Dean on his second piece of pie) when Ellen put her fork down.

'Alright, what's with you two?' she demanded of Adam and Jo, who were sitting side by side opposite Dean, Castiel and Sam.

Adam dropped his spoon, and Jo went completely still.

'Well?' Ellen demanded. 'You two have been staring at each other and muttering together all night. It's annoying. So out with it.'

Adam and Jo looked at each other, then at Ellen, then at each other again. Adam looked terrified and was slowly inching away from Bobby, like the older man would snap and go for him across the table.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Just tell them!' he snapped. 'That's the whole point of this dinner, isn't it? To introduce Bobby and Ellen to Cas, and to tell them what's going on.'

'What's goin' on?' Bobby asked.

Dessert was forgotten as everyone stared at everyone else. Adam opened his mouth and closed it a few times, while Jo just stared at her bowl of ice cream.

Finally Jo seemed to grow a backbone and sighed. 'Okay, so, uh... we didn't keep this a secret on purpose,' she said slowly, 'we just wanted to see where it went before we told everyone.'

Ellen frowned, and Bobby asked, 'Tell us what?'

Jo glanced at Adam, who nodded before reaching out to hold her hand on the table. Ellen's eyes zeroed in on their joined digits, while Bobby stared hard at them.

'Jo and I are... are dating,' Adam said.

Silence followed his words. Sam's eyes flicked between the couple and Ellen like he was watching a tennis match, and Dean and Castiel alternated between watching Bobby, Ellen, and the now terrified couple.

Finally, it was Castiel who broke the silence. 'Congratulations,' he said, smiling when the two looked at him with wide eyes. Castiel already knew, of course, but he figured that congratulating them couldn't hurt.

Ellen blinked back to herself. 'You're dating?' she demanded. Adam and Jo nodded. 'How long?'

Adam cleared his throat. 'F-Four months.'

'Months?' Bobby echoed, and Adam flinched slightly. 'Huh.'

Jo frowned. 'Huh?' she said, turning her eyes on Bobby. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Bobby shrugged one shoulder. 'Just didn't know Adam had it in him.'

Sam snorted into his ice cream and tried to cover it with a cough, but it made Dean laugh, and then both Castiel and Ellen smiled, and Jo and Adam stared at Bobby like he'd grown another head.

'What?' Adam demanded. 'That... that's all you have to say?'

'What do ya want me to stay?' Bobby asked. 'Want me to bitch and moan like a little brat just 'cause you're datin' Jo? If you're both happy, then why would I be bothered?'

Adam gaped.

'Calm down, princess,' Bobby grunted and went back to eating his pie and ice cream.

Adam and Jo both stared at him for a bit before turning to Ellen. Ellen put her elbows on the table, linked her fingers together, and stared at Adam. Adam gulped.

'You love my daughter?' she asked.

'Y-Yes,' Adam stuttered immediately.

'Jo, you love him?' Jo nodded. 'You treat each other right and make each other happy?' They both nodded. 'Well alright then,' Ellen said.

And then she went back to eating.

Sam had a hand over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter, while Dean was just staring at his plate and biting his lip to contain his own giggles. Castiel didn't know what to do.

'That's it?' Adam finally blurted.

'Yeah,' Bobby grunted.

'That's it,' Ellen confirmed.

'Seriously?' Jo asked. 'You're not upset or angry or... or anything?'

'Why would we be?' Ellen asked. 'You and Adam are happy; that's all there is to it.'

Bobby nodded along, and Sam finally lost control of himself. He doubled over, almost bashing his head against the table with the force of his laughter. Dean snickered and Castiel stared at the brothers.

'Seriously?' Sam laughed at Adam. 'You two were so freaked out about their reactions! Dean reacted worse than they did!'

'Oh come on, I didn't react that badly,' Dean denied.

Castiel bit his lip and Dean rounded on him.

'Cas?'

'Of course you didn't,' Castiel said with a completely straight face. 'You handled it really well.'

Dean scowled and sat back heavily, arms folded and lips pouting.

Sam laughed harder and Castiel brushed his hand along Dean's thigh. He'd make it up to Dean later... he had a few creative ways to do that.

Eventually everybody calmed down enough to go back to their food, though Adam and Jo still looked confused, and Sam kept chuckling every few minutes. Dean ate his pie slowly, apparently still pouting... only Castiel knew better. He took great delight in squeezing Dean's leg and brushing his stomach, making Dean jolt and scowl at him.

Castiel just smiled and ate his pie.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Castiel had tried not to crave one, but when he was nervous, or angry, he smoked. So he'd quietly told Dean that he was going outside to have one after dessert and slipped out of the house through the back door. He'd just lit up, and groaned softly at the first inhale, when Bobby joined him.

Castiel managed not to choke on his second drag, and merely nodded slightly at the older man. Bobby just stood beside him as they both looked across the grass and dirt, the soft glow of the lights in the house their only source of light.

'So,' Bobby finally spoke, drawing Castiel's attention, 'you and Dean, huh?'

Castiel frowned slightly. 'Uh... yes?' he ventured.

'He seems happy,' Bobby continued, 'which is all I care about.'

'Okay...' Castiel said slowly.

'You continue to make my boy happy,' Bobby said, turning to look at Castiel, 'and I ain't got a problem with you.'

Castiel blinked. Frowned. Blinked some more. 'Okay,' he repeated. 'Thank you, Bobby.'

Bobby nodded and sipped his beer. 'You seem like a good kid,' he said.

Castiel bristled slightly at that- he was _thirty-two years-old_ \- but just nodded, not wanting to argue. Being the youngest of his siblings meant that he'd been treated as the baby of the family since he was a child. Lucifer liked calling him “kid” and “champ”, but mostly because he liked watching Castiel scowl and huff.

'I like Dean,' Castiel said, 'a lot. I would never hurt him, and I hope to make him as happy as he makes me.'

Bobby stared at him for a bit before snorting. ' _Like_ ,' he said, 'yeah, right.'

Castiel knew what Bobby was implying, but didn't say anything. It was too early to feel _that_ way about Dean. They'd only been dating a few weeks.

Their conversation came to a halt when Ellen opened the back door and stepped through. 'You annoying Cas, Bobby?' she asked.

'Damn it, woman, I didn't do anything!' Bobby scowled.

'Yeah, right,' Ellen laughed. 'Go back inside and stop Dean from trying to eat more pie.'

Bobby shook his head. 'Boy's already had half a pie to himself.' He disappeared back into the house, leaving Castiel with Ellen.

'Cheer up,' Ellen said, slapping him gently on the shoulder, 'we all like you.'

'You do?' Castiel asked, unable to keep the hope from his voice.

'Yes,' Ellen chuckled. 'You make Dean happy, and that's all we care about. But remember that this family likes bitching at each other. It's how we show affection.'

Castiel laughed. Yes, he'd seen that; Dean, Sam and Adam especially seemed to like teasing each other. They were a lot like Gabriel and Balthazar that way.

_Oh, God_ , Castiel thought with slight horror,  _what would happen if_ they  _had dinner here?_

The apocalypse, Castiel decided. It would definitely bring about the apocalypse if his brothers ever managed to get into the same house as Dean, Sam and Adam all at once. He shuddered slightly at the thought and shook his head.

'Finish that and come back in,' Ellen said- well, ordered. Castiel felt like it was an order. 'Got a few stories about a young Dean that you'll love to hear.'

Castiel grinned. He _definitely_ wanted to hear stories about a teen-aged Dean Winchester.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'That was the last one, I promise!' Ellen swore as Dean sank further into the couch, arms folded and lips thin, beer tucked against his chest. The last hour had been pure agony for Dean; non-stop stories about his younger years, all his past girlfriends and boyfriends and even that time Bobby had given him a twenty minute lecture about being responsible before Dean admitted that they were _his_ panties and not some girl's. Castiel's eyes had kind of gone dark after that story, so it was a little bit worth it.

'I still like you, Dean,' Castiel promised, patting Dean's arm.

'Well I hate all of you,' Dean replied.

'Even me?' Castiel pouted. 'I didn't tell any embarrassing stories. Like the other day at the coffee shop when you-'

Dean slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth, and Castiel laughed as he batted it away.

'Okay, I'm sorry,' he smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean.

Ellen stood and started grabbing empty bottles and plates filled with leftovers- they'd all been sitting around for so long that Dean and Adam had grown hungry again- and Castiel quickly got to his feet.

'Let me help,' he said, which earned him a smile from Ellen and a pat on the shoulder from Jo.

Dean rubbed his eyes and sipped his beer, watching as Sam left to take a call on his cell phone and Adam trailed after Jo like a puppy. He wondered if he looked at Castiel like that, and it brought a smile to his face. Yeah, Adam and Jo still weirded him out a bit, but they were happy, right? That was all that mattered.

'So.' Bobby's word brought Dean out of his thoughts and he turned, looking at the man who had practically raised him, Sammy and Adam.

'So...?' Dean echoed.

'Your boy, Cas,' Bobby said slowly, looking down at his beer, 'he's alright.'

Dean nodded. That was probably the best he'd get out of Bobby; neither of them were really the “touchy-feely” type, not like Sam (and to a lesser extent, Adam).

'Thanks,' Dean said.

Bobby raised his beer, and Dean did too, the two toasting each other across the room. Dean smiled after he took a swig. Bobby approved. That was all he cared about.

'What are you smiling about?' Castiel asked when he walked back into the room, head cocked in that adorable way he had.

Dean's smile widened and he held his arm out. Castiel's head tilted to the other side but he sat down, snuggled into Dean's side. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead and the author smiled back at him, moving about until one arm was around Dean's waist, sandwiched between Dean's back and the couch.

When Ellen and Jo came back in they smiled at the sight, and even Adam hid a smile behind his hand. Sam's face practically lit up a few minutes later, but Dean ignored them all. He was happy.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Castiel was feeling full and sleepy by the time he walked into Dean's bedroom. They'd stayed until almost one am at Bobby's, and Castiel had heard a fair few stories about Dean's antics when he was younger. Dean hadn't been amused, but the others had.

Adam had already disappeared to his room after a mumbled goodnight, and Dean and Castiel were silent as they slowly stripped down to their underwear.

'So that went well, huh?' Dean said after a few minutes.

'Mm,' Castiel nodded. 'It was pleasant.'

'Pleasant?' Dean arched an eyebrow. 'You seemed to enjoy all of Bobby and Ellen's stories.'

Castiel smirked. 'They were good stories.'

'I was an asshole when I was a teenager, Cas,' Dean said. 'Ask anyone.'

'I bet you were cute,' Castiel countered. He climbed under the blankets and watched as Dean finished getting undressed. 'Sexy Dean Winchester with the forest green eyes. All the cheerleaders loved you.'

'Well...' Dean puffed his chest out, and Castiel laughed into one of the pillows. 'Shut up,' Dean said and jumped onto the bed, burrowing under the blankets and up to Castiel. He grinned when his head popped out. 'I bet _you_ were cute.'

'No,' Castiel wrinkled his nose. 'I wore big glasses and cardigans and everybody made fun of me.'

'Well, they just didn't realise how awesome you are,' Dean said.

'I wasn't awesome,' Castiel denied with a shake of his head. 'I was weird and shy and gay. Nobody wanted to be my friend.'

'I woulda been your friend.'

'No,' Castiel shook his head again.

'Yeah,' Dean retorted. 'I woulda watched you in class, and followed you around, and made sure everyone stayed away. And...' Dean licked his lips and gave Castiel a dirty grin, 'I woulda kissed you behind the school buildings and marked you so everyone knew that you were mine.'

Castiel shivered at Dean's tone, and if he wasn't so tired he'd have flipped Dean over and fucked him into next week.

As it was, he just smiled and leaned forward to kiss his partner softly. 'I'm three years older than you, Dean,' he felt the need to remind the mechanic. 'We wouldn't have been in the same year at school.'

'So?' Dean shrugged one shoulder. 'Still woulda kissed ya.'

Castiel smiled again. 'And I would have blushed and stuttered before kissing you back.'

'Damn right you woulda,' Dean replied.

They grinned stupidly at each other for a bit before shifting around, trying to get comfortable. Dean eventually settled for being the “little spoon”, though threatened Castiel with death if he told anyone. Castiel just said, “Yes, Dean”, and nuzzled the back of Dean's neck, smiling when Dean huffed.

'Shut up.'

'Never,' Castiel replied.

Dean laughed softly. 'Dinner went well.'

'Mm.'

'See?' Dean said. 'Told you my family would like you.'

'Yes, Dean,' Castiel muttered, 'you were right.'

'I'm always right.'

'Shut up and go to sleep,' Castiel ordered. He pressed a kiss to the back of Dean's neck for good measure.

'Yes, sir,' Dean practically purred.

' _Dean_ ,' Castiel groaned. 'I'm too tired to fuck you. Make my breakfast in the morning and I'll fuck you then.'

'Damn, Cas,' Dean shivered slightly, 'you sure know how to motivate a guy.'

'Mm,' Castiel hummed, his voice muffled by Dean's hair. 'Go to sleep, Dean.'

'Night, Cas,' Dean chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** So, there we are; the dinner chapter. I hope it was okay. To be honest I'm not completely happy with how the chapter turned out, but this was all I could come up with, so... there you are.
> 
> {Dreamer}


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I have no idea why this chapter took me so long. You have my apologies, and hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write :)
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> {Dreamer}

'Good morning, Sam,' Castiel greeted when he saw Dean's brother sitting down with a cup of coffee and a muffin. Castiel wasn't working the register at the moment, instead wandering around cleaning up after the morning rush.

'Hey, Cas,' Sam replied, offering him a bright smile.

_Good looks must run in the family,_ Castiel mused. Not that he was attracted to Sam; he could just admit that Sam  _was_ a very handsome young man. It would probably be best if he never mentioned that to Dean, though.

'Can I help you with anything?' Castiel asked as he wiped down the table beside Sam's.

'No, I just came in for coffee,' Sam admitted. On closer inspection, Castiel realised that Sam looked exhausted. 'I've been working since four am on a big case,' Sam sighed. 'I think I've drunk my body weight in coffee.'

'That would be impossible, I would imagine,' Castiel commented, eyeing Sam's rather large form. Not only was the younger man tall, but he was very fit. Castiel was sure that Sam could throw him over his shoulder.

Sam laughed- a soft, warm sound that belayed his size. 'Just feels that way,' he shrugged.

'Can I get you another, then?' Castiel offered.

Sam shook his cardboard cup, and then smiled. 'Yeah, that'd be great.'

'I'll make it!' Gabriel shouted from somewhere behind the counter, and one of his employees- Christie- yelped when Gabriel suddenly popped up from behind the muffins.

Castiel sighed.

'Don't give me that look!' Gabriel ordered, pointing a finger over the counter at his younger brother.

'I didn't give you any look,' Castiel replied.

'I can _feel_ it,' Gabriel declared, and Sam snickered.

'Brothers, huh?' Sam shrugged.

Castiel smiled. 'Yes, brothers.'

'How long have you been down there?' Christie demanded.

Gabriel smirked at her. 'Long enough to know that you like dancing to Justin Bieber.'

'Justin  _Timberlake_ ,' Christie corrected.

'Like that's any better,' Gabriel scoffed.

'Cas, is there a rule saying that I can't hit the owner over the head with a mug?' Christie asked Castiel, who was cleaning the table beside Sam's booth.

'There might be,' Castiel said, making Christie sigh. 'However, if you choose to hit him, I can always look at the wall.' He pointedly turned and stared at the wall, and Christie giggled.

'Hey, not cool, little bro!' Gabriel huffed. 'You're supposed to be on my side!'

'Not when you're stalking your employees,' Castiel responded.

'I'm not stalking anyone,' the older Novak denied.

'I don't believe you,' Castiel dead-panned. 'Especially when you and Balthazar feel the need to crash my apartment at three am every other Saturday.'

'Aww,' Gabriel pouted, 'that's just how we show our love. You know that you're our favourite.'

'I'm the only sane one; of course I'm your favourite,' Castiel said.

Gabriel ignored him in favour of getting started on Sam's coffee, and Castiel looked between the two. Sam had his head tilted and resting on one large hand, eyes on Gabriel's back as the blonde whistled and jumped on the spot to whatever music he was thinking of.

_Hmm_ , Castiel thought. He had to wonder if there was something more here. He didn't think that Sam was dating anyone, and Gabriel had never bothered with gender; to him, as long as he was attracted to someone's personality, he'd date them. He was much like Balthazar and Lucifer, there. And Gabriel  _had_ finally told Kali that they wouldn't work out.

It would be nice, Castiel decided, for Gabriel to date someone as sweet and kind-hearted as Sam. Kali had been neither of those things, and neither had any of Gabriel's past flames. He always seemed to have a specific type; manic, addicted to something, and slightly unhinged.

But, Castiel thought as he got back to work, he wasn't going to get involved. He didn't like it when his brothers pushed themselves into  _his_ personal life, and he wasn't going to start now. If Gabriel and Sam become good friends, so be it. If they became more, Castiel would be happy, too.

_Now I just have to make sure that Dean doesn't kill Gabriel_ , Castiel thought to himself as he wiped down another table.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Dean was humming as he entered _Archangel's Delights_. He'd had a crappy day so far, and he was starving; both complaints could be mended by a large slice of pie and Castiel. Dean knew for a fact that his boyfriend was working; they'd been texting each other on and off all morning, until Dean had been pulled away by an asshole client, and Castiel had gone off to help “bake brownies that will no doubt cause early on-set heart attacks for anyone idiotic enough to eat more than one a month”. Castiel's words, not Dean's; Dean had burst out laughing, as had Jo, Adam, _and_ Victor, when he'd shown them all the text.

That, of course, had earned him a good twenty minutes of ribbing from everyone over how adorable he and Castiel were.

Dean shook his head and stepped around a woman leaving the store, as well as the various tables, some occupied, some empty. There was a girl behind the counter- Christie, Dean remembered- but Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Dean  _could_ smell something delicious baking, so figured that his partner was in the kitchen with Gabriel.

He reached the counter and grabbed a menu, taking a quick look as Christie moved away from the coffee machine and towards him. 'Can I help you?' she asked.

'Um, yeah... what sandwiches do you recommend?' Dean asked. He'd much rather a burger, but the  _Roadhouse_ didn't have Castiel in his cute little apron and tight jeans, so... he could settle for a sandwich.

'Chicken salad, toasted ham and cheese, maybe roast beef?' Christie suggested. 'My favourite's the toasted ham and cheese with a side salad, and then maybe a brownie or pie for dessert.'

Dean grinned. 'I like you, Christie,' he decided. 'Okay, give me that, with the apple pie. That comes with ice cream, right?'

'If you want,' Christie chuckled, tapping his order into the cash register. 'What can I get you to drink?'

Dean glanced over towards the drinks fridge, which Gabriel had only recently installed. Dean was sure that the dude was gonna turn the entire place into a restaurant soon enough; it had gone from being a coffee shop to a proper little café in the past few weeks that Dean had been dating Castiel.

'Uh, bottle of Coke,' Dean decided when he realised that he'd spaced out. He threw Christie an apologetic smile and pulled out his wallet. 'So...' he said after he'd paid Christie, 'uh...'

'Cas is in the kitchen,' Christie said, a small smile spreading across her face. Dean blushed. 'Want me to go get him?'

'Uh, nah, not if he's busy,' Dean said.

'He's not,' Christie chuckled. 'I'm sure he'd thank you for saving him from Gabriel.'

As if saying his name had summoned him- and  _God_ , please no!- Gabriel appeared from the archway that cut off the kitchen from the main shop. He was covered in flour, sprinkles, and chocolate, his eyes wide and short blonde hair messy.

'Dean-o!' he shouted, and if Dean were less of a man he'd have run.

'What?' he asked instead.

'Try my new brownies,' Gabriel ordered, and then promptly disappeared once more.

'Okay...' Dean hummed.

'He's trying a new recipe,' Christie rolled her eyes. 'I've had six brownies today, and let me tell you; I never want to see another brownie again.'

'I can imagine,' Dean laughed, and Christie smiled at him before disappearing to make his lunch.

Gabriel re-appeared, this time carrying a tray with still-steaming brownies. He placed it before Dean and waved a hand over the chocolate treats. 'Go on,' he ordered.

'Er...'

'They're free,' Gabriel waved his hand, this time impatiently.

'Okay...' Dean murmured again. He reached for a brownie, wincing only a little at the heat. He tore off a chunk and blew across it before popping it into his mouth. 'Oh my God,' he moaned as he chewed, eyes fluttering shut. When he opened them Gabriel was grinning.

'You like?' he asked.

'What the hell is in these things?' Dean demanded, taking another bite.

'Three types of chocolate chips, sprinkles,  _and_ gummy bears,' Gabriel said. 'The secret is to include the gummy bears without melting them. I'm gonna name 'em “Devil's Treat”.'

'Can I have another one?' Dean asked, already reaching for one.

'No!' Gabriel snapped and slapped his hand. Dean pouted. 'Damn you and your pretty eyes, Winchester,' Gabriel sighed. 'Fine, one more; but after that, you pay.'

'Awesome,' Dean grinned. He grabbed another brownie and pouted again when Gabriel withdrew the tray, but one bite of the delicious chocolate was enough to have him sighing in bliss.

'I see that Gabriel has convinced you to join the Dark Side.'

Dean immediately perked up, and grinned when he spotted Castiel, the other man smiling in amusement. 'Well how could I refuse?' Dean said and waved his brownie. 'You guys have brownies.'

'Indeed,' Castiel replied. He closed the distance between them and leaned over the counter, Dean immediately sealing their lips together. Castiel tasted like chocolate, and faintly like cigarette smoke, but the chocolate was enough to cover that. Dean hummed as they broke apart, and Castiel's smile softened. 'Good afternoon, Dean.'

'Heya, Cas,' Dean replied.

Castiel's lips twitched further up before he leaned back.

'I didn't know you were a fan of S _tar Wars_ ,' Dean said.

'Are there any people in the world  _not_ fans of  _Star Wars_ ?' Castiel asked.

'If there are, they're sad people,' Dean responded.

Castiel chuckled. 'I like  _Star Wars_ , but I'm a bigger fan of  _Star Trek_ .' Dean's eyes lit up and he slammed a hand against the counter, making the author jump. 'Dean?'

'Are you kidding me right now?' Dean demanded.

Frowning, Castiel asked, 'Do you dislike  _Star Trek_ ?'

'Do I dislike... okay, wait a minute.' Dean grabbed a napkin and put the rest of his brownie atop it before facing Castiel once more. 'What  _Star Trek_ are we talking about?'

Castiel raised his eyebrows. 'Well, I've seen and own every series- including the Animated Series- as well as all the movies, the J.J. Abrams ones included.'

Dean just stared.

'My favourite series,' Castiel continued after a pause, 'is  _The Original Series_ , closely followed by  _The Next Generation_ . My favourite character across all of them is Spock, and my favourite movie is  _The Search For Spock_ , closely followed by  _Into Darkness_ .'

Dean blinked. 'Favourite episode of  _The Original Series_ ?' he asked.

' _The Trouble with Tribbles_ and  _Return To Tomorrow_ ,' Castiel answered.

Dean blinked again. He took a breath, released it, and leaned heavily on the counter.

'Dean?' Castiel asked, now sounding concerned. 'Are you okay?'

'Cas...' Dean groaned and tipped his head back, eyes squeezed shut.

'Are you having some kind of panic attack?' Castiel questioned.

Dean shook his head and then opened his eyes to stare at his partner. Castiel stared back. 'I've just realised how absolutely fucking perfect you are,' Dean said.

Castiel frowned. 'Because I like  _Star Trek_ ?'

'Because you're clearly a Trekker, and that makes you so much more awesome than I already thought you were.'

'I see...' Castiel mused, 'you're a Captain Kirk fan, aren't you?'

'Hell yeah!' Dean replied, making Castiel laugh again. 'You, me, and Charlie have to have a  _Star Trek_ night soon,' Dean decided. 'We can watch all three seasons of TOS and eat our body weight in junk food.'

'That would take longer than one night, Dean,' Castiel said, smiling as he leaned on the counter.

'Make it a weekend, then,' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Though a warning; Charlie's a _huge_ Chekov fan, and thinks that Spock and Kirk are in love with each other.'

'Well of course they are,' Castiel replied immediately.

'What?' Dean spluttered.

'Dean,' Castiel rolled his eyes, 'if you can seriously watch  _Star Trek_ and somehow not see that Spock and Kirk are in love with each other, then you're less intelligent than I thought you were.'

With that he pecked Dean on the lips, smiled slightly at him, and turned to make himself a drink.

'If you weren't awesome I'd totally bitch slap you,' Dean grumbled.

'I heard that,' Castiel called over his shoulder.

Dean stuck his tongue out at Castiel's back, ignoring Castiel's chuckles as he went to find a table.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Are you allowed to sit with me?' Dean asked when Castiel joined him, a steaming cardboard cup of tea between his hands.

'I'm on break for the next two hours,' Castiel told him. 'I've been working since five this morning.'

'Five?'

Castiel nodded and took a sip of tea before answering. 'Gabriel broke into my apartment and forced me to take him food shopping. He bought a shopping cart full of chocolate, candy, and everything else that could even remotely be put into a brownie.'

'Well the one I tried was awesome,' Dean said.

'Mm, I ate the rest of it,' Castiel said. Dean raised his eyebrows, and Castiel said, 'You left it on the counter; I finished it.'

'Hey!' Dean pouted, but Castiel just smiled at him. 'So,' Dean cleared his throat.

'So...?'

'How've you been?'

Castiel chuckled softly and said, 'I've been well, Dean. Despite my five am wake-up call, my day hasn't been too busy. And you?'

'Yeah, alright,' Dean nodded. 'Well, I had some shitty customers earlier, but my day got better as soon as I saw you.'

'Sweet or sappy?' Castiel mused. 'I'm not sure yet.'

'Definitely sweet.'

'That remains to be seen.'

'You're mean, you know that?'

'But of course.'

Dean huffed and Castiel hid a smile behind his cup.

'Are we still on for tomorrow?' Dean asked. Before Castiel could answer, Christie appeared with his lunch. He thanked her and took a bite, almost groaning as he chewed.

'Gabriel is a very good cook,' Castiel said in amusement.

'Shut up,' Dean huffed, taking another bite. Again, Castiel just smiled, the gesture hidden behind his tea. 'Are we still on for tomorrow?' Dean repeated.

'Unless something comes up, yes, I'm free,' Castiel nodded.

'Cool,' Dean mumbled around another mouthful. Castiel tisked, but Dean ignored him. 'I have Friday off, so I was thinking you could come over, and maybe stay the night? If you're not busy Friday.'

'I'm not,' Castiel shook his head. 'Actually, tomorrow is my last shift here for a number of months.'

'Really?' Dean cocked his head.

'Finally!' Gabriel huffed, suddenly appearing and dropping to sit beside Castiel. 'I thought you weren't gonna tell him 'til your plane took off.'

Dean frowned, and Castiel squirmed in his seat. 'Plane?' the mechanic asked.

Gabriel froze, gold eyes wide, and swivelled to look at his brother. 'You haven't told him yet?' Castiel just shook his head. 'You haven't told him yet,' Gabriel repeated and looked back at Dean. 'Say, Dean-o, if I give you another brownie- for free- will you forget this conversation ever happened?'

Okay, so _now_ Dean was starting to panic. 'What plane, Cas?'

'Right!' Gabriel clapped his hands together and shot up from his seat. 'That's my cue!'

'I truly hate you, Gabriel,' Castiel growled, but the older Novak simply grinned and darted off, disappearing back into the kitchen.

'What plane?' Dean asked again.

Castiel sighed and took a sip of his tea before leaning back. 'Anna finalised my book tour today,' he said.

'Okay...' Dean hummed, still confused, 'and?'

'Dean, I... I'll be gone for a while,' Castiel said.

Dean blinked. 'Okay,' he repeated, 'so, uh... how long's a while?'

'Over a month,' Castiel admitted.

'Over a  _month_ ?' Dean echoed, just to make sure he'd heard correctly, and Castiel nodded. 'Why so long?'

'I'm going to Australia and New Zealand, followed by England, and then back to America,' Castiel said. 'After that most likely Japan or China.'

'Shit.  _Shit_ .' Dean had known, back when he'd first found out that Castiel was Jimmy Milton, that Castiel would be going on a book tour; he'd mentioned it over a dozen times, but Dean hadn't realised that he'd be gone  _that_ long. A month might not seem like much, but... they'd  _just_ started dating. Dean couldn't imagine not seeing Castiel for an entire month.

'I didn't want to tell you,' Castiel admitted when Dean failed to say anything else, 'but I leave in a week.'

'A week?!' Dean spluttered.

Castiel nodded. 'That's what my meeting with Anna yesterday was about,' he said. Dean remembered him mentioning it. Well, complaining about it; he'd texted Dean about forty times mentioning that his sister was keeping him prisoner in her office. Dean had offered to stage a rescue mission, and Anna had confiscated Castiel's cell for an hour.

'She wanted me to leave a few days ago, but I kept pushing it back,' Castiel continued. 'I have to leave Monday if I want to make it to my first appointment. And believe me, signing over a hundred books with jet lag isn't fun in the least.'

Dean sighed and leaned back, his lunch suddenly forgotten.

'Are you mad?' Castiel asked, and when Dean looked up the author's head was cocked, eyes soft.

'No,' Dean said. 'I'm not mad, just... disappointed? Upset,' he decided. 'I'll, um... I'll miss you.' He mumbled the last three words, and Castiel's eyes softened further.

'I'll miss you too, Dean,' he admitted. 'I didn't plan on meeting you when I first agreed to do such an extensive tour. But I can't back out of it now.'

'Yeah, I know that,' Dean said. 'You've got commitments and shit.'

'And shit,' Castiel echoed in amusement.

'Shut up,' Dean huffed, but Castiel sat up and leaned over the table to kiss him, so all was forgiven. Castiel was too good at looking equal parts adorable and sexy. 'We've got a week, huh?' he asked when Castiel pulled back.

'Four days,' Castiel corrected, looking apologetic. 'My flight is at one on Monday.'

'Four days,' Dean grumbled, glaring at his plate.

'We can talk on the phone,' Castiel said, 'or Skype.'

'I have no freakin' idea how to use Skype,' Dean admitted, fiddling with his sandwich.

'Me either,' Castiel agreed. 'Technology and I tend to disagree on a number of things. I barely know how to use my cell phone.'

Dean barked out a laugh, and Castiel chuckled across from him. 'You just get more and more perfect, man,' he said as he opened his bottle of Coke.

'I'm not perfect, Dean.'

'Are too,' Dean argued.

'You're a child,' Castiel retorted.

'Are not.'

Castiel kicked him lightly under the table, and Dean tried to retaliate, but the older man was too quick. Dean grumbled under his breath and took another bite of his sandwich, but Castiel knew that he wasn't truly upset... well, not really.

'I'm okay, Cas,' Dean said when he noticed the look on Castiel's face. 'I mean, it sucks, but we'll get through it. I'll even ask Sammy to teach me how to use Skype.' As horrible as that thought was, Dean would do it; for Castiel.

'Perhaps Anna can also teach me,' Castiel mused.

'Yeah,' Dean agreed.

'Speaking of Sam,' Castiel said, suddenly changing the subject, 'he was in here this morning.'

'He was?' Dean frowned, looking puzzled. 'His office isn't really near here. Why would he come in?'

'For coffee,' Castiel said. 'At least, that was what he told me.'

'And you reckon he was lying?' Dean asked.

'Well...' Castiel hummed, 'he and Gabriel certainly spent a lot of time talking.'

Dean nearly choked on his sandwich, and Castiel watched, amused, as he took a swig of Coke to clear his throat. ' _Gabriel_?!' he demanded, picking up on Castiel's subtle hint immediately.

'Yes, Gabriel,' Castiel agreed.

'What... I...  _what_ ?!'

'Dean,' Castiel chastised, and Dean glared at him. 'Would it really be so bad?'

'Well...' Dean huffed, 'not really, okay? It's just...  _weird_ . Sammy has the  _worst_ taste in people, especially after college. And  _Gabriel_ ? Imagine them together! Sam's, like, a hundred feet taller than him!'

'Hardly,' Castiel chuckled, but he could see the amusement the sight would offer; Gabriel wasn't very tall, and Sam  _was_ . 'Still, if they're happy...'

He trailed off, and Dean flapped a hand. 'Yeah, yeah.' He grunted and went back to his sandwich, grunting things like “seriously?” and “Gabriel” under his breath every so often.

Castiel just watched, hiding laughter, as his boyfriend tried to wrap his head around the thought of Sam and Gabriel together.


	26. Chapter 26

'It's five o'clock, he's late!' Charlie fumed.

Dean laughed as he watched the red-head bounce around by the front door, occasionally moving aside to twitch the curtains of the windows. 'Charlie, he said he'd be here between five and six.'

'Pfft,' Charlie waved a dismissive hand, 'he's late.'

Dean just snickered again and went back into the kitchen. He, Charlie and Castiel had the house to themselves; Adam was staying at Bobby's, both to spend time with Jo, _and_ because he hated _Star Trek_ as much as Dean loved it. Dean really didn't get that kid; it was _Star Trek_!

'What are you makin'?' Charlie asked.

Dean spun around and scowled at the woman, who just grinned widely. 'Nachos,' Dean reminded her, 'I cooked burger earlier, remember?'

'Right, and you cooked a whole heap just for Cas,' Charlie said.

'No,' Dean denied. 'I cooked a heap 'cause we might get hungry later, and Cas likes burgers, so-'

'So you cooked 'em for your lover,' Charlie interrupted with a grin. 'Aww, Dean, you're so adorable!'

'Shut up,' Dean grunted. Charlie, of course, just pinched his cheek and disappeared again, yellow jacket flapping about. Charlie was wearing her favourite _Star Trek_ uniform; black trousers, boots, and an original command gold shirt. Over that she had a newer command gold jacket, the Starfleet emblem closer to the J.J. Abrams' movies than _The Original Series_.

Dean had considered putting his own shirt on, but didn't want to come off too... nerdy, to Castiel. Okay, so he _was_ a giant nerd, especially about _Star Trek_ , but still. He was hoping to get sex at the end of the night.

Dean had just put the tray of nachos into the oven when the doorbell rang, and Charlie started screeching, 'He's here, he's here!'

Shaking his head, Dean exited the kitchen and walked through the living room and into the entrance hall. Charlie was bouncing again, red hair all over the place, and Dean gave her a stern look before opening the door.

Castiel was standing there, smiling, a duffel bag over one shoulder and a suitcase in the other. He smiled at Dean and opened his mouth, but whatever he'd been about to say was cut off when Charlie threw herself at him. Castiel staggered back and dropped his duffel while Charlie, once again, shouted, 'You're here!'

'Uh... y-yes?' Castiel tried. He looked at Dean, who sighed and shook his head.

'You remember my friend, Charlie?' he said.

'Oh, yes,' Castiel nodded. He now had an arm around Charlie and was nervously patting her back. 'We met at my book signing.'

'Your books are awesome, by the way,' Charlie said, head buried in Castiel's chest. 'I read one when Dean loved them, but then when I met you I read _all_ of them, and now I'm a fan. Hey, can you sign my books? I brought them tonight.'

'Charlie!' Dean groaned. She finally let Castiel go to grin at him and Dean.

'What?' Charlie huffed. 'He doesn't mind. Do you?'

'Not at all,' Castiel said with an amused tilt to his mouth. 'And I see that you're in the command track.'

Charlie grinned at that. 'I am. Dean, I like your man, he's a nerd.'

Castiel chuckled and Charlie finally stepped back far enough to let him into the house. Dean darted forward to grab Castiel's suitcase, while Castiel picked up his duffel bag.

'Where did you want this?' Dean asked.

'You can leave it down here,' Castiel said. 'There's no use in dragging it upstairs when I have to leave tomorrow.'

Dean's gut twisted at that. He and Castiel had managed to meet up almost every day since Castiel had revealed that he'd be leaving; they'd had lunch or dinner, and Dean had stayed at Castiel's the night before. Now it was Sunday, and Castiel had to be at the airport in time for his one pm flight the next day.

It sucked. It absolutely _fucking_ sucked. But there wasn't anything Dean could do about it. Castiel had commitments, and he'd told Dean that he really did _love_ signing books and meeting his fans. He'd miss Dean, of course, but he really was looking forward to the book tour. Dean just wanted to wrap Castiel up and lock him in his basement, but that was weird, even or a Winchester.

So here they were, spending one last night together before Castiel would be gone for a month. Well, and Charlie, too. But she'd heard that Castiel was a _Star Trek_ fan, one who also agreed that Spock and Kirk were in love, so she'd invited herself over for a short marathon.

Not that Dean minded all that much. Charlie had to leave before eleven, and that would give Dean and Castiel a good few hours to say goodbye.

'Dean?'

Dean blinked rapidly and looked up to see Castiel and Charlie both staring at him. 'Sorry,' he said, blushing faintly, 'lost in thought.'

Castiel smiled warmly, like he knew what Dean was thinking about. He probably did; he and Castiel were weirdly in-sync despite only having dated for a few weeks. 'I'll go put this in your room,' Castiel said, gesturing to his duffel.

'No, let me,' Dean said and grabbed it before Castiel could complain. 'Take your jacket off- are you hungry?'

'Wow, Dean, you'll make Cas a great house husband some day,' Charlie said.

'Shut up, Red,' Dean retorted. Charlie just winked at him and made _clicking_ sounds with her tongue. Seriously. Girl had issues.

'I _am_ hungry,' Castiel piped in, 'and I appreciate it, Dean. I love your cooking.'

'Damn right he does,' Charlie added.

'Hey, Charlene, why don't you go set the DVD up?' Dean said.

Charlie's eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. 'Oh, you did _not_ just “Charlene” me, Winchester.'

Dean sniffed. 'And what if I did?'

'Oh... _oh_ , Dean, Dean, _Dean_ ,' Charlie tisked and shook her head. 'Why don't you go put Castiel's bag away, hmm?'

Dean frowned. 'Why...?'

''Cause I have _so_ many amazing stories to tell him,' Charlie beamed. 'Like that time with the blonde twins, and that _Star Wars_ poster you wanted, and those books-'

'No!' Dean shouted, but Charlie was cackling like the evil witch she was, and already pushing him towards the stairs.

'Go on, Dean, me and Cas gotta get to know each other!'

'Don't tell him anything!' Dean hissed. 'Cas, ignore her, she's full of lies!'

Castiel just watched, very amused, as Charlie managed to push all six foot two of Dean Winchester up the stairs. She bound back down only seconds later and beamed at him.

'So, you've got pretty eyes,' she chirped, making Castiel raise his eyebrows.

'I've been told that they're my best feature,' he said.

'Well, your hair's awesome, too,' Charlie hummed, eyes roaming over Castiel's head. 'And you're fit. You have a nice ass, too.'

'Okay,' Castiel chuckled.

'Sorry,' Charlie apologised, 'I'm a bit, ah... full-on, Jo calls me. I tend to get very comfortable with people I like very quickly. If I annoy you, just tell me, it's all cool.'

'I'm fine,' Castiel assured her. 'You're no worse than my brothers, and I've had years to get used to them.'

'Cool bananas,' Charlie clapped her hands together. 'So get rid of the jacket, and I'll show you where Dean's hidden all the hamburger. Seriously, guy cooked like fourteen patties, just for you.'

Castiel blushed slightly, but was smiling as he unzipped his jacket and hung it up by the door. Dean really was very sweet, and Castiel still had to pinch himself on occasion. He had no idea how he'd gotten this lucky.

'Oh my God,' Charlie breathed when Castiel turned back around.

'What?' he questioned. Charlie's eyes were on his chest, wide, and Castiel once again blushed. 'Well, we're having a small _Star Trek_ marathon, so I thought that I should dress appropriately.'

'Yeah... _yeah_ ,' Charlie nodded. 'Can I touch?'

Castiel nodded and Charlie leapt forward to smooth her hands over the material of Castiel's science blue shirt.

'Wow,' she grinned, 'this is great quality. Where'd you get it?'

'My brother has an ex-girlfriend who makes clothing for movies,' Castiel said. 'She didn't work on _Star Trek_ or _Into Darkness_ , but she knows some people who did. She found out exactly what they used and replicated them.'

'Dude, you gotta get me one- no, one of each- _two of each_!' Charlie rambled. 'Because these are _awesome_. God, I want a dress like Uhura's. I'd actually wear that, 'cause Zoe Saldana rocks that dress. And she's _fine_.'

Castiel blinked at her. 'Okay...'

'Oh, right,' Charlie finally withdrew her hands and smiled at him, 'you're as gay as I am.'

'I can appreciate a beautiful woman,' Castiel countered.

'You can think a woman's beautiful without being sexually attracted to them,' Charlie nodded. 'Why don't straight people get that?'

'I don't know,' Castiel mused.

'Oh my God.'

They both looked up to see Dean standing at the foot of the stairs, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Charlie laughed into her hand and Castiel raised his eyebrows.

'Are you okay, Dean?'

'Am I... what the hell are you wearing?' Dean demanded.

'My Spock shirt,' Castiel said. 'It even has the proper gold bands for a commander, see?' He showed Dean the sleeves of his shirt, and Dean scowled. 'Are you okay, Dean?' he repeated.

'Yeah...' Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

'I think Dean's _very_ fine,' Charlie laughed. 'Hey, Dean, you should put your shirt on!' Dean scowled at her. 'I'll go get it,' she decided. 'Why don't you feed your man?'

Dean swore at her, but Charlie ignored him and ran up the stairs.

'Dean?' Castiel questioned.

'I'm fine,' Dean insisted, taking another breath. 'Are you hungry?'

'Mm,' Castiel nodded. He moved towards his partner and grabbed the mechanic's arm before Dean could move.

'What?' Dean asked.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss that Dean immediately returned. They stood there for about a minute, just kissing, until Castiel broke it. He licked his lips slowly and Dean made a soft noise.

'I didn't get to do that when I first got here,' Castiel murmured.

'Yeah, uh... thanks,' Dean said, clearing his throat. Castiel smiled. 'So, uh, food?'

Castiel nodded and Dean linked their fingers together, both smiling stupidly at each other before Dean tugged Castiel into the kitchen. He let go of the older man to pull the plate of patties from the fridge, followed by cheese, lettuce, and a few other things.

'You have pickles?' Castiel asked when he saw the small jar.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded.

'Charlie's right; you _are_ a good house husband,' Castiel said. Dean scowled at him and the author laughed before pulling Dean in for another kiss. 'I'm joking. But you _are_ amazing.'

'Damn right I am,' Dean grunted. 'So, how many burgers you want?'

'Hmm... two,' Castiel decided.

Dean pulled three buns out of the package, only to hear, 'I want one!' from Charlie when she entered the kitchen.

'You ate two an hour ago,' Dean said.

'And?' Charlie raised her eyebrows. 'Here,' she tossed Dean's command shirt at him, and ordered him to put it on while she toasted the buns. Dean did as he was told, tugging his plaid shirt and t-shirt off. He glanced over at Castiel as he pulled his _Star Trek_ shirt on; Castiel's eyes were narrowed, dark, and fixed on Dean's chest and stomach as Dean slowly pulled the shirt on.

Dean smiled and raised his eyebrows when he'd smoothed down the gold fabric. 'What do you think?'

Castiel was silent for a moment before he blinked rapidly. 'It's, um... v-very nice, Dean.'

'You're both hopeless,' Charlie declared.

Both men blushed and ignored her. Dean put the patties into the microwave to heat them up, and then joined Castiel in slicing cheese, pickles, and a few other things.

'Shit, the bacon,' Dean suddenly said and rushed back to the fridge. Castiel watched as the taller man pulled a plate of bacon from the fridge and put that in the microwave after the patties.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around Dean's neck when he was close enough, kissing him again.

'Cas?'

'You're amazing, Dean,' Castiel repeated.

Dean blushed, and Charlie snickered. They were adorably hopeless.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Castiel was feeling stuffed. He'd eaten two burgers, half of the nachos that Dean had made, and had been snacking on popcorn, chips and chocolate in the four hours he'd been at Dean's. At that to the beers Dean had been giving him, and Castiel felt ready to explode.

Dean and Charlie weren't any better off; the red-head was frowning slightly at the TV and holding her stomach, while Dean's eyes had drooped. Apparently he got sleepy after really good food, and proved that now by yawning every other minute. That set Charlie off, and soon the woman was standing and stretching.

'I'm gonna head off,' she declared.

'What?' Dean said. 'But we're only up to _Mudd's Women_.'

'Yeah, and I got to see sassy!Spock, so I'm set,' Charlie said. 'I have an early day tomorrow, and I seriously just ate my body weight in food.'

'Yeah,' Dean groaned in agreement, patting his stomach.

'It was delicious,' Castiel added.

' _Totally_ worth it,' Charlie grinned. 'Don't get up.' She crossed the distance between them and kissed Dean's cheek, then Castiel's, patting them both on the shoulder. 'Castiel, it was great getting to see you again, and have a good trip.'

'It was nice seeing you again, too,' Castiel replied.

'Seeya later, Charlie,' Dean said.

'I'll look forward to your angsty phone calls about how much you miss Cas,' Charlie said. Dean scowled and tried to punch her, but Charlie jumped aside. 'Remember, I'll teach you how to use Skype if you want!' she called over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag. 'Laters!'

'Seeya!' Dean called, and Castiel waved. They heard the front door shut, followed a few minutes later by Charlie starting her car and pulling away. Dean groaned and spread himself out over the sofa- and over Castiel.

'Tired?' Castiel asked.

'Nah,' Dean denied, 'just full.'

'You've been yawning for over an hour, Dean.'

'Nah-ah,' Dean said. He then buried his face in Castiel's shoulder, making the author chuckle. 'I don't wanna go to bed,' he mumbled.

'Why?' Castiel asked.

''Cause then we gotta get up,' Dean said, 'and you've gotta go.'

Castiel sighed.

'I know that you have to,' Dean continued, 'and you want to- hell, _I_ want you to, 'cause you love signing books and meetin' fans and stuff. But I'm gonna miss you.'

'And I'll miss you,' Castiel said. He wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders and tugged him closer, his fingers stroking over Dean's shoulder. 'I _really_ like your shirt,' he murmured.

Dean chuckled. 'I like your shirt, too.'

'We're going to end up role playing in the bedroom, aren't we?' Castiel mused.

Dean groaned. 'Goddamn it, Cas.'

'What?' Castiel asked, tone perfectly innocent.

'You're an asshole,' Dean grumbled, and the other man chuckled. 'We're _totally_ gonna role play,' Dean decided. 'I'll be Captain Kirk.'

'And I'll be Spock?' Castiel said.

'Or some poor little scientist working away in the labs.'

'And I, of course, fall under the charm of the infamous Captain Winchester,' Castiel butted in.

'Of course,' Dean huffed. 'I mean, look at me!'

Castiel laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to Dean's temple. Dean yawned again. 'You should sleep, Dean.'

'No!' Dean whined. 'This is your last night!'

'We still have tomorrow morning,' Castiel said. 'I don't have to leave until ten or eleven.'

'Still,' Dean grunted, and Castiel just knew that he was pouting.

'If we go to sleep now,' Castiel said, 'we can get up early and have fantastic morning sex.'

Dean sat up to stare at him, and Castiel held his gaze, waiting. 'Role play sex?' Dean finally asked.

'Whatever you want,' Castiel smiled.

Dean groaned and said, 'Fine, fine. I'm too tired to argue.'

'You head upstairs, I'll put all of this away,' Castiel said. Dean tried to argue, but Castiel ended up kissing him and grabbing his ass, which convinced Dean to rush upstairs, his face pink. Castiel put all the leftovers away, and the dishes in the sink.

Dean was still upstairs when Castiel was done, so the author decided to have a quick cigarette before heading up himself, and slipped out the back door. The area just behind the house was tiled, with a table, chairs and barbecue to the right, and a two-seater chair to the left. Castiel sat and lit his cigarette, deciding after a quick look around to ash on the grass.

He sighed after his first drag, and leaned back after his second, crossing his legs at the ankle and getting comfortable. It was a cold night but Castiel's long-sleeved _Trek_ shirt was enough to ward off most of the chill. He tilted his head back to look up at the stars, counting them after a beat and blowing smoke above his head.

The back door slid open, but Castiel didn't look.

'There you are,' Dean huffed. 'Couldn't wait, huh? Or tell me?'

'Sorry,' Castiel murmured, turning a sheepish look on Dean. 'I just really felt like one.'

'Hey, if you wanna get cancer, that's your business,' Dean said.

Castiel chuckled. 'You sound like my sister.'

'You're a douche, Cas,' Dean grumbled. Castiel laughed again, and then smiled when Dean joined him. The taller man snuggled into Castiel's side, his legs drawn up beside him, arms wrapped around Castiel's middle. 'I'd kiss you if you weren't smoking.'

'Well, now I have a reason to quit,' Castiel said. Dean sighed and snuggled deeper into Castiel's side, making Castiel smile softly. 'I'm really gonna miss you, Cas,' Dean admitted quietly. 'I don't wanna sound clingy, but it's true.'

'You don't sound clingy,' Castiel said. 'I'll miss you, too.'

'Yeah?'

'Of course.'

'You gotta come back as soon as you can,' Dean said. 'And text me all the time, okay? I wanna hear about Australia and New Zealand and all those other cool places.'

'Maybe next time you can come with me,' Castiel suggested. 'There are some lovely spots I could show you.'

'Yeah?' Dean repeated.

'Of course,' Castiel echoed. Dean huffed a laugh, and Castiel's smile widened. 'You'd enjoy Australia,' he added, 'they have lovely beaches.'

'You just wanna see me in nothing but swim trunks,' Dean said.

'You'd enjoy the beach, Dean,' Castiel insisted. 'But if you happen to be half-naked while enjoying them, well, who am I to argue?'

Dean snorted and leaned up to press a kiss to Castiel's lips. As long as neither opened their mouths, Dean could handle this. Of course, the teasing kisses just turned them both on, and Dean huffed, followed by Castiel trying to lick into his mouth.

'Damn it, Cas,' Dean groaned. 'Seriously, you gotta quit.'

Castiel growled in annoyance and instead fixed his mouth to Dean's neck, making Dean's breath hitch and a soft groan escape his throat.

'Damn it, Cas,' he repeated, his tone much lower, his voice like gravel.

Castiel flicked his cigarette out- he'd pick it up later; right now he had more important things to do. He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and tugged, and eventually the younger man got the idea and straddled Castiel's lap.

Dean hissed when Castiel bit and sucked at his neck. 'Leavin' some hickies, Cas?' he panted.

'So that everybody knows you're mine, even when I'm not here,' Castiel mumbled against his neck.

Dean groaned again. 'Son of a bitch.'

'Mm,' Castiel hummed and sucked harder.

Dean was so focused on what Castiel was doing to his neck, that he didn't notice what the other man was doing to his pants. Not until Castiel's hand suddenly tugged his cock from his jeans, exposing it to the cool night air. Dean hissed in shock, and then choked on the noise when Castiel's warm, smooth palm wrapped around his length and tugged.

'Shit, Cas, you too!' Dean demanded.

Castiel stopped his ministrations and watched with dark eyes as Dean fumbled with his own jeans, eventually getting them open. He pushed a hand into Castiel's boxer-briefs and squeezed his dick.

'Dean!' Castiel gasped.

Dean tugged again and moved further up until his and Castiel's cocks brushed together. It made both men shiver, and Dean stared at Castiel as he wrapped his hand around both of them.

Castiel's blue eyes were dark like a storm, his chapped lips parted and breathing slightly laboured as Dean got to work. His back arched when Dean flicked a thumb over the tip of his cock, and he bit his lip when Dean squeezed. Dean got a good moan out of him when he squeezed _and_ tugged, which made _Dean_ moan, and it was all downhill from there.

Castiel crashed their lips together, careful not to open his too far, but Dean was beyond caring at his point. He licked and bit and chewed, sure that he was about to draw blood as he rocked back and forth like a crazy person, trying to fuck into his own fist.

'Good, you look fucking hot in that shirt,' Dean grunted.

'You too,' Castiel gasped. 'I really, _really_ want you to fuck me, _Captain_.'

It set Dean off, and suddenly he was coming all over his fist and Castiel's stomach. Castiel had hiked his shirt up, so the mess missed his _Trek_ shirt and instead splattered all over his skin. It just made Castiel groan and arch up, Dean still pulling, aware through his haze of pleasure that Castiel hadn't come yet.

'D-Dean,' Castiel moaned, 'just a bit... _yes_... there!'

Dean twisted his wrist, and used his free hand to push his own mess all over Castiel's stomach. Together it seemed to make Castiel that much harder, and he swelled in Dean's hand momentarily before he finally came, shouting Dean's name into the night and flopping back onto the seat, completely spent.

Dean groaned and let Castiel go, sliding forward slightly to press his head against Castiel's chest. He was mindful of the mess between them, and avoiding it made Dean's back hurt.

'We should go upstairs,' Dean mumbled.

'Mm,' Castiel agreed, but didn't move.

Dean smiled briefly and leaned up to kiss Castiel's chin. 'Come on.'

Castiel sighed but stood, wrinkling his nose as he glanced down at himself. Dean grinned and tucked himself back into his boxers. 'Hope you got spare underwear, Cas.'

'Shut up,' Castiel grumbled. 'This is your fault.'

'How?' Dean asked.

'You jumped me,' Castiel stated.

'Like you didn't enjoy it.'

'I'm not denying that I enjoyed it,' Castiel said, 'but it's still your fault.'

'Fine, fine,' Dean rolled his eyes. 'I'll fuck you extra hard in the morning, 'kay?'

Castiel's eyes narrowed, and his cock twitched, but Castiel wasn't sixteen anymore; it'd be a few hours at least until he got it up again.

Dean grinned cheekily and said, 'Come on, Cas,' before heading back inside.

'Damn,' Castiel sighed and fixed himself up as best he could. His stomach and groin were sticky, making his briefs stick to him, and it was all thoroughly uncomfortable. Worth it, though, Castiel thought as he walked into the house. Dean was always worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Can you tell that I'm obsessed with Star Trek? I blame Benedict Cumberbatch, and then Leonard Nimoy for being so awesome. It's not my fault, the Trek world chose me!
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {Dreamer}


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! I have no excuse, in all honesty. I just didn't feel like working on this chapter. Hopefully the next one's easier to write.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> {Dreamer}

Castiel had set an alarm the night before, but it was Dean who woke up to the happy chirp of a cellphone. He scowled as he rolled over, trying to untangle himself from the sheets and a hug-happy author. He eventually managed to stretch over Castiel and pick the phone up, and it took another minute and a half to get the damn thing to shut up.

Dean groaned and slapped the cell back onto the bedside table before flopping onto the mattress. Castiel was still asleep, snoring softly, drool pooling on the pillow beneath his head. Dean snorted. Castiel was a pretty heavy sleeper, Dean had learned from experience. Unlike Dean, who'd spent his childhood getting woken up by his dad at all hours of the early morning, and then by Bobby who'd decided the boys needed to learn how to hunt and fix things and learn new languages. Dean still hated Bobby for dragging him out of bed at dawn to learn _Japanese_.

Shaking his head and yawning loudly, Dean glanced at Castiel again. Still asleep. The author's plane didn't leave until one, and Castiel had said he was meeting Anna at the airport around eleven, which meant he should leave by ten-thirty, so... that gave him four and a half hours before Castiel disappeared for a month.

_Awesome_ .

Dean scowled, but pushed the annoyance aside as he rolled out of bed. He didn't want to spend his last few hours with Castiel making the older man feel bad about leaving. Castiel had commitments, a job that he loved, and he was gonna have damn good fun when he left. Dean would just miss him like all hell.

_Breakfast_ , Dean decided as he got up. He was naked, having removed his boxers before climbing into bed, and had to hunt around for them and a t-shirt before leaving the bedroom. He quietly made his way downstairs, but it didn't sound like Adam was home, so Dean whistled to himself as he entered the kitchen.

Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast sounded good, Dean thought. Really, as long as it contained meat, Castiel would eat it. He wasn't a fussy eater, unlike certain sasquatches who'd forced Dean to cook all kinds of ridiculous things when they were younger.

Dean hummed _Stairway to Heaven_ as he cooked, first frying the bacon in a pan, then mixing and cooking the scrambled eggs. He added salt and pepper as he went, and before long he had two plates dished up, the toast about to pop. Dean had just moved the food to the small kitchen table when Castiel stumbled in. he was wearing jeans and one of Dean's t-shirts, which was a bit too big for his slimmer frame.

Dean smirked, eyes rolling over the author's body. Damn, Castiel looked good in Dean's clothes. He should wear them more often.

'Coffee?' Castiel grunted.

Dean chuckled and nodded at the machine. He'd brewed a pot while he was cooking, knowing that Castiel wasn't really himself before his morning coffee. He wasn't really himself after it, either; Castiel was as far from a morning person as you could get.

'Thank God,' Castiel groaned after added sugar and cream, the mug clutched between both hands.

'No, thank Dean,' Dean replied. 'But if you wanna call me God, well, who am I to complain?'

Castiel just rolled his eyes and took another sip.

'I thought you found me funny?' Dean pouted.

'I'm not sure you were ever funny,' Castiel retorted. Dean's pout deepened, and Castiel groaned. He put his mug aside and crossed the short distance between them. When he reached Dean he fisted a hand in the taller man's shirt and tugged him in for a short, but thoroughly nice, kiss. 'Good morning, Dean,' Castiel murmured when they broke apart.

'Yeah,' Dean breathed, 'mornin', Cas.'

Castiel smiled and leaned back over, pressing their lips together again. Dean made a soft noise before he got with the programme and kissed back. Neither opened their mouths too far, well aware of morning breath, though Dean bet that Castiel tasted more like coffee at the moment than anything else.

When they broke apart a second time, Dean gave Castiel a goofy grin that made Castiel's eyes crinkle, his lips pull up in a soft smile.

'That's how we should always say good morning,' Castiel murmured.

Dean chuckled. 'We normally start our mornings together with blow jobs, Cas.'

Castiel just blinked at him a bit before shrugging and saying, 'Either one.' He pressed one last kiss to Dean's lips before pulling back to get his coffee and then sit at the table. Dean shook his head and joined him after pouring his own coffee. 'This looks delicious, Dean,' Castiel commented, smiling across the table at him. 'Thank you.'

'Well, you need a good meal before heading off,' Dean shrugged. 'And I won't get to cook for you for ages.'

Castiel's face fell slightly at the reminder that he and Dean would soon be separated. Dean sighed and reached across the table to briefly squeeze Castiel's hand. 'It's okay, Cas.'

'I know,' Castiel murmured, 'and I'm excited for my book tour, believe me. But I'm _really_ going to miss you.'

Dean offered him a small smile. Before Castiel, Dean hadn't realised that it was possible to miss someone who wasn't family _this_ much; and Castiel hadn't even left yet! 'We'll be fine, Cas,' Dean told him. 'We're awesome, remember?'

Castiel laughed. 'Just awesome?'

'Okay, okay,' Dean corrected, 'we're _super_ awesome. No, _massively_ awesome. Absolutely freakin'-'

'I get it, Dean,' Castiel interrupted, though he was trying to hold back a grin. 'We're super, massively, _fucking spectacularly_ awesome.'

'Damn right,' Dean grinned. He then gestured at his plate, 'Come on, eat up.'

'I seem to remember us discussing something about _coming_ last night,' Castiel mused, completely pleasantly as he picked up a strip of bacon.

Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Yeah, and _you_ promised me role playing, Cas.' He waggled a finger in the author's direction. 'Don't think I forgot about that.'

Castiel caught his eyes across the table, and when he spoke his voice was deeper than usual. 'How could either of us forget, Captain Winchester?'

'Jesus, Cas!' Dean groaned. 'Warn a guy before you bring out the sex voice!'

Castiel tilted his head, regarding him over the table, as he said, 'I thought my voice was always a sex voice?'

'Yeah, but you've got an even  _sexier_ voice that  _means_ sex,' Dean said. Castiel blinked. 'That totally made sense, Cas, don't pretend it didn't!'

Castiel just smirked. Dean scowled.

They ate in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. Dean kept glancing up at Castiel, only looking away when Castiel met his eyes. Damn, he really was gonna miss Castiel.

Castiel had brought his phone with him, and halfway through breakfast it beeped. Castiel rolled his eyes even before glancing at the screen, and Dean said, 'Problem?'

'No,' Castiel said, 'just Anna, making sure that I'm up.' He smiled over the table at Dean. 'You know what I'm like in the morning. Whenever I have to wake up early for a flight, Anna calls or texts me until I answer, just to make sure I'm awake. I'm really not that bad, I don't see why she calls me even _after_ I've answered her.'

'Siblings,' Dean shrugged. 'Can't live with 'em-'

'Want to kill them every second day,' Castiel interrupted, earning a snort from Dean.

'Yeah,' Dean agreed.

'You're lucky,' Castiel complained, 'you only have two younger brothers. I have five older siblings and a number of older cousins.'

'That just means you get babied a lot,' Dean said.

'Exactly,' Castiel scowled. 'I'm thirty-two years-old, I'm not a child.'

'You're always gonna be their little brother, Cas,' Dean shrugged. 'Sam and Adam are both adults, but I still see the kids they used to be.'

'This is some weird older sibling thing, isn't it?' Castiel asked. When Dean just nodded, Castiel rolled his eyes and muttered, 'Idiots,' under his breath before taking a bite of eggs and bacon. Dean chuckled.

They went back to eating, but Dean noticed that, after a while, Castiel seemed to be lost in thought, more pushing his eggs around his plate than eating anything. After a few minutes, he said, 'Cas?'

'Mm?' Castiel hummed.

'You okay there?' Dean asked.

'I'm fine, Dean,' Castiel said. 'I promise,' he added when Dean looked at him sceptically.

'Okay...' Dean mused and shoved more bacon into his mouth.

'I'm just...' Castiel sighed when Dean stopped chewing, 'I'm going to miss you,' Castiel admitted.

Dean swallowed his mouthful. 'Yeah,' he said, voice sounding thick, 'I'm gonna miss you too, Cas.'

Castiel laughed softly.

'What?' Dean asked.

'We've become one of those sappy couples,' Castiel commented. 'Who keeps repeating themselves over and over again.'

Dean shrugged. 'So?' he said. 'I'm still gonna miss you.'

Castiel's cheeks turned red, which of course made Dean smirk in that way of his that was one part annoying, three parts ridiculously beautiful. Castiel pouted, which made Dean's boxers suddenly uncomfortably tight. Damn Castiel, he knew exactly what it did to Dean, which was proven when he gently bit his lower lip.

Dean gulped. 'Uh...'

'What was that?' Castiel asked, tilting his head. He let his voice drop ever so slightly. 'Dean?'

'Fuck,' Dean moaned and dropped his fork.

'What's wrong?' Castiel questioned.

'You're an asshole,' Dean growled, leaning over the table, fingers curled into fists.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and tugged on his bottom lip again. He let it go, wet both lips, and then started chewing on the lower one before mumbling, 'I thought you were going to miss me.'

'You manipulative little shit,' Dean scowled. Castiel bit his lip hard, trying to hold back a smile, but Dean saw right through him. 'Nah-ah, _no_ ,' Dean pointed a finger at the older man, 'you don't get to act all coy and fuckable.'

Castiel released his bottom lip and said, 'Not even if I want you to fuck me?'

Dean tensed, and Castiel went in for the kill.

'Not even if I wore my _Star Trek_ shirt?'

Dean was on his feet in a second, his remaining breakfast forgotten as he stalked around the small table. Castiel managed to drop his fork before Dean was bent over him, mouth sealed over Castiel's and teeth biting, lips hard. Castiel moaned and leaned up, nearly falling out of his chair in his haste to wrap an arm around Dean's neck and pull him closer.

He sucked on Dean's tongue before licking his lips, his teeth, biting when he was allowed to and simply groaning when Dean forced Castiel's tongue to retreat. It was hot and wet and sloppy and everything Dean needed before their seperation; he wanted Castiel to feel it for the following day, maybe two. He wanted to remember what Castiel looked like completely fucked out, red and sweaty and panting, face showing nothing but bliss because of Dean; _for Dean_.

Castiel managed to break them apart, but Dean then latched himself to Castiel's neck, making it difficult to form complete sentences. 'D-Dean... ah! _Dean_.'

'Wha'?' Dean mumbled, still sucking and biting and generally doing obscene things with his tongue.

Castiel pushed his fingers up and into Dean's hair. He tugged on the short strands, making Dean moan. 'Bedroom,' Castiel gasped. 'Our shirts are up there.'

Dean growled in annoyance but pulled back. He grabbed Castiel by the shirt, dragging him up, and Castiel went willingly. As though he'd really say _no_. Dean was a man on a mission, and Castiel could do little but allow himself to be tugged along, Dean pulling him through the entrance hall, up the stairs, down the hallway, and finally into Dean's room. He was then unceremoniously thrown onto Dean's bed, the mechanic climbing atop him afterwards.

'Dean!' he gasped as the younger man once again attached himself to Castiel's neck

'What?' Dean muttered.

'Our shirts,' Castiel said, but groaned. He tugged Dean closer by the hair, wanting his mouth back on the lower half of his neck.

'Fuck the shirts,' Dean replied. 'We can role play when you get back. Right now I wanna fuck _Cas_.' Castiel moaned and Dean looked up, meeting his eyes. 'That okay with you?'

'Yes!' Castiel practically shouted. Dean laughed at him. 'I think you should be naked, Dean,' Castiel said- well, ordered.

'If I'm naked, you gotta be naked,' Dean replied. 'It's only fair, Cas.'

Castiel didn't bother answering; he just pushed Dean up and started tugging at his shirt, not really getting anywhere until Dean helped. Soon enough Castiel's jeans and boxers were on the floor, followed by Dean's underwear. Castiel's shirt ended up hanging from the wardrobe door handle, and Dean's disappeared under the bed.

Not that either of them cared at the moment.

Dean pressed down against Castiel, groaning into his mouth as naked skin met, both of them warm and only getting warmer. Castiel tasted predominantly like coffee, but there was a hint of _Castiel_ there that Dean wanted to swallow and remember. He did his best, sucking on Castiel's tongue as he trailed his fingers up and down Castiel's stomach and chest, ghosting over nipples and through short, curly brown hair.

Castiel rolled his hips up, forcing their cocks to rub roughly together, and Dean groaned. He broke away from Castiel's mouth to bury his face in the shorter man's neck, kissing and nipping when he could remember.

'Dean,' Castiel murmured, fingers tugging on Dean's shirt hair. Dean just grunted. 'Lube,' Castiel begged, 'please!'

'Yeah, okay,' Dean nodded, 'just, uh...'

He kissed Castiel again, and it was another five, six minutes until he could force himself away. He had to bite his lip as he hunted through the beside table for lubricant and a condom. Castiel kept touching him, and biting his neck, flicking a thumb or finger against one of Dean's nipples or that sport just below Dean's belly button that made him shiver.

'Fucker,' Dean growled when he'd finally found the strip of condoms. He leaned back, still pressed between Castiel's legs, and the author smiled innocently up at him. 'How the hell am I supposed to find anything when you're doing _that_?'

'Doing what?' Castiel asked. His eyes were blown, face flushed and sweaty, and the thick erection bobbing against his stomach was as far from innocent as you could get.

'Fucker,' Dean repeated and leaned down to nip one of Castiel's thighs. The older man's breathing hitched, and Dean smirked.

'Dean...' Castiel growled a warning, but Dean pounced. The condoms and lube were quickly forgotten as Castiel sat up, grabbing Dean's head as he tried to roll clear. 'No, Dean!' he practically squealed when Dean's fingers joined the assault. Soon Castiel was laughing and panting, giggles escaping between gasps as he tried to stop Dean from tickling him.

Dean didn't give up until Castiel wrapped a hand around his cock and _squeezed_. 'Son of a bitch!' he yelped and Castiel smirked from where he was straddling Dean, triumphant and quickly hardening once more.

'Maybe I should fuck _you_ ,' Castiel mused and stroked once, twice, squeezing the head and swiping a thumb along the slit. Dean whimpered. 'Or ride you,' Castiel added and tugged again.

'Fuck, Cas, whatever you want!' Dean panted.

'Whatever _I_ want?' Castiel echoed, and Dean nodded.

'Yeah, baby, whatever,' Dean repeated.

Castiel smiled and leaned down to kiss him before pushing the sheets and pillows aside. He eventually found the bottle of lube, the cap still firm, as well as the condoms. Castiel threw the strip at Dean and said, 'Put one on.'

Dean couldn't move quickly enough, and Castiel laughed as Dean forced him to shift down, letting Dean roll the rubber over his length. Dean stroked himself a few times as he watched Castiel pop the cap of the lube open and squirt it over his palm. He then tossed the bottle aside, slicked up two fingers, and braced himself on Dean's chest with his free hand.

Dean's breathing hitched, which matched Castiel's when the older man circled his hole before pushing one finger in.

'God, Cas,' Dean breathed as Castiel slowly stretched himself.

Castiel had thrown his head back, lips parted as he moaned obscenely, and he tipped his head forward when Dean spoke, eyes at half-mast and so very, very blue. 'Mm?' he hummed, and it trailed off into another moan that made Dean's dick twitch.

'You could be a porn star with those noises,' Dean said.

Castiel chuckled breathlessly. 'I can make even more noises,' he told Dean, 'as long as you're the only one listening.'

'Damn right I'm the only one!' Dean growled. His hands moved possessively to Castiel's hips and he grabbed them, nails sinking into soft, pale flesh as Castiel pushed another finger into himself. Dean could tell from the way his thighs tensed and his eyes glazed, from the way his arm moved as he twisted his wrist around, trying to find his prostate. 'Come on, Cas,' Dean said, 'hurry up.'

'I'm ready,' Castiel replied and withdrew his fingers. 'I only used two fingers,' he said as he moved.

'You sure you're properly stretched?' Dean asked.

'Yes,' Castiel said. He moved further up Dean's body until he was hovering over the mechanic's cock, one hand wrapped around the base, the other spread over Dean's firm stomach. 'I want to feel you, Dean,' Castiel said, eyes locked with the taller man's. 'I want to feel you for _days_.'

Dean whimpered as Castiel slowly pressed the crown of Dean's cock against his entrance. Dean had to force himself not to thrust up; he didn't want to hurt Castiel. Castiel seemed fine, though, if the breathy moan he let out as Dean finally breeched him was any indication. Dean hissed as Castiel slowly but surely moved down, sinking Dean's cock deeper into his body every few seconds until Dean was all the way in, Castiel's ass snug against his hips.

'Fuck, Cas,' Dean groaned.

'I-I agree,' Castiel stuttered. His nails dug briefly into Dean's stomach before Castiel moved his hand up, smoothing it over Dean's chest. 'Move?'

Dean could do nothing but comply, and felt Castiel tighten around him as he pulled out, thrusting back in quickly, cock not wanting to leave Castiel's delicious heat. They were soon moving in sync, sex a familiar yet still amazing dance by this point in their relationship. Castiel was hot and tight around him, and the way he moaned Dean's name, clawed at his chest, and stared at Dean with deep, dark blue eyes was more than enough to have Dean pulling back, trying to rein his climax in. Castiel felt too good, too _right_ , and Dean was having a hard time not rolling Castiel over and fucking into him like a wild animal, only wanting to chase his release.

But, of course, this was Castiel, who seemed to be able to read Dean better than anyone.

'Do it,' Castiel ordered and squeezed his muscles around Dean, making Dean whimper again. 'Fuck me, Dean,' Castiel growled. 'Now!'

Dean sat up, wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist, and flipped them over. Castiel threaded both his arms around Dean's neck to tug him down for a messy, thoroughly enjoyable kiss, his legs going around Dean's back and his hips lifting, ass practically begging for Dean to pound it.

'Come on!' Castiel breathed against Dean's mouth.

'You sure?' Dean asked, even as his hips stuttered, dick pushed further in.

'Yes!' Castiel hissed.

Never let it be said that Dean Winchester can't follow a good order. And that was a very, _very_ good order. He managed to wiggle one hand up and beneath Castiel's ass, pulling up to make his thrusts good and deep, while the other planted itself on the bed beside Castiel's head.

'Come on!' Castiel shouted again.

Dean let himself go, and Castiel shouted when the first hard, brutal thrust slammed against his prostate. All Dean could focus on was the feel of Castiel's body beneath him, around him; Castiel's warmth and panting and eyes and _everything_. He groaned as he slammed in, over and over again, Castiel rolling his hips up, trying to meet every thrust. Dean wanted to grab Castiel's erection, make him come, but everything felt too good, he couldn't move anything other than his hips.

Castiel was nipping, sucking and licking at any part of Dean he could reach; his lips, his cheeks, his chin and neck. Dean hissed when a particularly vicious bite was administered just below his ear, and his hips stuttered briefly.

'Just a bit more!' Castiel gasped, voice loud and harsh in Dean's ear.

'Yeah,' Dean grunted. 'Fuck, Cas, feel so good.'

'Dean,' Castiel moaned back. He knew what that voice, saying his name, did to Dean, and started chanting it over and over again until Dean was more rutting than fucking, cock hard against Castiel's prostate. 'Dean!' Castiel shouted suddenly and came between them. Dean felt a warm wetness hit his stomach, as well as the purposeful tightening of Castiel's muscles around his length.

'Fuck,' Dean swore, and then again, again, _again_ , until finally, _finally_ , he found his release. His entire body was wracked by a shudder, and he panted roughly as he stilled, feeling Castiel do the same beneath him.

Dean was unsure if he could even bring himself to move, slide out of Castiel after that, but thankfully managed after a beat. He flopped onto the bed beside his partner, who hummed and rolled over, plastering himself to Dean's side.

'Dude,' Dean grunted.

'What?' Castiel asked.

'You're all sticky and gross,' Dean muttered. He heard Castiel laugh and cracked an eye open. Castiel's hair was all over the place, face bright red, pretty pink lips swollen. Dean would have been hard again if he could manage it, but his cock was way too tired.

'And who's fault is that?' Castiel asked.

'Yours,' Dean replied.

'Uh-huh,' Castiel murmured. He leaned over only far enough to kiss Dean's neck before flopping, boneless, back to his side. 'Shut up and let me catch my breath, Winchester.'

Dean laughed. 'Whatever you want, Novak.'

Castiel smiled, even as his eyes slid shut. Dean yawned and closed his own, feeling nice and sated. As soon as he could move again he'd get up, kiss Castiel, maybe talk him into a joint shower, and then head downstairs and take care of the food they'd left behind.

Until then, Dean was happy to just lay quietly, listening to Castiel's breath even out. It'd be a while before he could do it again.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


When Dean woke again he was warm and sticky and overall felt a bit... crusty. Which, disgusting, and also, ow, that shit was gonna hurt when he scrubbed it off. Muttering under his breath, Dean rolled over and stretched. Slowly, memories of what he and Castiel had gotten up to just before they fell asleep swept through his mind, and Dean grinned. And then, he frowned.

Fuck, he was _really_ gonna miss Castiel.

_Not yet, though_ , Dean told himself as he rolled back over. Castiel was facing him, asleep, lips parted slightly and drool collecting on the pillow. Again. Dean smiled.  _He doesn't have to leave until ten-thirty,_ he thought as he propped himself up and looked over his partner, eyes settling on the alarm clock-

'FUCK!' Dean shouted and leapt out of the bed- or tried to, seeing as how his foot got hooked in the sheets and sent him face-first into the floor. 'Ow...' he groaned.

'Dean? Dean, are you okay?' Castiel asked from behind him, sounding tired.

When Dean managed to roll over and sit up, it was to find Castiel peering down at him, sleepy but concerned.

Dean had all of four seconds to enjoy the look before he remembered the time.

'Cas, it's five past eleven!'

Castiel blinked slowly, and then his eyes widened. 'WHAT?!'

Dean just repeated himself and got to his feet, a bit more carefully this time.

'Dean, I should have left half-an-hour ago!' Castiel shouted and scrambled out of bed. He raced out the door without looking back.

'God fucking damn it!' Dean growled.

'Can you pack for me?' Castiel shouted from down the hallway. 'I need to shower and make sure I have everything and-'

'Yeah, Cas, just shower already!' Dean interrupted. He heard Castiel swear and couldn't hold back a laugh; the older man rarely cursed. Unless he was fucking Dean, of course. Or getting fucked by Dean, either one. Dean shook his head. 'Now is not the time, Winchester,' he muttered.

Despite feeling sticky and overall gross- seriously, dried come could  _hurt_ \- Dean threw some clothes on, using tissues and spit to get the worst of the mess off of his stomach. He'd have a more thorough wash when he got home. In the meantime he went around his bedroom and made sure that Castiel had everything, including clothes to wear. He figured that the jeans and shirt he'd put on when he got up would do, and added a jacket and socks to the pile before taking Castiel's suitcase downstairs. Then he went into the kitchen to put away their abandoned food. It didn't smell bad, so Dean packed the leftovers into a container for Castiel to take with him; his flight wasn't until one, after all.

With that done, Dean headed back upstairs to find that Castiel had already finished his shower and was tugging his clothes on, wet hair a mess.

'Can you look for my cellphone?' Castiel asked without looking up. 'I think we knocked it off the bedside table when we fucked.'

'Damn, Cas,' Dean whistled while he did as asked, 'where'd that mouth come from?'

'I swear a lot when I'm agitated or angry,' Castiel told him.

'And when you're having sex,' Dean added.

'No,' Castiel said, jumping up, 'that's just when I have sex with you.' Dean grinned and Castiel gave him a quick kiss before racing downstairs, looking for God knows what.

Dean found Castiel's phone under the bed and unlocked the screen when he realised that it was blinking.

'Hey, Cas, you have twenty missed calls from Anna.'

'Shit!' Castiel's shout came from the entrance hall. 'Fucking Anna, she knows I don't like flying this early.'

'Cas, it's after eleven,' Dean reminded him.

'Any time before six pm is too early, Dean,' Castiel muttered.

Dean snickered. He found Castiel bent over, trying to tug his trainers on without undoing the laces. The view was pretty nice, so Dean watched for a bit, but then remembered that Castiel had a plane to catch. Stupid sexy authors and their awesome imaginations.

'Cas, take a deep breath, you're not gettin' anywhere,' Dean said.

Castiel scowled at him, but thankfully undid the laces and actually got his shoes on, leaning against the wall to do them up.

'There we go,' Dean beamed. Castiel didn't look amused. 'Why don't you throw your luggage in the Impala and I'll grab my keys?' Dean suggested. 'I'm still giving you a lift, right?'

'Of course,' Castiel said. He did a half-jog over to Dean and kissed him. 'Thank you.'

'No worries,' Dean replied. He grabbed his keys, Castiel's breakfast, as well as his leather jacket, which was still on the hook by the door. He locked up before jogging over to Baby, finding Castiel already in the passenger seat practically bouncing. 'You're not running  _that_ late. Calm down.'

'If I miss my flight Anna will kill me,' Castiel sighed. 'Apparently we're going straight from the plane to one of my pre-booked events. I don't know why she thought that would be a good idea.'

Dean just shrugged, and Castiel gnawed on his bottom lip as they drove to the airport.

'You okay?' Dean asked after about ten minutes of silence.

'I'm fine,' Castiel said. 'I just wish that we'd had more time. I didn't plan on falling asleep again.'

'Me either,' Dean said. 'We're just very good at fucking each other into a coma.' Castiel laughed and Dean smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the road.

'Thank you, Dean,' Castiel said.

'What for?' Dean asked.

'For cooking me dinner last night, and giving me a few lovely orgasms,' Castiel said. Dean snorted, and he just knew that Castiel was smirking at him. Sexy bastard.

'Well,' Dean said, 'I like cooking for you. You'll just have to cook for me when you get back.'

'Dean, we rarely go to my apartment,' Castiel pointed out. 'There's never much opportunity for me to cook for you.'

'Yeah, 'cause you're always like, “ _Your cooking is so much better, Dean, please cook for me!_ ” and, “ _Your house is awesome, we can fuck in so many rooms!_ ” How's a man supposed to say no to that?' Dean demanded.

Castiel frowned at him. 'Dean, were you just trying to impersonate me?'

Dean stared at the road ahead as he mumbled, 'Maybe?'

Castiel snorted.

'Hey, not all of us can have sex-over-gravel voices,' Dean pouted.

'And not all of us can have sexy green eyes,' Castiel replied. 'You win some, you lose some.'

'Are you serious?' Dean demanded. Castiel nodded. 'Mister Sky-Blue-Fucking-Eyes is giving  _me_ shit about my eye colour?'

'They're not sky blue, Dean.'

'Are too.'

'Are not.'

'What are they, then?' Dean demanded.

'Azure,' Castiel replied immediately.

Dean blinked. 'The fuck is azure?' Which, of course, just made Castiel laugh; like Dean knew it would. He smiled to himself as Castiel started rattling off all the colours that Dean's eyes could be depending on the light; bright green, forest green, emerald green,  _office green_ , whatever the hell that was. As long as it got Castiel to calm down, Dean didn't really care. Well, he wasn't calm so much as now fixated on raving about something else.

Still, Dean counted it as a win.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


The airport wasn't all that packed, thank God. There were still people everywhere, but it didn't look like it'd take all that long for Castiel to get through the many security checks. Anna was out the front when Dean and Castiel arrived.

'Where the hell have you been?' Anna demanded after hugging her brother.

'I'm sorry, Anna, we lost track of time,' Castiel said. 'I'm here, aren't I?'

Anna just scowled at him briefly before turning to Dean. She looked nothing like her twin brother was Dean's first thought. Her eyes were hazel, her hair dark red, and her skin much paler. She had the same smile, though, Dean realised after she'd given him a brief once-over.

'So this is Dean,' she said, eyes flicking between Dean and Castiel.

'Uh, yeah,' Dean said, offering her a smile. 'Nice to meet you, Anna.' She ignored the hand he held out and tugged him in for a brief hug. 'Uh...'

'It's nice to meet you too, Dean,' she said when she drew back. 'Thank you for making brother happy.'

Dean blinked. 'Uh... you're welcome?'

Anna's smile turned wicked. 'I'm not thankful for you making him almost miss the plane, though.'

'It was Cas' fault,' Dean denied.

'Excuse me?' Castiel demanded. Dean just offered him a smile, which made Castiel sigh. Turning to his sister, Castiel said, 'Could you please give us a minute?'

Anna nodded and grabbed her own luggage, which had been sitting beside her. 'Don't take too long,' she warned, but smiled at Dean. 'I hope we can get to know each other better when Cassie and I get back.'

Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname, and watched his sister disappear into the airport.

Dean breathed out heavily and turned to look at Castiel. 'So...'

'So,' Castiel echoed. 'I'll, um...'

Dean huffed and pulled Castiel in for a hug, breathing in deeply when Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist. 'Have fun, Cas.'

'I will,' Castiel murmured. 'I'll call you when I can. The time differences can be annoying.'

'I'll see if Charlie can get me hooked up on Skype.'

Castiel chuckled. 'I can't wait to see that.'

Dean pouted when they drew apart, but Castiel offered him a soft, loving smile. Dean felt his gut clench, but ignored it in favour of kissing his boyfriend.

Castiel sighed. 'I miss you already,' he admitted.

'I thought we were being sappy?' Dean teased, but Castiel shrugged.

'I don't care,' he said.

Dean's smile softened. He kissed Castiel again before saying, 'Get going, before I change my mind.'

'Will you drag me back to your house if I don't go?' Castiel asked.

'Definitely,' Dean said. 'And we'd never leave the bedroom. I like my job, and seeing my friends and family, so...'

'I'd better go, then,' Castiel laughed. With one last kiss, he took his breakfast and luggage, Dean watching as he walked into the airport.

Dean let out a sigh and rubbed his face. Goddamn it. It was gonna be a long few weeks.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean woke with a snort, and looked around blearily, wondering what the hell had woken him up. He spotted his cellphone vibrating across the table top and groaned a bit before rolling over and making a swipe for it.

He answered without bothering to look at the thing, ''lo?'

' _Dean?_ '

Dean perked up. 'Cas?' He yawned and sat up. 'Hey.'

' _Hello, Dean_ ,' Castiel said, ' _I'm sorry, did I wake you? I can't remember what the time difference is._ '

Dean pulled his cellphone away to check the time, and yawned again as he shuffled to sit against the headboard. 'It's just past midnight.'

Castiel swore softly. ' _I'm sorry, Dean. It's just after two pm here._ '

'It's alright,' Dean murmured. 'Where are you now?'

' _Sydney_ ,' Castiel said.

'Enjoying the beaches?' Dean asked, picturing Castiel in shorts, no shirt, covered in sunscreen and scrubbing water from his face... well, _some_ part of Dean's body was awake.

' _I've only had a chance to go to Bondi Beach_ ,' Castiel admitted. ' _Anna's got me booked right up until I leave. I really want to go to Manly Beach before we fly to Wellington._ '

'Wellington...' Dean mused, trying to remember where the hell that was.

' _New Zealand_ ,' Castiel clarified.

'Oh, right,' Dean nodded. 'So you're almost done in Australia?'

' _Yes_ ,' Castiel said. ' _We did Perth, Adelaide, Melbourne, Brisbane, and now Sydney. Then New Zealand in a couple of days, followed by a few events in England. Then I'm home for a break before touring America._ '

Dean sighed. Castiel had only been gone three weeks, but it already felt like forever to Dean. It wasn't like he and Castiel saw each other every day, but they always texted or called each other, and Dean saw Castiel at _Archangel's Delights_ at least every second or third day. Dean really hoped that next time Anna didn't book so many goddamn events. He wanted his boyfriend back.

' _Dean?_ '

'Sorry,' Dean shook his head.

' _You're tired_ ,' Castiel said, sounding concerned. ' _I'm sorry I woke you_.'

'No, it's fine, Cas,' Dean said. Well, he _was_ exhausted, and he'd probably curse Castiel a fair few times when he went to work in the morning, but he'd rather hear from Castiel, even at midnight, than not hear from the older man at all. Dean slouched further down against the headboard and stifled another yawn. 'I miss you.'

Castiel's voice sounded as miserable as Dean felt when he replied, ' _I miss you, too. I told Anna never again. Even if I didn't have you to come home too, I'd still be annoyed by the schedule she's booked._ '

'Yeah,' Dean said, 'maybe just one country at a time, huh?'

Castiel chuckled. ' _Or two_ ,' he said. ' _It's easier to book events in Australia and New Zealand together, because of how close the countries are._ '

'Mm,' Dean hummed. He slid further and further down his bed until he was splayed out across the sheets, the blankets bunched at his feet. 'So, tell me about Australia. Is it nice?'

' _It's currently Spring and already hot_ ,' Castiel said, ' _but thankfully all the events are indoors, therefore there's air conditioning. The views are amazing and the people are nice.'_

'Mm,' Dean hummed.

Castiel huffed a soft laugh, and said, ' _You sound exhausted, Dean._ '

'Nah, just tired,' Dean insisted. 'Keep talking.'

' _I could always call you tonight_ ,' Castiel pointed out. ' _Well, tonight for me, midday or something for you_.'

'Keep that in mind for next time,' Dean said. 'Tell me about your fans; are they drooling over you?'

Castiel laughed again, but told Dean everything that had happened since he'd landed in Australia. There had been book signings and some Q&As, and Castiel sounded amazed at the enthusiasm he had received from his Australian readers. Dean smiled the entire time, picturing Castiel sitting at a little table with excited readers hopping before him, wanting their books signed.

Castiel was awesome, and Gabriel had mentioned more than once how popular Castiel's novels were getting. Dean thought that Castiel's books were fucking awesome, and he was glad that other people had realised it, too.

Castiel was in the middle of a story about Anna, a taxi in Perth, and a bunch of teenagers when Dean yawned so loudly his jaw cracked. He also dropped his phone, and he could hear Castiel laughing at him as he swore and fumbled for it.

'Sorry,' Dean said as he pressed his cellphone back against his ear.

' _You should sleep, Dean_ ,' Castiel said. He sounded mournful, and Dean made a soft noise of annoyance. He didn't _want_ to go to sleep. He wanted to talk to Castiel. Hell, he wanted Castiel here, in his bed, tied to the goddamn frame so he could never leave again.

_There's an idea_ , Dean mused as he tugged the blankets up and over himself.

' _Dean?_ '

'I'm sorry, Cas,' Dean sighed. He settled back down and rolled onto his side. 'I had a horrible day.'

' _I'm sorry to hear that,_ ' Castiel said.

Dean smiled. 'You made it better, just by calling, you know.'

Castiel giggled. ' _Sappy, Dean._ '

'I've accepted our fate,' Dean told him.

' _Okay_ ,' Castiel said, still laughing. ' _I'll call you later, Dean. Or Skype. Have you figured it out yet?_ '

'Shut up,' Dean pouted. It seemed simple enough, but Charlie had said something about international calls needing an account and costing money and... Dean had hung up on her. Hopefully he could get Charlie to come over and actually set it all up for him. Dean only used his laptop for games and to look up... stuff. Mechanic-related stuff. That was what he'd told Adam and Sam, and he was sticking to it.

' _Go to sleep, Dean_ ,' Castiel said. ' _If I don't call I'll text. And get one of your friends or your brothers to talk you through Skype. Gabriel helped me._ '

'I am  _not_ asking Gabriel,' Dean muttered, 'he'd start talking about Skype-sex.' Castiel laughed. 'I'm serious!' Dean said. 'I went in for a coffee the other day and he asked if I'd broken your phone-sex cherry.'

' _Oh, God,_ ' Castiel groaned. ' _I swear I'm adopted. I keep hoping that Michael finds some lost paperwork that shows I was left on their doorstep_ .'

Dean had to bury his face in his pillow to stifle the laughter, but he was sure that Castiel heard him.

' _Go to sleep, Dean_ ,' Castiel repeated when Dean had control of himself.

'I should...' Dean sighed. 'Talk later?'

' _Yeah_ ,' Castiel said.

Dean bit his lip for a few seconds, not wanting to hang up. He smiled when Castiel snorted in amusement. 'Cas, I...' Dean hesitated and closed his eyes, finishing with, 'I miss you.'

It's not what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Castiel the truth; these three two weeks had been hell. Dean hadn't realised it was possible to miss someone _this_ much. Someone who wasn't family, that is, 'cause Dean had missed the hell out of Sammy when he'd gone to college.

Maybe it was because Castiel _was_ family. Dean definitely thought so.

' _I know,_ ' Castiel said, and he sounded exactly like Dean when he added, ' _I miss you, too_.'

Dean closed his eyes. 'Yeah.'

' _I'll let you go, Dean,_ ' Castiel said, and Dean heard movement through the cellphone; Castiel standing, a door sliding. Maybe he'd been sitting on the balcony of his hotel room, looking out at Sydney. ' _Get some rest_.'

'Will do,' Dean said and yawned. 'Night, Cas.'

Castiel chuckled. ' _Good afternoon, Dean_.'

Dean heard his phone click but didn't bother checking it. He let it drop to the mattress and shoved a hand under his pillow, eyes sliding closed. He fell asleep picturing himself in Sydney with Castiel, both tanned from the sun, covered in sand from the beach. Dean would be a lot happier if his dreams were reality.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sydney really was beautiful. It had been warm the past few days, but nothing stifling, and Castiel breathed in heavily as he stood on the balcony of his hotel room. He could vaguely see the sea from where he was, as well as the Sydney Harbour Bridge, and though the air was clean, he couldn't really smell the ocean.

Castiel glanced down at his cellphone, which now had a picture of Dean as the background. Castiel had snuck a picture a few weeks ago when Dean was watching _Star Wars_ , and Castiel could see the childlike delight in Dean's eyes. There was also a burger in Dean's hands, blurry to anyone who didn't know it was there.

Smiling softly, Castiel rubbed his thumb over the screen, not stopping until the glass door behind him slid open.

'What are you doing?' Anna asked. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but Castiel knew she'd change before they headed out for one of Castiel's last booked signings. She always looked professional when she was Anna, Jimmy Milton's agent, instead of Anna, Castiel's slightly older twin sister.

'I called Dean,' Castiel admitted, and Anna smiled behind her mug of coffee. 'I forgot the time difference; it was midnight there.'

Anna snorted and shook her head. 'Oh, baby brother,' she mused, 'you're really gone, aren't you?'

Castiel only offered a shrug, turning back to look across the city. Anna shuffled over to him and leaned against the railing, then bumped their shoulders together.

'It's okay, you know,' Anna said. 'You _can_ be gone. And you and Dean are really cute together.'

'You met him for all of two minutes,' Castiel reminded her.

'So?' Anna shrugged. 'You were still ridiculously adorable.' Castiel rolled his eyes. 'Besides, both Gabriel and Balthazar keep texting or calling me to tell me about yours and Dean's eye-fucking.'

Castiel groaned and tapped his cellphone against his forehead. ' _We don't eye-fuck_ ,' he hissed under his breath.

Anna laughed at him. 'Sure you don't.'

'Gabriel and Balthazar are horrible liars,' Castiel complained.

'I won't argue with you there,' Anna said, grinning when Castiel glanced at her. 'Cassie, I'm glad that you're happy,' Anna said. 'Really. And Dean seems nice.'

'He's more than nice,' Castiel said, and Anna smirked at the dreamy look that overtook his face. 'Dean's...'

'Perfect?' Anna supplied.

Castiel snorted. 'No. But I'm not perfect, either. I don't want perfect. I want...'

'Dean?' was Anna's contribution this time.

'Yes,' Castiel agreed. 'I want a boyfriend who has grease and dirt under his nails, and who cooks me meals. I want a boyfriend with freckles that should be illegal, an obsession with _Stark Trek_ , and an unhealthy love for double bacon cheeseburgers.'

'That's basically you,' Anna mused, 'except no grease under the nails, and you don't cook all that often.'

'Mm,' Castiel hummed.

'Next time I'll give you more breaks between book signings,' Anna promised. 'And you don't have to travel as much as you have been. You can just stick to America for the most part and go overseas every few years.'

'Mm,' Castiel repeated, tapping at his cellphone.

'We'll be going home soon,' Anna said, 'so cheer up. You used to like travelling, remember?'

'I still do,' Castiel said.

'You just miss your boyfriend,' Anna teased, laughing and punching her brother in the shoulder when Castiel rolled his eyes. 'Come eat something,' Anna said and grabbed his arm, 'just a few more signings until we go to New Zealand.'

'And then England,' Castiel groaned.

'Hey, I didn't book that many events in England,' Anna said, 'then we get to go home for a week or two, then off to see America. Maybe Dean can come with us.'

Castiel shuddered at the thought. Anna was only a few minutes older than him, but like all of his siblings, she had a tonne of baby stories about Castiel. And embarrassing stories from when he was a teenager. It was bad enough that Gabriel spilled Castiel's dirty secrets to Dean on a weekly basis; he didn't want Anna doing it, too.

Castiel pressed the button atop his phone, making the screen light up, and smiled down at the picture of Dean one last time before shuffling into the hotel room after his sister.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'How long's he been gone now?' Sam asked.

'Four weeks,' Dean pouted. 'He won't be back for another two weeks, and then he's touring America, followed by Asia, so he'll be gone again for a few more weeks.'

'I'm sorry, Dean,' Sam offered, and Dean scowled at him. 'Hey, at least you're talking regularly, right?'

'Sorta,' Dean shrugged. 'The time differences are a bitch, but we leave voice mails and emails and stuff. Sometimes I wake up to a text.' He smiled at that, remembering the last one Castiel had sent him; Anna must have taken the photo in it, because it'd been of Castiel in Wellington, the ocean visible behind him.

'And Cas is having fun?' Sam asked.

'Yeah,' Dean nodded, 'well, he seems to be. He really liked Australia.'

'It seems beautiful,' Sam offered. Like Dean, he'd never travelled. They hadn't been able to afford it when they were younger, and then Sam had had school bills and had eventually got his own apartment, etc.

'Yeah,' Dean repeated. 'Cas said he wants to take me to Australia. He wants me half-naked on the beach.'

Sam snorted and shook his head, earning a scowl from his brother. 'Sorry,' Sam coughed, though he clearly didn't mean it. 'At least Cas seems to be as pervy as you,' Sam teased.

'He is not,' Dean huffed. 'And I'm not, either.'

'Yes you are.'

'No I'm not.'

'No you're not what?' Gabriel demanded, suddenly dropping into the seat beside Sam. It looked hilarious, Dean thought, what with the height difference. Gabriel looked like a child compared to Sam. 'Hey, Sam-moose,' Gabriel added, grinning brightly up at the younger Winchester.

Sam returned the grin, which made Dean narrow his eyes. What was going on _there_...

'Dean's trying to deny that he's a pervert,' Sam explained, and Dean tried to kick him under the table, but somehow Sam managed to move his gigantor legs out of the line of fire. 'From what he's told me, Cas might just be a pervert, too.'

'Cassie?' Gabriel snorted. 'Please, Cassie wouldn't know how to be a pervert if you paid him. He's too awkward.'

Dean had to bite his tongue to stop from shouting about how very sexy his boyfriend could be; it wasn't the kind of thing you wanted to bring up in front of said boyfriend's brother... or your own brother, for that matter.

'Although,' Gabriel continued, giving Dean a leer, 'who knows what Dean-o here can get Cassie to do? What with all the eye-fucking they do, I bet they-'

'We don't eye-fuck!' Dean snapped. There was a sharp intake of air from beside him. The three men looked up to see a middle-aged woman scowling at them, and Dean offered her a small, apologetic smile. She walked away in a huff, and Dean glared at Sam and Gabriel when both started laughing. 'Shut up!'

'That was priceless,' Gabriel giggled. 'Sam, is your brother always this hilarious?'

'He tries to be,' Sam grinned, 'but mostly I get my laughs from him embarrassing himself.'

'Ha-ha,' Dean grumbled. He finished off his coffee and stood.

'Where are you going?' Sam asked.

'Work,' Dean said.

'Your lunch break only just started,' Sam said.

Dean scowled at him. 'I'd rather go eat in Baby than talk to you two.'

'Aww, that hurts, Dean-o,' Gabriel pouted, clutching a hand to his chest.

'Yeah,' Sam agreed, 'especially since he never lets _anyone_ eat in the Impala.'

'I bet he lets Cassie,' Gabriel said, and he and Sam giggled together like twelve-year-olds.

Dean rolled his eyes and stomped to the counter to order another coffee, a takeaway sandwich, and a muffin. Sam and Gabriel were bitches and Dean had better things to do. He also wasn't going to tell them that he _had_ let Castiel eat in Baby on one of their dates. They'd gone to a takeaway place, bought a giant bag of burgers and fries, and eaten in the backseat... then had sex in the back seat.

Dean groaned and flopped over the counter, ignoring the concerned look from the girl who'd taken his order, and the laughter still coming from where Sam and Gabriel were sitting.

Great, now Dean was thinking about sex, and Castiel wasn't going to be back for another _two weeks_. Dean hated everything.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Dean had promised Charlie two separate _Star Trek_ marathons as well as a _Sherlock_ marathon in exchange for her helping him download Skype. She'd shown him how to use it, too, and set everything up so that all Dean had to do was sign in and find Castiel's contact.

Dean should have made dinner first, but he was too excited to see Castiel. Sure, it'd be on a screen, but it was better than just hearing Castiel's voice. Dean was practically vibrating in his seat at the kitchen table as he clicked on Castiel's name. It only took a minute or two before Castiel accepted the video call; they'd already texted back and forth to decide on when Dean would contact the author.

Dean's heart skipped a beat when Castiel came into view. He would have cursed his own thoughts any other time, but not now; not when he was seeing Castiel's face for the first time in six weeks. God, he should have gotten Skype earlier.

'Cas...' he breathed.

' _Hello, Dean_ ,' Castiel replied, a smile stretching across his face. He was sitting on a bed, the walls behind him a pale grey. He was dressed in boxer-briefs and a ratty t-shirt, his hair was a mess, but he was still goddamn gorgeous.

'Fuck, I've missed you,' is what Dean started with, and flushed when Castiel laughed.

' _I've missed you, too,_ ' Castiel said. Which basically summed up their conversations over the past few weeks. ' _How have you been?_ '

'You know; same old, same old,' Dean shrugged. 'Got a few new customers and some old ones. Sam's been hanging out at _Archangel's Delights_ a lot.'

' _Oh?_ ' Castiel hummed and glanced to the right of the screen, making Dean frown.

'Cas...' he said slowly and the older man looked back at him. 'What do you know?'

' _What? Me? Nothing_ ,' Castiel said quickly.

Dean snorted. 'Yeah, right.'

' _Well..._ ' Castiel mused, ' _I've just noticed that Gabriel and Sam get along very well..._ '

Dean rolled his eyes. That was an understatement. They kept flirting and telling each other stupid jokes and laughing at those stupid goddamn jokes. And Sam kept telling Gabriel embarrassing stories from when Dean was a teenager. Traitor.

' _Is it so bad that they're getting along?_ ' Castiel asked.

Dean thought about that. 'I suppose not,' he eventually said, 'it's just weird.'

' _Why?_ '

'Well, I'm pretty sure that Gabriel wants to be more than friends,' Dean said. 'Sam usually only dates women.'

' _So he he hasn't dated a man before?_ ' Castiel asked.

'He has, once or twice,' Dean shrugged. 'There are probably a few more that he hasn't told me about. But he admitted to me once when we were drunk that he prefers women.'

' _So does Gabriel, but he'd never turn down a good-looking man_ ,' Castiel said.

Dean scowled. 'Oh, find my brother attractive, do you?'

' _Dean_ ,' Castiel sighed, ' _I'd have to be blind to think that your brother isn't handsome_.' Dean pouted and folded his arms over his chest. ' _But_ ,' Castiel continued, grinning at his boyfriend, ' _you're much better looking_.'

Dean let his arms drop to the table. 'Yeah?'

' _Of course_ ,' Castiel scoffed, like thinking anything else was simply absurd. ' _Your eyes are, quite frankly, ridiculous, as are your legs. I mean honestly, Dean, how do you leave the house without getting mauled?_ '

Dean snorted, then put a hand over his mouth as he kept laughing. 'Jesus, Cas,' he giggled, 'you're one to talk.'

' _Can we please not debate which one of us has prettier eyes again?_ ' Castiel sighed.

'You do,' Dean muttered, but grinned when Castiel glared at him. 'Anyway, tell me about England. Is it raining? I heard it rains a lot.'

' _Not that much_ ,' Castiel said in amusement, ' _but I really don't want to talk about London's weather right now._ '

'Okay,' Dean said, 'so... what should we talk about, then?'

Castiel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. _Fucking adorable bastard_ , Dean thought. ' _Really, Dean?_ ' Castiel asked. ' _You can't think of_ anything _else we could be doing instead of chatting about the weather?_ '

'Uh...' Dean shrugged. He didn't care what they walked about; he just wanted to _talk_.

' _I can think of something_ ,' Castiel said. The screen suddenly tilted, and Dean realised that Castiel was moving his computer off his lap when he stretched his legs out. Then he pulled his t-shirt right over his head and rubbed a hand across his chest, down his stomach, and-

Dean swallowed thickly. Castiel was cupping the bulge in his boxer-briefs. The thin blue material was already stretched taut, and Dean's mouth went even drier when Castiel _rubbed_.

' _Can you think of anything_ now _?_ ' Castiel queried, pleasant as you please, as though he _wasn't_ fondling himself on Skype while talking to his boyfriend.

'Uh...' was Dean's only response.

' _You're in your kitchen, aren't you?_ ' Castiel asked, eyes roaming over the screen. ' _I can see the cupboards. Those chairs should be fine, even if you're naked_.'

'N-Naked?' Dean croaked.

Castiel eyed him. ' _I really think that you should get naked, Dean._ '

Dean didn't have to be told twice; he stood and toed off his socks while he peeled off his shirt, and his jeans and boxers were quickly pulled down and tossed aside. The wooden chair was cold, but Dean didn't care; he was quickly heating up, especially when Castiel palmed himself for a few more seconds before sliding a hand beneath the hem of his briefs.

' _What are you going to do now, Dean?_ ' Castiel asked.

Shit, Dean needed water. Or beer. Lots and lots of beer.

'I, uh... I...'

' _You_ have _had phone-sex before, haven't you?_ ' Castiel asked. ' _Well, Skype-sex, but it's the same thing_.'

'I, uh...' Dean muttered again before clearing his throat. 'Once or twice,' he admitted.

' _So you know what to do_ ,' Castiel said. He moaned as he stretched, getting comfortable with his back against the headboard of his bed. He spread his legs and moved the laptop a bit until Dean could see most of him and Castiel could still see him. ' _So?_ ' Castiel asked.

'You...' Dean took a breath, 'I think you should tell me what to do, Cas.'

Castiel's eyes flashed to him, and a sinful smirk slowly spread across his face. ' _Is that right?_ ' he asked and Dean nodded rapidly. Castiel was fucking gorgeous, and he could dirty talk like nobody Dean had ever slept with before. It was probably the writer in him, Dean thought; Castiel had a way with words.

' _Okay then,_ ' Castiel said. ' _I don't want you touching yourself yet, Dean. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy for me?_ '

Dean moaned and nodded, then shifted a bit when Castiel told him to spread his legs.

' _Touch your chest- slowly, Dean_ ,' Castiel ordered.

Dean did as asked. He spread his right hand over his chest and moved across slowly, then back the other way, his palm grazing a nipple and making him inhale sharply. His nipples weren't all that sensitive, but the knowledge that Dean was sitting naked in his kitchen, having Skype-sex with his boyfriend (who was telling him _exactly_ what he could and couldn't do to himself) was ridiculously hot. Dean was already hard, and he thanked God that Adam was spending the night at Ellen's with Jo.

' _Pinch your nipples a bit- just a bit, Dean- then move on. Rub your stomach and around your groin, but don't touch your cock_.'

Dean bit his lip when _cock_ left Castiel's lips. Christ, they'd been going for all of two minutes and already he wanted to grab himself, fuck into his fist until he painted the table top.

' _Lightly brush your fingers over the insides of your thighs_ ,' Castiel said. He watched with hungry eyes, Dean saw him every time he remembered to open his own. ' _That's it, Dean. Good boy_.'

Dean whimpered. Fuck. Okay, so this wasn't all that kinky, but Dean had never been called a _good boy_ in bed before, so it was pretty kinky for Dean Winchester.

' _I want you to go further down,_ ' Castiel said. ' _Lightly roll your balls in one hand, Dean, and use the other to pinch lightly._ '

Dean breathed in and out heavily as he touched his balls, feeling pleasure pool and then grow in his stomach as he continued to touch himself.

' _Go further back and push- you know what I'm talking about, Dean_ ,' Castiel growled. ' _Do what I do when I deep throat you_.' _Fuck_. Dean's right hand twitched towards his cock, and Castiel snapped, ' _I didn't say you could touch yourself, Dean!_ ' Dean pouted as he moved his hand away. ' _Hmm, you're not going to last,_ ' Castiel said, voice pleasant. Dean scowled at him. ' _Okay, Dean, I'll let you come_ ,' Castiel decided.

Dean watched, mouth completely freakin' dry, as Castiel lifted his hips so that he could pull his boxer-briefs off.

' _Do you have lube?_ ' Castiel asked as he reached into the drawer beside his bed, pulling out a small tube.

'Fuck, yeah,' Dean said and stood. 'Give us a minute.' His legs felt weak as he raced upstairs and into his bedroom. He'd never walked around his house completely naked before, and it made Dean that much hornier as he went back downstairs.

' _Good boy,'_ Castiel praised when Dean sat back down. ' _Open the tube and pour some on your hands. And on your cock. Don't warm it up, Dean, I want to hear you_.'

Dean bit his lip, but he hissed loudly when the cool gel dripped onto his erection. The clear liquid dribbled down his length and Dean tossed the capped bottle aside, wet hand immediately wrapping around himself. He let out a low moan, arching slightly as he finally, _finally_ felt some relief. Christ, he and Castiel really hadn't been going that long. Castiel was _way_ too good at Skype-sex.

' _You look gorgeous, Dean_ ,' Castiel said, and the younger man finally heard a hitch in Castiel's breath. He looked at his laptop to see Castiel fisting himself, strokes slow and languid, eyes fixed on Dean.

Castiel grinned when he saw that he had Dean's attention once more. ' _Do you know what I'd do if I was there?_ '

'No,' Dean breathed. 'Tell me, Cas.'

' _I'd sit right next to you on that comfy couch,_ ' Castiel said. ' _I'd press right up against you so you could feel my body height through my shirt. I'd wear my_ Star Trek _shirt. You'd be in your command gold one, wouldn't you?_ '

'Fuck yeah,' Dean agreed, and Castiel smiled.

' _I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you in that shirt. The material would be smooth beneath my finger tips, and you'd feel me touching you. I'd start at your neck, trail down, circle one of those nipples_.'

Dean did what Castiel was describing, pressing a finger to the skin around his nipple. He moaned again, then bit his lip as he rubbed over the small nub.

' _I'd pinch it_ ,' Castiel said and Dean did just that. ' _But I'd move on quickly. Rub my hand down your stomach, all the way to your groin. I'd rub you through your pants, Dean. I'd rub you so hard you'd be begging for me to release you, get my mouth on that cock_.'

'Fuck,' Dean said, then swore a few more times as Castiel continued; he'd get down on his knees, lick his lips and look up at Dean, the colour of his science shirt making the blue in those amazing goddamn eyes even brighter. He'd strip himself, get naked but leave Dean fully clothed, only open Dean's pants far enough to get his cock out.

' _I'd suck you down, Dean, all the way down,_ ' Castiel moaned. Dean saw him squeeze a hand around the head of his cock, making pre-come dribble from the slit. ' _I love it when you fuck my mouth. You'd slide all the way down my throat and I'd hold onto your legs as you did. I wouldn't complain, because I love it, don't I?_ '

'Y-Yeah,' Dean stuttered. 'Fuck, Cas.'

' _Would you fuck my mouth hard, Dean?'_ Castiel asked. ' _Make my throat nice and raw so that when I come later, screaming your name, I'd sound hoarse and_ wrecked _?'_

Dean whimpered as he fucked up into his fist, ass almost leaving the chair. He wanted to tug and rub his balls or his stomach, maybe reach back and play with his hole, but he needed to grip the kitchen table to keep himself upright.

'I'd slam into you,' Dean breathed, and Castiel nodded encouragingly. 'You're always gagging for it, aren't you, Cas?' Dean said. 'I'd fuck those pretty pink lips open, make you take all of it. You'd moan around my cock like a whore and you'd only stop when I let you.'

' _Yes, Dean_ ,' Castiel hissed. ' _Keep going_.'

'When I finally pulled out you'd be so hard, Cas, your dick just bobbing between your legs, red and angry. I'd let you strip me; fold my clothes over the coffee table, 'cause that shirt's too nice to wreck. Then I'd bend you over the couch and tongue you open; just shove my tongue right in your ass and work it open for something bigger, something thicker.'

Castiel swore harshly and gripped the base of his cock. He was panting, face flushed, and he stared at Dean through the computer. ' _Fuck, Dean_.'

Dean smirked. 'I can talk dirty, too.'

' _Yes_ ,' Castiel breathed, ' _yes, you can_.'

Dean laughed and lost his rhythm a bit, but he was so hard that it was okay; he didn't want to come just yet.

Castiel had other plans, apparently, because he dove right fucking back into it.

' _After you got me all slick with your saliva,_ ' he said slowly, ' _I'd push you down, make you sit. 'Cause you're the captain but I know what you really want; you want to be dominated by your First Officer, don't you?_ '

Dean swore. Jesus. Fucking. _Christ_. Dirty talk, Castiel panting across from him, and _Star Trek_ role-playing? Dean had died and gone to heaven.

' _Then I'd climb onto you, straddle your lap_ ,' Castiel continued, his hand moving over his length. Dean matched him stroke for stroke, biting his bottom lip as he did. ' _I'd rub against you, Dean. Slow at first, no lube. Use our pre-come to make it slick, maybe some saliva_.'

Dean whimpered. 'Fuck, Cas; just rub?'

' _Yeah_ ,' Castiel breathed. ' _I wouldn't fuck you, not for the first round, and I wouldn't let you fuck me, either. Just rub against you, faster and faster until our cocks feel so good it_ hurts.'

'Jesus,' Dean grunted.

' _I'd keep going until I suddenly wrapped my hand around both of us, make you fuck into my fist until you come all over yourself. Then when you're done, I'd bite down hard on your neck and find my own release._ '

' _Fuuck_ ,' Dean moaned long and loud. His hips leapt upward, dick sliding through his wet fist. If he closed his eyes he could picture it, see Castiel bouncing on him, cock hard and hot, rough with just the slightest bit of slick helping them along.

But if he closed his eyes, he couldn't see Castiel as he was now; sitting on a hotel bed, head pressed against the wall behind him, naked with his cock in hand, beating off while watching Dean do the same.

'Keep talking, Cas,' Dean panted, 'almost there.'

' _I'd ride you afterwards; round two,_ ' Castiel said easily, voice breathy. ' _I wouldn't even get off you. Just sit there and wait. I'd get you hard again, rub your cock between my cheeks. Your fingers would slide in so easily, wouldn't they? My ass would be greedy for them after the first time, just begging for your cock._ '

Dean whined, felt his cock swell in his fist. God, almost there, almost there, _almost..._

' _I'd just fuck myself straight down; I wouldn't wait, wouldn't let you use more than two fingers to open me up for you,_ ' Castiel groaned. ' _Fuck, Dean, I'd want to feel it for weeks; feel you come in me, feel it drip down my thighs, make a mess while we sit there gasping for breath. I'd bite you again and again, mark up your neck so everybody knows who you belong to. I'd fuck you afterwards for the same reason; make you feel me for days afterwards-_ '

Dean shouted Castiel's name as he came, thick ropes shooting across his fist, his stomach, and later Dean would be thankful that he'd gotten naked, but not right then; he was too blissed out, hearing his moans and harsh breathing loud in his ears as he swam through the haze of pleasure.

On the laptop Castiel had stopped talking. He was watching Dean with deep dark eyes, leaning forward towards his computer. He drank in Dean's wrecked form as he kept fisting himself, his free hand planted on the mattress so his hips could thrust up, pushing his cock through his grip.

'Cas...' Dean breathed.

That was all Castiel needed; his hand sped up, Dean saw his grip tighten, and then Castiel came with a choked-off moan, head thumping back against the wall. Dean smiled as he watched Castiel paint his own stomach and fist, hand slowing as he milked every last drop.

They fell into silence as they both came down, Dean feeling sticky and used like he hadn't since Castiel had left. God, when he got Castiel home, he wasn't gonna let him leave the bedroom.

' _Dean..._ ' Castiel sighed, ' _Dean, Dean, Dean._ '

'That's my name,' Dean murmured, and Castiel laughed.

He tipped his head forward and stared at the mechanic. ' _When I get home I'm mounting your cock. I might do it in the airport bathroom. You could hold me up, you're strong. Just fuck me right there. You'd have to put a hand against my mouth, 'cause I'd definitely scream_.'

'Jesus, Cas,' Dean groaned as his dick tried to twitch. But Dean was exhausted, and little Dean was exhausted, too. He wasn't seventeen any more.

' _Sorry_ ,' Castiel hummed, though he didn't look it. He looked like he did after he'd fucked Dean hard; hair messy, lips bitten red, and eyes at half-mast.

_God,_ Dean really fucking missed him.

It must have shown on his face, because Castiel smiled and said, ' _Just another week, Dean._ '

'Yeah,' Dean sighed. 'I can pick you up from the airport, right?'

' _Mm-hmm,_ ' Castiel nodded. ' _I'll text you the flight details the day before, just in case Anna changes our plans or something_ .'

'Okay,' Dean said. He tapped at the corner of the table, then the laptop itself. He didn't want to hang up, but he was hungry, covered in his own seed, and should probably get to bed early; he had a long day tomorrow.

Castiel sighed and leaned forward. ' _I should let you go_ .'

'Yeah,' Dean said, then cleared his throat. 'I don't want to.'

' _Me either_ ,' Castiel smiled, ' _but we both have busy days tomorrow, I'm sure._ '

'Yeah,' Dean repeated.

' _Now that you know how to use Skype, maybe you can call me again,_ ' Castiel offered.

Dean scowled at him. 'Shut up, Cas. Like you're one to talk; you needed Gabriel to help you work it out!'

Castiel ducked his head, and if Dean looked hard enough he could just make out the pink flush working across the older man's cheeks. ' _Goodnight, Dean_ ,' Castiel said and reached for the laptop.

'Aww, don't be like that, Cas,' Dean teased.

' _Goodnight_ ,' Castiel said and snapped the lid closed, cutting off their connection. Dean laughed and leaned back, staring at the blank screen for a bit. Then he remembered the rapidly cooling come on his stomach and fist, and groaned as he stood and hobbled into the downstairs bathroom to clean himself up.

When he was done he walked back into the kitchen and re-dressed. He closed Skype, as well as the internet browser, and finally powered down his laptop. His cellphone chimed when he was throwing dinner together, and Dean slid it from his pocket.

It was a text from Castiel;

  
  


_You're an assbutt._

  
  


Dean smiled softly as he thumbed out a reply;

  
  


**Miss you 2 baby x**

  
  


God, that wasn't what Dean wanted to say. It was true, but... Dean bit his lip and shook his head. It was terrifying, he could admit, but also awesome and amazing and just... yeah.

Dean took a deep breath. Maybe if he said it out-loud, it'd be easier to say to Castiel when they saw each other again.

Dean snorted. God, he was such a girl. His cell went off again and Dean looked down;

  
  


_Assbutt!!! But, I suppose that I miss you too. Make sure you eat and get some sleep xx_

  
  


Dean smiled softly. 'God, I love you, Cas,' he murmured. Then he put the phone aside and went back to making dinner. The words hadn't been nearly as terrifying to say as he'd thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** A shout out to **Panda2899** for explaining Skype to me. I have no idea what the hell it is, so I really needed the help. Also, I need to give Anna's husband a name. Should I just make up some random dude or use a _Supernatural_ character? Thoughts?
> 
> Anywho, just one more chapter after this, then the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far :)
> 
> {Dreamer}


	29. Chapter 29

Castiel was getting in around midday. Dean wasn't sure exactly when his flight was due exactly; Castiel had just texted him to be at the airport at twelve. It was almost eleven-thirty, and Dean was just finishing an early lunch at _Archangel's Delights_. Sometimes he wondered if he was a masochist, because Gabriel knew that Castiel was due back today, and Gabriel was always at work. So, he was at the café, teasing Dean.

'One day,' Dean said as he picked up the last bite of his sandwich, 'I'm gonna kill you. Nobody will blame me. I'll get Cas to help me hide the body.'

'Get Balthazar to help,' Gabriel replied with a grin, 'he looks like the kinda guy who'd know what he's doing, don't you think?'

Dean rolled his eyes and chewed slowly. Now he just had to finish his Coke and he could leave. He should have left hours ago. He'd rather camp out at the airport for six hours than listen to Gabriel chatter on and on and _on_. He kept mentioning sex. Dean didn't want to talk about his sex life with Castiel's _brother_.

'Hey, Dean.'

'Sammy!' Dean shouted and turned so quickly he almost fell off his chair. Sam raised his eyebrows and sat opposite him. 'Thank God!'

'Okay...' Sam said, drawing the word out. 'You alright?'

'Control your boyfriend!' Dean snapped and Sam choked on his own tongue. Dean saw Gabriel laughing over at the counter, and smirked in satisfaction when Sam turned red.

'W-What?' Sam stuttered. 'Don't be an idiot, Dean. I don't have a boyfriend.'

'Really?' Dean huffed. 'So all the staring at Gabe and the flirting and the text he sent you last night that made you squeak-'

'I didn't squeak!' Sam interrupted.

'Did he squeak?' Gabriel demanded.

'Definitely,' Dean nodded.

'You jerk,' Sam scowled.

Dean smirked and took a sip of his Coke. 'Payback,' he shrugged.

Sam's scowl darkened and sat back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. 'I'm not dating Gabriel,' he growled out.

'Uh-huh,' Dean hummed.

'I'm _not_ ,' Sam insisted.

'Okay,' Dean beamed, not believing him in the slightest.

'Dean!' Sam snapped.

'Aww, Sam-moose!' Gabriel shouted from the counter, startling the two customers who were eating by the windows. 'I knew you loved me!'

'I don't- what- _no_!' Sam spluttered and turned red and waved his arms about, which made Dean laugh and almost snort Coke out of his nose. Sam gave Dean his very best bitch face, but nothing could bring Dean's mood down now. Sam was here to annoy Gabriel, and soon Dean would be on his way to the airport to see Castiel again.

Dean was gonna pick Castiel up and bring him straight home; no stopping for _anything_. Castiel wasn't going to stop by his place, he wasn't going to go see Gabriel, he wasn't doing _anything_ but falling into bed with Dean for some much needed sex and cuddling. Dean had paid Adam to take Jo out and then spend the next day or two at Ellen's. If he knew what was good for him he'd stay away.

'Dean!'

Dean shook his head and looked at Sam. 'What?'

'Make him stop!' Sam begged.

Dean glanced to the side to see Gabriel hanging over the counter, arms waving about and mouth moving a mile a minute. He had a packet of gummy worms slipping out of his back pocket and... was that a _Kit Kat_ in his other pocket? Okay then...

'Sorry, Sammy,' Dean said as he stood and finished off his Coke. 'I gotta go pick up Cas.'

'No, wait!' Sam begged. 'Take me with you!'

'Sorry,' Dean repeated with a toothy grin. 'You've been eyeballing Gabriel for weeks now, _and_ Cas told me it's been happening longer than that. Grow a pair and kiss him- that'll shut him up!'

' _What_?!' Sam squeaked and Dean laughed as he left the coffee shop. He could still hear Gabriel talking, even when he'd climbed into the Impala. Dean just shook his head, checked his cellphone, and started the car. He had a boyfriend to pick up.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Calm down,' Anna said. 'We just have to get off the plane, get our luggage, and then you can see Dean.'

Castiel glared at her.

'What?' Anna said. 'You've been bouncing in your seat since we took off.'

'So?' Castiel muttered.

'You miss Dean, I get it,' his sister said. 'I miss Chuck, too.'

'Chuck's weird,' Castiel grunted, 'I don't know why you'd miss him.'

'I'm lovable; of course he misses me.'

Castiel shook his head. 'You're weird, too.'

'Aww, Cassie; you said that on my wedding day, too,' Anna said, batting her eyelashes at him and making Castiel snort.

Castiel went back to ignoring her, instead watching the ground rush by as the plane slowed. His leg jiggled and his fingers twitched; Anna _giggled_ , but Castiel ignored that, too. He couldn't wait to see Dean. He was honestly considering dragging Dean into one of the airport bathrooms; why wait? Or maybe they could park the Impala somewhere and get to know each other again...

'You're adorable,' Anna whispered.

'Shut up!' Castiel hissed back.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Dean hated airports. There were planes everywhere and people bustling about and the security guards always gave him the stink eye, even when Dean wasn't actually getting on a plane. Not that he would. Who in their right mind thought that a giant tube of metal that flew was _safe_? Idiots, that's who. Maybe Castiel could just give up travelling anywhere that couldn't be reached by car...

'You're Dean.'

Dean jumped and turned, his heart beating a mile a minute. It calmed somewhat when he came face-to-face with a guy with short brown hair and a scruffy beard. He was wearing a really weird smile and Dean raised his eyebrows.

'Uh...'

'Sorry,' the guy said, shuffling his feet, his smile dimming just a bit. 'Um, I'm Chuck; Chuck Milton.' He held his hand out and Dean eyed it before shaking it. 'I'm Anna's husband,' he added.

'Oh,' Dean blinked, 'right.'

'Yeah,' Chuck laughed. 'Um, sorry, I recognised you 'cause Anna sent me a picture a few days ago. And Balthazar and Gabriel sent me a few, uh... hundred, or so.'

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not only gonna kill Gabriel, but he was gonna kill Balthazar, too. Castiel would totally help him.

'I know,' Chuck said in sympathy, and Dean offered him a very small smile. 'You kinda get used to the Novaks, after a while,' Chuck continued. 'When you do, you're kinda stuck with them for life. Even Michael and Raphael are okay once you get to know them. And, you know, they stop giving you creepy looks.'

'How do you get Gabriel to leave you alone?' Dean asked.

Chuck's lips twitched upward. 'You don't.'

Dean groaned. 'I think he's in love with my brother,' he muttered, and Chuck laughed.

'I kinda feel for you, Dean,' he said. 'I only really see Gabriel at family events and on Anna's birthday. That's if he isn't turning up at our house at four am with new desserts for us to taste.' He patted his flat stomach. 'Every Christmas I gain a tonne of weight.'

'At least he comes with his own snacks,' Dean said, and Chuck laughed again.

'True,' he said. He went quiet as he slipped his cellphone from his pocket, one of those new, fancy models that Sam and Adam always seemed to own. Dean longed for the days of cellphones with buttons. Everything was touch-screen these days and Dean always managed to crack the screen at work. 'Oh, they just got their luggage,' Chuck said and put his phone away.

He was a bit shorter than Dean so had to crane his neck to look through the bustling crowd. Dean just pushed up on his toes and looked over everyone. Sometimes Dean forgot that he was tall, simply because Sam was a giant and Adam, despite being a few years younger, was the exact same height as Dean.

It took a few minutes, but then Dean spotted a flash of fiery red hair, followed by a flip of a brown coat. He felt his face split into a massive grin when his eyes finally settled on that stupid trench coat that Castiel seemed to love. Castiel was dragging along his black suitcase, duffel bag tossed over one shoulder, and Anna was walking quickly beside him, practically jogging to keep up with her twin brother.

Dean wanted to shout, but he figured that'd just make security toss him out or something, so settled for staring at Castiel until, _finally_ , the older man looked his way. Castiel froze briefly, eyes widening, and then they narrowed and he set off, pushing past various people to get to Dean. Dean dropped back to his feet and scratched at the back of his neck, knowing he was still grinning like an idiot but not caring.

'Oh, there they are,' Chuck commented, just seconds before Castiel reached them, dropped his stuff, and _launched_ himself at Dean.

Castiel wasn't a small guy, so the force knocked Dean off his feet and to the ground. Dean didn't care, especially not when Castiel's lips crashed into his, the kiss messy and violent and everything Dean needed.

'Shit, Cas,' he gasped when Castiel pulled back, his face flushed.

'Sorry,' Castiel said, 'I, uh-'

'Don't,' Dean growled. He fisted his hand in Castiel's hair and dragged him in for another kiss, this one planned and on the mark. Castiel groaned into Dean's mouth and deepened the kiss, his hands latching onto Dean's green jacket so that he could pull Dean closer. He shifted a bit atop Dean, making the younger man grunt when a knee met his stomach.

'Sorry,' Castiel repeated against Dean's mouth.

'Don't be,' Dean murmured. 'Hey.'

Castiel turned a deeper shade of pink. 'Hello, Dean.'

Laughing, Dean let go of Castiel's hair and pushed him back slightly. Castiel got the message and managed to untangle himself from his boyfriend and get to his feet. He helped Dean up, too, and didn't let go of Dean's hand when they were both standing tall; Dean didn't want him to.

'Well, that was adorable,' Anna commented. The couple flushed. 'Damn, I shoulda recorded that,' Anna added.

She was standing beside Chuck, an arm wrapped around his waist, Chuck's own draped over her shoulders. They were both grinning at Dean and Castiel.

'Gabriel would have paid me for that footage,' Chuck sighed, as though something great had been lost.

'Shut up,' Dean muttered.

'Hello, Chuck,' Castiel nodded at his brother-in-law, who smiled back.

'Good to see you, Castiel,' he said. 'We'll have to catch up soon.'

'Yes,' Castiel said and turned to Dean, eyebrows raised.

'Uh... okay,' Dean said. He didn't let go of Castiel's hand, but managed to bend down and pick up Castiel's duffel bag. Castiel grabbed the handle of his suitcase. 'Come on, Cas,' Dean said, not caring that he was being rude. He was already half-hard in his jeans, and he kinda just wanted to lock Castiel away in his bedroom for a few days... weeks? Weeks sounded better.

'Bye,' Castiel tossed at his sister and Chuck, who both waved.

'Don't get dehydrated!' Anna shouted, laughing when Castiel turned bright red _again_. 'I love them,' Anna said to Chuck.

'They're something else, for sure,' Chuck nodded. He turned to smile at his wife. 'I would have tackled you to the ground, if you wanted.'

'I could lift you,' Anna said. 'Next time, okay?'

'Okay,' Chuck agreed. He pecked Anna on the cheek before taking one of her bags and leading her from the airport, the two already discussing what they'd been up to since they'd been apart.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Please don't get arrested, Dean,' Castiel said as they sped down the road.

'What?' Dean grunted, eyes not leaving the windshield.

'I've missed you,' Castiel said, 'and I don't want our reunion sex to be delayed by a speeding ticket.'

Dean snorted and tossed Castiel an amused smile. 'Promise.'

'Okay, then.'

'God,' Dean sighed and Castiel looked back at him, 'I've really, _really_ missed you, Cas.'

'I missed you, too,' Castiel said. 'If my show at the airport didn't tell you that,' he added.

Dean snickered, shaking his head as he said, 'Believe me, I know it. That was awesome, by the way.'

'I'm just glad Anna didn't actually film it,' Castiel muttered. 'Chuck wasn't kidding; Gabriel _would_ pay money for it.'

'And if he did I'd just film Sammy doin' something stupid and blackmail my brother into stealing the footage back,' Dean said.

'How are Gabriel and Sam?' Castiel asked. 'Is it still weird for you?'

'A little,' Dean admitted, 'but I want Sam to be happy, you know? That's all that matters. If Gabriel makes him happy- which, really, I can't even _begin_ to understand that- then... it's all good.'

'Good,' Castiel nodded.

'Now that you're back, you gotta come to _Archangel's Delights_ with me,' Dean said. 'They're really weird and gross and adorable. I don't even know ho to explain the epic levels of crazy those two are together.'

'I leave again in two weeks,' Castiel mused, not missing the wince Dean couldn't hide at his words. 'I had planned on spending those two weeks in your bedroom. Or at least in your house. I think I can leave the bed long enough to eat.'

'Goddamn it, Cas!' Dean snapped, thumping the steering wheel. 'Don't say shit like that when I'm driving!'

'Maybe you should just pull over,' Castiel suggested, his tone teasing, and Dean's eyes narrowed.

'Don't,' he grunted.

'But, Dean-'

'When we get to my place,' Dean interrupted, voice little more than a growl, 'I'm gonna fuck you. _Hard_.'

Castiel shivered and licked his lips, but went silent. He was patient. He could wait. But he did reach over to grasp one of Dean's hands again, lacing their fingers together. He saw Dean smile softly. And he felt Dean squeeze his fingers back.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Dean managed to drop Castiel's luggage off to the side before the older man slammed the front door shut, _then_ slammed Dean against it. Dean groaned as Castiel pressed against him, body warm and firm. Dean could just detect his cologne underneath the heavy smell of travel. Dean didn't care, though, not when Castiel gripped his hair tightly in both hands and wrenched Dean's head down for a brutal kiss.

'Fuck,' Dean hissed after Castiel had finished tongue-fucking his mouth.

'Bed,' Castiel growled, ' _now_.'

'Whatever you say,' Dean replied. He grabbed Castiel's wrist and they both hauled ass, stumbling at least a dozen times on the stairs in their mad scramble to get to Dean's bedroom. Castiel laughed when he bounced off of Dean's door-frame, and Dean swore when he tripped getting out of his shoes.

It was ridiculous and clumsy and not sexy at all, but Dean was still achingly hard by the time he threw Castiel onto the bed, the author naked, legs already spread.

'Come on, Dean!' Castiel growled, his already deep voice husky with want.

_God, I love you,_ Dean thought but didn't say. He wanted to, but not yet; he didn't want to say it in the middle of sex. He wanted them both to be clear headed so that Castiel knew Dean meant it.  _Later_ , Dean decided as he hopped onto the bed and crawled over Castiel, the other man immediately wrapping his legs around Dean's waist when Dean got into position.

Castiel tugged him down for another kiss, and Dean could feel weeks of pent-up frustration leaking away. He finally had Castiel back where he belonged; in Dean's bed, underneath him, all hot flesh and writhing motions and a tongue that did its absolute best to make Dean come before he'd even fucked Castiel.

'I missed you,' Castiel growled against Dean's kiss-swollen lips. 'God, Dean, I don't think I've ever missed anyone as much as... as...' He trailed off, groaning, as Dean rolled his hips, pressing their stiff cocks against each other.

'Yeah,' Dean grunted; it was all he could get out. ' _Fuck_ , yeah.'

'Dean,' Castiel moaned. He leaned up to bite at Dean's jaw, stubble scraping against stubble. 'Lube,' Castiel panted, 'condom...  _now_ !'

It wasn't an order Dean wanted to disobey, so he gave Castiel a few more kisses before he managed to break away. He scrambled across the bed- Castiel not helping in the slightest, the sexy dick- and eventually managed to grab the bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. He threw them at Castiel, who grunted in annoyance, and went back to kissing, licking, and biting his way down Castiel's neck to his chest.

'Open it,' Dean mumbled against his skin before biting a nipple, soothing over the red mark with his tongue afterwards. Castiel was caught between gasping and swearing, and gave Dean a dirty look even as he snapped the tube of lubricant open. Dean smirked in response and held his hand up.

'I hate you,' Castiel declared as he squeezed a generous amount of gel onto Dean's hand, 'but I'm too horny to stop, so hurry up.'

'Aww, Cas, you say such sweet things,' Dean teased.

' _Dean_ ,' Castiel growled, and damn it, Dean's dick twitched, the traitor. 'Get your fingers in me  _now_ .'

'Okay, okay,' Dean said, ignoring the smug smirk that spread across his boyfriend's face. Dean dragged his lips down Castiel's chest and stomach as he moved back, and he felt more than saw Castiel's legs fall further open, the older man spreading himself just for Dean. He shivered and nipped at Castiel's hipbone to try and cover the movement, but Castiel saw it anyway; he pushed his fingers through Dean's short hair, scratching at his scalp, his grip tightening when Dean's fingers reached his ass and pressed against his hole.

' _Dean_ ,' Castiel breathed, voice a whimper now instead of a growl.

'That's it,' Dean grunted as his index finger slipped in. 'Fuck, Cas, been thinkin' about this since Skype.'

Castiel let out a breathy laugh. They'd had Skype-sex twice more since the first time, and each time Castiel had proven to be very,  _very_ good at it. He'd made Dean come so hard the second time that Adam had been beet red the next morning all through breakfast.

'Dean,' Castiel said again, and Dean slid a second finger in, moving quickly but carefully to stretch his boyfriend open. Castiel moaned and writhed on his digits, muttering Dean's name between cusses and grunts.

Soon Dean had four fingers in Castiel's ass, which was more than Castiel usually needed, but Dean was enjoying himself too much. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in his boyfriend, but the older man was making beautiful noises, moaning Dean's name like it was a prayer, and it made Dean grin even while his cock throbbed.

He didn't stop fingering Castiel until the other man sat up, tore a condom from the strip, and threw it at him. 'Dean Winchester,' he snarled, ' _fuck me_ !'

Dean blinked rapidly before saying, 'Yes, sir,' and sliding his fingers free. He fumbled with the condom, fingers still slick, but managed to tear it open without resorting to using his teeth. Castiel shuffled up the bed, head on the pillows, and watched with narrowed eyes as Dean rolled the condom on, giving himself a few strokes, then a few more after he'd dribbled lube over himself.

'Come on,' Castiel practically ordered. He nudged Dean with a foot and tried to wrap the other leg around him, making the mechanic laugh as he shifted up Castiel's body.

'Give me a minute,' he said and grabbed a spare pillow to stuff under Castiel's hips.

Castiel rolled his eyes but remained silent right up until Dean pressed against him. He breathed out heavily, eyes fluttering shut and mouth hanging open. His breathing hitched when Dean slid inside.

'God, Dean,' Castiel gasped and arched his hips. 'Come on, come on!'

Dean swore as, with a few short thrusts and a bit of moving, he finally pushed inside, cock swallowed by Castiel's greedy body. He let out a moan when he was fully seated; it felt so good,  _too good_ , Dean's balls already tightening and his gut spasming. Dean had to fist his hands in the duvet beneath them to stop from coming, or from just grabbing Castiel and fucking in, in,  _in_ .

Castiel apparently didn't care; he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, grabbed onto his shoulders, and _squeezed_.

Dean lurched forward and swore harshly. ' _Cas_!'

'Fuck me!' Castiel ordered. 'Slow and sweet later, Dean. Just fuck me, _now_ , or I'll mount you and do it myself!'

'Son of a bitch,' Dean swore. Castiel spoke like that a lot over Skype; how he'd climb atop Dean, fuck himself down on the younger man's cock, ride him until neither could walk, could _breathe_ , they were that tired. If that was what Castiel wanted, well... who was Dean to deny him?

Dean got himself comfortable on his knees, latched onto Castiel's hip, and wrapped his free arm around the back of Castiel's neck. The author pushed himself up and stole a kiss just as Dean pulled out and almost immediately slammed back in. He did it a few more times, strokes still slower than they could be, Dean wanting to make sure he didn't hurt his partner. They could fuck hard after Dean was sure that Castiel would be okay.

When he heard a breathy little whimper in his ear, followed by a sharp inhale, Dean knew he was free. He lifted Castiel's hips as best he could, nails digging into soft flesh, and _pounded_ into the hot, sexy body beneath him, Castiel shouting in his ear and clinging on tight. Dean could feel Castiel's walls squeeze purposefully around him, felt Castiel's legs hitch higher up his body. His nails dug into Dean's shoulders, too, even his _palms_ , and Dean was sure that they'd both be sporting a fair few bruises by the time they came up for air.

He didn't care, though. Castiel felt too good, and he was finally _here_ , with Dean, after weeks of being away. Dean moaned into Castiel's ear as he fucked him, muttering about how much he'd missed the other man, how much he cared about him, how goddamn fucking _sexy_ he was. Castiel met every thrust, every twist, his words just as hoarse and honest as Dean's.

Eventually some of Castiel's fingers found their way into Dean's hair and twisted sharply, making Dean gasp and arch. Castiel fixed his mouth to Dean's neck first, more biting and nudging than kissing, but Dean felt way too fucking good to care. When Castiel's mouth found his they licked into each other's mouths, panting against each other and staring as they both raced towards climax.

'D-Dean...' Castiel panted, 'so... g-good... _ah_!'

Dean felt Castiel come; felt him clamp down around his cock, felt him arch even further, somehow twisting that lean body into brand new positions. Come splashed between them and Castiel clung to Dean tighter, still moving, dragging Dean towards-

' _Fuck_!' Dean snarled as his hips finally stuttered and he emptied himself into his boyfriend. 'Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.' It needed to be repeated, and Dean wasn't sure he was capable of saying anything else. He heard Castiel laugh lightly and bit at his jaw in retaliation.

'God, I missed you,' Castiel breathed after a beat.

Dean smiled softly and pulled back, just far enough to meet Castiel's eyes. 'Yeah,' he said and leaned down to kiss him gently. 'I missed you, too, Cas.' He'd said it before, but he'd say it again; he'd missed the  _ fuck  _ out of Castiel.

Castiel smiled and let go of his hair, fingers smoothing the short strands. 'We should get cleaned up,' he murmured.

'Why?' Dean asked. 'You plannin' on leavin' my bed, Cas?'

'No,' Castiel said, a dirty grin working across his face. 'But I want you well rested. I'm going to mount you later, Captain Winchester.'

Dean swore and tipped forward to rest his forehead in the crook of Castiel's neck, his cock sliding out of Castiel's ass while he did.

'There, there,' Castiel said, petting Dean's back.

'Son of a bitch,' Dean groaned. Castiel laughed.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'You said you weren't leaving my bed,' Dean complained.

Castiel ignored him; just kept dragging him down the stairs, hips swaying in the blue boxer-briefs he'd tugged on when he rolled out of bed. Dean's eyes, of course, were glued there, and he was sure that Castiel knew it. Asshole.

'I'm hungry,' Castiel said. 'And I just blew you, so you have to feed me.'

'I blew you, too,' Dean complained.

'I'll top the next two times if you make me food,' Castiel tried.

Dean sighed and tipped his head back as they walked into the kitchen. 'Fine,' he grunted. 'You'd better wear your _Star Trek_ shirt.'

'I'll never take it off,' Castiel vowed.

Dean rolled his eyes, but Castiel was ruffled and had bite marks all over his body, so Dean found it impossible to be even slightly mad at him. He just shook his head, pecked Castiel on the lips, and went to see what he had in the fridge.

Castiel peered over his shoulder the entire time, and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist when the younger man grabbed eggs and milk to make scrambled eggs; quick, easy, and healthy, right? When Dean had the pan on the stove, the heat on and the butter melting, Castiel plastered himself to Dean's back, both arms around him. Dean smiled when Castiel leaned over to press a kiss to the mark on his bicep. Castiel had clung on so tightly that Dean had the faint impression of fingers bruised into his skin. It was pretty cool, and Castiel _really_ liked it.

Castiel drew back after a few seconds and hummed into Dean's ear, making Dean bend to meet him in a soft kiss. 'What's up?' he asked before turning his attention back to the food. Castiel sighed and buried his face in Dean's neck. 'Cas?'

'I love you,' Castiel whispered.

Dean froze, bowl of beat eggs hovering over the pan, spatula clutched in the other hand. 'What?' he asked and managed to spin around despite Castiel's tight hold.

Castiel had to tilt his head slightly to look Dean in the eyes, they were standing that close. But his voice was firm, his eyes and face even more so, as he said, 'I love you, Dean.'

There was no hesitance. No worry. _Nothing_. Castiel didn't think it was too soon, and he wasn't worried about Dean's response. He _loved_ Dean, and he wanted Dean to know it.

_Fuck_ .

'I love you, too,' Dean found himself replying. It wasn't how he'd pictured saying the words to Castiel, not even close. He'd thought they'd have dinner, either here or at Castiel's- hell, even at a restaurant. He'd thought he'd need to build up to it, because Dean had had crappy experiences in the love department, and this thing with Castiel was so different, so  _permanent_ , that half the time Dean didn't know what the fuck he was doing.

But it worked. It felt  _right_ .

Castiel smiled softly and didn't ask Dean to repeat himself. He didn't need an explanation or even a discussion. He just nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist again, lips that had been bitten raw just an hour earlier soft and warm against Dean's.

'Good,' he murmured when they broke apart.

Dean couldn't help it; he grinned. 'Okay,' he agreed.

'I think we should go back upstairs,' Castiel continued. 'My  _Star Trek_ shirt's up there.'

Dean shivered.  _Fuck yeah_ . He wasn't even gonna  _question_ Castiel's sudden lack of appetite.

'Food can wait, I think,' Castiel added, his eyebrows arching. 'Can't it?'

'Hell yes!' Dean said and turned quickly. Castiel let him put the eggs away and turn the stove off, the two leaving everything else where it was as Castiel dragged Dean back upstairs, their fingers threaded together. Dean grinned the entire way, even when Castiel slammed the bedroom door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Because sometimes everything should be that easy. I think Dean and Cas deserve that. Just the epilogue now, which I'll be posting tomorrow. I've had it written since somewhere around chapter seven or eight; I can't remember exactly.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I love you people.
> 
> {Dreamer}


	30. Epilogue

Dean practically jerked to a stop when he read the chalkboard. It was definitely Gabriel's handwriting, and Dean's eyebrows quirked when he read what the blonde had written across the black background;

  
  


_Today your barista is:_

_1\. Hella fucking gay._

_2\. Swooning dramatically over his fiancé._

_For your drink today I recommend; you go elsewhere, 'cause seriously, the barista is stupidly happy and it makes some people wanna hug him, others wanna punch him in the dick._

  
  


And there was a picture. Of a stick figure. In a trench coat.

Dean snorted and shook his head. Gabriel had been happy for them- was _still_ happy for them- but he split his time between being happy, shouting cake ideas at Dean and Castiel (either in person, over the phone, or in email), and bemoaning how stupidly adorable and in love his brother and Dean were.

Dean finally tore his eyes away from the chalkboard and made his way into _Archangel's Delights_. The bell jingled overhead and a few eyes turned his way; the place was pretty full, but then again it was lunch, and the new cook, Danielle, could make a mean steak sandwich.

As he made his way over to the counter, getting into line behind two guys and a girl in a private school uniform, Dean's head twisted this way and that as he tried to catch sight of his favourite barista. Two new people were working behind the counter... Michelle and Brooke? No, Micayla and Bridget... no...

_Fuck_ , Dean thought as the line moved,  _I really have to pay attention when I come here... to things other than Cas' ass_ .

Dean grinned at that thought and again looked through the crowd as he tried to catch sight of his partner. Castiel was definitely working today; he'd called to tell Dean to meet him at Gabriel's shop for lunch. So where the hell was he?

'Hello.'

Dean jumped, and then swore when he turned to find Castiel standing behind him. The blue-eyed man smiled as Dean's eyes went up and down his body; tight denim jeans, tight black t-shirt, and an apron...

'Fuck,' Dean groaned and tipped his head back.

'Dean,' the older man chastised, glancing around to see if anyone had heard him. 'Please stop swearing.'

'Then stop jumping me dressed like  _that_ ,' Dean retorted.

Castiel frowned and glanced down at his clothes. 'But you say that when we go out on dates... and in the morning when I'm only wearing boxers... and that time I first wore the pyjama bottoms with the bees on them.'

Dean sighed and grabbed Castiel by the apron, dragging the other man in for a quick, but heated, kiss. 'Yeah,' he mumbled against Castiel's lips, 'but you look hot in  _everything_ .'

'Then how can I stop jumping you when everything I wear apparently turns you on?' Castiel questioned.

Dean blinked at him before shaking his head. 'Whatever, I'm too hungry for this.'

Castiel smirked. 'That's what you say when you're losing an argument.'

'It is not,' Dean said, and poked his tongue out when Castiel's smirk widened.

'Can I help you?'

Dean turned and Castiel moved closer. The girl behind the counter- her name tag said Bridget,  _ha_ , Dean knew it!- smiled brightly at them. She'd been working at  _Archangel's Delights_ for about two months, so she knew who Dean was. She'd actually flirted rather heavily with Dean the first time the mechanic had wandered in, but that had stopped when Castiel had scowled at her and soundly kissed Dean hello.

'Uh, I'll take a large coffee- black,' Dean ordered and then looked at Castiel.

'Earl Grey tea; one sugar, no cream, please,' Castiel said. He grabbed a menu and promptly turned, walking away to find a table. Dean just chuckled; these days, he always paid for lunch, while Castiel paid for dinner. They usually split breakfast if they ate out.

'He's in a bit of a mood,' Bridget warned Dean as she took his money.

Dean frowned. 'What happened?'

'Some guy heard him talking about his fiancé,' Bridget informed Dean, 'and he had some rather bigoted things to say when he realised that Cas is gay.'

Dean scowled and took his change, shoving it into his pocket.

'Gabriel came out from the back and kicked the guy out,' Bridget continued, 'and Danielle did, too. Half the shop actually booed him and then cheered when Gabe tossed him outside, it was awesome.' She smiled up at Dean. 'That calmed Cas down a bit, but he was still hurt. So... just a head's up.'

'Thanks, Bridget,' Dean smiled.

'Hey, you got my name right,' Bridget grinned.

'Well, it's pinned to your apron,' Dean said and gestured to her chest.

Bridget's smile widened. 'That didn't stop you from calling me “Brooke” the first dozen times.'

Dean blinked at her before muttering, 'Son of a bitch,' and stalking off to find his fiancé. Bridget's giggles followed him.

'Hey, you okay?' Dean asked as soon as he found Castiel. He sat opposite the older man, who was staring at the menu, though clearly not reading it; the dude worked here, he knew the menu by heart.

'I'm fine,' Castiel mumbled.

Dean sighed. He'd learned rather early on in their relationship that unless he actually asked Castiel what was wrong, the other man would bottle it up; it was like he didn't know how to talk about his problems unless somebody expressed their concern.

'Cas,' he said and reached out, grabbing his hand. He linked their fingers together and squeezed gently. 'Bridget told me what happened today; the douche who hates gays?'

Castiel finally put the menu down. 'I'm used to men like him looking down on me for being attracted to the same sex. I hate it, but I'm used to it.'

'So what made this time different?' Dean asked.

'He... said things about you,' Castiel frowned, 'and I don't like when people badmouth you, Dean. Only I'm allowed to do that.'

Dean chuckled and brought Castiel's hand up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. 'I know it sucks, Cas,' he said, 'and it never stops sucking. But just forget about it, okay? That guy was a dick and we'll never see him again. So fuck him.'

Castiel smiled before leaning across the table to kiss Dean gently.

'Break it up, break it up!'

They pulled apart and turned to see Gabriel standing beside their table, a look of annoyance on his face, but his eyes were lit up with happiness.

'Go away, Gabriel,' Castiel said.

'Yeah, we're having a private moment,' Dean added.

'Oh, I see how it is,' Gabriel said, pressing a hand to his chest as he acted deeply wounded, 'you have each other and that's all that matters.'

'Exactly,' Castiel nodded.

'I have freshly made pie,' Gabriel said.

Dean immediately dropped his fiancé's hand. 'Pie!' he shouted and Gabriel snickered. 'I'll take a slice,' Dean said. 'Er... pretty please, Gabe?' he added when the blonde raised both eyebrows.

'Hmm, I dunno,' the older man hummed. 'I mean, Cassie's been super rude to me today, and you basically just told me to get lost.'

'No I didn't,' Dean said. Gabriel just smirked. ' _Caass_ ,' Dean then whined, turning to pout at his partner, 'Gabriel's being mean and won't give me any pie.'

'Gabriel, stop being mean and give Dean pie,' Castiel ordered. Gabriel scowled at him. 'Dean needs pie,' Castiel added. 'Please.'

Gabriel looked between them before sighing. 'Fine. But if- _and_ _only if_ \- I can sit you both down tonight and talk about cake.' Dean and Castiel both groaned. 'With no groaning or bitching or anything, understand?' Gabriel said, glaring at them both.

'Fine,' Castiel sighed.

'As long as I get pie after lunch,' Dean said. ' _And_ you stop talking about yours and Sam's sex life.'

Gabriel pouted but said, 'Deal,' and then clapped his hands together. 'Monica, serve the happy couple! And try to ignore how gooey and adorable they are together, it'll give you cavities.'

'Fuck you!' Dean snapped while Castiel just smiled in amusement, watching his brother disappear back into the kitchen.

Monica- the other barista working the counter- came over and took their order, while Bridget dropped off their drinks and grinned widely at them.

' _So_ adorable,' she sighed before disappearing.

'Why does everybody keep saying that?' Castiel asked, stirring his tea.

''Cause we're adorable,' Dean grinned. Castiel snorted. 'So, I saw the chalkboard.'

Castiel raised his eyebrows as he sipped his tea. When he lowered the mug, he asked, 'What does it say now?'

'That you're hella fucking gay and swooning dramatically over your fiancé,' Dean snickered. Castiel rolled his eyes. 'So come on, where's the swooning?'

'I should kill Gabriel,' Castiel muttered.

'He's not that bad,' Dean said.

'You try working with him all day,' Castiel scowled. 'I don't _swoon_ and I definitely don't swoon _dramatically_.'

'Maybe not usually,' Dean agreed, 'but I'm swoon-worthy; admit it.'

'Never.'

Dean grinned and put his elbows on the table, his chin in one hand, and just stared.

After about a minute of that, Castiel said, 'Can I help you, Dean?'

'I'm totally swoon-worthy,' Dean replied.

'If you say so,' Castiel shrugged.

'Come on, don't be like that,' Dean said. 'Just ignore Gabriel.'

Castiel sighed and said, 'I'm trying. He'd be easy to ignore if he stopped throwing candy hearts at me, shouting that I'm drowning in man-love, and then making me clean up the candy hearts.' Dean couldn't help but snort, and tried to turn it into a cough when his fiancé scowled at him. 'But I'm not as angry as I could be,' Castiel continued. 'After all, Gabriel's the reason we're in a relationship.'

Dean frowned. 'How do you figure?'

'He wrote that I was gay and single on the chalkboard,' Castiel said slowly, like he was explaining it to a small child. 'That's why you asked me out.'

'Hey, I woulda asked you out eventually,' Dean defended himself.

'And I might have been in another relationship by then, or have gotten over you,' Castiel replied.

'No way,' Dean shook his head. 'You were hung up on me; admit it.'

'Never.'

'Admit it.'

'No.'

'You loved me, even back then,' Dean said.

'I didn't know you, how could I have loved you?' Castiel frowned.

''Cause I'm super sexy and awesome,' Dean responded, pouting when Castiel snorted.

'If you say so, Dean.'

'See!' Dean pointed at him. 'You just admitted it.'

'No, I didn't,' Castiel said.

'Why do you hate me?' Dean demanded, his pout deepening.

Castiel bit his bottom lip before leaning forward to kiss that pout away. He slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see Dean staring at him, a goofy smile on his face.

'What?' Castiel asked.

'Love you,' Dean said and kissed him again.

Castiel grinned against Dean's mouth.

  
  


{Fin}

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** And that is the end of this story! Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I appreciate them all. And to think that this story was supposed to be a one-shot. Do you see what you people do to me? You go and inspire my muse all the damn time. But I'm glad you lot did, 'cause this story was super fun to write :)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
